The Fair Heir
by IBACULLEN
Summary: Prince Edward travels abroad to find adventure, experiences but more importantly himself. Agreeing to be father to Bella's baby is the only the beginning. He thought his biggest challenge would be to get the royal court to believe he is the biological father. It takes a baby to show Edward the man he truly is; the man he could be. In honor of my DS community.
1. Chapter 1

_For Gabby_

CHAPTER ONE

"Sirs, I here present unto you Queen Anne, your undoubted Queen: Wherefore all you who come this day to do your homage and service. Are you willing to do the same?"

I sit and watch my eldest daughter stand radiant as a crown is placed upon her head. Isabella smiles at me and I think back over our journey. It was because of her unwavering faith that we were lucky to witness this moment.

I feel as if we are the only ones here. Having witnessed many coronations throughout my life, I know the number of people who would show up to an event like this. There would be a full church with very few places to stand. The streets outside would be filled, and the people would be waiting to take their first glance at their new queen.

My daughter was special. Born special and perfect in every way. And yet, it was a very small circle that knew that Anne technically had no right to sit on that historical throne reserved for my bloodline.

I guess for you to understand how it all came to pass, I would have to begin before I met Isabella Swan and how one rebellious decision led me on the path of a lifetime. My whole life had been laid out and planned before I was even born. I would attend the best schools. Speak five languages before the age of five. Have teachers and tutors to ensure that I was well rounded. Special classes in music and combat. My days would be fully planned so that any time I had to myself was limited and encouraged only for rest and reading. I did it all and never complained or criticized because after all, how could anyone refuse a king or queens wishes, even if they were my own parents. But even I knew that there was more in life that I was missing.

"Absolutely not. Have you lost your mind?" My father barked.

I exhaled loudly knowing how this conversation was going to go. I had practiced it in my head. In my shower. In the fields for nearly a month before gathering up the courage to voice my wishes. I was preparing for my rebuttal but feeling myself falter just looking into my mother's eyes.

"Edward, what could possibly be gained by you traveling so far away? If you seek further education, we would encourage it greatly but there are schools, fine institutions here or closer than the United States." My mother suggested.

"Schools here or close…I would be Prince Edward. For once in my life, I want to know how it feels to not be Prince Edward. The Americans have very little knowledge of royal families. Most would believe that William and Harry and the only royals in the world. I have done everything you have ever asked. I am incredibly grateful for the opportunities I have received but I need to know that as great as I am being Prince Edward, that I could also be great as just, Edward."

My father took his turn sighing loudly.

"The United States is too dangerous. You know of the corruption within their own government. We can't go hardly a month without hearing of shootings and protests. Why not pick somewhere a little less controversial? Canada would be appropriate," My father suggested.

"The place I have in mind is barely on the map. The school is called Western Washington University. It has…"

"I've never heard of such a place," My father interrupted.

"Well…it isn't a very well-known school but the curriculum…"

"Oh please, Edward. It's bad enough that you want to go to the United States but now you don't even want to attend a reputable institution. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

My mother placed a calming hand on my fathers to stop him from going further. I knew I was losing this battle. In all the scenarios, I had rehearsed, I had always lost the battle. It was to be expected. I should just give in and tell them that my silly fantasies were over.

"I am of age. If you don't let me do this. If you don't support me, then…."

I had started with such vigor and fire, a fire that came from a place deep down that surprised even me. My father raised an eyebrow. It was rare for me to go against him.

"I won't take the throne. I will abstain."

I finished softly but I meant every word. I needed this. I needed a little taste of freedom if I was going to continue the path that had been laid out and planned since before I was born.

My father was not used to hearing someone speak to him like this. You could tell he was having an internal war in his mind. I imagine a game of chess was playing out and he was devising a plan to secure him the victory.

My mother too looked upset.

"I don't have to be king. I know how much Rosalie would love to be queen so…"

"How dare you say such a thing! That girl is coming nowhere near this palace or its crown,"

My mother stood up and in all the practicing I had done, I had worried about my father's wrath. It seems that I was ignorant to not plan for my mothers. I knew the Rosalie thing was a little below the belt but I also knew they would rather see a commoner wear the crown before her nasty hands got a hold of it.

"That passion you feel mother is the very same that I feel for this idea. I know you don't want to understand how I feel but this is something I am going to do. Please be fair."

I began to hear the clock tower in the distance and bells do their usual dance. I sighed and looked at my watch.

"I have to go. I am late for Jasper. I hope you will please think about my request and open your mind to it."

I turned and walked straight out of the room closing the door behind me just enough so that only a sliver of light would shine through. I paused outside the door and leaned in.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle? He seems determined. Never has he been so resolute."

"It is dangerous. Too dangerous but what would you have me do? Lock him up?"

Silence.

"I could lock him up," My father continued as he pondered his statement.

"Lock him up?" My mother questioned. "You and I both know that is absolutely ridiculous."

I breathed a sigh of relief that my parents hadn't completely lost their minds. No, ladies and gentleman, only one royal member may lose their mind at a time and even then, it is to be swept under the carpet and kept hidden from society.

"Twenty years old and still standing outside with your ear pressed up against the door as if you were a child."

Jasper ascended the staircase and I straightened up trying to act my age.

"The very fate of my future is being discussed. I am not a child and if you continue to insult me, I will fight you and win!"

Jasper barked out a laugh.

"Win. You couldn't win if I had one hand tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded. You think you are so mature and accomplished but I am the master and you will always be just a student."

Jasper was only slightly shorter than I. He was slight in stature and although I would never admit it, he was right. He was better at combat than I was but to be fair, he was better at combat than everyone.

"You think you're so great and yet here you are on a Saturday night with a mere student when you could be off with a woman. Fess up, when it comes to women, that's one sword you fail to handle adequately."

The laughter left his face and I smirked. He may be the master of the sword but I was far better with the ladies. To be honest, I wondered if he was still a virgin.

"Well, give me a fancy title and I'm sure I could have my pick. That is how you conquer is it not? We both know that you never had to work very hard, Prince Edward."

Jasper never called me by my formal title unless there were people around. It was one of the reasons we became friends in the first place. He made me feel normal.

"You don't think I could get a woman without telling her who I was?"

"I don't think we will ever know. Everyone knows who you are, your majesty."

"Stop with all that crap," I snapped. He was getting on my nerves.

The door opened, and my parents came through interrupting Jasper's and my quarrel.

"Oh good, Mr. Whitlock. We wished to speak with you," My father started. "Edward has made it clear that he is to go away for a few months. We have decided that you will go with him. We know you will see that he comes home to us and ensure his safety."

Jasper looked taken aback. I hadn't discussed my plans with anyone so I'm sure he was confused.

"And just where are we traveling to, your highness?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently to a place so small it's barely on a map. Washington."

My father did not look at me and pretended as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Thank you, father. Thank you, mother. I promise I will not disappoint you."

My father rolled his eyes and continued walking without responding to me. My mother put her hand on mine, "Of course, I want to understand how you feel. You are my son and I love you very much. It was unfair of you to say such a thing to me."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't mean to offend her with my words and I knew I should apologize but she was already leaving while I was trying to find the right words.

"Um…what just happened?"

My head started to whirl around. What did just happen? I never thought my parents would support my expedition. I was suddenly nervous. I was going to Washington.

The late admission turned out to be more difficult than the talk with my parents but by the end of the following week, my cases were packed for me and with only a few strings pulled, I was enrolled into the program at Western Washington University. I had decided to focus on business since I knew that I could put any education I received to good use.

Jasper walked into my room and threw himself on my couch. He looked mighty annoyed and just sat there staring at me.

"Do you have an issue?" I asked simply.

He took a long breath and continued, "When your father said Washington, I was under the impression that he meant the District of Columbia."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it's near there."

"Near? It's across the damn country!"

"But it is closer than we are now, is it not?"

Jasper jumped up from the couch.

"Do you have any idea where you have exiled us to? I looked into this place and we might as well be in Siberia! At least D.C. has the Smithsonian. Culture. Class. Five-star restaurants. What exactly are we going to gain from going to this Western Washington University?"

I looked out the window and could see all the things that Jasper wanted. Our country was small but we had class, culture and Five-star restaurants. It also had thousands of people who would recognize my face immediately.

I turned back to him and smiled.

"We are going on an adventure. We do not know what we will see or have until we go. Can't you imagine for once in your life not having the comforts of home? The boring life here is boring because it's all expected. Imagine for a minute that every part of your day wasn't planned but now we have the opportunity to go where we want. Meet new people. Be someone that we want to be and not someone we are expected to be…"

"Are you going to start singing?" Jasper interrupted.

"If it will get you to stop whining. Besides you never know, Jasper. By expanding your horizons, you just might meet the woman of your dreams…"

"An American? The woman of my dreams? Most American girls are shallow and care about how many sexual partners they can enlist. They have television shows with roses and countless half-naked drunkard men who go after their conquest for the publicity."

I rolled my eyes at his absurdity.

"Jasper, your ignorance knows no bounds. For you to lump a whole diverse country into one category…well, you should feel ashamed. I'm sure that women in the United States are just like women here; kind, upstanding and productive members of society. You'll see."

Jasper walked toward the door and paused before leaving.

"I'm sure your ignorance knows no bounds. These are the very same people who voted in a television reality star with no political aptitude and named him the leader of the free world! But, I'm sure you are correct. Maybe there is at least one decent minded girl among them."

He left me with my head shaking. I knew he was just scared of going to a new place. Jasper had never even been out of Europe so anything new and different was bound to worry him. I had to show him that there was life beyond these borders. I would make it my mission to see to it that Jasper had a good time. I was a bit of an expert when it came to women. If I could help Jasper find a woman, then I'm sure he will feel forever in my debt.

My parents had summoned me the night before my departure was to take place. I was suddenly nervous that they had changed their minds or worse, rethought of their plan to lock me up. After a fine dinner of all my favorites that I knew I would never receive in Washington, I made my way to them. When I arrived, I was a tad surprised that Jasper was waiting there as well. Maybe he said something to cause them to rethink this endeavor.

"Father. Mother. Jasper," I said somewhat narrowing my eyes in his direction.

"As you know Edward, we have agreed to let you embark on this…expedition. You have requested limited security and after speaking to Mr. Whitlock, we are assured of your protection. Nevertheless, we will not bend when it comes to your living conditions. We have found an appropriate place for you to live, in an appropriate location…"

"Father!" I interrupted.

"This is not to be contested or we will scrap the whole tour!" He snapped back. "We aren't happy, but we are making due. It seems reasonable that some consideration comes from you at the very least."

I sighed and looked away. I could only imagine what place they found to be appropriate. Some ostentatious mansion or suite at some grand hotel that would most definitely cause the other students to take notice.

"Prince Edward, it is a small concession. I think if you heard your majesty out, you would not be so quick to anger, "Jasper said.

My father puffed his chest up proudly, so I waited in silence for them to continue. It seemed that Jasper had already been briefed on the situation and hadn't given me fair warning. I'm sure to get back at me for making him go to Washington the state and not the D.C.

"There is a two-bedroom condo a mile away from the campus that is right on the water. It seems close enough but still far enough if there should be some campus protest or incident regarding the American's lax laws on gun control. It has been thoroughly checked out and approved by your mother and myself. If you should choose to not live in the place we have provided, you may stay here, at home, if that is what you wish."

It didn't sound too bad, but I would reserve judgment until I had a chance to see the place for myself.

"I don't know father, with it being so near the coast, aren't you worried about natural disasters like tsunamis or melting ice caps?"

"Edward! That is enough!" My mom spoke for the first time. "We are trying the best we can here, and your insolence is not warranted."

I sighed because she was indeed correct. They were being decent about this but sometimes, it felt like they would never see me as anything more than a child or some person they birthed just to pass the crown on.

"My apologies. I will accept your conditions and be grateful."

My father gave a curt nod and my mother's tension ceased.

"May we be excused. We have a long day tomorrow and I need some sleep."

My father nodded once more.

"Please be sure to say goodbye before you go tomorrow," My mother said.

It was then that I realized how worried she was. She believed that my one rebellious decision would turn me into the kind of man who would leave and not say goodbye? I walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and a small embrace.

"Of course, mother. I would never go without saying my farewells."

The next day I made sure to allow enough time to say goodbye. I could even see a small tear in my mother's eyes as she hugged me one last time. My father managed a handshake before turning to go back to the palace. Jasper was waiting in the car when I took my seat.

"Vegas baby!"

I looked over to Jasper appalled at his exclamation.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I saw it in some American movie. Apparently, we are to head to this special place on your twenty-first birthday and proceed to drink until we piss ourselves."

I shook my head and returned to looking out my window.

"Las Vegas is much closer than D.C. Apparently in the United States, they don't allow partaking in alcoholic beverages until the age of twenty-one. So, it looks as if you are still considered a minor of sorts in the law of the U. S of A."

Jasper continued with his babbling which was unusual because Jasper seldom babbled. I watched as we went through the gates and I tried to memorize every last cobblestone and storefront as we drove through the small town outside the palace.

"New York is nearly as far as D.C. but it could be worth a trip. Chicago has some pizza that everyone seems to rave about. California is close to if we want to apply to be on one of those silly shows I told you all about. The one with the roses and drunken men. They have a version with many drunken women vying for roses but the chances of being picked as the one lucky guy are low odds in our favor however if you were to say that you are a prince…"

"There will be no mention of my title! Are we clear!" I snapped.

Jasper looked taken aback by my anger.

"My apologies if I have said something to upset his majesty," Jasper replied holding up his hands in surrender.

"What did you and my father speak about? What percentage of your job is babysitting verses spying? I would at least appreciate some heads up from the man I called my best friend."

Jasper laughed softly, "You're such a child."

"Stop calling me a child!" I yelled.

"Then stop acting like one!" He yelled back.

I turned back to my window unable to even look in his direction. I could feel my skin itch and burn in anger.

"Of course your father talked to me. I am solely responsible for your life! We are going to a place that neither of us has ever been during a period in this country's history that is known for being hostile. If anything happened to the crowned prince of Caldonia, I would be the one blamed and not only will I have let down my country, but I would be responsible for getting my best friend hurt or worse! I am to give reports and status updates to your father. It is my job, but my loyalty will always be to you so if you wouldn't mind, I would very much appreciate if you could keep your nose clean, so I don't commit treason. You may see this little expedition as a way to spread your wings and fly but I see it as how many ways I am going to have to betray my country and my king."

I chewed on my lip and sighed once again. I knew how much Jasper believed in loyalty especially to his country, so I understood the sacrifice he was making for my rebellious decision. I relaxed my shoulders and looked toward him.

"I wasn't planning on going rogue. I won't even drink alcohol since apparently, it's the law, even though I have been drinking since I was sixteen. I won't join a protest even if I feel the cause is just. I won't even join a fraternity. I will be an upstanding example of a Caldonian citizen as long as you promise that you will never divulge my true identity."

Jasper nodded curtly, "If that is what you wish…Edward."

I relaxed a little and sat back in my chair.

"I do think it was unfair of you to not tell me about the conversations you had with my father. I apologize for being upset with you."

"Really? You were upset with me for not sharing? Kind of like when your best friend holds back on his desires to leave his country and head halfway across the world? You told your father before me! Me, Edward!"

Oh crap, he was right.

"I thought you might tell me I was being stupid for even considering it."

"Of course, I would tell you that you were being stupid. I don't even know how you managed to convince his Majesty to allow this. I still think you're being stupid. It's my job as your friend to tell you that. But I know things about you that would turn your mother's dyed hair gray and yet, did I receive a heads up? No! I was ready for a combat session and suddenly the king is ordering me to fly worlds away to a country I never had any desire to see."

"Again, my apologies but I really don't think Washington is going to be that bad. It's near woods and has less than a hundred thousand people living in those trees. You watched too many movies and American television shows. I am sure that it is nothing like that."

I had visions of arriving in Washington and being greeted by the tall green pine trees. Smelling the brisk clean air. Walking around the University and witnessing my classmates as they walked around with books in their hands pondering their futures.

The first thing Jasper and I both noticed when our plane touched down was the sheets and sheets of heavy rain pounding the pavement. A car had been ordered for our arrival. The door was open and all it took was a quick trip down a few stairs to make it to the warm dry car.

Jasper looked at me and then looked back out the door.

"Not that bad, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and started down the stairs, "I assure you, you won't melt. So, get your ass down here."

It was eleven steps down the stairs and a few steps to the car but to say I was thoroughly drenched by the time I arrived would be a bit of an understatement. Jasper with his long hair looked like a wet terrier. He took a moment to wring out his hair before giving me an indignant look.

I tried to remain positive even though the sky outside told a different story. The lush green atmosphere that I had envisioned held up to expectations. I asked the driver to take a detour to go by the school, so I could see it in person. There were a few students running with umbrellas but for the most part, the campus looked deserted. The buildings were impressive against the backdrop of the tall pine and sure at that moment, the sky was so dark one might fear the world's end, but I just took a calming breath and smiled at the freedom before me.

The car continued slowsly toward our destination but at a stop, something caught my eye. I ejected myself from the car so quickly that Jasper hadn't a chance to protest.

I ran across the street dodging cars and ended up in front of the Western Washington University bookstore. I entered the store trying to wipe off the drops of water from my coat and looked around at the blue and white apparel.

"Have you gone mad?" Jasper barked entering the store.

"Look!" I pointed. "Isn't this exciting?"

Jasper scrunched up his face, "you're getting excited over clothes?"

I walked over to the nearest rack and pulled my size from the hooded sweatshirts. Dark blue with white letters.

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"Why?"

"To show school pride. We've arrived, Jasper."

"It's not my school, sir," He stated plainly and then it hit me.

"Of course. I forgot…." I began to mutter. "Wait, what exactly are you going to do while I am in class and such?"

Jasper shrugged, "I figured I would just go with you and hang around."

"Hang around? They're not going to allow that. You can't come with me to class."

"I have to. How else am I going to protect you? That is my job after all," He replied.

"I can protect myself just fine. You must find something else to do. I'm sure I can handle going to class without my hand being held."

"Says the man who just jumped from a moving car into oncoming traffic! You're not going to last a week here, are you? Less than an hour we've been in America and you've already lost your mind. Next, you'll tell me that you want to become a citizen, so you can vote reality television stars into government."

I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, can I help you find something?"

A small girl approached and Jasper suddenly couldn't find an insult to sling.

"My apologies, we just arrived for late admission and thought about showing some school spirit, but my friend here seems a little down about the weather," I explained.

"Oh my god, where are you from? You have the most adorable accent!"

"Cald…."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get used to the rain." The small girl interrupted me and wrapped her hand around Jasper's arm. "Wow, you have some nice arms. You know what would look good on these nice arms of yours?"

Jasper's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I have a muscle tee over there that would look amazing on you while you work out."

The small girl raced around the store and started pulling different items off the racks. She came back and dumped them into my friends awaiting arms.

"Do you need a book bag? We have them on sale for forty percent off."

Jasper looked down at his arms full of clothes and then looked back at the girl before nodding.

"Um…you know what, I think we will wait on the book bag for now. Besides, we just got in and we will need to unpack our things before we decide what we need."

Poor Jasper, this girl was obviously working off commission and if we stood there any longer, we would have purchased the entire store, brick, and mortar. I pulled the clothes out of my friend's arms and handed them back.

She looked me over and then looked Jasper over before her eyes lit up.

"Ohh….I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to move in on your territory. My bad!" She apologized smiling awkwardly and stepping back slowly as if we were going to bite.

Jasper and I looked at each other perplexed. What did that mean?

"Um…we'll be back…a little later. Come on Jasper, we have to get to the condo."

I pulled Jasper out of the store and back toward the car.

"You know for someone who isn't even enrolled in this school, you sure were about to make a weighty investment in it."

"That girl! She…she was amazing." Jasper stuttered.

I looked behind me toward the store.

"That girl? The American looking one? I wouldn't bother with her. I hear that American women are shallow and are only trying to see how many men they can enlist for sexual exploitation. Being this close to the Canadian border, I'm sure we can find you a nice appropriate Canadian girl."

"Bug off!"

"Admit it. This is going to be one amazing journey!" I slapped him on the back and shook him slightly unable to control my excitement.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the thunder that followed was impressive.

I looked over to Jasper who was looking out the window, his face pale.

"I mean…if we don't die first of course."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The condo was a little upscale, but it would have to do. Besides, it wasn't like we were going to be having people over all the time. The driver had left our luggage in the living area by the door. Jasper immediately began to drag a case of his down the hall.

"You don't want to flip a coin to decide which room you get?" I called.

"No. You will be in the room farthest from the front door. It's a safety measure."

I sighed and shook my head. I wouldn't be surprised if he attempted to dictate a proper curfew and bedtime. I looked back toward all my cases and decided that I wouldn't attempt to unpack them yet. It was a funny feeling to think about unpacking. At home, there was always someone to do it for me. It began to dawn on me just how big of a change this was going to be. No cooks or maids or valets. I had a feeling if I even mentioned one word to Jasper about cooking and cleaning he would pop me in the eye.

I walked toward the kitchen to look it over and it seemed all the appliances were in working order. I opened the refrigerator and it was completely bare. I guess that meant we would need to do some shopping. Thankfully Jasper was raised fairly common, so I hoped he would know what types of things we should buy.

I walked around toward the sofa and picked up the remote control from off the end table and decided to sit down and watch some good ole American television shows. Some news network popped up first and they were discussing a story on a local serial rapist. I sat there engrossed in the story and was told that before weather and sports the next stories would include the government's stance on global warming and the newest way to keep your home from being burglarized. I could practically hear my father screaming in my ear how it wasn't too late to change my mind and head to Canada. I quickly changed the channel.

I sat there for over an hour mindlessly flipping through channel after channel. It amazed me that there was a channel for every kind of interest. Television programs on cats from Hell to hunting ducks to models competing to be the best.

"You know I'm not going to unpack your things for you," Jasper said walking back into the room.

"I would never dream of asking you to," I replied. "I am merely trying to rest after a long and tedious flight."

"Edward, I would love nothing more than to see you fly commercial, maybe then you would know the definition of long and tedious."

I guess I had no right to complain but being kept in a small area for fourteen straight hours wasn't exactly easy.

"I'm starting to get hungry. How about we see what this town has to offer in the way of sustenance."

I knew our kitchen held no food and I wasn't keen on the idea of spending my night at a grocery store, so it seemed like the best alternative. Besides, it was Friday night, I was sure that being near a college campus on a Friday night would warrant some form of entertainment.

"I agree. Mostly because I can't imagine your cooking skills are better than mine and I don't fancy burning down this place," He replied.

"Alright, let me shower and be ready to explore in a half hour."

I walked over to my cases and looked them over. I had no idea which one held my toiletries or clothes. I unlocked one of the cases and it turned out to be dress shoes. I saw Jasper watching me from the corner of my eye with his arms crossed and a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"You're enjoying this far too much," I complained.

"I don't know what you mean. I was under the impression that this was going to be the journey of a lifetime. So far, you will be happy to know that I couldn't agree more. I only wish I had brought a video camera to document these moments. We could produce our very own reality program and call it "Prince in the Sticks."

I grabbed one of the cases and loudly dragged it off toward my new bedroom. I wasn't about to give Jasper the satisfaction of a response. I would show him in time that I was self-sufficient. It took me nearly an hour to sort out my possessions but when I walked back into the living room I was impeccably dressed and ready to head out.

The rain seemed to clear up for the moment, so we decided to walk our way in toward town and find a good place to eat with some action going on. We could hear the music and see a crowd of people a block away from this bar called, "The Mad Rush."

"This looks like fun," I stated.

"It looks like the kind of place one would attract a disease," Jasper replied.

I slapped him on the back and said, "Then I suggest you watch where you put your hands and don't use the facilities."

Jasper sighed, "It doesn't look sanitary. I don't think you want to spend the first few hours of your new life standing over a toilet heaving from the obvious food poisoning you will surely get if we proceed with this plan."

I hit him in the shoulder, "Can't be that bad, look who is going in."

The small girl who nearly sold Jasper the store counter was dancing her way through the crowd as we walked up. I could see Jasper become slightly ill but like a zombie, he continued onward to follow his new friend. I knew if I could get him interested in someone or something, he would get off my back a little.

I walked ahead, and he followed behind uneasy. Inside the place had an orange glow and we had to weave our way through a sea of people to find an empty table. My shoes seemed to stick to the floor as I walked. I could feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder and I was about to shove him off when I spotted a table. I couldn't see the small girl with the short black hair or where she had gone but the night was early, and I was sure she would pop up eventually.

I sat down at the small round table and Jasper pulled his chair close to mine. I attempted to move a little towards my left, but Jasper scooted along with me.

"What are you doing? Would you venture to sit on my lap?" I huffed.

"There are too many people in here. I don't want to rub up against anyone…"

"Except for me apparently," I interrupted.

"I don't know these people. I don't know what they are capable of and I must be ready to spring into action. There could be a brawl," Jasper explained.

"Would you please stop worrying about everything. There isn't going to be a brawl and if you sit any closer, you're going to give off the wrong impression."

The waitress came over and interrupted our little spat, asking us for our drink order. I knew Jasper would kill me if I ordered alcohol, so I asked for a Coke and Jasper did the same. The waitress seemed a little confused why we would be ordering just a coke, so I added on some hot wings hoping to appease her.

The short girl with the short black hair practically bumped into Jasper as she found her way to the table next to ours. Jasper looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

"Sorry…oh, it's you!" She exclaimed upon seeing Jasper.

I saw another girl sit down next to the small one and she looked around uneasy. She was the Jasper to their duo. Brown hair, pale, pouty lips and totally my type.

Jasper made an attempt to form words, but nothing came.

"Uh…hi, "I greeted. "You'll have to pardon my friend. He can be a bit shy."

I slapped Jasper on the back and Jasper scooted closer to me.

"Oh, that's okay! You should know I totally marched in 2015 for your rights!" She exclaimed.

I was super confused what she meant by that but the girl that sat next to her pulled her back.

"Don't listen to Alice. She can be on an overshare sometimes when she drinks. Please enjoy your evening."

The girl with the brown hair pulled the girl whose name was finally revealed to be Alice back and they began to bicker. I could hear the girl say something to the effect of, "you don't always have to tell gay people you marched for their rights."

They continued to quarrel at their table and I looked at Jasper and then realized what just happened.

"Whoa! Who said anything about us being gay?"

I wasn't offended but the story needed to get straight.

Alice and the other girl looked back at us slightly embarrassed. The brown hair girl began to scratch her eyebrow and look down.

"They're not gay Alice, they are just…European."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know. The guy was totally pissing all over the other dude today when I was upselling."

These American women were turning out to be perplexing.

"I never pissed on him!" I practically shouted.

"I didn't even want to come out tonight and now you have embarrassed me, Alice!" The brown hair girl turned back to us and stood up, "My apologies for upsetting you. I…I'm going to go."

"Bella!" Alice cried out, "Come on, we just got here."

Alice went chasing off after Bella. Bella, the girl's name was Bella and wasn't she just living right up to the name. I shouldn't have sounded so offended. I embarrassed her to the point where she had to leave. My first encounter as a typical human being and they already fled the scene. I looked back at Jasper who just sat there and pushed him away.

"Once again, please stop crowding me. You just gave that girl the idea that we were gay because you wouldn't back off."

"Alice. Her name is Alice," he said.

"Yeah, and you didn't say two words to that girl. Seriously, you need to work on that."

"Edward." He thought for a moment and sighed. "I need your help. I…I…"

I waited for him to say something as he worked up the courage.

"I don't know what to do…I don't know how to talk to her."

"Obviously," I replied.

Jasper upset at my crude remark jumped up from his seat and left. I pulled out my wallet and threw a bill down on the table and chased on after him.

"Jasper!" I called out after him. He was pretty pissed off, so his walk was a little quicker than usual.

"Come on. I'm sorry, all right?"

He whirled around.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm trying to ask something of you and you make fun of me for it. Being your friend takes a lot, but you don't seem to ever want to be there for me. I know you think that being a man that women just fall into bed, but you've never had to work for it. Women fall into YOUR bed. But it's not because they like you, it's because of what you are not who you are."

I had to admit his words stung. I never had any problem with getting what I wanted from a woman. I never had any deep meaningful relationships mostly because I knew that what he said was true. Every woman I had ever been with had this look in their eyes. Like they were picturing themselves with a crown and being called "your highness." It was a prize that many women went after through the years. Which is why I never stayed with a girl for more than a couple of dates.

I held up my hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry and you're right."

We both stood there trying to let our emotions calm.

"Look, I don't know why you would want my help. As you said, I don't know how to get a girl without my fancy title. So how the hell could I help you?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe just…trying to help me would be enough. You're my friend Edward. Can't we just be friends?"

"Can you?" I asked without thinking. He scrunched up his forehead at my question.

"Will you back off on the whole security thing? Sit an appropriate distance away from me at a bar so that the ladies don't manufacture false conclusions of us? Stop thinking of my father as your employer and just stop thinking of me as anything royal. Can you just imagine that we are two normal guys sharing a flat while we lead normal humdrum lives?"

Jasper mulled that over for a minute.

"I'll try," he managed.

"Okay." I turned to walk towards our condo, "I'll help you with Alice. Besides I have a feeling that she will talk enough for the both of you."

Jasper let out a laugh.

"Oh and I will help you with Bella," he replied.

I didn't say anything but gave him a look.

"I know your type, Edward and before you scoff at my offer for help, remember that this is a new day and you are no longer a prince, so she may not fall for your usual lines."

"Lines? What lines?"

"Uh…hello my name is Prince Edward for example?"

I socked him in the shoulder.

"I don't need any lines. I can get the girl if I want."

I know I sounded like a cocky arse but inside my mind was frantic. How the hell would I get her to notice me if I was just some regular Joe? What do normal people do when they want a girl to like them?

We found a take-out place near our home for food since we left the two cokes and hot wings sitting at the bar. I had a feeling that we would have many more take-out containers in our trash before the week was out.

I laid in my new bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking over my first day as a civilian. I felt an enormous surge of excitement within. I couldn't believe that I was here in Washington. This was going to work. I could be just plain old Edward. Then I thought about the brown hair girl. Bella. It was silly for me to think about her. I had been here for less than twenty-four hours. There was plenty of time to think about women. What was so special about her? She was the first person to look at me without a reflection of a crown in her sights. She was the first person to think of me as plain old Edward. Well, she couldn't think of me like that since she hadn't learned my name yet but anyway she had the potential to think about me.

The thunder and lightning welcomed us throughout the night. When I awoke the next morning, the rain falling seemed fierce. I walked out towards the common room rubbing my eyes. Jasper was sitting at the table on his laptop.

"Did you know that it rains on average one-hundred and fifty days out of the year here? That's nearly half the year? Why would anyone want to live in this godforsaken place?"

I sighed.

"Some people like the rain."

"They also have one of the highest suicide rates in the country."

"No, that is false! They don't even rank in the top twenty," I rapidly replied. "Rebuttal?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "Well Oregon does, and they aren't too far away from us."

"I knew you would eventually try and find all the downfalls to this place, so I have prepared well for this debate. I will have you know that Washington was named the top state in the country for business. They are able to hold on to college graduates far better than any other state and boast enough commerce to keep the Washingtonians satisfied. Next?"

Jasper looked back at his computer and let out a huff.

"Please tell me that debate is one of the courses you'll be taking. It would be nice for you to get this out of your system before you come home at night."

I flopped down on the couch.

"Approaches and Paradigms in the History of Rhetorical Theory on Monday, Wednesday and Friday's from two to four pm. I don't know what you will do on Tuesday and Thursday's…," I said.

"Thanks for the warning. I will be sure to make myself unavailable for those days. It's a shame your destiny is all laid out for you, you would have made a brilliant lawyer."

I flipped on the television and thought about what he said. It was a shame. I never was going to have the opportunity to have a real career of my choosing. Don't get me wrong, I would be working for the rest of my life, but it would have been nice to have a choice in my future career. Jasper thinks I would have made a good lawyer but if I had the choice, I might choose something far more financially meager and yet far more respectable. I loved being in the classroom which is why I was so well educated. I would have loved to share my love of education with some young minds.

"Mr. Rhetoric, mind sharing with me a debate on the whole food situation we have?" Jasper asked.

I looked outside at the rain and thought back to the previous night when it had been dry, and my desire was not to be in a grocery store. Lugging a bunch of bags in this weather was not my idea of a good time.

"I think we are going to have to wait until it calms down out there for us to go and get food for the flat."

"I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon. The weather report states there is a particularly nasty storm coming in and this is just the easy part. Besides…people like this weather, right? Why wouldn't we go out and do as the what did you call them? Washingtonians?" Jasper mocked.

"Fine," I replied. "I'll get dressed."

I swaggered off toward my room. I wasn't going to give Jasper the benefit of thinking that he was in any way right. I knew he hated it here and by the looks of the clouds overhead, I knew I should feel the same, but I could handle a little storm if it meant the opportunity laid out before me. It's just water. It wasn't acid rain. We could survive to get wet. It was just a little water.

Fast forward to an hour later.

"I hate you! You know that, right?" Jasper spats in my direction.

The wind was blowing at us while the rain pelted us from all directions. Jasper was cowering under his hood trying to keep it attached to his head and we trudged the four blocks toward the supermarket. I wanted to look at my phone and make sure that we were headed in the right direction but I was worried about water damage, so it stayed nicely tucked away in my inside pocket.

"I'll call my father when we get home and…"

"Tell him you changed your damn mind and want to go home?" Jasper interrupted me.

"…and tell him that we need a car." I finished. "I don't think he knows the weather would be like this here. We need a mode of transportation if we are going to get around in this weather."

We finally made it to the store and even though it wasn't far if felt like the walk of eternity. I pulled out a cart and began down the aisle furthest to the right.

"Just put it in the cart if it looks good," I mumbled still trying to get the feeling back in my lips.

There were so many choices and most of them I had never even heard of. I didn't eat a lot of processed food back home, so I was a tad weary of the choices in front of me. Still, since this was my new life I thought why shouldn't I try as many things as I can find. It's all in the experience. With my new-found outlook, the cart filled quickly. Jasper began to look at me concerned.

"You're like a kid in a candy store."

"I have no idea what a Cheez-It is. Do you?" I asked him looking down at the bright red box with the yellow cookie cracker thing on it.

"No…I don't think that I want to know," Jasper replied pulling a gallon of milk into the cart. "Besides, how do you plan to get this all home? The last I checked we only have four arms between us."

"I'll call us a taxi." I waved him off.

"Great! Why couldn't you have called us a taxi to get us here, so I wouldn't be sloshing around the store fearing hypothermia?"

"Is every word out of your mouth going to be a complaint? It will be a long semester if so," I replied inspecting an endcap that held a small cake called a Ding Dong. How does any person know what food lies within when they give it cutesy names like Ho Ho and Ding Dong? Can't they just call it Chocolate cake with frosting in the middle? I guess that would be a long name to give a product but there had to be a simpler method for deducing the contents inside.

"If the calorie content is upsetting you that much, perhaps you should put down the fake chocolate cake box and move on."

I must have been staring at the box too long for Jasper. I pushed on towards the fruit and vegetable section hoping that it would shut him up. The cart reached maximum capacity when we finally made our way toward the cashier. We piled on the food onto the conveyor belt and the beeping from the store clerk's table began.

"Storing up for winter?" She asked nicely.

"Just moved in." I replied.

"That's nice. Where are you from?"

"uh…a small country in Europe. People have rarely heard of it. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."

I didn't think about the story I would have to create for the people here. I didn't want to give out too much information just in case. I would need to sit down later and put some real thought into it.

"I love the accent. But you'll find most girls here go gaga over accents. We're all just a bunch of hopeless romantics in search of a prince," the girl said.

Jasper coughed loudly and turned to hide his smirk.

"Well, I…wish you luck with that endeavor."

I shook my head trying to think of what to say to her confession.

She smiled at me and then looked at her computer.

"Your total is two-hundred and seventy-three dollars and nineteen cents."

I stood there and waited for Jasper. I felt a nudge and I looked back at him.

"Are you not going to pay, Edward?" he asked.

"Pay? I don't have that amount of cash on me. I thought you had the card," I snapped.

"What card? Do I look like your servant? I don't have that kind of money on me." He snapped back.

"Well, why didn't you say so. I thought my father gave you the cards? I only have…" I pulled out my pocketbook and looked through my cash. "One hundred and eighty dollars. We have to put back some things."

I looked up at the cashier with chagrin and started rifling through the bags to pull some things out. I guess I would need to investigate Ding Dong's next time. It was super embarrassing as the cashier took item after item off to get our total down. I would need to find a different market for future food runs.

We were finally done and the good news was that there were eighteen bags which we could manage between the two of us but since we spent all the money I had, we wouldn't be able to afford the taxi-car I had promised Jasper. If we thought the four blocks there was bad coming, it was nothing on the four blocks back with heavy groceries on our arms and us unable to keep our hoods from flying off our heads.

"I can't believe you didn't think to bring your charge cards with you!" Jasper slammed down the food onto the table and ripped off his soaked coat and shirt. Pulling his shoes off one by one he attempted to slam the water out of them into the sink.

I put my bags down gracefully, mainly because I was carrying the eggs and began to disrobe down to my boxers as well.

"I thought you had the cards. Didn't my father give them to you before we left?" I asked.

"Why would I have your cards?"

"Because you're like my…" I trailed off realizing the punch to the face I would have received if I finished that sentence. "Well, I usually have someone at home to carry stuff like that. I naturally thought my father had passed them along to you."

I sighed and walked over to my phone.

"Let me make a call and see if I can get a card rushed over."

I began dialing and Jasper returned to wringing his clothes out in the sink. After being put on hold, my father finally answered.

"I see you got in safely." My father started.

"We did. Um…but uh there seems to be a problem. You didn't give Jasper the charge account cards."

"I know," He replied.

"Well…then why didn't you give me them?" I asked confused.

There was a long pause.

"Because I was only giving you what you requested. You wanted to be just plain old Edward. My son Prince Edward has access to the charge accounts you…"

"You have got to out of your mind! You're doing this to teach me some kind of lesson?" I snapped.

"Edward, you came to us and requested to be just Edward. I set you up in a safe condominium, paid off the school to let you in late admission, just what kind of monster are you making me out to be? If you want things like food and other pleasantries than I suggest you do what any other plain person would do and find a job."

I can't believe he was doing this to me? Was he really so upset that he would possibly let his only son starve? He's just hoping that I get hungry enough to cancel this whole endeavor.

"Fine. I don't need anything more from you. Please let mother know that I appreciate the very least you both can do for me."

I hung up the phone and Jasper shook his head bemused.

"What are you snickering about?" I snapped.

Jasper picked up his wet clothes and shoes.

"There is nothing more than a royal tantrum that I love to bear witness to."

"TANTRUM! You do realize that I no longer have access to any money which pays for things like food and taxi-car rides. You're just as screwed as I am."

"Edward, you just got upset at your father because he paid for you to fly halfway across the world. PAID for you to have a nice place to stay in a safe area. PAID for you to go to some University but because your father wants you to respect the money he has which causes the poor prince to have to work, you are throwing a tantrum."

Jasper walked towards his room.

"And I am not as screwed as you are. Unlike you, I know what it is to have a job and work for a living. However, I fear for the place of employment you will impose on. I suggest you put the eggs and milk away soon. They are precious commodities after all."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Since the rain seemed to never want to end, I spent my day inside looking out the window at the dark skies and fog. I wanted the chance to explore the campus since my first day was coming tomorrow but alas, I was left with thoughts of my father and his additional terms. What was I going to do? Get a job? I wasn't qualified for hardly anything. I may have been highly educated and spoke six languages fluently but what the hell would that do for me to earn enough money for food.

I saw Jasper pull two eggs out and fry them up. He toasted some bread and added an apple and the whole time I was calculating in my head what that would cost. It almost made me not want to eat. I needed to hold on to this food as long as possible if I was going to last. I was sure that was my father's intention. Expect a call from me in a couple of weeks begging to come home because I had run out of food and soap. SOAP! Does this mean I would have to begin rationing my shampoo as well? If I take a shower every other day, I wasn't going to hold favor with my fellow classmates if I smelled bad.

I starred out the window trying to figure out how much I would need to make in order to survive. Jasper placed the plate of food he made down in front of me.

"What's this for?" I asked softly.

"You look like you need to eat. I am not your servant. I am your friend and I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of you yesterday when your father cut you off financially," he replied.

"I can't even eat this. I feel like I am on an island and I have to ration…everything now."

"Well, I think I speak for your parents as well, be sure not to ration the jumbo box of condoms you bought yesterday. I don't think your parents would be particularly pleased if you brought a certain souvenir home with you."

I laughed finally able to get my mind off the incredible mess in front of me. I picked up the fork and scooted my eggs around.

"What are we going to do, Jasper. You are absolutely correct in your assessment. No one will want to hire someone who has no experience. I don't want my father to win."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "We aren't going to starve. You will find a job. They are always hiring at the school and I'm sure that you will be just fine. It will be a good experience for you. This is the first time in your life where you get to kind of have a say in where you work. Just ask around."

I began eating breakfast. I needed the pep talk. The more I thought about it, the better I felt. Jasper was right, I could do this. This is a great experience for me to have. I could get a job!

I spent the rest of the day memorizing the map of the school since I would have no prior knowledge of the campus when I showed up the next day. I looked up my classes and marked them on the map. I was taking four classes and three of them were tomorrow.

My first was an Applied Business Statistics course at nine in the morning. My second was at eleven a.m., English and Literature focusing on American authors and like I had told Jasper I would be taking a Rhetoric course after lunch. I also had a Principals of Finance course on Tuesday's and Thursdays for two hours each day.

It wasn't until later in the day when I realized that I didn't have the money to pay for my books. I had spent all the cash I had. How was I going to explain to my teachers that I had no books until I could find a job and receive my first paycheck?

"I am so fucked!" I sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper asked looking up from his computer.

I looked over to him and shook my head.

"How am I going to afford my books by tomorrow? Go out and strip for cash? I need those books by tomorrow. I was going to go by the book store today and I…"

"The bookstore?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"Yes, the place that houses all the books for the many courses the university offers."

"You want to go to the bookstore?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Well I can't go now? I have no way of paying for said books hence the exasperated I am so fucked moment I had only a moment ago."

And then it dawned on me.

"Jasper, how could I forget in my time of turmoil about your short friend who works at the bookstore. I am naïve to think that you would hold any concern for my problems."

Jasper stood up from his computer and walked over toward the couch.

"I might be willing to help you with your problem…if you would help me with mine."

I waited for him to continue.

"I…might have a little cash in my cases and I would be willing to lend you some if you help me with Alice."

"How much cash?" I asked shocked.

"None of your business. I didn't want to come here so it is not my responsibility to bankroll your endeavor. Friend or not, I don't want you to think of me as some piggy bank you can shake."

I huffed and folded my arms.

"Fine. Just help me with the books."

We braved the rain for the trip to the bookstore which was farther than the grocery store. It was beginning to dawn on me how ill-prepared I was for this trip. I knew it rained in Washington, but this wasn't what I had expected. I didn't have an umbrella packed for me. I should have thought about everything I would need a little more. I guess I thought that anything I didn't have, I could buy it once we got here. I will never be ill-prepared again. Life lesson. The one good thing I had was my raincoat and it seemed to be doing the trick but my pants were still soaked at my ankles which made it super uncomfortable.

"Finally," I said pulling at the door to the store.

We walked in and the warmth greeted us. I unzipped my coat and hung them on the post by the door. Jasper did the same.

The store seemed mysteriously quiet. I was wondering if Alice was absent. I hoped Jasper would still make good on his offer if she wasn't here.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure she's here," I replied. "HELLO?"

We walked towards the counter.

"HELLO?" I called out again.

"Would you please not yell? Some of us have hangovers here?"

Alice walked out from the storeroom looking like something had died in her.

"Oh, …it's just you guys again. What are you like… stalking me?" she asked.

"Have a hangover?" I asked.

"Obviously," She waved me off.

"You know my friend Jasper here has a wicked massage that he does on your head that works wonders if you would like him to help?"

Jasper looked at me wide-eyed. I wasn't lying. Whenever I would get hurt when we would do combat, he knew all the points on my body to push to help alleviate the pain.

"Jasper? That's an old name," Alice said looking over my friend once again.

Jasper swallowed and cleared his throat before replying.

"It's a family name, ma'am."

"Ma'am. I look that bad that you think of me as a ma'am?" Alice pulled a mirror out from behind the counter and began to look over her face. She began to pout and place some stray hairs back into place.

"Absolutely not. But from where I come, I just wish to show you the highest sign of respect. My apologies if I have offended you…my lady."

Jasper walked up and took Alice's hand and did a slight bow. Where the hell had my friend gone to? This was not the JasperWhitlock I had known.

"Wow…you're uh…super sweet." Alice blushed and put down the mirror. "So…about this massage?"

"Well, I have to get some books for classes tomorrow. I was hoping that maybe you could help me out," I interrupted the two who were staring at each other.

"Uh…the books are over there." Alice waved to the left and I sighed realizing that she would be of no help to me. I began to walk off when I saw Jasper walk behind Alice and placed his hands on her head and massage the various areas of her scalp.

I could hear groans all the way towards the back of the store. I saw an umbrella on my way and snatched one up. If I would have to endure the Alice and Jasper love fest, then the least Jasper could do was buy me an umbrella.

It took me over a half hour to find all the books I needed no thanks to the unfocused sales associate. By the time I had what I needed, I walked back to the front of the store to find Jasper and Alice missing.

"Jasper?" I called out.

I could hear some giggling come from the storeroom.

"Uh…HELLO!" I called louder. "I am ready to check out!"

Alice and Jasper fell through the curtain frazzled. Alice's hair was a complete mess and Jasper had pink lipstick all over his face. He begins to wipe self-consciously at his face, but it doesn't come off.

"Don't worry friend, you'll be getting a bath in a minute," I said looking back towards the outside which once again looked frightful.

"You're not going to walk home in this are you?" Alice asked.

"We've been getting along fine. Don't you worry." Jasper replied.

"No! It's bad out there and this is coming from someone who has lived in these parts all their life. I will drive you both home. Let me ring you up and I will grab my keys."

"But what about the store?" I asked.

"It's not a problem. With the weather being this bad, I doubt anyone else will come in today."

Alice rang up all my books and umbrella. Jasper thankfully was so focused on making moony eyes at Alice that he failed to see the charge for the umbrella. He just pulled out a wad of cash and handed it gently to Alice.

Alice drove a bright yellow Volkswagen bug. The car was as tiny as she was. I had a difficult time sitting in the back. I left it up to Jasper to give her some direction while I stared out the window trying to take in the surroundings.

"Alice, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I was wondering if you could give me a quick campus tour from the car. I have to begin classes in the morning and I am a little worried about finding my way around since it has been raining so hard and I haven't had the pleasure of seeing the campus for myself."

"Sure!" She squealed. "You'll love it here! Everyone is super friendly and even though it may not feel like it now, you'll get used to the weather. When it clears, the whole forest feels more alive than ever. The smells are amazing. What's your major?"

"Business," I replied.

"What about you?" Jasper asked fascinated.

"Well, my mother wanted me to do something practical like business but I'm more of an artist. An artist with a focus on fashion."

"And what about your father?" I asked, "Is he okay with your future plans?"

"I can do no wrong in my father's eyes. I'm his little princess," she said.

Jasper laughed, "I'm sure Edward can relate…"

"Oh…are you your daddy's princess too?" She laughed along with Jasper.

"I'm going to just sit here and be quiet. Please feel free to mock me at my expense."

I sat back in the seat irritated with the new friendship unfolding a foot away from me. I hoped Jasper wouldn't confide in this girl of my true identity. He wouldn't do such a thing. I needed to be happy for my friend and not be so paranoid.

When we arrived back at the condominium, I thanked Alice and quickly made myself scarce while Jasper had a chance to make his move. I guess I should be a great friend and leave some condoms in her bathroom just in case. If I was interested in knowing more about Bella, it might just help me out if Jasper became close to her friend. We could double date. I shook my head for getting ahead of myself. I needed to focus on my studies more than some girl I just met. I grimaced. I was beginning to sound a little too much like my father.

Instead, I began to think of all the things I needed to do before the next morning. That was a much healthier use of my time. For one I needed to figure out how to iron my clothes. I still needed to prepare my book bag with all the necessities and make sure to get to sleep at a decent hour. Walking to campus in the morning would take about twenty minutes so I needed to be up early.

I was pulling the ironing board out from the closet when Jasper walked in.

"You know…I am starting to believe that maybe this little expedition of yours wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Good," I replied. "You can help me iron my clothes as a gesture of gratitude."

Jasper scoffed and walked over. He set the table up and plugged in the iron.

"I guess that is the very least I could do."

Jasper began to iron the creases out of my shirt while I watched carefully. I knew the first one may be free, so I needed to learn for the time that was to come when I would be forced to do this myself.

"So…are you going to tell me how it went," I pressed.

Jasper got a silly little grin on his face and thought back to his time with Alice.

"She's…unlike any girl I have ever known."

"Finally rethinking your criticisms of American girls?" I asked.

"Alice is…strange. She can say so much and yet nothing at all and that kind of thing would turn me off and yet I find myself craving more. She could be in the middle of babbling about a two for one sale and then stop and stare into my eyes and it's like she has so much more to say but she gets lost in my eyes and then places one hand on my cheek and I fall."

"Wow! How the hell did you manage to find love in one short weekend? We haven't even been here a full week and already you are picturing a white wedding and church. What are you going to do when we have to go home?"

I hated to bring up the obvious, but it probably wasn't a good idea for either of us to become entangled in any serious relationships. As much as I thought about Bella even though I had yet to have a full conversation with the girl, it was probably best to keep my distance from her. I would need to return home in a few months and I couldn't go leaving a broken heart behind.

"I don't want to think about that right now," he whispered.

"Well, …you should. It wouldn't be fair for you to disappear in a few months and leave her crying to her friends of the man she thought loved her."

Jasper was obscenely quiet as he continued to iron my clothes. I walked over and began to gather up my books for my bag. Finding some paper and pens to include.

"I don't think I can go home with you." I heard his soft confession.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're not serious. Jasper, you've only known the girl for a couple of hours. You haven't even had sex with her and you are ready to just throw away your entire life?"

"Edward…what life? I never realized how much my life was missing until I met her. You expect me to go back to Caldonia for what? A silly two bedrooms flat and a couple of clients I teach combat to and security detail for his Highness's son on occasion?"

I took a step back.

"Of course, I forgot that I was just a job to you. My apologies."

I snatched my pants from the iron table and walked off to my room. It was a really shitty blow. Even my best friend felt like he was only so because he was paid to be. Nothing in my life was real or mine. It was all part of my family's position. In the end, even my friends came back to the crown.

I didn't see or speak to Jasper for the rest of the night. I decided to get a head start on that sleep I needed to be ready for the new day. It was a new day. Even if Jasper was merely a friend because my father paid him to be there, it didn't mean I couldn't make new genuine friends on the journey.

Jasper wasn't up the next morning when I went to leave, and it was all the better for me. I didn't want to have to deal with him just yet. Plus, I wanted to get my day started off good and not in some stupid fight. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and stuck it in my bag. I knew I wouldn't necessarily have time to come all the way back home between classes so as I was walking towards school, I smacked myself internally for not having a better plan for some kind of lunch.

I arrived five minutes early to class and spoke to the professor of my late entry. He gave me a syllabus and told me I would need to play catch up. It was a very boring course, to say the least, but I knew it was vital when dealing with the principles of business.

The class held about fifty people in it and I kept watching the door as they strolled in and took their seats. I must admit I felt a bit overdressed. Most people showed up in sweatshirts and jeans. A few people even seemed to wear pajama bottoms. I know I shouldn't have been surprised but I never knew how relaxed the education system was in this country. In Caldonia, you had to wear uniforms even when seeking higher educations. Most of my fellow students had little cardboard cups of coffee with them from Starbucks. We had Starbucks in Caldonia, but they were few and far between. A couple of people looked at me perplexed. Maybe coming in two weeks late into the semester was not the best idea if I was trying to keep myself low-key.

"Hi," a red-headed woman began as she chose a seat right next to me. "You're new and cute."

I was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Uh…thank you? I just arrived on Friday."

"Oh my god! I love British men," she gushed grabbing onto my forearm.

"I'm not British although it's a common misconception since we were ruled by the British once, but we are no longer under their reign and haven't been so since the late seventeen hundreds," I corrected.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she released her grip on me.

"Uh…whatever." The girl turned towards the front of the room as the professor began his lecture.

I felt a little perplexed at the girl's conversation. She went from hanging on me to acting like I had some sort of disease in under a minute. I had already learned everything from the lecture in the past, so my mind began to drift off thinking way too hard on the girl next to me. She wasn't my type at all but for some reason, I felt rejected and that caused me more concern. I had never been rejected before. Is this why Jasper was always so shy? I could imagine if this kept happening to me, I might become self-conscious as well.

The professor ended by stating that we would have a test on Friday and use the next session to go over everything up until that point.

"Excuse…" I began to say to the redhead, but she was up and out of her seat before I could even finish.

I was going to ask to borrow her notes, but she dashed out the door as if a demon were on her back. I had to admit I could feel my ego bruise slightly. I felt somewhat embarrassed and wondered how my day would continue if this was my first true encounter with my fellow classmates.

I walked towards the next building for my English course and pulled my sad banana out from my bag, I contemplate eating it but knew I would need to wait a little longer. It would be a very long day indeed if this was all I had until my last class was over and I could get home.

I went into the next classroom and found a seat. Once again, the students began to trickle in wearing their jeans and carrying their cups of coffee. I was hoping to make a better impression this time around, so I tried to sit up straight and prepare my face to look as casual as possible. Most people seemed to ignore me and then she walked in.

Bella.

The girl with the brown hair and brown eyes and she was far better than what my mind had replayed that weekend from our first brief encounter. I tried to think of some witty way to speak to her, but she looked a little stressed out. She was carrying four books in her arms and her book bag was dangling from her arm apparently empty.

She flopped down behind me and let off a frustrated sigh.

"Hello, I'm Edward," I turned around and introduced myself.

She looked me over and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay," she replied sounding irritated.

She took her book bag and started to dig through it emptying the contents onto the table.

"We…met the other night at the bar," I continued.

She looked up and sighed once again. She looked a little closer at me and then shook her head slightly.

"And?"

I was taken aback by her attitude. She may be beautiful but her personality was starting to worry me. Maybe she wasn't everything I thought.

"My apologies for bothering you," I said and turned back towards the front.

I heard her sigh again.

"I'm sorry. I…dropped my book bag in this huge puddle and of course, it has every note I've made since the beginning of the semester," She explained.

I turned back around to her and then I could see her eyes light up in recognition.

"The gay guys." She pointed her finger at me.

"NOT GAY remember?"

"Uh…right. Sorry. I was…tired that night and my roommate made me go to that stupid bar. I don't usually go to places like that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I have a brain and don't feel like I need random drunken men groping me all night. The fraternities like to frequent that place and I find most frat boys are asses."

"Well, I'm sure not all men who are in a fraternity are asses."

"Like I said, MOST frat boys," She clarified.

"And like I explained to my friend who you met that night, he was scared that all American women were self-absorbed and sex-crazed and now he's dating Alice."

She looked taken aback.

"Alice? My Alice?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"Yes, my friend and your friend have hit it off and you and I are just sitting on the sidelines waiting for someone to come along."

I wanted to ask her out and tell her of my double dating idea.

"The sidelines? Where I like it best," She stated.

I didn't know what to make of that. Was she trying to tell me that she didn't date? How was that possible. She had to be about my age, which in any culture was prime dating age.

"You don't date?" I asked confounded by her implications.

"No. I don't like distractions."

"That is…crazy!"

It probably didn't sound right coming out of my mouth and by the look on her face, I was sure I misspoke. There was an awkward silence while she stuck her tongue in her teeth.

"Look… Edward, is it? You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not interested and even if I was, you're not my type. I don't really go for the rich playboys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the course."

She opened her notebook and pulled out a pen and began to write.

"That's okay. You're not my type either. I can't stand judgmental cranky snobs."

I turned back around and focused hard at the wipe off board.

"Snob?" She spits.

I folded my arms and pretended to not hear her. I felt a pointed finger jab me on the shoulder, so I slowly turned back to Bella.

"May I help you?" I asked condescendingly.

"I am not a snob. Just because I don't date or want to date someone like you, doesn't make me a snob."

"Someone like me? Just what is wrong with someone like me? I am dying to hear this from the great judgmental Bella."

She looks me up and down slowly with a smile in her eyes and scoffs before replying.

"You have perfect posture and your chin is slightly elevated which means tells me that you and your family are prominent. You're used to looking down on others. You are dressed impeccably. With a…Rolex on your wrist and a Montblanc pen in your fingers. Your book bag is leather with an engraved emblem upon it and you are a completely new student who arrived two weeks late into the semester which means that someone paid the school off heavily. How did I do?"

I felt embarrassed. In many ways she was right. I internally berated myself for wearing such an ostentatious watch and bringing a fancy fountain pen to class with me while most students used a two-dollar writing instrument. I didn't think I looked down on others, but she was completely correct about my family being prominent and paying the school off.

I felt my heart break and not because the girl I had been fantasying about just tore me apart but because she saw the very worst version of me. Was this how everyone saw me back in Caldonia?

"Once again, my apologies. Apparently, you can judge a book by its cover."

I turned back around slowly and pulled out my notepad to be ready for the session when it started. The professor began to go on about the author John Steinbeck but I couldn't think about anything she was saying. I kept going over Bella's harsh words and it upset me. Especially the part about me looking down on people. I didn't feel the comment was justified. Just because my family had wealth and power didn't mean that I believed myself to be better.

The class ended and before she could get away, I quickly turned back around and met Bella's eyes.

"I thought that you should know that what you said about me…maybe true but not everything you said is. You want to judge me because of wristwatch and pen then that shows me what kind of person you are. You don't know anything about me. You think I am so fancy. Wealthy. Well, let me enlighten you."

I took the banana from out my bag and slammed it on her desk.

"This is my breakfast…and lunch. You see, you'r*e right. My father paid off the school to get me in and then when I got here he told me that he is cutting me off. He was so upset that I would want anything for myself like education in the United States that I don't have any money for things like food or hygiene products. I have to find a job, at a place that is willing to hire a twenty-year-old man with no prior experience. I don't have the time nor the energy to look down on anyone because I am so busy worrying about how I'm going to eat and survive here, or my only resort is to let my father win and go home. My whole life is laid out for me and this was my only chance to be who I want to be, even if it is for a short time."

I sighed and grabbed my banana from off her desk.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get to lunch."

I walked out of the classroom, off to find some place on campus that wouldn't depress me while I sat and ate my now bruised banana. I guess I shouldn't have slammed it into the desk. Wasn't the wisest choice.

"Edward," I heard Bella call from behind me.

I stopped walking but didn't turn back. She caught up with me still carrying all her books out from her bag.

"I know of a place you can get a meal."

I looked over to her wondering what she could be thinking. I could be stubborn and tell her no hoping to make her feel ashamed or swallow my pride and let her take me to this mystery place. I mulled it over.

"It just so happens…I know of a place where you can work if…you're not too choosey. It's not the most glamorous place but it would provide you enough m-/oney to stay here…if that is what you wish."

I nodded slowly. I watched her struggle with her books, so I reached out to take them. She pulled back a little from me.

"You said you could find me a meal and a job, carrying your books is the least I can do," I replied still holding my hands out as an offer.

She bit her lip and contemplated it.

I sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you were all progressive in the United States. Don't tell me that a man carrying a woman's books is a sign that we are going steady."

Bella rolled her eyes and thrust half the books into my awaiting arms.

"I'm very protective of my notes. Follow me," She ordered.

She took off in the opposite direction and I happily followed on after her. I wasn't sure if this would at the very least turn into a friendship, but I had hopes. It would be nice to finally have someone other than Jasper to talk to.

"Is there lead in your Calvin Klein's? Can you hurry it up? I don't fancy walking in this weather any longer than I have to." She snapped.

Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up just yet.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

 ***STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Bella took me to this large brick building. We walked through the door and my stomach turned in knots at the smell of food. I checked my face to make sure I wasn't salivating.

She walked up to this kid and handed her card over.

"Swipe twice, please."

The kid swiped her card and handed it back.

"Come on," She said waving me on. She walked over to a table in the corner and put her books down before taking the books I was carrying out of my hands.

"Feel free to eat whatever you wish." She waved her hand and I turned to look at the many options.

"What is this?" I asked perplexed.

"Well…in America, we call them cafeterias. In…wherever you're from, I'm sure they have a much fancier title but most likely a dining hall. At least that's what they are referred to in Harry Potter so I'm sure it's close."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I mean…how did you pay for this? I know it isn't free."

Bella flopped down to the chair by the wall.

"It's part of my meal plan. I live in the dorms and they require you to purchase a meal plan when living on campus."

"They let you bring in whomever you want to eat with you?" I asked.

Bella let out a short laugh, "Of course not. They give me so many meals and I can use them however I want. I just won't have breakfast tomorrow."

"I can't allow that. It's your food. You don't have to feel guilty…"

"I don't feel guilty about anything, but you seemed to be having an issue that is easily rectified and I rarely eat breakfast anyway so it's no skin off my nose. Are you going to eat or not?" She snapped.

I looked back at the food and couldn't deny the smell.

"Thank you, Bella."

I walked over toward the line and saw that there were different stations. One for fruits and items to make a sandwich. Another line for pasta and such and then there were hamburgers and fries. I was a tad overwhelmed. I went from my sad forgotten banana to so many options my head was spinning.

I came back to the table with two trays in my hands and Bella looked at me wide-eyed.

"Storing up for hibernation?" She asked incredulously.

"Something like that. I thought if I ate enough I wouldn't have to worry about dinner," I replied.

"Oh, and on that note," She said looking up and waving a person over.

I turn around to see a huge muscular guy make his way over to the table. For a moment my heart drops as the guy calls Bella's name and completely folds her into his arms.

"Emmett, meet Edward," Bella introduces with one arm still wrapped around this Emmett.

"Uh…hi," I sheepishly replied.

"How's it going, Eddie!" The guy slaps me on the back and I have trouble remaining balanced.

Bella sensing my awkwardness finally speaks up.

"Emmett, Edward is looking for a job. I told him that I knew of a place and I was wondering if you could help him out."

Emmett's smile became wider and for a short moment, I wondered if he was showing off his teeth before he ate me. Did Bella really go with this guy? He didn't seem like her type at all? I would have thought that Bella was looking for more brain than brawn.

"Well…if you don't mind getting that fancy watch of yours wet, I'm sure I can find some dishes for you to scrub off."

I almost gulped.

Dishes?

"I'm sure Edward would love to wash some dishes. He was just telling me all about how he may be a book with a fancy cover but once you crack open those pages, he is just full of plot twists," Bella replied with a coy smile.

I knew she was bating me and I was in no position to turn down money, so I cleared my throat and looked up at the pair and said, "I would love nothing more than to be of service."

"Great!" Emmett exclaimed slapping me on the back once more.

I would need to invest in thicker sweaters if this back-slapping gesture was going to become a regular thing.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I have a course in the morning, but I get out at eleven," I said.

"Perfect. You can work the lunch shift. Each shift is four hours long. Minimum wage, but you can eat for free after your shift."

"For free?" I asked perplexed.

"Yup!" He said.

"So…you see money and food problem solved by the what was it you called me? Cranky judgmental snob?" Bella said scratching her head.

Emmett furrowed his brow?

"Cranky judgmental snob?" Emmett recited. "Bella? My Bella?"

I was starting to worry that this guy might crush me into a ball. Maybe not the thing a boyfriend wants to hear another man call his girl.

"Well, …you see…Bella…" I scrambled but couldn't find an adequate response that wouldn't end with my night in the hospital.

"Bella, are you not playing well with others again?" Emmett turned on Bella.

"You know me so well." She teased.

"Let me guess, you kept her from academia?" Emmett turned to ask me. "You can't get in the way of Bella and her studies. If she even gets a whiff that you are speaking to her on any subject other than her education, she goes all GRRRR."

Bella pushed Emmett away and scoffed, "Well, that is why we are here after all."

"No sweetheart, that's why _you_ are here. Some of us want to get the whole experience of college. Not stick our noses in books written by people who died a thousand years ago," Emmett exaggerated.

I was starting to see why Bella fell for this Emmett. I hated to admit but I was starting to like the guy.

"Just because I don't want to frat party it up doesn't mean I am not getting the college experience. Just the other night I went to that stupid bar with Alice."

"And you managed to last there all of five minutes." The words flew out of my mouth before I could catch them.

Emmett barked out a great laugh and slapped me on the back once more.

"I like this guy. Eddie. It has been a pleasure. I look forward to working with you. I gotta get back. The trough won't refill itself."

Bella watched Emmett walk away and shook her head slightly. I turned back to my food and sat down preparing to eat.

"He seems like a great guy," I began, trying to make a conversion.

"He is the best," Bella replied. "I should go get something to eat. I have another class soon."

Bella took off and I was learning that she walked with purpose. She always looked like she was charging into battle. I watched as she danced around the room grabbing every item with focus. She didn't seem to even see anyone else as she went like she was in her own world. I even saw a guy come up and try to talk to her while in line at the fruit, but she quickly grabbed her banana and walked away without even acknowledging his presence.

She brought her tray back to the table and the dance continued. First, she placed each item off the tray in a particular order. A bottle of water and a glass of milk to the far-left upper corner. Her plate of fruit to the right upper corner. Her sandwich was dead center, and she opened a mustard packet and precisely squeezed the contents in a circle on her bread before patting down on the sandwich. Fork on the left. Spoon and knife on the right as it should be. Even her straw wrapper was creased into a square and placed on top of the mustard packet just so. Her napkin was the finale and she didn't shake it open or wad it into a ball held in her fist, she opened it and made it into a triangle and placed it neatly on her lap.

"A little compulsive, are we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I could see my comment irritated her. I was beginning to take note of how her eyes would widen before she would let off a sigh and then look up at me ready to pounce.

"There is nothing wrong with being organized."

I held up my hands in response.

"So…how did you and Emmett meet?" I asked hoping a change in direction would be enough to calm her down.

"I don't remember but apparently diapers were involved."

I gave her a face and she continued.

"I've known Emmett my whole life. He's like a brother to me."

"You're dating your brother?" I practically spat out my water.

"EW! I'm not dating Emmett. What part of no distractions did you not comprehend? Plus, it's Emmett." She grimaced, "I've been the victim of far too many of his gas clouds to ever even think of going there."

She made a face like she was going to gag.

"Aren't we just the pair. You thought I was gay and I thought you were dating your brother." I laughed.

"I never thought you were gay. Alice made that assumption. I never assume a person's personal preference. And for the record, I do not care if you are gay, straight, bisexual or a eunuch. You do you and I'll do me."

"I'm not sure anyone volunteers be a eunuch," I replied subconsciously closing my legs together.

I stabbed my salad with the fork and continued to watch as she focused greatly on her fruit bowl.

"I'd rather not think about it while I am eating," She said. "So…what's your story? You said your father took your trust fund away? Why again? Did you party it up too much at your last school?"

I shook my head slightly irritated.

"You seem to have this picture in your mind of me. I can tell you that you are so very wrong. Where I come from, our ideas of partying it up include canapés and champagne. The age of the average guest would be over fifty and string quartet would play Mozart's finest pieces. This is the second university I attended. I already graduated from the first. I'm sure you wonder how this can be accomplished at my young age, but my academic career has been the top priority in my home since I could walk. From what I have learned about you I'm sure this must sound like a dream. Education. No distractions. But hear this, you have no idea how much I would give to trade places. At least you get to choose your future."

"The grass is always greener…" Bella seemed to contemplate something as she stared off into the distance. She shook her head and then refocused on me. "So, if you already have a degree, why are you here?"

I thought about an answer that would keep me from saying the absolute truth. I'm a prince, Bella and I wanted to see what the world had to offer before the ultimate shackles were placed upon my head and I would be stuck on a throne for the rest of my life.

"To experience different cultures. I think it's important to travel and have an understanding of how people live all over the world. I have had the opportunity to go to many places and find value in the land."

"You're lucky. I would love nothing more than to travel. To see everything and write down everything. I even have my passport all ready…but it remains empty of stamps," She replied. "What's the best place you have ever been."

Without thinking I said, "Here."

Bella scoffed and sat back in her chair.

"Then you must not have traveled to many places. I can't imagine this could be someone's best."

I was watching the light hit her face and I felt bewitched. How could a person only know someone for such a short time and feel like this?

"Bella, traveling is more than just the country or town. It's about people and experiences. This is the first time I have truly been on my own and in the short time I have been here, it has been the best experience of my life."

"Even without daddy's money?" She asked.

"As I said, I would do anything to survive here and stay…even washing dishes it seems."

"I'm already trying to imagine what that will look like. Do you even know how to wash a dish?"

I thought about it for a second, "How hard can it be."

Bella bit her lip and tried to not let her smile escape, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'll be sure to ask Emmett to record it on his phone," she said.

Alas, Bella had to get to her next course, so she quickly finished her food and packed up her things in the once wet book bag before mumbling out some vague "see you around." I wondered what I had done because she wouldn't even look at me. What could I have possibly said to make her tear out of the cafeteria? One thing is for sure from meeting Alice to the redhead and now Bella, the women in this country were strange.

My rhetoric course seemed to go fine enough. I already knew I would love it the most as far as coursework went. But then again, who doesn't love a good argument. However, being two weeks late into the semester would prove some challenges in makeup work. It would seem that I had a long evening ahead of me since I would most likely be at work most of the day on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

I strolled through the door and excited about the day's events, I had completely forgotten about Jasper and my spat until I saw him. He wasn't alone. On the couch sat Alice and Jasper cuddling close together, kissing while the television played in the background.

"Uh…hi," I awkwardly started.

Alice and Jasper jumped and unsealed their lips.

"Oh…hey Edward," Jasper muttered.

"So…what have you been doing this afternoon?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Alice rolled her eyes and it was then my attention was drawn elsewhere. I walked over and stood next to the chair.

"Are you missing something, Alice?"

Alice looked at Jasper and they both looked back to me. I kicked a tiny pair of bright red undies from out under the chair and sighed. Alice giggled and jumped off the couch.

"I was wondering where those had gone. Opps!" She picked up the panties and walked toward the first bedroom and disappeared.

I turned back to Jasper and he smiled sheepishly.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" I asked.

"I may have borrowed some condoms from your box," He replied cringing.

I shook my head, "Fine, but then you buy the next box when we run out. I'm not going to work to supply your addiction."

"You got a job?" Jasper jumped up from the couch and I nodded in response.

"That's great, Edward. I am so proud of you. This is amazing."

"Well don't break open the champagne quite yet. It's a minimum wage position which means that I will not be making as much as I need to in order to keep us in food and condoms," I said.

"That's okay, I plan on getting birth control this week. I have my appointment all ready," Alice sang joining our conversation. "Oh, and I will have a complete health check, so you can be sure that I have no STD's."

Alice walked over and hugged Jasper's middle. It was the furthest she could reach on him.

"That is not necessary. I trust your word." Jasper replied to her.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Well, I will let you…two get back to your…." I didn't know what to say. "I have a lot of studying to do."

"Wait, I want to hear about this job," Jasper called after me.

"I'll tell you about it later," I replied waving him off.

He had company and I didn't want to stay out there and feel like a third wheel. I also didn't want to tell Jasper just what my new job would entail in front of Alice. I imagine that Jasper will have quite the laugh when he hears and somehow, I was a tad embarrassed. I wondered if this was how it was going to be now that Jasper had found his soul mate. Would it always feel awkward to be in my own living room while she was here?

What was wrong with me? I should be happy for Jasper but all I could feel was a sense of jealousy. I was jealous. Here he had the girl and the girl I wanted and fell for nearly as fast as he fell for Alice, well Bella didn't want anything to do with me. She would think of me as a distraction. When Bella wasn't being so uptight, and she allowed herself to relax, she was extraordinary.

I didn't know what to do about my Bella issue. I needed help. I had never been in this situation before. Part of me wondered if I just told her who I was, maybe she would fall for me. It seemed to work in the past.

I am such an idiot. Why would I ever want a girl to want me because of who I am, especially when who I am is who I'm always running from? I was so desperate for Bella that I would be willing to stoop so low. Jasper was right, it would be a lot harder for me to get a woman without my usual title. Yes indeed, I would need some help but who? Who could help me win over a girl who is so clearly focused on anything but me?

Alice.

She knew Bella. She lived with Bella. Who better than to ask Alice.

I ripped open my bedroom door and marched toward the living room to find Jasper sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Alice?"

Jasper looked taken aback by my tone.

"She left. She had a class to get to," he said.

I sighed and flopped down to the armchair.

"What's going on Edward. You're acting funny."

I shook my head slowly.

"Do…you want to tell me about your day?" he asked awkwardly.

"Bella. She was in one of my classes," I replied.

"That's great!" Jasper exclaimed. "Not great?" he asked seeing the look on my face.

"I don't know. She's difficult. She has it in her mind that she is at school for one reason and only one reason. To learn. I tried to start a conversation with her and she practically bit my head off. She called me a rich playboy," I explained.

"Oh, so she's a mind reader," Jasper said with a smirk.

I gave him a look and he attempted to control his face.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I called her a crabby judgmental snob."

"Well, that's one way to get a girl." Jasper laughed. "She must have loved that."

"Yeah, she did not appreciate that but at least it started a conversation which led to lunch which led to her helping me find a job."

By the look Jasper was giving me, he was definitely confused on the parts I had left out.

"But when lunch was over, she practically ran out of the cafeteria like I would chase her back to safety. I don't know what to make of her. She completely beguiles me. Confuses me. Challenges me. I am at a complete loss. I thought maybe your girlfriend could help me out since she lives with Bella and can give me any information that could help."

"Are you going to be nice to my girlfriend if she decides to help you out?" He asked.

"Be nice? I'm nice," I defended.

"Edward, you were so incredibly rude just a moment ago. You didn't even stay around long enough to have a cordial conversation. Alice may have had a class, but you were the reason she left."

I felt bad but what was I supposed to do when I find lacy bright red panties laying on the floor. How am I to sit and have a cordial conversation with someone when she wears short short skirts and leaves her panties around the apartment.

"It's weird. If you guys could keep your extracurricular activities in your room so random undergarments don't show up in our kitchen next time, that would be greatly appreciated and then maybe I could look your girlfriend in the face and not feel the need to flee."

"When did you turn into such a prude? I can't believe what I am hearing. It's not like I haven't walked in on you in the past in some compromising position or the worse is when you would ask me to escort your lady friends to the door," He reminded me.

"Alright, I will be nice to your girlfriend," I conceded.

"That's all I ask. So…now tell me about this job."

I cringed.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't make fun."

Jasper was definitely curious. He sat up straighter in his chair and waited for me to continue.

"I will be working at the University's cafeteria. I know it sounds silly but on top of getting paid I can eat all the food I want when I work a shift." I said trying to defend my actions.

Jasper didn't laugh. Instead, he sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Well?" I asked wondering what he was thinking so hard on.

"I'm proud of you. Why would I laugh? This is going to be a change of pace for you and I think it's great."

I furrowed my brow.

"You don't find it funny that I'm going to be doing things like cleaning dishes and whatnot when I have never cleaned a dish in my life?"

"It's a dirty dish, not rocket science." He replied getting up from the couch. He walked towards his room and paused for a minute, "The only thing I have to ask…"

I waited for his question.

"There will be someone recording this for our docuseries. _Prince in the Sticks_ , right?"

Jasper barked out a great laugh and I hurled the closest pillow I could find at him. I could hear him laughing even through his closed door. Irritated, I jumped up from my chair and went to look for my books. I needed to focus on anything but Jasper or my new job or Bella.

I pulled out the reading list from my American author course and saw the first book listed was _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck. I flipped through the very large book and sat back ready to engage myself. I had never read it, so I was somewhat excited about the journey.

Chapter one.

I heard a loud bang on the kitchen table and I jump up from the chair confused as to what happened. I wipe my mouth and stare down at my hands. The book _East of Eden_ now lying on the floor.

"What?" I asked confused. It was then that I realized I hadn't even made it a chapter in before dozing off.

"I can see you are quite the student, but I do believe in order to learn from osmosis, the book has to be physically touching you," Jasper said.

Still waking up from his rude startle, I wipe my face down before bending over to pick up the book.

"I know I am tired and I know this man is considered to be one of the most brilliant authors of all time, but I find it boring. I don't know how I will make it through over five hundred pages of this."

Jasper pulled out various items from the refrigerator and began assembling them in a line.

"Maybe you could help me figure out dinner and leave the book for when you are more alert and awake. Perhaps after you see Bella. I imagine that she helps invigorate you enough."

"True," I replied. "But Bella also leaves me thoroughly exhausted at the same time. You have to be ready to spar at any given moment. She's just so guarded. Like she is afraid of what will happen to her perfect world if she allowed herself to deviate from her plans."

"While you were having your cat nap, I spoke with Alice about coming over after her class. You can ask her then about Bella. Perhaps she will give you enough insight to figure out how to plan your attack."

I scratched my head.

"I thought you said she was in class. How did you speak with her?" I wondered.

"She was. We texted. She said it was a mandatory science course and there was no way the innards of a frog were something she would ever need to know for future so she didn't feel the need to follow along with the lecture," he explained.

"I don't know how Alice and Bella are friends. One is so focused on school and the other is so focused on the mysterious man from a faraway land. You wouldn't consider switching, would you?" I jokingly offered.

Jasper's headed nodded emphatically "no."

Dinner was prepared in about ten minutes and by the looks of the grilled cheese sandwich and bag of chips, my mind dreamed wandered back to the variety of options I had for lunch earlier that day. Jasper turned the television on to keep us from silence and we quickly found a television show about police officers called, "Cops." I toyed with the idea to find a way to send my father a copy of the show but thought better of it. The last thing I needed was for him to revoke my little, "vacation."

The doorbell rang a short time thereafter and Jasper practically leaps over the couch to answer it. Thankfully, Alice had changed into something more conservative, so I wouldn't have images of red lacy panties flipping through my mind.

"So, what did you want to talk about? You said it was important."

I could hear in Alice's voice an unusual hint of worry. I shook my head slightly at Jasper. I don't think he understood what telling a woman, 'we need to talk,' meant in the dating world. It was obvious that she was concerned, and Jasper was completely oblivious.

"It's nothing serious, Alice. No need to worry. I was the one who requested to speak with you," I said hoping to alleviate her thoughts. She looked confused but sat down slowly waiting for me to continue.

"First of all, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for behavior earlier. It was not my intention to make you feel unwanted. For the future, if Jasper welcomes you, I too welcome you. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable in our home."

This time I could see Jasper slightly shake his head. He knew I was buttering up Alice before I hit her with the request.

"Uh…thanks," Alice replied skeptically.

"So, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here tonight," I said.

"No," Alice replied with conviction. "I already know why. Bella told me all about you."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I stood there wondering what on God's green earth Bella said about me. I couldn't tell if Alice was upset with me. The look in her eye had me a tad worried. Jasper looked as confused as I was.

"Wellll," Alice exaggerated the word. "When my roommate comes home and tells me how irritated she was with the gay guy from the bar, I tend to sit up and listen. Especially since my roommate in the two years of living with her has never once mentioned a guy. I was starting to think she was a lesbian."

"You have a hard time figuring out what people's sexual preferences are, don't you?" I asked rhetorically.

"That is beside the point. If Bella took the time to complain about you to me then it must mean that you've made an impression and as far as I can tell, that has never happened before. Soooo, tell me everything!" Alice was practically jumping rope by the way she moved around me dancing.

"What about Emmett. She seemed pretty cozy with him." I still wondered deep down if there was anything that was going to happen between those two.

"Emmett? Never. Ew! I mean…like total Ew!" Alice made a face.

"Why does everyone say that? He seems like a great guy and…all muscly," I replied.

"Well then, maybe he can be your back up plan," Alice sassed. "Look, that is never going to happen. They were like raised together and are as close as a family could be. You don't go dipping your pen in the family ink."

I couldn't really reply because embarrassingly enough, back in our day, royals were practically forced to dip their pen in the family ink in order to keep the bloodline pure. I nearly wanted to laugh at the face Alice would give me if she knew this about my family.

"So, are you going to tell me about this…encounter or not?"

"I called her a judgmental cranky snob," I offered.

"She told me that. She went on and on about your entitlement."

"Wait, she said I acted like I was entitled?" I asked. "And here I thought we had left on good terms after lunch."

"OH MY GOD! You guys had lunch together?" Alice was practically screaming in my ear. "That little hussy didn't tell me about that!"

"She invited me to lunch and even found me a job working with Emmett." I felt like I was gossiping like a school girl. "But if Bella was complaining to you about me, I don't know how you can be so happy about it. This doesn't sound good for me."

I felt completely at a loss. What was I doing?

"Oh no, this is good. You hit a nerve that Bella can't seem to ignore for once. You have no idea how many men have tried and failed miserably. When it comes to boys, Bella walks around with a ten-foot iron wall around her. I have tried to get her out into the real world of bar hopping and frat parties and she always lasts about two minutes before pulling out a book and hiding in a corner or leaving altogether. Even if a guy manages to get her to look up from her book, she practically stares him down before rolling her eyes and pouring herself back into a book."

"So…you think she might go out with me if I asked?" I questioned.

Alice waved me off, "Absolutely not! She would turn you down flat. You can't just ask her out especially now. You have to be patient. You have to be methodical. You have to show slight interest but remain completely detached. She has to come to you and she will not do so. It will go against everything she believes in but if you do as I have directed, she will come."

Following Alice's instructions is going to prove harder than I could ever believe. It went against every fiber of my being to not go and reach out to Bella when I would see her. The moment my shift started at the cafeteria, I was on Bella watch, hoping I would catch a glimpse.

Emmett was giving me a tour of the cafeteria and explaining to me all my possible duties, but I kept finding myself tune him out while I searched for the brown hair girl.

"YO Eddie!" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Did you get what I said about which cleaner to use on what?"

I snapped back into reality and looked over towards the cabinet at various bottles of chemicals. I nodded my head even though I knew I should ask him to explain once more.

"Okay," he replied. "Then get to that stack of dishes over there."

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of clear substance. I awkwardly walked toward the sink all the while with Emmett watching me.

"What are you doing with the clear cleaner?" Emmett asked.

I looked around feeling incredibly stupid.

"Clear is for floors and green is for dishes. Blue is for tables," Emmett explained again.

"Right. Sorry, "I apologized. I shook my head and went to switch out the clear bottle for a green one. I pulled on some gloves and an apron and walked towards the sink.

"Scrap. Spray. Wash. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Scrap the food off the plate. Spray the plate clean of any residual food particles. Soak and wash the plate in the sink and then pile them up and let them dry."

I nodded at his instructions and even though it felt very basic, I was worried I would screw it up somehow. I began with my first plate and I could feel Emmett's eyes on my back as I went. I kind of wondered if he had his phone out, recording my every move as Bella had requested. When I got through a full cycle of one plate, Emmett slapped me on the back once more and told me to pick up the pace.

With myself stuck in the back, I couldn't go and see if Bella was out among the masses eating her lunch. It took me a full hour to get through my stacks but there was a great sense of accomplishment that washed over me when I was done.

I pulled the gloves off and left them by the sink. I was going to take a "bathroom break," but really, I wanted to go and check out the main cafeteria floor. I looked around feverishly knowing I didn't have much time and there she was. A soft blue button up shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a book out in front of her. She sat at the same table we had sat on the previous day.

I took a deep breath before walking toward her table. As I went, I thought of the many opening lines I could use but all that kept popping up in my mind was the one Jasper made fun of me for. I finally reached the table and saw that the book she was reading was the very one off our syllabus. The very book that caused me to fall asleep the previous evening.

"Boring, right?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and there was a sign of shock plastered upon her face. Her mouth went to make a movement almost as it was preparing a smile but then some realization hit and instead, her eyes narrowed.

"Boring? John Steinbeck is one of the greatest authors of all time. I would have to question a person's intelligence if they were unable to comprehend that," she said.

"Writing is an art form, would you agree?" I asked.

Bella scrunched up her nose a little and hesitated with her reply, "Yes."

"And art is subjective. Beauty in the eye of the beholder so when I made my comment on a book written by apparently one of the greatest authors of all time, it was an opinion made that had nothing to do with my intelligence and comprehension. In fact, any person who could not agree with this might find me questioning HER intelligence."

There was a long silence as Bella stared at me. I felt like she was trying to examine me with x-ray vision.

"Why are you speaking to me?" she asked rather harshly.

I couldn't help but give her a face at her tone.

"My apologies. I did not realize that I needed to make an appointment to speak to her majesty. Perhaps you wouldn't feel the need to lash out at me if I hadn't made you look like a fool just now. How about a do-over?" I took a seat down opposite from her and she began to look around the room as if she were contemplating the nearest exit. "Bella, how are you doing on this fine day?"

"I'm…fine. If that is all, you can go now," She snapped.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with a man in an apron? I'm just trying to make an honest wage. I don't know why you are acting so superior."

I did not know why I was poking the bear, but I guess when my usual line, "Hello, my name is Prince Edward," could not be used, my go-to tactic was a verbal sparring match and yet, I noticed that Bella did not seem to want to spar. Other than trying to get me to leave, she really hadn't countered any of my attacks.

Bella sat back in her chair. Her face marred with contempt.

"I don't care what you wear. I have better things to do with my time than to worry about you. Besides, since you are in an apron, doesn't that mean you need to, I don't know…work? I can't imagine that Emmett would be happy to see you out here screwing around when he pays you to work back there," She said pointing towards the door to the kitchen. "You see…in this country, we expect people to do the job they get paid for."

I stood up from my chair and tugged on my apron.

"I only came out here to say, thank you. You helped me get this job and it was my first day, so I thought that the polite thing to do was to come over here and thank you personally and properly."

"Thank me? Your way of thanking a person personally and properly is to diminish their individual preferences. If you truly want to find a way to thank me, then I suggest you not speak to me anymore. Like I said before, I am here for one reason and the last time I checked, that did not include fraternization. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure you must be getting back to your job and I have a hundred more pages of this book to finish before tomorrow."

Bella picked up her book and made work of focusing on the words.

"Once again, I apologize if I have offended you. I am forever in your debt. Your help has allowed me to accomplish many things. I hope that in time you will try to allow minor fraternization. After all, how do you plan to make it in the real world if you can't even manage a simple conversation?"

Bella closed her book with a huff and looked back up at me.

"Then I guess it is a good thing how I plan to make my way in the world, does not require much conversation. Are you finished harassing me or do I need to take my lunch elsewhere from now on?"

I was about to counter when Emmett called me from the back.

"Yo Eddie! You have mounds of dishes piling up. It hasn't even been two hours and you're already on break."

I could see Bella let off a sly smile.

"I will see you in class tomorrow, Bella. We can continue this then."

I gave a small bow and followed Emmett back into the kitchen. We walked through the door and Emmett turned back to me.

"Look, I know you have interest in Bella, but could you please try and keep your courting to outside the workplace? I can't have people disappearing on me," Emmett said.

"Uh…yeah. I was just thanking her again for setting me up with you. How did you know about my interest in Bella?"

Was I that obvious?

"Alice told me. That and the fact that your eyes change color practically when you're around her. There is like sparkle or something. It's kind of freaky."

I felt a tad embarrassed and attempted to avert my eyes from him.

"Do you have a problem with me…courting Bella? Alice mentioned that you were practically family."

Emmett's face turned serious. Long gone was the goofy easy-going guy I had come to know.

"No. Do you plan on breaking her heart? Because then you and I would have problems," He replied.

I nearly took a step back for my own good but managed to hold my ground.

"Of course not," I confessed quickly.

"Good. Because if you do…."

I gulped waiting for the threat to come.

"…Bella is going kick your ass."

I shook my head confused and looked up at him to make sure I understood what he just said. Emmett began laughing and then slapped me hard on the back once more.

"Man, I wouldn't even get a chance to do anything to you. Bella knows how to assemble and disassemble a gun faster than I do. Her father made sure she could handle herself."

I relaxed a little but only a little. I couldn't even picture Bella with a gun and yet somehow after rethinking our latest encounter, I could with her fiery personality.

"All I will say when it comes to Bella is, you have an uphill battle with that one. She always thinks a person, especially men have an ulterior agenda and does not trust easily. But she deserves something good and I have a feeling that you could be that. Also, I saw the way she looked at you."

Emmett winked at me and I wondered what he saw because every time I saw the way she would look at me, she looked pissed.

"I'm not sure what you mean. She never seems to be very pleasant when I speak with her."

"I know," Emmett replied. "But its farther than anyone else has ever gotten. You should have seen what she did to James Carver at the Delta party. It was legendary. He tried to put his drunken arm around her and she elbowed him the stomach so hard he puked. No one has attempted to touch her ever since."

I cringed just thinking about it.

"Got it. No touching," I replied shaking my head.

When I went back to my washing station the pile that I had worked so hard on clearing was gone and in its place, was a new pile of dirty dishes. I pulled on my rubber gloves and spent the better part of my day rinsing and repeating. When Emmett called for a lunch break, I nearly kissed the man. I couldn't believe how my shoulders were already aching after only a few hours.

I filled my plate with food trying to keep it all on one plate since most likely I would need to wash the plate when I was done and I wanted to not add top many more to my pile waiting for me in the back. My breakfast before class was small so this lunch would make up for it. I even stashed away a couple of pieces of fruit for later. I could get on fine with this job just for the free food.

Even with the two free meals that day, after working eight hours straight, I was so tired I questioned rather it was worth it. My back and shoulders hurt, and I nearly fell asleep in my hot shower so there was little chance I would be attempting _East of Eden_ again.

I made serious changes to my wardrobe for the next day of classes. I wanted to set a different impression than the one I had made on Monday. It seemed to have worked because in my first class the next morning, the redhead came and sat down next to me. She gave me a small smile while looking me over from head to toe. I threw on a light brown sweater and thankfully there was one pair of dark blue jeans packed in my things. I would still need to come up with some money to buy a pair of tennis shoes. My dress shoes would have to hold for the time being. I nixed the watch and fancy pens and even left my leather book bag at home. I was Edward two-point-zero.

"You look like you're fitting in nicely," the red-headed told me.

"I guess I was a little dressed up on Monday. I haven't had the pleasure of attending school in the states before. People are a lot more casual here," I replied.

"We like casual everything around here." The redhead gave me a wink and suddenly I felt uncomfortable by her insinuation. It wasn't that this girl wasn't attractive. She just wasn't my type. A smart man wouldn't get hung up on one girl. Especially one girl who was so completely puzzling as Bella.

I didn't respond to the redhead but I'm sure my face said it all. Thankfully the professor managed to interrupt us with his lecture. I spent the rest of the class feeling the red heads eyes on me as I never tried to focus so diligently on a lecture before.

When the class was over I jumped out of my seat and was out the door before the redhead could even close her book. I cleared my head because it didn't matter what happened with the redhead, I had a class with Bella next.

With the rain starting to come down harder, I practically ran to my next class. I shouldn't have been surprised to find myself there before anyone else. I took my seat in the same place I had on Monday and watched as my fellow students began to trickle in. The professor entered, and I felt my stomach drop just thinking of how I hadn't even begun the first book on the syllabus.

Then she walked in.

Bella didn't even look in my direction. Instead, she made a beeline for a seat in the back of the classroom opposite from my side of the room. I hated to admit it, but it stung a little. She had decided to steer clear of me.

While the professor droned on over the hidden metaphors and picturesque landscapes that Steinbeck would go on to write about over and over again, I could only focus on one thing. What should I do about Bella? Leave her alone as she so clearly conveyed? Confront her after class and take my chances that she wouldn't turn to physical violence?

Alice's words played in my head. Let her come to me. Be patient. Be methodical. Slight interest while remaining detached. Okay, I would need to leave her be. It went against every fiber of my being to not chase after Bella when she left for lunch. I wouldn't get paid until Friday so I had no money to eat on campus. I had packed myself a small lunch to get through my day. I didn't know where I was going to eat it. I couldn't very well go into the cafeteria with a bagged lunch, so I headed out and found an archway to eat under to keep the cold rain off of me. I pulled my sad little sandwich and chips from out my bag and began to slowly eat. I kept replaying Bella's detached face in my head as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the cold? Trying to get sick so you can call off from work?"

I looked up to see Emmett standing there with an umbrella.

"I don't have any money until payday….so I'm eating my lunch. I wasn't sure if there was a place on campus to eat indoors without having to pay for food," I replied.

Emmett sighed and motioned for me.

"Come on, you can eat at the cafeteria till you get your first paycheck."

I furrowed my brow and looked confused.

"I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"It's no trouble," Emmett interrupted. "Consider it a guardian angel. Just stop looking so pathetic and get your butt in there."

I stood up and began to pack my sandwich and chips back into the bag and Emmett grabbed them out of my hand and tossed them in a nearby trash bin mumbling something under his breathe about the rain. He walked toward the cafeteria and I followed along after.

I couldn't help but think about how this experience gave me perspective. If not for my father and his lesson of taking my money away, I might never have understood what it meant to worry about finances and food and to see the generosity from people like Bella and Emmett, well the whole thing was truly a life lesson.

The warmth of the cafeteria greeted me before the delicious smells. I instantly looked around for Bella as if it were involuntary but alas, I did not see her. Not in line for food. Not at her usual table or any other table for that fact.

I put my books and umbrella down and went to start a plate. The cafeteria was crowded as it was high time, but I still managed to find a seat at an empty table. I watched the interactions of my peers and felt a tad lonely. Trying to not look like a complete outcast, I pulled out the dreaded _East of Eden_ book and sighed. This would be the only way I would get through the book. I would have to read while I ate so I would guarantee that I wouldn't fall asleep. But, I was distracted. Every time a person would enter the cafeteria doors, I couldn't help myself from looking up and see who it was. I felt like a stalker. Now, now Edward, in order to be a stalker, you would have to actually have the person in your sights.

I wanted to ask Alice more about Bella that night, but it seemed that my roommate was off entertaining her else ware. The more they became involved, the less I had a so-called bodyguard. Overall, it was better to have Jasper distracted than to be constantly by my side trying to find ways to ruin this experience, but it would have been nice to get a little reassurance from his girlfriend.

The next day was all the same. A perfunctory class followed by eight hours of dishwashing and trough filling and no sign of Bella in the cafeteria. Come Friday, I had managed exactly three chapters of _East of Eden_ and I felt my heart beat faster as I walked toward my literary class.

Once again, I took my spot in the same place I had the two previous classes and waited to catch a glimpse of Bella. My heart raced when she walked into the door and actually headed my way. Dressed in a plain dark blue sweatshirt, she sat down behind me.

I didn't know what to do. I was completely thrown. This girl always kept me on my toes. Never doing what I expected. I tried to think of something to say but I was not prepared for her to sit down behind me. I had been prepared to stalk her after class to see where she was eating her lunch these days.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as I imagined her staring at the back of my head. It was killing me not knowing what she was thinking or doing. I picked up my book to use as a prop and slowly turned toward her.

"Still unimpressed with Mr. Steinbeck?" She asked.

I looked down at my book and the chapter marker I had used that gave me away.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's clear that our tastes in literature are vastly different. I'm sure you can add that to your ever-growing list of reasons why you don't care for me," I replied.

"I'm indifferent to you. It does not matter to me what you do or say because I simply do not care. I have more pressing things on my mind."

"Like what if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired.

"Well…like the test we have on that very book in your hands. I've read it a couple of times, but I've never been graded on it before, so I just hope I am ready for the test today," She replied with a slight know-it-all smile.

"Test?" I heard myself squeak.

"You didn't read the syllabus? Hmm…doesn't seem like something a person with your obvious intellect would do," Bella said.

I could feel myself begin to heat up. I had never failed a course or test in my life. Was this going to be my first? Another new life lesson? I pulled out my phone and found a website to give me a quick breakdown of the book.

"Don't worry, it's multiple choice. I guess the professor figured that she didn't need to give us an essay portion since our ten-page paper was due today as well," Bella continued on.

I nearly dropped my phone. Bella pulled out a nicely typed paper and placed it in front of her on the desk. I had been focusing so much on Bella. Obtaining money for food. Bella. My new job. Jasper and Alice and Bella that I hadn't read through all my syllabi. My head was hurting and for a second, I contemplated running out of the classroom.

I instead ripped open my notebook and pulled up the syllabus in question to see what the percentage I would lose for not having my paper. It stated that papers were fifty percent of the grade with four papers total due and tests were the other fifty percent. It looked like this may be the first class that I failed to receive top marks in.

The professor walked into the room and asked that papers be dropped off with completed tests at the end of class. She began to walk around and hand out the booklet of questions. Fifty questions on a book that I read three chapters and a quick Spark Notes online. Thank god, it was multiple choice.

I began going through the questions and attempting to make the best educated guess I could. From behind I hear Bella quietly hum as she went about her exam, making a real show of turning to the next page of her test booklet. She was done only twenty minutes into the class. She happily skipped down toward the teacher and presented her test and essay.

Bella walked toward the door and turned at the last minute to look back at me. She gave me a sly smile and flipped back around. She nearly hit the door with her face. She steadied herself for a quick minute and slowly walked out. It took everything in me to not laugh at her clumsiness.

When I went to hand in my test I apologized for not having my essay and of course the professor made a speech out of my irresponsibility. I vowed that next book I would be ready. I pulled out the syllabus and looked to see what the next title on the list was, _Death of a Salesman_. It was settled. That weekend I would finish this book and be ready to blow my professor and Bella out of the water next week.

My anger did not seem to want to dissipate as I went on with my day. Fearing that I would lash out at someone needlessly, I decided to head to the cafeteria and put in a few hours for an impromptu shift. Washing dishes would be a great place to take my anger for Bella out.

I threw on my apron and began to scrub furiously at the dirty dishes. I added more and more soap as the water kept sloshing out of the sink since my scrubbing technique was rather harsh. I grabbed a plate of half-eaten spaghetti and dumped the contents into the trash beside me. The trash was getting rather full, I would need to dump it soon, but I was so intent on my cycle of scrap, rinse and scrub, I failed to stop to empty it.

In my mind was Bella's snarky smile plagued my every thought. I wasn't a violent person, but never before did I want to smack someone upside the head. I slammed the plate down beside me on the dry side and it broke in half with a few pieces landing on the floor.

I sighed and looked around for the broom. Great, now they were going to take this out of my next paycheck, I selfishly wondered. I went to grab the broom to clean up my mess and suddenly I could feel my feet begin to slide on the soapy water that I had drenched the floor with. My body managed some form of split legs and I went crashing down to the floor. In one last ditch attempt at saving myself from falling, I pulled at the full trash can but I had too much momentum and it too came crashing down to the floor spilling its vile contents all over me and the floor.

I sat there covered in the Friday special and wondered how I ever got here. This was my idea? I was a stupid prat for ever wanting this. Things were not going as I envisioned at all. I had a stupid horny roommate. A stupid horrible job. A stupid horrible girl who hated me. No friends. No money and now a possible failing grade.

Well, Bella wasn't stupid or horrible but, at that moment, I was not a fan.

Emmett walked through the door and looked at the sight in front of him. Me, sprawled out in a pile of uneaten food.

Emmett's hands turned into fists and he held up one finger. He suddenly disappeared out the door and I could hear his booming laugh. I pushed off the ground even more irritated and began to attempt to clean up my mess. My pants were covered in food. Great, now I would have to walk all the way home, praying flies wouldn't follow me.

I cleaned up the mess as well as I could and went to find Emmett. I hoped he wouldn't razz me to much because I might haul off and pop him one.

"Hey, I have to go home. I ruined my pants and I need to change. I think my shift is over for today," I said seeing him sitting in his tiny office.

"Sorry about laughing…you should have seen yourself though," Emmett tried to hold it in once more.

"Well, it's about par for the course today. See you later."

I turned around and was about to leave when Emmett called me back.

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Emmett replied offering me an envelope. "First paycheck."

A part of me was suddenly super excited. I felt a sense of accomplishment wash over me. After my disastrous Friday morning class. A disastrous dishwashing incident. I had my official first check pickup to pick me up. However, when I tore open the envelope and looked at a total of $146.62, a sense of despair quickly set in. I only worked sixteen hours and that first check was less than a hundred and fifty dollars for all that labor? How did people ever live on wages such as these? Even if I worked full time it would not amount to five-hundred dollars a week and that's not including taxes levied.

I sat down at the nearest table in disbelief.

"Man, you look like Bella just kicked your favorite Armani," Emmett quipped.

"I can't begin to fathom how people afford to live like this?" I questioned.

Emmett let out a small laugh, "Ahhh, the first job blues hit again."

I looked over at him perplexed.

"Every person who works their first job has this idea that come the first paycheck, they will be swimming in cash. But then comes the check and there go the taxes and suddenly its first job blues hitting you in the gut. Now that you see how little we think of your hard work, you're going to get up tomorrow morning and come back for more! It's the American way!"

"I don't know what is more depressing. This menial wage or the fact that I pretty much failed the first part of the semester in my literature course this morning complete with Bella laughing at me while I did. I don't know why I'm hung up on her. She hates me."

For the first time, I started to think about returning to Caldonia. Apparently, the Edward without the crown was a bit of a nobody.

Emmett sighed, "She doesn't hate you. Bella just doesn't know how to open up to people."

"You're right. She doesn't hate me. She told me that she is indifferent to me. That I might as well not exist because I don't warrant a thought in her mind."

"Look, man, I can tell you, but I can't tell you…Bella does think about you. Just…you have to be patient and play the game. She doesn't want to think about you because she's afraid it will ruin the world she has created for herself. She may tell you that she doesn't think about you…that she is indifferent but if it were true, she would shine you on like she does everyone else she is truly indifferent towards."

Emmett stood up and pushed his chair back in.

"See you tomorrow? Help make that next paycheck a little bigger?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and thought back to my vow for the _Death of a Salesman_ book. Sunday. I would read it on Sunday. Now I had bigger problems like walking through campus with food tie-dyed pants.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

At home, things were a little different than before. I had my Friday evening to spend all to myself but unfortunately, my roommate was not alone. It wasn't that I disliked Alice's company, but it was not my company she was keeping and the domicile that my father had picked did not include soundproof walls.

If it wasn't loud banging, it was the screaming that kept my head pounding. After rereading the first scene to _Death of a Salesman_ over and over, I grabbed my jacket and took it with me outside. With the weather still being uncooperative I knew It would be a cold night of sitting in the stairwell, so I figured that I should head back to campus and find a library.

Friday night on a University campus, I figured that the library would be free from distractions. Of course, I was wrong. My biggest distraction sat in front of me at the entry desk with her nose in a book. Surprise. Surprise.

The odd thing was the moment I saw Bella, the feelings I had were not happy ones. Even after what Emmett said, I was still irritated on how easy it was for her to take pleasure in my misery. I stood in the entrance in disbelief with the doorknob still in my hand.

Without looking up from her book Bella said, "In or out. This place is drafty enough. We don't need you adding to it."

I closed the door behind me and approached the desk.

"Good to know that it's not just me you treat like crap."

Bella nearly fell off her stool at my interruption. She looked up in surprise but once again that quickly faded into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I held up my book, "What does it look like? This is a library. I have a book. I am in the necessity of a quiet and a distraction-free zone. Apparently, I have a lot to catch up on if I'm going to pass my class. Would you be willing to show me a place that can achieve such requirements?"

Bella rolled her eyes with a loud sigh and turned around to exit the front desk. She walked over toward me and made a gesture for me to follow her. I looked around as we walked. The library had a high ceiling and two long rows of tables. Bella took me to the farthest table from her desk. There wasn't a person in sight from what I could tell.

"I think this is the farthest you can take me unless you want me to sit outside," I quipped.

"You wanted no distractions. I want no distractions. You stay on your side and I will stay on mine," She countered.

"What the hell is your problem, Bella?" I snapped. "What could I have possibly done to make you dislike me so much. Talk to you? Wow! Didn't realize the crime I committed."

"It's the fact that you keep on trying to talk to me. I have made it clear over and over of my intentions and yet you don't seem to want to respect that. Guys like you think that this is some game to play. The more I push you away, the challenge it represents. I am not interested! I just want to be left alone so I can do what I came here to do."

"God, I feel so sorry for you, Bella. You ostracize yourself from the world. What could possibly have happened to make you feel like you can't even have a friend? That you need to take pleasure in seeing me fail today. Did that make you feel superior? Watching me fail an essay and quite possibly a test? Is that really the kind of person you are?"

She didn't reply. She stood there, and I watched as her eyes changed from those of anger and hate to questions and embarrassment. In fact, I was pretty sure I could see them begin to brim with tears. Bella swallowed and took a breath before turning around and walking away.

I sighed and dropped my book down on the desk in front of me and pulled out a chair. When Bella was back at her desk, she was so far away all I could make out was the back of her hunched over probably nose back in her book.

Act one. Scene one.

Once again, I tried to read but with my ultimate distraction sitting the distance of the room away, I couldn't stop myself from looking up at her. After twenty minutes I decided to give up. There was no way I could ever read this book while Bella was here. I walked towards the exit and passed by Bella's desk without looking at her.

"No wonder you're failing. You can't even study for more than a half hour."

I wanted to keep walking, but I couldn't.

"What do you care. With me out of the picture, you can reign in our literature course," I replied.

Bella let out a small laugh, "It wouldn't matter if you were in the picture, I would reign on that course no matter what. You may have been a genius at your last school but it's clear that I am more focused and organized than you are."

She pulled out her notebook and flipped open her calendar. On every date, there was a note made. She used different colors for different tasks.

"From the beginning of the semester, I have been at least one week ahead of all requirements. I already have all my papers written for our class and the majority of my other classes. The required reading list for our class…I've read every book on there multiple times. This is why it is imperative that I have no distractions."

"What about Alice? Or Emmett? Do you think of them as distractions?" I honestly wondered.

"No, because they are for my downtime. They're…my friends."

"And…I can't be your friend?" I asked cautiously.

"Can you honestly tell me that is all you want of me? Friendship?"

That was a hard question. Of course, I wanted more but yes, I wanted her friendship, but I didn't know if I could answer the question honestly knowing what I would have to give up in doing so.

"You see. You're a distraction," Bella replied after my long silence. She sighed and closed her notebook, "Look, I'm sorry for my behavior today. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or to take such pleasure in your unhappiness. You just intimidate me, and I thought that taking you down a peg would help me feel better."

"Answer me honestly, since I arrived, have I been anything other than a distraction to you? Because it seems to me that you are a very big distraction to me and I feel that if we were friends, I could stop spending so much of my time focused on you. I'm not going anywhere so wouldn't it make sense to move me into a category with Alice and Emmett so that you can get back to doing what Bella does and maybe if I'm not so worried about how you are going to put me on edge that day, I can manage to finally get through one of these blasted books before I go crawling back to my father and admitting he was right all along."

Bella seemed to think over my proposal. At least she hadn't shot me down cold so there was hope.

"What is this between you and your father? Is he really that bad of a guy?" She asked.

"That would be a question a friend would answer," I replied.

Once again, she sighed and looked back down towards her notebook contemplating.

"I don't know…if I can be _your_ friend," She said quietly.

"If it helps, I make a horrible first impression. Alice thought I was gay. The redhead in my class thought I was weird and now…she is making uncomfortable innuendos. You think I am some rich playboy. I am not any of those things."

"It has nothing to do with you," Bella said quickly. "I don't know if I can trust myself to be your friend. I've known Emmett my whole life. Alice was forced upon me when we were given room assignments and if you know anything about Alice, she doesn't take no for an answer and she pushed her way in. I am a very solitary person. I don't…play well with others."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed seriously uncomfortable. I wondered how she could be so stressed out over this. I was asking for an olive branch, not trying to loosen her chastity belt. Did she really think I was the kind of man who would play games just to have a little tryst?

"Bella, I'm asking for civility and a cup of coffee every once in a while. I promise I will not make a move on you or attempt anything sinister." I held my hands up completely surrendering myself to her. And that was exactly what I needed to do. In order for this to work, we would need to take it slow. Super slow. Any misspoken work or action could cause the little doe to run back into the tree line.

"A cup of coffee?" She asked rhetorically.

I nodded.

'I can do that," She said each word pointedly.

"Perfect."

"No dating!" She warned.

"A non-date date," I said. "How about now?"

Bella looked around and checked her watch. No one was in the library when I came, and no one had entered since. It was fifteen minutes till nine and I half expected Bella to tell me she had to finish her shift but instead she grabbed her keys and book and stiffly walked toward the door. I followed behind completely amazed at our progress.

It didn't take long for my mood to damper when I realized that I hadn't cashed my paycheck and therefore had no way of even buying a cup of coffee. I wanted to hit myself. Hard.

"Uh…Bella…" I started.

"You already changed your mind?" She asked looking at my uneasy expression.

"No…it's not that. I haven't been able to cash my check yet from earlier. I don't have any money for coffee. I'm sorry." I had never been so embarrassed in my life. Another life lesson.

She looked at me for a minute and then shook her head slightly.

"You can pay me back…after all, what are friends for."

She flipped back around and continued on toward a coffee destination. I was unaware of any coffeehouse in the area, so I let her lead.

"So…Death of a Salesman huh?" I asked trying to break up the silence as we walked.

"Let me guess…not your thing. The plight of the average working-class man and his family." She replied.

"Uh…no I mean, I read it when I was a child. I was a little surprised to see it on the list because I wouldn't consider it to be used as coursework for a university."

"I imagine that the professor wanted to diversify the list by adding a playwright author. I can tell that she chose books that she is very fond of. By not turning in the assignment today, I'm not sure you could ever get in her good graces. If you had been paying attention in class, you would have heard how passionate she is about John Steinbeck. I wondered if maybe she is some kind of groupie by the way she speaks of him."

"A Steinbeck groupie? Please tell me that is not a thing. I would have to feel sorry for that lot," I replied.

"Tell me, Edward, is there any book on the list that you actually like or want to read? You seem rather picky. William Shakespeare isn't the only great author. Maybe you should diversify."

Bella didn't believe that I was well read. If she knew anything about my upbringing, she would never question it.

"You throw around Shakespeare's name as if you assume I am British and that I couldn't possibly have read any other author then he."

"I know you're not British. Your accent is similar but there is something else mixed in there. I can't make it out. Where are you from by the way?"

Crap. These were the kind of questions I needed to stay clear from. The last thing I needed was for Bella to Google Caldonia. I'm sure the faces of my family would pop up in the related searches and she would find me out in no time. What was I going to tell her without completely lying straight to her face?

"It's a very small country in Europe. Not many educated people have even heard of it."

Bella made a face like I was challenging her. I could see the coffee shop across the street in front of us. I needed to figure out a way to get her off topic.

"So mysterious, Edward…what is your last name by the way?" She asked realizing that I had never given her one.

Bella stepped one foot out in the crosswalk, but a loud ruckus had me grabbing her and pulling her out of the line of a car speeding down the street. We both stood frozen on the sidewalk, Bella in my arms, in a complete state of shock.

"Holy crap!" Bella said grabbing her chest. She pulled away from my grip and then started yelling at the car that had passed. "ASSHOLE! FUCKING James!"

"You know who was in that car?" I asked.

"Of course, I know. The only douche on campus to be driving an Escalade with those spinners. Such an asshole," She muttered.

"Is that the same James you hit at the party?" I asked.

"Who told you that?" Bella asked.

"Uh…Emmett?" I was a little worried that with her being so fired up, she would be upset with Emmett for telling me the story.

Bella shook her head to clear her mind before responding, "He had it coming. As you can see, James thinks of himself untouchable. More important than the rest of us. He has his fraternity call him King James. Anyway, thank you for pulling me back. With James, he probably wouldn't have stopped even if he had hit me."

Bella looked up and down the street to try to cross once more. We finally made it to the coffee shop and thankfully Bella's mind was so focused on her near-death experience that all her probing questions of me were gone. I knew it was only a matter of time before she picked up where she left off. I didn't want to lie to her, but I was lying by omission since the moment I met her. Letting her believe I was just some regular Joe was a lie.

I hated this.

The warmth of the coffeehouse greeted us. Other than the barista, there were only two other people in the café. We ordered our coffee and went to sit down at a couple of plushy chairs in the corner.

"Thank you again. I promise I will pay you first thing," I said.

Bella waved me off. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do for someone who just saved my life."

We sat there in awkward silence. I didn't know what to say but I needed to find a topic quickly or else she might pick up where we left off.

"So…uh…what is the focus of your study?" I asked. I figured it was English of some sort since she always had her nose in a book.

"Are you asking me what my major is?" She asked. "Because you know? That's the kind of unimaginative question one would ask if they were on a date."

"We've already established that this was a non-date date so I believe the question is fair." I reminded her.

She smiled a little and took a sip of her coffee.

"English on my road for a Masters of Library and Information Sciences."

My forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You…want to be a librarian?" I asked.

"Don't make that face." She admonished. "Let me guess. You're a business major. Probably something daddy chose for you."

I sighed and looked away.

"I chose the major, but I guess in a way you have me pegged. How did you know?" I wondered.

"The way you speak of your life. You sound like you have no choice but to take on the crown that's being passed to you."

My heart skipped a beat. Did she know?

"What's the matter? You look as white as ghost," Bella said.

"Uh…" I shook my head. "You have no idea. I didn't realize I was so transparent."

"You're practically a walking cliché."

I made a face.

"I'm sorry. That was rude," She apologized quickly.

"It's okay. You are very observant. You are the first person who doesn't know me and yet, you always seem to figure me out. Its very unnerving. Perhaps we should turn the tables on you for a bit. So, who was it that caused you to be so distrusting of people?"

I watched her stiffen and her mouth moved for a response, but she literally bit down on her lip and sat back in her chair unclenching her fist. It appears I may have struck a chord.

"Same story that's been told over and over to the point of insignificance. There was a guy and I lost myself in him until he found someone else to be with. I just…" She sighed, "I wasn't ever the kind of girl who had a long line of friends. I like being alone. I like being around my books and I know that this makes me sound like some kind of loser but…"

"Loser? I would never think that of you. You love a verbal sparring match far too much. You have kept me on my toes for sure, Miss…" It was then that I realized I never got her last name. Here I had thought about this girl over and over and in my mind, she had always been just Bella.

Bella began to laugh at my pause.

"You know what? I think I kind of like this. You don't know too much about me and you seem to want to remain mysterious so…perhaps since we are just starting out with this friendship maybe we can both hit pause on the questions for now," She suggested.

I had far more to gain from this arrangement, so I quickly agreed.

"Okay, so now what do we talk about?" I asked.

Bella looked around and then down at my book.

"Well, …we can talk about _Death of a Salesman_. I guess I should try and help you salvage your grade. It would be the very least I could do."

I thought about that and as much as I would appreciate her offer, I didn't want to spend our time discussing books. I wanted to know her which was now a little hard since the new arrangement.

"We don't only have to discuss our education. How about we can talk about our personal life without naming any specifics. I promise to not Google you or try and get the dirt through Alice or Emmett and you give me the same consideration," I offered.

Bella thought for a moment before replying, "You want me to tell you things about me without telling you things about me. I don't know how that will work."

I took another sip of my coffee and placed it on the table.

"I will start. As you know, my father has this expectation of me to take over for him someday. I am completely okay with doing so but all I wanted before I do so is to be able to have a few life experiences. The…position he is in is one of grave importance and there will be a lot of responsibility on my shoulders. I, contrary to what you believe of me, have always been a dutiful son. I spent my life being educated and prepared for my…destiny. However, he seems to feel slighted that I chose to come here and try and find myself away from my parents and everyone. He cut my funds. I feel like he is hoping I fail. I don't know what I can do to make him respect my choices."

It felt amazing to be able to speak to someone other than Jasper about all of my feelings. Even with Jasper, if I had said all this, he probably would have socked me in the shoulder and told me to stop complaining.

Bella rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't think you'll like what I have to say so…I think I will keep my opinions to myself for the sake of this new friendship."

"NO!" I nearly shouted, "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. Please say what you want. Maybe it can help me have perspective. That is what friends do."

Bella thought again and then let out a loud sigh.

"I think…" She sat back in her chair and shook her head, "Look, I don't know what you are really feeling. I had a very different relationship with my father. He wanted me to be successful. But his definition of success wasn't this idealistic notion of money and power. He believed that to be truly successful in life, we had to find happiness and that is far more difficult to do than to find money and power. You are going into the family business. You have already made up your mind, so it seems. If your father wasn't in the picture, would that business bring you any happiness whatsoever? Would this position be one that you would have wanted even without all the pressures surrounding you? You have a couple of choices. You can follow in your father's footsteps and surrender your happiness to fulfill his destiny for you. You can walk away and know that in doing so you could lose that relationship with your father. Or…you could take over and do things your way. Just because your father has been successful doesn't mean that what worked for him, will work for you. You told me once that the kind of parties you attended had canapes and champagne…Mozart. Well, have pizza rolls and margaritas. And I do believe that any Bryan Adams song will sound just as lovely coming from a string quartet as Mozart."

I shook my head and laughed. "Bryan Adams on a string quartet?"

She laughed too. "The point is, do things your way. Don't let tradition dictate how you are going to run your fathers company. Don't be swallowed up by the lives from the past."

I let her words sink in. As much as I loved her sentiment, I couldn't imagine if I asked my father to serve pizza rolls at our next party. Unfortunately, tradition was something the royal family was shackled to. Don't get me wrong, I love a good tradition as much as the next person but sometimes all the pomp and circumstance got a little wearing.

"I don't know much about your father, but I can't believe that he is all that bad. You said you wanted life experiences and by cutting you off from his funding, he is giving you exactly what you wanted. I have to admit, I don't know if I would have liked you very much if you had a credit card with unlimited power," She said.

Her words stung.

"You're saying you wouldn't have like me if you had known me two weeks ago."

I could see Bella's face fall and she knew what she had said. She bit down on her lip once more and sat back in her chair.

"To be honest…probably not." She checked my face for a reaction before continuing, "I don't…"

I waited for why she searched for an explanation.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I should probably go." I stood up and took my coffee with me. I didn't know what to say to her, but she hurt me with her words.

I wrestled to get my jacket on when I walked outside. It was freezing but the anger I felt inside kept me warm.

"Edward, wait!" Bella called out from behind me. I didn't turn around to respond.

"You forgot your book," She said catching up to me.

I grabbed it from her and kept walking.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled out after me.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I yelled back.

"Would you please stop! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit clumsy and I will probably fall if you don't slow down."

I stopped in my spot and turned towards her.

"That's funny, I find your clumsiness adorable but two weeks ago I would have thought otherwise," I replied snidely.

That made Bella mad. Her expression turned instantly from concern to anger.

"You said you wanted friendship. But friendship comes with honesty. Yes, two weeks ago, if you had shown up throwing daddy's credit card around I would never have spoken to you. I probably would have made a "douchebag" comment under my breath. I would have judged you outright and no matter how much you tried to talk to me, I would never have responded. In fact, I did make a snap judgment about you when we first really met, and it is because you told me that your father had cut you off that I decided to see what you were all about. I'm not proud of it but I am not comfortable with money and power. Money and power do not bring me happiness. It's what took my happiness away!"

I saw a wave of emotion run through Bella's eyes. My anger dissipated instantly. I wanted to pull her into my arms but that would break our unspoken rules of friendship.

"What happened?" I asked softly hoping she would tell me.

Bella shook her head and waved off her tears.

"Tonight, we talked about your father. We're going to leave my father for another night."

She looked up at me in the eyes, took a deep breath and then turned and walked away.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I did not see Bella for the rest of the weekend and due to our agreement, I was not allowed to ask Alice or Emmett about her. I wanted to honor the agreement because I hoped that Bella would honor her end. I told Jasper about my latest encounter. I told him everything on Sunday evening after Alice had gone home. I wanted to know what he thought.

"So…you haven't said anything."

Jasper thought carefully over his next words.

"It's a clever arrangement," he replied.

"But…" I waited.

"Are you ever going to tell her the truth?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. We're just friends after all."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You may be something but I wouldn't call it friends. I think that secretly you both know there is more chemistry there to allow friendship to be your endgame."

"I have to take things slow with Bella. I don't mind because I want us to build a strong foundation so…"

"…that when she finds out you've been lying to her all along, she will…forgive you more easily because of this strong foundation?" Jasper interrupted me.

I scowled irritated at his tone.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her the truth and then what? She either never talks to me again because I have the very things she hates, or she never sees me the same again because all she can picture is a crown on my head."

"Or you can have faith that she is a better person than you give her credit for."

I started to open my mouth, but Jasper spoke over me.

"Or you can leave her be and realize that there is no future there because you are to return back to Caldonia and she will be left behind."

That hit hard.

He was right. I had promised my parents I would be back at the semester end. Eventually, I would have to go home and then what? Bella and I would have the greatest long-distance relationship ever? I, in my palace and she in her library. Now I understood why Jasper said that he might not come back. He didn't have some great destiny awaiting him. I was envious of Jasper.

I sat down slowly on the chair feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"You're right. I should let her go."

Jasper sat down across from me and replied, "Yes, maybe you should. There's obviously no future there."

"You don't need to keep kicking me. I'm down enough, all right!" I snapped.

Jasper smirked, and I was about two seconds away from punching him in the face.

"Edward, why Bella? Why now? Do you really think that the only reason you are fascinated with her is that she is doesn't know the truth? That having her see this Edward makes Bella more desirable? If that is the case, then you should most definitely tell her who you are and then any appeal she would hold would immediately cease. You can go back to living your life…continuing on your path. Find a girl that is suitable and ready for the amount of responsibility that someone who is to marry you is prepared for. You will have a couple of kids and do a lot of good for our country and at the end of it, all you need to sacrifice is love. Easy peasy."

I huffed. "Easy peasy! You've been around Alice too long. You better watch out; the wicked American is rubbing off on you."

"You can say what you like but you and I both know that your words come from a place of jealousy. For the first time, Edward The Crown Prince of Caldonia is jealous of commoner Jasper Whitlock."

"Yeah, your damn right I'm jealous!" I barked.

"Why? What could I possibly have that you couldn't," Jasper countered.

"You get to have Alice. You get to stay here and be whomever you want to be!"

"And you can't?" he asked. "It's a life of choices. You can do whatever you want. You are not a prisoner…"

"I might as well be," I said softly.

Jasper let my words hang in the air for a moment before replying.

"It's funny how a couple of days away from home can open your eyes. I'm sure your parents must have been worried about this," Jasper paused. "I want to ask you something. I don't want you to answer but I want you to really take a few days and think this over. Imagine your life. Imagine what it is that you want. In a perfect world…what would Edward's life look like if you really did get to choose your own path. Who would you marry? How many kids would you have? What career would you choose? Think about that."

Jasper stood up and walked toward his room.

"You can have it all, my friend. You just have to be willing to fight for it."

I spent the rest of my evening thinking about this perfect life that Jasper seemed to think I could even begin to consider. It didn't take long for me to know what I wanted but he was right, getting it would be a fight. It wasn't that I didn't want to be the next king but more that I didn't want to give up certain things. Growing up, I imagined what it would be like when it was my turn to reign. There was an unidentifiable woman standing beside me as I could never picture a face. I imagined children too, but they remained faceless as well. I just always assumed that I would have everything I wanted. That love would come around and life would be perfect. It was that exact moment for the first time in my life, the faceless woman, wasn't faceless anymore. Bella was beside me. Our children were a perfect mixture of us.

Come Monday morning, I didn't know what I was going to do. I should let Bella go. She wanted to be a librarian. She had her perfect future all planned out and I doubt it included a tiara on her head. As much as I wanted to place my faith in Jasper's departing words, I had to remain realistic and know that Bella and I could never have a future if I was to be king.

I didn't even notice any attempts made on the redhead's behalf to get my attention in my first class because I was so focused on what I would say to Bella to make her understand why we couldn't be friends. I didn't think that it would take much since she already wasn't a huge fan of our friendship, to begin with. I would tell her that I couldn't do friendship and then she would go back to ignoring me and this time, I wouldn't try to change her mind.

I walked into our literature course and she wasn't there yet. I took my usual seat and waited, feeling my heart pound as the moment came closer for her entrance.

And there she was. Looking better than ever before. Dressed in a soft pink shirt, that matched her soft pink lips. Her hair was straight and curled just on the ends and the smile she had on her face when she saw me was breathtaking. Partly because this was the first time that Bella ever saw me and was happy by my presence.

She walked over to my desk and dropped a small notebook down in front of me.

"Here. My personal notes on _Death of a Salesman_ just in case you found that this book too wasn't your thing."

I felt my heart break because she was treating me like a friend. She was opening up to me and now I had to shut her down once and for all. She looked at me expecting my reply, but I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. I gave her a small smile and handed it back to her.

"I think you should keep this," I said.

She looked into my eyes questioning my motives.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought I could be your friend but after really thinking this over, I think it would be best if we kept our distance."

I turned my attention back toward my desk and tried to stare straight ahead, waiting for her to leave.

"Does this have to do with your father?" She asked.

How right she was. Perceptive as always. When it came down to it, it did have to do with my father and our "family business" but I didn't want to reply because then she would press me further, so I ignored her. I could see her out of the corner of my eye; she nodded once and then snatched her notebook back up and went to sit behind me.

I could feel her eyes on me the entire lecture. It was the first time since I had been there that when the professor asked a question, Bella remained silent. When the professor was coming to the conclusion of the class, I had already made up my mind that I would dash out of there as quickly as can be. However, Bella had the same idea and we ended up crashing into each other.

"I'm sorry," I said reaching out to steady her.

She pulled herself away from me and glared, "You have nothing to apologize for. You're just being… exactly who I thought you were."

She turned around and ran out of the classroom.

I sat back down in my seat, feeling my heart break once again. I thought it would be easier to let her go now before we really got to know one another but I was wrong because I had already fallen for her and I just ruined any chance I had with the only person I have ever loved.

I didn't go to lunch. I didn't go to my next class. Instead, I headed home.

Jasper was watching television when I walked in. I looked around and there was no Alice in sight. I had done a lot of thinking on my walk back to the condo and was ready to put my plans into action.

"You're home early. I thought you had another class today," Jasper said.

"I'm not up for it," I replied going toward my room. I closed the door behind me and picked up the phone. I called home for the first time since my father cut me off. I waited to be patched through and I was a little surprised when my mother picked up the phone.

"Edward?" She questioned whether it was truly me on the other side.

"You can tell father that he won. I'm coming home."

There was a long pause.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just…this was a mistake. Coming here was a mistake. Tell father that I am coming home and will give him whatever it is that he wants from me. It was silly of me to ever think that I could have a normal life. What was the point? Everything that I could want I would just have to give up in a couple of months."

I slid down to sit at the foot of my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I just kept picturing Bella over and over. The hurt on her face. The rejection. The betrayal.

"What's her name?" My mom asked softly.

"How did you know?" I asked briefly wondering if Jasper had said something to my parents.

"Edward, I am your mother. I have never heard you so upset before. I've never heard you in this kind of pain before. You are a man who has fallen. You sound scared. Confused. Unaware of what to do. Desperate to run away because you think it will help. What is her name?"

"Bella," I replied.

"Bella…that's a pretty name. I bet she is a very pretty girl," My mom said.

"It doesn't matter. She is here and I…will be there. We are worlds away. We might as well be from different eras for all the good it would do."

"Did you tell her who you are?" she asked.

"No. There was no point. After today, I will be a memory that fades into nothing. I'm done here. I'm done…pretending. Going to a school, I will never earn a degree from. Becoming friends with people, I will never see again. Taking a class with a girl that I will never get to be with. This was a very poor plan of mine and I failed. Not even just with Bella. I failed a test. I have a…horrible job washing dishes. I have had to rely on other people to help me out. It is amazing at how I fail at being normal. Just send a plane. I ready to go home and get on with my life."

Once again there was another pause.

"No, I don't think we will." My mother replied.

"WHAT?" I snapped. "Are you expecting me to afford a ticket home too? Because I can tell you that with the modest wages I receive it will be a long time before I can afford that."

"Good. In the meantime, maybe you can fix your life."

"I am fixing my life. I'm coming home," I said through my teeth.

"You wanted this experience. You begged and threatened us for it and I will not fund your way home because you feel like you failed. I won't have my son come home to me with his tail between his legs because becoming King is the easier option. I can't have you sit on the throne knowing that how you deal with your problems is by running from them. If you are so desperate to come back, then earn your way back. If you are not willing to fight for your own life, then how will you fight for the thousands of lives in our country?"

And then she hung up on me. My mother hung up on her only child.

I sat in disbelief, staring at the wall as the room changed from light to dark. Even if I were to work for the funds to buy a plane ticket home, it would take me weeks to accomplish that. I wanted to be angry at my mother, but I couldn't. The old adage of _you made your bed, now lie in it_ kept running through my mind.

The only way I could survive these next couple of weeks was to take a page from Bella's book, stay focused and organized. Focus on school and allow for no distractions.

I became a robot. A creature of habit, I believe as the saying goes. Every single morning, I would wake up, eat, go to class, study and come home. On days I worked, only the piles of dishes were my distraction. No longer did I speak to my classmates and even with Emmett, I would leave our short conversations to basic pleasantries. Jasper was never around. Off living the dream with Alice else ware and leaving behind any duties for my safety to be left in my own hands.

Locking myself away in my bedroom had seemed to improve my grades and as Bella had said, I had managed to focus so much on my educationl that not only was I caught up in just three short weeks, I was ahead of schedule.

Literature class was pure torture. No longer did Bella look my way when she entered the classroom. Instead, it seemed that she too had become a robot. There was no sign of life in her face. She never answered the questions that the professor proposed. Other than that, it seemed like my plan had worked. She went back to being plain old Bella.

Nothing plain about her.

I clutched my chest feeling like my own stomach acid was rising to even fight back at me. Just feeling her presence as she sat behind me was torture. I could hear sighs and the light tapping of her pen. I couldn't help myself, after three weeks of not speaking to her, I ventured to turn and face her just to see her straight on.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was still beautiful but there were so many things wrong with the picture before me. Bella's face looked gaunt and it was clear that she had lost weight. The bags under her eyes worried me but the lifeless expression worried me most. It was like she looked right through me without a care in the world.

"Bella…"

She stood up and did not acknowledge me. She grabbed her books and left.

I walked toward the cafeteria berating myself the whole time. How could I have allowed this to happen? I was so sure that Bella would go back to being Bella after I ended things with her. How could ending our early friendship have such an effect on her life. She treated me like I was a cancer that needed to be cut out. This just went to prove that maybe I did the right thing. If I had pursued the relationship with Bella and then left for Caldonia after the semester, it would have been so much worse.

However, someone should be looking out for her now. Where was Alice? Where was Emmett? How could they have let it get this bad? Weren't they her friends? Somehow, I was even more upset with them then I was with myself. Did Alice and Jasper's relationship cause Alice to fall off the face of the earth and not care about her best friend? Emmett seemed to be the same ole Emmett every time I talked to him. Was he that oblivious?

I entered the cafeteria ready to seek out Emmett and let him in on what he was so blind to see and there he was talking to Alice. Immediately my blood began to boil. I marched straight over to them and slammed my books down on a nearby table startling Alice.

"What is the matter with you two? Are you both so self-involved that you don't notice what is going on with Bella?" I barked.

Alice looked taken aback at my accusations and then her face turned dark and deadly.

"How dare you speak to me about Bella. After what you did! I trusted you…"Alice launched herself at me and although I believed that I could take her, I was relieved that Emmett caught her and pulled her back before she could make contact.

She began screaming obscenities at me while flailing around in Emmett's strong arms as he pulled her back toward his office. I followed along of course because I wanted to get to the bottom of this and no amount of threats spewing from Alice's mouth were going to stop me.

"Look, I may have ended our friendship, but I had no idea she would take it this hard. She hated me and wanted nothing to do with me and one night of peace as friends could not have done all this," I defended.

"Of course, it didn't." Alice spit. "But you aren't the only chess piece on the game board. Bella has a lot that she has had to deal with in the past year and you double-dutching in and out of her life doesn't help things. You were the first real person that she began to open up to in the past year and then you go and ruin everything!"

"If I would have stayed friends with her, it would be all the worse when I had to leave in a couple of months. I do have to go back home eventually. Jasper may have the luxury of staying behind, but I don't. I was trying to spare Bella's feelings," I explained.

"And how is that working out? You had to have seen her. Thinks she looks hot with fewer pounds on her?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! Why do you think I sought you out? Don't be ridiculous!"

Alice looked like she was about to start screaming once again but Emmett stopped her.

"This is getting us nowhere! I stayed out of it because Alice, you said that we needed to let them play this out. But Edward is right, we should have stepped in long ago. You and I both know what is really going on with Bella. It wasn't for the guy with an expiration date to fix before he vamoosed." Emmett said.

"What is really going on with Bella?" I asked. My mind going every which way.

"That's none of your business, foreigner," Alice replied.

"I believe your boyfriend is too a foreigner," I spit.

"You leave Jasper out of this! He works hard enough…"

"Works hard? At what! I imagine he just sits around the house all day waiting for you to get out of class."

Alice shook her head comically and smiled.

"My god! Are you really this oblivious? Jasper has a job. When was the last time you two talked?"

I reeled from this information. Granted she was right, I hadn't spoken more than a few grunts in a couple of weeks. I didn't want to be around Jasper much because I was green with envy of his happiness.

I slowly sat down in the office chair. My head hurting either from this conversation or lack of food. I knew which one was true.

"Edward, what's going on with you? Not that I don't love the focus you have maintained the last few weeks. Dishes have never been cleaner but there is a truth that you aren't telling us and it's not only affecting you, but it is affecting my friend too."

My head in my hands unable to look up at them.

"I'm in love with Bella."

Silence.

"Then why are you treating her like this?" Alice asked softly.

"Because! I don't get the privilege of staying behind as Jasper does. I _have_ to go back to Caldonia. There is no other choice for me. My heart is broken because I know now that I can never have the love that you get to appreciate. How am I supposed to have Bella for only a few short months and then put her through the pain I know she will have to endure with my absence?"

Alice's eyes no longer held contempt for me. She looked like she was figuring out a complicated math problem in her head.

"Why…can't she just go with you?" Alice asked.

"I could never ask that of her. She has dreams that I'm sure don't include living abroad. She has a path that she is determined to go down. If I took her off course for my own selfish desires, I could never forgive myself for any unhappiness that may inflict."

"Don't you think that is something that you should let Bella decide?"

I laughed.

"We are speaking in hypotheticals. Before I ended our friendship, she didn't want to even consider a relationship with me. She only wanted a friend. I had to keep reassuring her that we were not dating. It might take me years to get Bella on the same page as I am on."

"I don't think you would have to work as hard as you may think," Alice said.

"Really?" I asked incredibly confused with this information.

"Well not now! Now she would rather see your entrails hanging from a post. You ruined that girl!" Alice snapped.

Emmett stepped in once again, "But her heated feelings just goes to show you how much she actually cares about you. She may lie to herself and think that you don't matter and that she could care less but deep down, Bella clearly wants you."

I wanted to allow myself to believe that, but it was so clear that she had always made herself transparent in her feelings for me.

"If Bella didn't care about you…why would she go through the trouble of paying for your meals your first week here," Emmett added.

My mouth dropped, "I thought that you were just letting them slide."

"I could get fired for giving away free meals. Someone had to pay for them and Bella felt that she was the one who had to step up. She had to give up her own meals and eat Raman for a week just to see to your meals in the cafeteria."

If it was possible, I think my chest hurt more at this information. I felt unbelievably stupid for my accusations of Alice and Emmett. It wasn't their job to clean up the mess I had created.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you self-involved. This is my problem to fix. I don't know how I will get Bella to listen to me, but I have to try…"

"Bella is strong-willed…you have to be stronger," Alice replied.

I didn't eat from the cafeteria. I didn't think my stomach could handle it if I had. Instead, I wandered around campus deep in my own thoughts and wondering what I could do to fix my problems. My mother kept popping up in my head and her words to me. She was right. I couldn't run away from my problems. How could I ever ask for respect while sitting on the throne if I had done nothing respectful?

My feet took me toward the library. I had hoped that maybe seeing Bella would inspire some sort of resolution. Bella was there standing outside the door wrestling with some papers on the bulletin board.

"Stupid frat parties! Stupid, stupid frat…" She ceased her mutterings when she saw me. She seemed to catch herself from looking at me and went back to her papers.

"Bella," I started.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped.

I sighed but continued to walk toward her.

She turned on her heel and pointed a threatening finger at me. "I mean it Edward, do not talk to me!"

"I'm sorry!" I got out quickly.

Bella shook her head in disgust and walked around me to go back into the library. I followed close on her heels, grabbing the door that she tried to close in my face.

"Please, will you just…" I pleaded.

"Just what? You made yourself perfectly clear. I may not be as smart as you, but I think I can handle the meaning of your words adequately enough. Now leave me alone!"

She hurried behind her desk believing that the barrier would somehow keep me out, but I persisted knowing the fight I had ahead.

"Bella, I was trying to keep from hurting you. I knew I would have to leave in a few months and the last thing I wanted to do was to break your heart…"

Bella began laughing, "Break my heart? Do you hear yourself? Break my heart. Like I would ever allow you to go there. You said that this was a friendship. I think I remember stating that it was supposed to be a friendship so how exactly do you think you were going to break my heart?"

"You and I both know that there was more here than just friendship even if you are too scared to admit it," I said.

"I think you are delusional. I never wanted to be with you or have anything past friendship with you. Surprise, surprise, I don't think of you that way. Not everyone falls for your charm," She scoffed.

I paused our fight and looked deep into her eyes. I could see her fighting to keep the anger and disgust in them, but she finally looked away and shook her head.

"I know you're scared of allowing yourself to think of a relationship. You have this path that you are on and I know there is something else that is forcing you to believe that you can't allow yourself to have feelings for me but…"

"I'm not scared of anything!" She yelled.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You are joking, right? I've never seen a person so afraid to live before." And just like that the words flowed from my mouth before my brain had a chance to catch up, "you hide behind your studies and your silly notebook to make sure that you don't allow yourself to look up at the world around you. You don't date. You only have two friends. You don't do parties. You don't allow for conversation. Just what exactly do you have to live for?"

I couldn't believe what I had just said. As soon as I said the words I realized the enormous fuck up on my end. I saw Bella's eyes fall and her whole body seemed to collapse. Her eyes whirled with tears and I never felt so horrible in my life. My words hurt the person that I claimed to love.

"Bella…"I whispered trying to find an adequate apology but there wasn't any.

Bella shook her head and without looking at me she turned around with the messy stack of flyers in her hands and walked away. I wanted to go after her, but my feet couldn't find the right steps. I waited around for nearly a half hour hoping that she would return but she didn't, and I had no idea where she had gone to. Feeling at my absolute lowest, I walked slowly back to the condo. It was just getting dark when I got back. I had no earthly idea how I was going to fix this. Alice for sure would have my head and I wouldn't even fight her on it.

I walked into the condo and Jasper was there cooking dinner.

"You look horrible!" He said upon seeing me.

"I am a horrible horrible person. I just…hurt Bella far more than any person could, I think."

Jasper put down the pan he was holding and came right over.

"What happened?"

I sighed and didn't even know where to begin. I just kept shaking my head back and forth surprised at my massive stupidity. I opened my mouth, but no words came forth. But, it was Alice barreling through the door that stopped me from giving an explanation.

"I hope you are happy with yourself! I don't know what you said but I thought you should know that whatever happens tonight is on your head!" Alice screeched.

I jumped up from the couch and went to her.

"What do you mean? What is happening tonight?" I asked terrified to hear the answer.

"Bella is off to the Theta Chi party. Something about how you said that she needed to…live."

I slowly shook my head in disbelief. Bella at a frat party? I had to stop her before she did something stupid.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I didn't wait around for Alice to berate me. I already knew what she had to say, and I wasn't disagreeing with her but there would be plenty of time for that later. I needed to get to that party. I had visions of Bella being taken advantage of in her fragile state. I had never been to a fraternity party before but from what I had witnessed from American movies, it did not seem like this party would be tame.

I made it to fraternity row and it seemed that there were several parties happening. It was getting close to Halloween, so each house was expertly decorated. I hurried along looking for the Theta Chi letters, happy that my knowledge of the Greek language was finally doing some good.

After the long row, I managed to find the party at the last house. It was already hurting my ears just being near proximity. I watched as a couple of guys drunkenly fell over the mock gravestones on the front lawn, spilling their drinks as they went.

I ran towards the door but there was someone standing there blocking my entrance.

"No costume, no entrance." A girl dressed as what I could only assume was some kind of medical assistant blocked the door.

"Uh…I am…" I searched for an idea looking down at my clothes. "A paymaster."

The girl looked confused but let me pass along through. I frantically searched the party but there were so many people and the fact that everyone was in costume did not help. I couldn't imagine that Bella would dress up. Did she even own a costume?

I pushed my way through, my sweater getting soaked from drunken people spilling foul smelling concoctions on me. The loud music blaring throughout the house was giving me a headache. I was worried how long my search was taking me that I began to devise a plan to empty the house of all the residents when I caught sight of her.

I skid to a halt and my jaw dropped open to see Bella not only wearing a revealing outfit but maybe the most revealing outfit at the party. There was some guy grinding up on her and pawing at her body. I saw red!

I pushed my way to her, not stopping at the protests from the people in front of me as I pushed them aside.

"Bella!"

She looked over at me with a drink in her hand and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked disinterestedly.

I went closer to her and to try to maneuver my way in front of the guy grabbing at her.

"You shouldn't be here. Please…come home with me," I implored.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" The guy I had pushed aside asked.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"Then step aside and wait your turn," The guy pulled me back from Bella and shoved me to the side.

"I am not someone you want to mess with!" I hissed.

The guy let out a laugh, "What are you going to do about it, Belvedere."

Bella pulled me back and got in between.

"Go home, Edward! I am not your problem…your friend…I am nothing to you," she said and then took another drink.

"Bella…that's not true. Please…you don't want to do this."

Bella reached out a hand and caressed my hair pulling me in closer. She pulled back and smiled softly at me. The smell of her breath reeked of all she had drunk before I could get there. I could see her trying to remain balanced.

"I'm just doing what you told me to do," she said. "Too bad you weren't here sooner. The things we could've done."

Bella pulled away from me and then reached out to grab the hand of the thug that had been grinding on her. He pulled her to the stairs and she followed along willingly. I stood there unsure of what I should do. My mind ran wild. I had to fight for her. Carry her out of there if she didn't see reason. She was in no state to be making this decision.

I chased her on up the stairs through the people and once again reached out for her.

"No! I can't allow you to do this. You aren't in your right mind," I yelled over the music.

She pushed me off her forcefully.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" She screamed. "You had your chance, Edward!"

The guy pulled Bella into a bedroom and stood between her and I. He yelled out to his fraternity brothers and it was a matter of seconds before I was surrounded and being lifted and pulled from the party. Once outside they threw me down on the grass and yelled various threats in my direction.

If I had felt low before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. Bella was in there being taken advantage of. She was seriously intoxicated and not in her right mind to make the decision to sleep with that guy. Deep down I knew I sounded ridiculous. People every day went out and drunk themselves into a stupor before finding a random person to warm their bed. It was because I knew that Bella did not want this that caused me to want to fight.

I sat on the curb hoping that Bella would come out eventually, but it was well after three a.m. when I figured that she must be spending the night. I called Alice and told her I had failed. I guess hearing the emptiness in my voice caused her to not ask any questions. Alice said she would go back to the dorm room and wait for Bella to come home. I didn't want to go home because I knew I would just lie in bed and have images race through my mind of all the horrid potentials that could happen.

Just as I stood up from the curb to begin the long walk home, I heard a ruckus from behind me.

"I don't think we have a live one, boys!"

A chorus of laughter ensued, and I looked over to see the guy that Bella went with, carrying her down the steps and dropping her to the ground like she was no more than trash. I ran over to her.

"All hail, King James," The guys chanted.

"I told you, you could have her when I was done. Got her good and warmed up for ya!"

I whirled around and slugged the guy so hard that he fell backwards and knocked out cold on the steps. I could see his fraternal order begin to advance on me.

"SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL CALL THE COPS ON EVERY SINGLE PERSON HERE!" I roared.

It was enough to get them to back off as I held up my cellphone as a threat. I looked back down at Bella and appraised her. She was missing her shoes and the skirt she had worn so I took off my sweater and pulled it over her head and slide her arms through. I picked her up, holding her close to my body and walked down the long street. It was clear I wouldn't be able to walk the whole distance back to the condo and I had no idea where her dormitory was, so I stopped and put her down on some grass before whipping my phone out to call a taxi-car.

I kept my arms around her for warmth. It took only ten minutes for the car to arrive and I was thankful that the driver had the heater blowing. When we arrived at the condo, I immediately took her to my room and placed her under the covers on her stomach hoping it would warm her up quickly. I pulled a trash can out and placed it beside the bed. I knew I shouldn't stay with her. When she woke up I didn't want her thinking that I wanted to take advantage of her, but I didn't want her to be alone just in case she got sick and needed aid, so I pulled up the chair from the corner and sat down trying to find comfort.

I did not think that sleep would ever find me that night. With the chair not being forgiving and Bella a few feet in front of me, I thought I was in for a long night. However, I was awoken just a few short hours later by groans and heaving. When I realized where I was and what had transpired, I jumped out of my chair to get to Bella who was vomiting all over my bed. Between her cries, it just kept coming. I placed a gentle hand on her back and tried to pull her hair out of the path of the vile contaminants but from the feeling on my fingers, I had not made it in time.

I searched for the trash can and she pulled it out of my hands, stumbling in her attempts to get out of the bed.

"I've got you," I assured her.

"Bathroom," She muttered.

I walked her to the bathroom. The sun was coming up, so the path was lit. Bella found her way to my toilet and sat down hugging the seat. I scratch the back of my neck feeling thoroughly embarrassed that since I had arrived I hadn't the chance or know how to clean the toilet properly. I went back to my room to search out a clean blanket for her to sit on, so she didn't have to endure the cold tiled floor. When I returned, Bella began to vomit once again into the toilet. I folded the blanket and focused on getting her small body onto it while trying to ignore the smell. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I began switching off with her.

When she was finished, she slumped down into the corner with her eyes closed. I searched for something to say.

"I'm sorry," She muttered softly.

I shook my head even though she wasn't looking at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She gave a short laugh, "Let me count the ways…"

"Really Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who should apologize. I treated you horribly. I said things that I will never forgive myself for. I should have stopped you. You were drunk. I was sober. I could have done more but I allowed this to happen. First with my words and then with my actions…"

"Okay. Okay," She said waving me off. "Please don't talk anymore. My head is pounding, and I am trying to focus on not throwing up."

"Let me get you something. Some aspirin?"

She nodded.

I stood up and searched my bathroom cabinets for some medicine.

"Let me get you some water," I said leaving the bathroom.

I went out to the refrigerator to grab a couple of bottles of water. On the way back to my room I stopped at Jasper's door and opened it wondering if he was there. The bed was made so it seems he must have stayed over with Alice. I needed to call her and let her know that I had Bella with me. I shouldn't worry her needlessly.

I pulled out my phone and decided to send a text message so that I wouldn't wake them. By the time I went back to the bathroom, I could hear the shower on, so I decided to wait. I looked around and thought I should clean up the bed. The only problem was, I had used up all my sheets. The condo came with three sets for the room but since I was unaware of how to wash them, I kept putting it off. Now my choice was to leave the bed completely bare or pull out some dirty sheets.

I pulled off the sheets that Bella had vomited on and carried them a foot away from me to the trash can in the kitchen. I dumped them in and then pulled out the trash bag and tied it off, so the smell wouldn't ruin the place.

I pulled out all the extra blankets from the hall closet and decided to use them to cover my bed in the meantime. I was just finishing up when I heard Bella from behind.

"Edward…"

I turned to look at her and she was wrapped in a towel. I had to take a breath and force myself to not imagine what was under it.

"I…can I borrow something to wear?"

I snapped out of my crude fantasies and went straight to my bureau to pull out a t-shirt and some pants. I handed them to her and she retreated into the bathroom. I stood there in the middle of the room unsure of what to do with myself and feeling thoroughly awkward in my own room. What was going to happen now? Would she want to leave? Have some breakfast? I couldn't cook very well so I didn't think food positioning on top of hangover was a good idea but maybe I could have some food delivered. The cost would cut into my plane fare savings but…

Plane fare?

For the first time in weeks I didn't want to think of going back home. I had been so focused on school and work as a way to pass the time until I made enough to come up with the funds to return back home and now that I was well on my way to have the amount needed, I didn't want to go.

Bella walked back in and all notions of money and plane tickets vanished. She sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Aspirin!" I nearly shouted at her.

Bella jumped startled.

"I already took it," She replied.

I looked around once more wondering what I should do.

"I'm really sorry about your bed. If it makes you feel any better, I am so incredibly embarrassed."

She shied away, and I could see her face blush.

"It's okay. Truly. I just wish I had some clean sheets to put on it. I'm such a prat. I haven't washed sheets since I arrived. I…haven't the courage to ask Jasper how to do that yet. Every time I ask him for help, he mocks me and laughs…talks of some reality television program…"

I felt like I was a babbling brook, incapable of never ending.

"Oh…wow, I'm really sorry now. I ruined your only sheets. I'll buy you new ones."

"No, please don't. Besides they aren't my only set. I had three sets. To be honest, it's been a miracle that I managed to make the bed. I will wash the other sets of sheets later. The blankets are clean by the way. If you were tired still."

Bella looked down at the bed.

"I am tired, but I should probably get home before Alice comes back and finds me missing. She'll freak."

"Alice is at the dorms with Jasper. When I went after you last night, Alice said she would stay there just in case you came home. I texted her to let her know that you were with me."

Bella placed her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"She will harass me until I tell her what happened. I don't want to deal with her right now. I already feel horrible enough," She said.

"Why don't you get some sleep. You can stay as long as you like."

I stood up from the bed and Bella laid back down and turned over. Just as I got to the door I could hear her softly crying. I knew I should leave her alone. I could only imagine what she was crying about but after everything I had done, I needed to stay so I turned back around and went to sit back down on the foot of the bed.

"Bella," I whispered.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"Please don't say you're sorry. I promise that you have nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to tell me what is going on. But I am just going to sit here so that you're not alone."

She attempted to slow her breathing and tears. Wiping her face, she turned back to look at me.

"Yesterday…" She stopped trying to find the words. "A year ago, yesterday, my dad was killed in the line of duty."

She looked away and tried to hide her tears. Her revelations were like a knife to my heart. She was dealing with something major and then I went and made it worse by telling her that she had nothing to live for.

I was speechless. How could I ever begin to make up for my words and actions?

"He was a sheriff and one of his…friends killed him because as it turns out his friend was a dirty cop and my father stood in the way. I'm telling you this because I owe you a huge explanation for why I am the way I am. Even though his department set up this scholarship for me to be here at this school, I have a hard time trusting people. Which is why I only have two friends…"

"Bella, please…I cannot apologize enough. I don't know what was wrong with me. I get upset and say horrible stupid things that I have no business saying. I…"

I couldn't help myself. I needed this girl to understand that my words weren't true. They were the ramblings of a very ignorant man.

"No, Edward, you were right. Every word you said was right. I am scared to live. I am so scared all the time. I can't stop thinking of it. Every time I close my eyes I picture my dad dying over and over. It only stops when I go to sleep but in order for me to go to sleep, I have to close my eyes. Alice and Emmett have done their best to hold me together but it's not their job and then you come along and…I see you trying to be my friend but I knew then, you were just one more thing that I would have to lose. I went out to that party last night to try and prove a point, even though I knew deep down everything you said to me was true. When I got to the party, I slammed like three drinks all at once. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. To think about anyone. I…I…what I did last night…my father would be so ashamed of me."

I climbed up to where she sat and didn't care if I was crossing the friend line. I pulled her in to my arms and let cry into my chest. Bella cried and cried, and I wanted to cry with her, but I knew I needed to stay strong, so she could feel free to let it all go. Eventually she fell asleep and I laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling trying to work out how I could ever make up my actions.

Another part of me started to count down the days for when I would have to return home. I was certain to be expected back before the Christmas holiday which meant I only had seven more weeks. seven weeks of happiness with the woman I loved. I was under no illusion that the actions taken today would indicate that Bella and I were together but even as friends, seven weeks would never be enough.

I fell asleep too. The bed far more comfortable than the chair and more so that I had Bella right beside me. I knew it would all end too quickly. She would wake up eventually and go back to her dormitory and I would stay here, and we may never get to lay beside one another ever again. One morning of bliss and then come what may.

When I finally did wake up, Bella was not there and my heart hurt knowing that it was over. She had left and gone back to her life and who knows what page we would be on tomorrow. Would she speak to me in class? Have lunch with me?

I had already missed my one class of the day and it was late enough that I was sure Emmett would know by now that I wasn't planning on coming in for my shift. Just as I was about to exit my bed, Bella came bounding back into my room.

"You're up!" She said as if she had lived with me all her life.

"Uh…yeah…you're still here," I immediately hit myself thinking how that sounded. "I mean…I thought you had gone. Of course, you are here. I want you here. Please don't think you need to leave."

Bella gave a small smile out the side of her mouth and went over to the corner of my closet. She pulled a huge heap of clothes out from the corner and started to walk back to the door.

"I already washed the sheets and they are in the dryer. I can't believe how many clothes you have. You really didn't know how to use the washer, did you?"

I ran to catch up with her and took the large pile from her hands.

"You don't have to do this," I said slightly embarrassed when I thought of her handling my soiled personals.

"I know but I wanted to do something nice to repay you for last night. God, that sounded horrible. I just mean that I really appreciate everything you did for me. I don't even want to imagine how I got here. Please, I'm sure the details are embarrassing so just spare me from them, so it will be less I have to tell Alice about later."

I nodded and was thankful she didn't want me to recap the nasty things they fraternity house did. I walked the clothes toward the laundry room and placed them into the machine.

"Whoa wait a minute. You have to separate them first," She explained dancing around in my nightshirt and soft pants.

She began pulling the clothes back out of the machine and placing them on the table in some kind of order.

"I can't believe you have your own laundry facilities and you still have never washed your clothes. I would kill for this kind of set up. At the dorms it's a free for all and even then, if you don't stay by the machine the whole time, you stuff can end up on the floor or worse."

It was so strange to me that Bella was talking so much. In the past she usually had a snippy comment, but she wouldn't talk and talk like she was now. It was a nice change of pace. I think she shocked me into silence because it seemed like I could barely get a few words out.

"You're welcome to use our facilities whenever you wish. I'm pretty sure Alice does already."

"Thanks, but this is a little far from the dorms. I don't have a car, so it would be a trek to lug my dirty laundry all the way over here." She then went on to explain how to wash my things according to category. I knew there was no way I was going to retain all that information. I should have written it down.

"Are you hungry? I can send out for something?" I asked.

"I can cook something up if you like? I know you are on a small budget, so it would probably be cheaper if I just whip something up," She offered.

I nodded, "Yes, but I've been saving a lot lately, so I can afford a meal delivered. You don't have to cook."

"Been saving for something special?" She asked closing the door to the dryer.

I gave a short laugh. "Well, I was. A couple weeks back my mom told me that I needed to come up with the money to buy my plane ticket home. I tried to go home, and she said she wouldn't pay for me to come home because I was running from my problems."

"Problems?" She asked.

"You," I replied.

Bella stopped what she was doing and looked up at me confused with sad eyes.

"I ended our friendship with you a couple of weeks ago because I was falling for you and I knew I would have to leave eventually and I didn't want either of us to get hurt. I tried to leave and go back home but my mother wouldn't hear of it. I know you don't want a relationship with me but…I can't deny my feelings. I have to be honest with you. I only have seven more weeks here and then I'm gone. I don't know how I going to be able to leave."

Bella stood there with her mouth tight.

She sighed and took a deep breath in and I was ready for her rejection.

"You're right. I've known this since I met you. I knew that you were on a clock. Just one of the reasons I tried to not engage myself with you. After everything that happened over the past year, I didn't even want a small chance that your leaving would hurt me. I don't know what to do here. I want to be honest with you, but I think it wouldn't do either of us any good. It would make things messy…if I told you how I feel about you."

I walked toward her and stood a foot away.

"I need to know, Bella. Messy or not."

I had to hear the words come from her mouth. For her to admit that she felt for me what I did for her. She looked down at the floor unable to look me in the eye with her confession. Her reply shocked me.

"Last night when I was with James, I closed my eyes and imagined it was you on top of me."

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

I picked her up with ease and plastered my lips on hers. She willingly wrapped her legs around me as I brought her to the table and pushed myself on her. With us both wearing thin fabrics I was sure that she could feel the bulge in my pants. It wasn't but a few seconds when I could feel a soft dampness as I grinded myself on her. Our kisses were feverish as if at any moment someone would try and pull us apart for all eternity and this was the last time we would feel this way.

I feel her pull away and place a firm but gentle hand on my chest.

"I'm sorry but you're right. We must stop. You'll be gone soon, and I can't do this knowing that."

I sighed. She was correct. But I couldn't pull myself away from her just yet.

"So, what now? Do you want to go back to ignoring one another?" I asked scared of her answer.

"I don't think I could do that. Can you?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. After the last time I could understand her hesitation.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then friends?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The hardest friendship I've ever had to endure, I'm afraid," I said. "But it's better than nothing."

Bella nodded and hopped off the table I had put her on.

"It's for the best. After you leave we could even be pen pals if you find that running your father's empire permits you enough time," she joked.

How close to the truth she was.

"Pen pals? I can't imagine that being the last of us."

"It's for the best, Edward," she said once again.

"I know but that doesn't mean I like it or that it makes things easier."

Invite her to Caldonia, I kept thinking. Maybe she would come. That was a silly stupid notion that she would surely turn down. Damn Jasper for ever putting that hope out there.

"I should get home. I know you probably have a lot of studying to do. _Gone with the Wind_ is a long book and knowing how well you were doing before in class, you probably haven't even started it," she teased.

"I will have you know, that not only have I read the book in its entirety, I also have the essay finished. I found myself taking a page from your book and threw myself into studying in order to not tempt myself with thoughts of you," I said with pride.

Bella laughed sadly and looked away.

"Then I guess I'm the one with some catching up to do."

"I thought you finished all the essays?" I asked perplexed.

Bella's face turned red, "I may have embellished some things. Any way I'm a little behind. I've read the book but am having trouble focusing on coming up with a decent essay topic. I was thinking of either doing a piece on as some would say the unscrupulous tactics Scarlett went about and defending her actions as a push for the feminist movement by the author or comparing the south to the monarchies in Europe and how they are both unnecessary and antiquated."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I could already see a fight looming in the near future, so I decided to ignore her comment and find something else to focus on. The last thing I needed when I finally made headway was to cause an international debate that would leave us not speaking to one another again.

"You didn't eat. Would you like something before you go?" I asked.

Bella patted her stomach and held her hand out, "I don't think I'll be eating in the foreseeable future. I'm still feeling a little blah."

"Okay, well let me call a taxi-car. I don't think you should walk all the way back to the dormitory in your condition."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. Besides I thought you were saving money for your ticket home?"

"Somehow that doesn't seem like a priority any longer. If my parents want me home so badly, they can send a plane."

The front door opened, and Alice and Jasper walked in breaking us from our conversation.

"I thought you would still be here since you hadn't come home. I brought you clothes. I didn't think you wanted to do the walk of shame in your costume." Alice said costume with air quotes.

"Uh thanks!" Bella replied awkwardly taking the clothes. I was sad to see her take Alice up on the offer, I loved seeing her in my clothes a little too much.

I could feel Alice's and Jasper's eyes on me, so I turned away from them and went toward the kitchen to get away from their nosey faces.

"So...how was your night?" Alice asked.

"I will not answer that," I replied without looking at her.

"No worries, I'll get the dirt from Bella."

That caused me to turnaround.

"No, you won't unless she wants to talk about it. She had a rough night and probably doesn't want to think about it too much. Please respect that."

Alice took a small step back and looked impressed. She held up her hands in surrender.

Bella walked back out changed and went to put the clothes she borrowed of mine in the laundry room. For a room that I never ventured to before, it suddenly became my favorite room in the condo as I replayed in my mind what had transpired only a moment ago.

Bella came back and told Alice she was ready to leave.

"Well, if you need any help with your essay, just let me know. Even if I don't agree with your topic," I offered.

I couldn't help myself from commenting. Bella scrunched up her face and started to walk toward the door. Before she reached it, she turned back around.

"What exactly don't you agree with?" She asked.

I folded my arms over my chest and let out sigh.

"Well let's just say I don't believe that all monarchies are useless and antiquated."

I could hear Jasper snort into his glass of water from behind me.

"You think it's right that the genetic lottery decides who will govern the people over someone or someone's who would be more qualified?"

"The countries in Europe are run by constitutional monarchies which means that just because the country has a queen or king it does not mean that they are in absolute power. Unless you count the Vatican. Besides, qualified? Is that what you think of your president?"

I laughed and walked forward.

Bella snapped her finger at me, "that was Russia's doing, not the will of the people!"

"Oh, I'm sure it was," I mocked.

"Watch what you say. You're in my country now, we kicked your ass once, we'll do it again," she threatened

"Again, I am not British. There's that poor American education system for you," I was having way too much fun with this.

"Let's see, your country was ruled by the Great Britain, was it not?" Bella pretended to be thinking. "Which means you were...British. And just when exactly did your country get out from under them?"

I folded my arms across my chest. Damn, she was good.

"Seventeen ninety-three," I said.

"A whole decade after the Revolutionary War...wow, how embarrassing this must be for you."

But Alice jumped in between us and put her hands out, stopping us all too soon.

"All right let's end this before someone says something that they will regret or later come to feel foolish for. There is a reason why we don't discuss religion or politics with our frien...whatever the hell you two are."

Bella tightened her lips and I refrained knowing Alice was right. I would just have to show Bella that I was worthy of running a country even if the genetic lottery picked me.

"Say thank you, Bella," Alice said.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Edward," she said genuinely.

"Edward, tell Bella you'll call her," Alice said.

I gave Alice a stare and then turned my gaze to Bella, "I will see you in class tomorrow."

She gave me a small smile but didn't reply before turning to leave.

Once the girls were out of our flat I looked over to Jasper. It seemed as if we had a lot to catch up on.

"Alice said you found work."

Jasper nodded, "I did. Hence the reason that we no longer have the generic brands in our kitchen. The school needed a combat teacher. You should see how much they are paying me! I swear it's nearly double what I would make back in Caldonia."

"Really? That's great for you. I guess this truly does mean you will be staying," I said.

"I don't know to be honest. Alice and I haven't discussed it too much. We are just trying to enjoy every day and will worry about that later. So… you and Bella?" He asked.

"Just friends. We realize it wouldn't be wise to become entangled with my departure looming. But, it's better than nothing."

"I'll say! I don't think I could take you moping around here much longer." Jasper chided.

"All the more reason for you to stay in America. Imagine what I will be like after I return home."

I think I meant to say it as a joke, but the severity of the statement hung in the air.

"So, no chance you'll even consider asking Bella to go to Caldonia?" Jasper asked.

"She has a life here. I can't take her away from that. She has her education to finish. Alice…Emmett…she doesn't need to throw it all away for a life that she would probably not want anything to do with. You heard her, Jasper. She thinks monarchies are silly and…"

"…then show her a different side. We all have beliefs we feel strongly about until we are forced to see all sides and come to the realization that maybe there is room for diversity of our thoughts," Jasper pushed. "Besides, I think she is the only person who meets the challenge of besting you. Time and time again!"

I shook my head annoyed with him. I did wonder how she knew that we were once ruled by Great Britain. It was something I intended to ask her next time I saw her.

"I think you should tell her who you are. If there is absolutely no hope for the two of you, I think she could be trusted with this information and know exactly who her friend is. You may want to decide everything for her by not giving her all the options, but you at least owe her the complete truth."

I hated how right Jasper was. I did owe her the truth, but I was afraid. I did trust Bella but what if I told her and she suddenly saw me in a different light. What if she hated the very idea of me because of what I stood for. A person which some lottery chose the right to govern a small country of people. I tried to imagine Bella in Caldonia and even though I could picture her by my side, I couldn't quite place her walking the streets of Caldonia or climbing the vast staircases of our palace. Bella and staircases? That would be a disaster. She wouldn't last a week.

I tossed and turned that night trying to find a way to make the most out of my short time with Bella. Do I tell her? What will she say? Can we remain friends even though we clearly have feelings for one another? After seven weeks, would I ever see her again?

Every question I asked myself pushed me further and further down into a pit of depression. It caused me to have nightmares. Awful nightmares of living in Caldonia with another by my side. It wasn't Bella, instead it was that forward red head from my Applied Business course. The nightmare had me so thoroughly scared that the next morning that upon seeing the redhead I veered in the opposite direction and went to sit in the high back of the class in an empty chair.

The class felt longer than any class I had ever taken before. I kept thinking of my next class with Bella and wondering how that would transpire. Would we both feel shy about what happened the previous day? Would she revert back to being distant and decide that maybe we shouldn't be friends. Would I gather up the courage and take Jasper's advice? There were so many unanswered questions and the daft professor wouldn't hurry his lecture along.

I stopped by and grabbed a coffee at the cart before heading to my literature course. I needed something after the little rest I had. I decided to pick Bella up a cup as well. Technically I still owed her one.

I walked into the classroom and Bella was there. She looked up and seemed to be relieved at the sight of me. I sauntered over toward her desk and lamely asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Bella nodded her head and pulled her bag from the empty chair.

"I wanted to repay you," I said handing her the coffee.

She took it and replied, "You didn't need to do that. I'm pretty sure when it comes to the who owes whom columns, I am definitely in the red."

"Then perhaps we should start with a clean slate?" I offered.

Bella sipped her coffee and smiled.

"I'd appreciate that."

"Bella, there is something that I've been wondering about. How did you know my country was ruled the British?"

"Your accent. It's too similar. Kinda like the Australians. I sometimes get their accents confused with the Brits as well. Why, you weren't honestly offended?"

"No...of course not. I just am always amazed at your insight. Were you able to work on your essay last night?" I asked attempting to find a subject that would ease the tension.

Bella smiled softly, "After our discussion yesterday, I decided to stick to the first topic. Alice showed me the error of my ways. She explained that Europeans don't take kindly to insults made on their heritage so out of respect for our foreign travelers perhaps I didn't want to spend my weekend focusing on a paper that would disrespect all you hold near and dear."

I laughed.

"Well, that is very kind of you, but I have to say I am a little disappointed. I would have loved to show you the many ways I could find fault in your beliefs. I think if you allowed yourself an open mind, then perhaps you would come to see that the way we do things are just as beneficial and pragmatic as the way your country chooses to operate. And if I dare say so, perchance even more efficiently and effectively."

Bella opened her mouth to begin sparring but our professor cut her off with her grand entrance reciting a monologue said by Scarlett O'hara.

Bella narrowed her eyes and slammed herself back in her chair to face forward. I could see her stewing and coming up with witty comebacks in her mind. She grabbed her notebook and began to write feverishly. She slides it in my direction and politely without looking I closed the book and slid it back.

I mouthed at her to pay attention. I knew she had fallen behind and as much as I loved a good argument with her, she needed to not do so right now.

The class goes on and I already am preparing for how the conversation will go when we are finally allowed to speak freely. I imagine all the things she will have to say and wonder if we can get through a civilized conversation without either of us going away upset or hurt.

Bella, I am a prince.

If I pulled that card, I doubt we would get very far on which country has the better chain of command. I imagined that Bella might laugh in my face and tell me that she didn't believe me no matter how many items came up on Google. Or maybe she would slap me for lying by omission this whole time. What if she spat on me and said I was the very thing wrong in this world and called me a dictator.

I sighed loudly thinking of all the ways Bella could hate me for telling her the simple truth.

"Hello!" Bella snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You're not faking a stroke to get out of this. Its lunchtime and I finally got back my appetite, so we will settle this debate in the cafeteria once and for all."

I was so focused on the possible outcomes that could happen with the truth that I hadn't even realized class was over. Bella stood there staring at me questioningly. Suddenly she stood straight and her whole mood shifted.

"You're changing your mind about this," She said.

I jumped up from my chair to refute her claim.

"No! I…my thoughts were somewhere unwelcoming. I…" I sighed because I could feel a knot in my stomach. I needed to come clean.

"Bella…I have to tell you something."

Bella sighed with consternation and sat back down again.

"Oh great! Let me guess, you really are gay."

I huffed loudly and irritated, "Have my actions indicated anything of the sort?"

I was really starting to get annoyed with Alice and Bella thinking I was gay. How many times would I have to defend myself on this position?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I assure you that this isn't your fault," Bella held her hands up in surrender. "Unfortunately, you're paying for someone else's past sins. It won't happen again. What grave information do you need to tell me?"

I prepared myself for what I was about to say. Then it occurred to me.

"Someone else's past sins?" I questioned.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked away.

"It's nothing…please just forget I ever said anything."

But I couldn't because it was far too interesting of a topic. Especially so when I wanted to delay my revelation.

"Bella, did you date a gay man before?" I asked.

Bella jumped out of her chair and huffed loudly.

"I am starving, and you are wasting my time!" She grabbed her books and charged toward the exit of the now empty classroom.

I chased on after her.

"Come on. Don't be upset. I am sorry if I pressed."

Bella slowed a little and finally stopped to look at me.

"Can we please leave it alone? I don't want to upset my stomach before I even have a chance to put something into it."

I looked around and then something occurred to me. Other than the cafeteria and my condo, I hadn't the chance to eat a meal any place other than the two.

"How hungry are you?" I asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and waited for my plan.

It took me nearly as long to convince Bella of going some place off campus as it took to get there. When I finally was able to get Bella onboard, she said she knew of a place not too far away overlooking the mountains. There was a cheap diner on the outskirts of campus whose view did impress. The lunch crowd was starting to thin when we walked in.

"Can I get a to go menu?" Bella asked the first person we saw when we entered.

"To go? Can't be seen in public with me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the menu in my awaiting hands.

"Yes, because you were the one who made an ass out of yourself at the Theta Chi party. I'm pretty sure that it is you that should be embarrassed to be seen with me. Now stop antagonizing me and order before I decide to go to the dark side and choose cannibalism as the option for lunch."

I smiled at her and then took a gander at the menu. I still didn't know why we were ordering it to go when there were plenty of empty tables. When the waitress came around Bella began rattling off a list.

"BLT hold the L, extra mustard on rye bread toasted with a half order of fries and half order of onion rings. One banana and a large water with a medium chocolate shake."

I stared at her amazed at the size of her order. Bella caught me looking at her and scrunched up her face.

"Oh, please don't begin to judge me. It's been a long week," she said.

"I wouldn't dare." I switched my focus back to the menu and proceeded. "I will have a hunky hunky cheeseburger with fries and a lemonade."

Bella snorted and looked away. The waitress took the menu from me rang up the bill. Both Bella and I reached for our wallets.

"It's my treat," I said pushing her wallet away.

"Edward," She said my name in warning.

"It's something friends do," I explained handing my cash to the waitress.

I could see Bella biting her lip but at least she allowed it.

"Thank you," she managed.

I shrugged it off trying to act as if it were nothing to think about. I needed to act casual or else she might fight the friendship option once again.

"So where are we taking this food?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I grabbed our food when it was ready, and Bella took the drinks. I followed on after her into this thick wooded area. I saw a sign nearby welcoming us to the Sehome Hill Arboretum. Bella went off the path after a couple of minutes. I was impressed that she was able to hold the drinks without tripping over the wildlife.

Bella finally found a little clearing and dropped her bag down before sitting on the ground. I was amazed at the beauty of this place. Being off the trail, it felt as if no one was around for miles. I could hear birds singing and a soft breeze make its way through the trees. I gently placed the food on the ground and sat down.

"I never pictured you for a nature girl," I said.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Edward," she replied.

The all-knowing knot in my stomach tightened once more. "I'm sure I am not exempt."

Bella began pulling the various items out of the bag and I didn't want to ruin her lunch since I knew she was hungry. Confessions could wait until after.

"So, how do you know about this place?" I asked.

"I've come here a lot since coming to this school. I happened upon it and it grew on me. It provides me some comfort that the library cannot."

I watched as Bella went about eating her food. The sun which had decided to make an appearance strained to be seen through the trees. Bella looked to glow in this light. I tried to memorize every part of this moment because the minute I told her who I was, it might all be over.

We finished our food speaking very little and just basking in the sounds the forest offered us. I made sure to pile all our discarded wrappers and containers back into the bag, so we wouldn't litter the area.

"So…you had something to tell me?" She cautiously brought it back up.

I sighed and compiled my thoughts.

"Look, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you are stressing more than needs be. I mean, you act like you're about to tell me that you're dying. We're…just friends so whatever you have to say to me, you can't be that worried of my reaction because what right would I have to be upset?"

I smiled. She was so amazing, and she didn't even see it.

"I don't want to be just friends," I confessed again.

She waited with her reply looking around at anything but me.

"Edward…you know why it has to be this way. What are we going to do in a few weeks when you leave? What's the solution? Long distance relationship?" she asked rhetorically.

"Come home with me," I said softly.

Bella's mouth opened, and she shook her head back and forth slowly a few seconds while her mind attempted to grasp my request.

"I…I…can't. I have school. I have…" She sighed. "I sound so pathetic. I can't think of anything else other than school. Edward, we've never even been on a date. A real date. We kissed once, and I can count on one hand the amount of proper conversations we have had. Less if you don't consider the arguments. Go with you? Are you crazy?"

She picked up momentum the longer she thought about it. I was already prepared for this because I never actually pictured her saying yes.

"I don't care about any of those things. All it takes is knowing and I know that you are the one for me. We have the rest of our lives to go on dates and have conversations, arguments and we haven't even explored the world of inappropriate text messages. But, can you honestly tell me that if I were to leave here, you could go on about your life and never wonder what if you had."

She stared at me and I could see her eyes and the war within. Slowly her eyes changed from light to dark until they swam with ready tears.

"Okay, forget I asked. I guess…I just had to go for it. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

I didn't think I could bear watching her cry again.

Bella turned away as if she could hear my unspoken thoughts and waved a hand in front of her face.

"You met me at possibly the very worst time in my life. A part of me would love nothing more than to go but I have to finish my schooling. I have to be realistic and not live in some fantasy world where some cute guy shows up from Europe and whisks me away from all my problems. My life is not some Hallmark movie where it just all seems to magically work out."

"I just want you to be happy, Bella," I said. "More than anything, I want to know that you are happy and healthy. If I know that, I can leave here with some piece of mind. Besides, you never know, if it was meant to be, maybe one day, our paths will cross again."

Bella nodded solemnly and we both looked back at the nature. I didn't know what to think. My mind was numb. My idea of telling Bella who I was, it went off the table. I believed she would be happier not knowing. Telling her now would only ruin what little time we had left.

"Edward. Do you hate me?" Bella whispered.

I couldn't believe that she would even ask me such a thing.

I pulled myself closer to her and ventured to touch her. I placed a gentle hand on her face, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I could never hate you. There isn't a thing you could ever say or do that would cause me to think that way about you."

Bella seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I knew that we were supposed to act like friends but even I couldn't put up with the charade any longer. I pulled her in for a gentle kiss, but she pulled back right away.

"No, I can't. We both said…why do you think I ordered onion rings. I wanted to be able to circumvent the temptation."

I laughed.

"You thought a couple onion rings would stop me?"

"No…I thought it would stop me and it did. Stopped me from doing something stupid. We are frien…"

"Don't say friends," I cut her off. "Be honest with yourself, do you think we can be friends for the next few weeks? Act like this chemistry between us is merely friendship? Expect me to look at you and not think of all the ways I would rather be spending our precious time?"

I leaned in and softly placed my lips on her keeping ever so steady, so I wouldn't spook her and have her fleeing from me once more. When I sensed that she wouldn't stop me, I pushed for more. I was surprised when she even allowed my tongue and that's when I lost myself in her. I could be in the middle of a bloody war and I wouldn't have known. Bella's fingers ran through my hair, so I took her cue that all was well and brought her to the ground and slightly covered her body with my own.

Friendship was off the table.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next few weeks were the happiest of my life. Every so often I would think this to myself and it would cause an ominous cloud to befall me. Being with Bella was the best but we both knew it was only for a short time. I could even see when this realization would come over her as well.

Bella walked into the cafeteria kitchen where I was just finishing up, dressed impeccably for our date. I was taking her to the movies in a vain attempt to have a cliché normal American dating experience. I had visions of Bella and I sharing popcorn, watching a movie while our fingers slyly danced around the butter covered nosh. If the movie was scary, Bella would cling onto me and smash her head into my chest as I placed a comforting arm around her. It was all so very silly and yet I couldn't wait.

"Are you ever going to finish?" She asked appraising my piles.

"You know. It might be nice to have a little help over here. I would be done faster and we could be on our way if you were willing to help a…brother out."

She rolled her eyes at my attempt for American slang.

"Can't. It would be against policy. If I were to get hurt and I'm not on staff, who would pay my worker's compensation?" She asked.

"Get hurt?" I scoffed. "From washing dishes?"

A mischievous smile overcame Bella's face and she walked a little closer to my sink.

"Let's just say…I may have witnessed a certain person who shall remain nameless, falling into a pile of trash food."

My mouth dropped as I thought back to that day.

"How did you…" I started to say.

Bella shrugged. "I may have come back looking for you…I felt like a bitch for how I acted but when I saw you…I quickly retreated because I kind of got the impression that you were angry, and I thought it might have something to do with me."

"It had everything to do with you! You deserved to be the one slipping on soap and falling into revolting uneaten food," I said and then I took my hand and splashed her with a wave of soapy water. It seemed to get her dress and face pretty good as she stared at me in shock.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed.

"Payback," I laughed.

Bella who was never one to not retaliate, pushed a pile of plates that had been drying back into the soapy water. The splash hitting me like a tidal wave.

I stood there with soaked pants and turned on her.

"You are so going to pay for that." I reached out and grabbed her with ease and picked her up while she was screaming and was about to put her in the sink too.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed over and over. Feeling merciful, I decided to slowly place her feet back down on the floor and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, we are definitely going to miss the movie," I said looking back at the plates that I would once again need to rewash.

Bella sighed, "I guess I can help you out."

She pulled on gloves and we shared the sink space spending our evening talking. I couldn't help but stop and stare at her every once in a while. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, pick up the pace." She ordered.

"I can't help it. If you are one thing…I would say you are a huge distraction," I replied.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me with a soft smile and I could see something in her eyes that I had never witnessed before.

"Ditto," She replied.

I spent most of my days at Bella's dormitory. It was so convenient to be close to my classes and cafeteria work, I could see why so many students partook in the tradition. Also, with Alice spending more and more time at my condo, it gave Bella and I our much-needed privacy.

Every single day I was able to live out my fantasy of what I had envisioned for my life. Bella was the perfect partner. We shared the best conversations. She was intelligent and even though we could have some pretty heated debates, our sparring matches was something that I lived for. I loved someone being able to speak to me as if I were normal and push me. Give me the truth without finding respectful wording or agreeing with me just because of my title. I struggled because I wondered how I would ever find someone like her again.

Bella began to giggle.

"I think you were supposed to be studying."

I rolled myself to lay by her side and smiled.

"Believe me, I am."

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. She ran her hand through my hair and I was prepared to pick up from where I left off. Bella pushed me softly and sighed.

"Come on Edward, we have finals next week. And contrary to what you have witnessed in the past…I'm not that easy."

That made me upset. Bella and I had made another unspoken agreement of sorts. We never went farther than a heavy kissing session. Our clothes always remained on and we both knew when to stop our activities. As much as I wanted to make love to her, it wasn't something that I wanted to do knowing that leaving would make it all the worse for both of us.

"I never thought you were. One inebriated mistake does not make you easy. I'm sorry if you believed that I think so little of you…"

"No, I know you don't. However, I can't help think less of me."

I didn't want to talk about that prat James. A few weeks back, we nearly had a run in with James and his fraternal order. When I realized why Bella was acting off one day, I asked her about it and after some push, she finally gave in that James had been antagonizing her. It nearly caused me to fight him right in the cafeteria, but Bella pulled me back and called Emmett to keep me away until James and his friends left.

"If I were you, I would forget it ever happened. Chalk it up to a college experience and move on from there," I suggested.

"And is that what I am supposed to do with you? After you've gone just call you some "Summer love" and move on from there. Another college experience?" She chided.

My heart twisted thinking of Bella after I had left for home. I didn't want my mind to wander down the path of her future. I didn't know what I would do if I suddenly pictured Bella beside some other man. Having children with that other man and getting old with that man.

"I should get back to studying. You're right. We have finals."

I climbed off her bed and went to sit down on her desk chair. I imagined that Bella returned to reading but I was too much of a coward to look at her face. I was afraid I would see hurt etched upon it. I didn't like being short with her but sometimes I thought it was for the best.

A few hours later I finally worked up the nerve to speak with her.

"Do you want to go and get dinner?" I asked.

"Why don't you go along. I think I am going to turn in. I'm not feeling too well," She replied.

I looked her over and could see that something had changed.

"I could go and pick up something. Do you want soup or a sandwich?"

"No. You better just take off. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned over in her bed and faced the wall. Okay, now I knew I did something wrong. I put my book down and went over to the bed and climbed in behind her. She attempted to shrug me off, but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who isn't feeling well. You probably should go before you catch it. I don't want to be the cause of you doing poorly on finals."

"I don't give a fuck about finals," I stated.

I nuzzled her neck and began to kiss her tenderly making my way around her exposed skin. Once again, she tried to shrug me off.

"Edward. Would you just pick a lane and stay in it?" She snapped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Bella finally turned over to look at me.

"You're so hot and cold. One minute you want to make out and the next, you don't speak to me for hours. I'm sorry if I'm not as adept at this ping pong game you want to play."

I pulled back from her, surprised at her attitude and got down from the bed once more.

"I am just doing what we both agreed to but my apologies if I have a hard time…staying in a lane," I snapped.

"What exactly did we agree to? I'm not even sure," She asked getting up from the bed as well. "Be together until D-day and then go on with our lives. You over in…Caldonia running your father's silly empire and me here…"

"Yes, you here! I asked you if you wanted to go to Caldonia and you said NO!" I yelled. "What the hell do you want from me? I wish I had the freedom of sitting around reading books all day for my future but it's a little more complicated than just running a silly empire."

Bella stood there looking at me with her eyes swimming, but I wasn't going to let her tears get the better of me. So, I stood firm waiting for her answer.

"Next week is finals...I think this is final too," She replied softly.

She grabbed her key from her desk and retreated. We had managed to go over six weeks without an heated argument or fight and now it was over. Everything was over. I sighed and gathered my things.

I made sure to lock the door behind me as I went and nearly made it out the hallway when one of Bella's neighbors approached me.

"Oh good Edward, you're here. I think Bella needs some help in the bathroom. She seems to be throwing up quite a bit. I was coming to get Alice…"

"You should call Alice. Bella and I…" I shook my head and didn't even finish with the girl. I left.

I went straight home and wanted to go straight to my bed and forget finals. Forget duty and obligations. Forget Bella. There was no way I would be able to forget Bella unless heavy drug use was involved.

Instead I laid in bed replaying the evening over and over. It made me so upset that she would trivialize my role that I was to assume when I returned home. I was upset but then I thought about it and slowly began to see things from her perspective. She thought I was merely going home to run a company. She had no clue that the position that I would be preparing for would have nearly a hundred thousand people to govern. It wasn't fair for me to be upset with her. If I had been in her shoes, I was sure I would have made the same conclusions and called her destiny silly as well.

But wasn't that exactly what I did? Call her dreams of being a librarian silly? I told her that I didn't have the luxury of sitting around and reading books. I trivialized her dreams. I made the woman I loved feel silly about the path she chose. Maybe she was right to want to end this now. I didn't deserve even one more kiss let alone anything else we might have done.

But, if I did what she wanted and ended it, it might make things easier for both of us. If I wanted, I would only have to see her one more time. Our final on Thursday and then we would be officially out of each other's lives forever. My flight was scheduled to leave on out of here on Sunday.

From the other room comes high pitched squeals. It was Alice once again being loud. I prayed that she wasn't doing what I thought with Jasper in our television room. I wouldn't be able to stomach it and I might do something lethal. I grabbed my door knob and went to see what the ruckus was.

Alice was tearing open a large box while Jasper stood smiling at her. I already wanted to punch them both in the face.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked irritated.

"My daddy just sent me this going away present. Isn't he just the best. He bought me the Louis Vuitton trunk I've been dying for," Alice gushed.

I crinkled my forehead. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, going away?" I asked.

Jasper looked over at me almost afraid of saying the next words out of his mouth. He didn't even need to say them as it begun to dawn on me.

"Alice has agreed to come to Caldonia…but just for the winter break. Come February, I…am planning to come back here until Alice finishes school and then we don't know."

Alice saw the look on my face and instantly ceased any personal pleasures she was feeling. She began to bite her lip to keep her from saying anything in that moment.

"Good for you," I replied and then turned around ready to leave them but before I completely exited I said, "By the way, Bella and I broke up. You might want to check on her."

I was sure that these grades I would receive would be the worst grades a perspective King of Caldonia would ever earn. It had been almost a week since I had seen Bella. Since Jasper's announcement, I did whatever I could to not be in the happy couple's vicinity. You would think that with all the time I spent in my room, I would be coming out of finals completely confident. However, I spent most of the time in my room sleeping. When I slept, I would dream. Great big beautiful Bella dreams.

It was finally the day I was dreading and yet feeling hopeful as well. My Literature final was the last one on my agenda. Thursday was here and so it would be the last time I would ever see Bella. How I was expected to concentrate during my test, I'll never know.

I waited at my old desk for her to arrive. The students entered with their final essays in their hands and then the professor entered and started to give the instructions. But no Bella. My heart began to speed up as the professor walked up and down the aisles with the test booklets, handing them out as she went.

But while my classmates all began their tests, I sat there in complete and utter shock. Bella would never miss a final. There had to be something wrong. Alice would have told me if something happened to Bella, right? I kept waiting for her to rush through the door all disheveled, but the minutes ticked by and she was a no-show. I looked down at my test booklet and closed it. I walked to the front and handed the professor my final essay and empty test booklet.

I had been prepared to be a little distracted in that final test but to not even complete a final, there was no way I would be getting out of that class with a decent grade. I pulled out my phone and attempted to call Bella, but it went straight to voice mail. I nearly ran the whole way to her dormitory. I didn't know what I would say exactly, the only thing that ran through my mind was to shake some sense into her.

I banged on the door and was surprised when Alice answered. It was rare for me to see Alice in her dormitory room. I instantly noticed that all of Bella's things were gone and Alice was packing up her remaining items.

"Where is she?" I gasped. My jog had taken more out of me than I was aware of.

"Uh…" Alice looked around like she was stalling.

"Bella missed the final!" I had hoped that my words would knock some sense into Alice.

She took a long breath in and sighed, "I thought she might."

"What the hell is going on, Alice! You act like this is okay. You and I both know how not okay this is."

"Edward, calm down," Alice replied quietly.

"Calm down?" I was about to go off on her once more, but she held up her hands stopping me from speaking. Alice went to start a couple of times but failed.

"Edward. I think its best if you focus on going home. You and Bella are over. Just leave her be," Alice said calmly.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"No. I'm not leaving it like this. Where is she?" I demanded.

"Go home, Edward. You can't help her anymore. Just let her live her life and you go do the same," She said.

"Stop telling me that. Tell me where she is! I am not leaving here until you do and I swear in all that is holy, I will do everything in my power to see that you don't enter Caldonia until you do so," I threatened.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and suddenly she looked threatening.

"Really? Is that the kind of king you plan on being?"

I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. I took a step back and stood straighter.

"Jasper told you," I stated.

"No! Jasper didn't have to tell me anything. So, don't go taking this out on him. It seems that is your specialty these days," She spit. "I've known for a while and it wasn't because of Jasper. I wasn't sure when I first met you. I convinced myself that you were a look a-like until Jasper told me that he lived in Caldonia and then I knew. I know nearly all the royal families of the world. Hello! I'm like majorly into fashion and celebrity gossip. You don't think I wouldn't be able to recognize one of the most eligible bachelors in the world?"

"And you didn't tell Bella?" I asked feeling the wind completely being knocked out of me.

"No, I kind of thought that it was something that you should do," She replied sarcastically.

"I just…wanted to feel normal," I sighed and continued, "It just kept getting harder and harder to tell her the truth. I asked her to go to Caldonia multiple times and multiple times she turned me down. I thought it would be best if she never knew."

"You're an idiot!" Alice huffed. "What did you think would happen when Bella found out? That she was the kind of girl who would hold her hand out ready for her crown? Bella is better than that. She is better than me and she is most certainly better than you."

"I know that! I just didn't want it ruining our relationship."

"Yeah, I could see how the truth would ruin a relationship," Alice replied.

I stood their staring at Bella's empty side of the room and rethinking the happiest moments I spent in that room.

"Alice. I have to see her. Please tell me where she is," I begged.

Alice looked back to a pile of boxes. It was then I noticed they were labeled with Bella's name.

"She went to her father's house. She plans on selling it and wanted to go and see it one last time. She left an hour ago but she's taking a bus and Uber. Edward, its four hours away and that's if you don't get lost."

"Then it's a good thing that I have a phone with GPS and that you'll let me borrow your car," I said.

Alice's eyes became wide and she started shaking her head, "I can't. If you crash it, my father will crash me!"

"If I crash it, I'll buy you a new one. Benefits to being a prince."

"Jasper said you were cut off."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, my father will buy you a new one. Something red and sporty?"

Alice mulled it over before handing me the keys, "I don't wish you harm…but I wouldn't mind something red and sporty."

I laughed and grabbed the keys.

If I were living in a day where I had to rely on a paper map, this story might have a different ending. Having to take a couple ferries and nearly five hours of driving since there were hardly any decent speed limits, I didn't think I would ever get there. As my phone began to tell me that I had only a mile left, I became worried as to what I would say to Bella. Nothing had changed of our situation, but I needed to know she was all right.

Snow began to fall lightly as I turned down the street. I didn't need my phone the rest of the way, I could see her small form standing outside her father's house. I pulled up and parked across the street. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even turn to look in my direction. It wasn't until I was standing in her eyeline that she looked at me surprised.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You couldn't have thought that we had a proper good-bye," I replied.

She turned away from me and went back to staring at the house. The Bella I knew didn't seem to be here. This Bella looked like a shell; unmoving and hardened. It was if the air was so cold it froze her in place. The look on her face vacant and without love.

"Alice said you were selling your father's house," I said quietly.

"I need the money," She replied unforgivingly.

"Bella…."

"Edward, you should go. There was a reason we ended the way we did. I wasn't strong enough for the fare-thee-well at the end of a tarmac. I need to put you in my past."

"No! I can't go. Not now but most importantly, not like this," I paused and took another breath. This was it. This was the moment I needed to fight. Fight and make her see reason.

"Bella, come to Caldonia with me."

I heard her mutter out a laugh and then I see her vacant expression turn painful and hopeless.

"You want to finish school? We have schools. You want to be a librarian? My family has the money to build you your own library. Come to Caldonia. Be with me. Love me and I promise, I will never let you go a day without knowing how much I love you."

It was the first time I had ever said it out loud. I had alluded to it many times but never actually said that I loved her to her face.

She didn't respond. She just kept staring at the house.

"If you don't…then I will call my father and tell him I'm not coming home."

I meant every word. It was the first time that I truly meant that I would give up everything destiny had planned out for me. Because there was no life for me if it didn't include Bella. I had hoped my declaration had stirred up more of a reaction but once again she just stared at that house. I couldn't take any more silence from her, so I pushed my way in front of her and forced her to look me in the eye.

"Bella!"

I was starting to get upset. I just told her that I loved her. I told her I was willing to give up everything for her. My family. My future and she couldn't even give me a glimmer of hope.

"Bella!" I said once more.

She finally looked me in the eye and said, "Edward, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE READING EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY. SEE YOU ON THURSDAY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"James," I whispered.

Bella turned away and rubbed her face with one hand.

There was a lot of noise in my head. Almost as if someone had turned up the volume on Mother Nature. The birds chirped louder than I had ever experienced. The trees seemed to groan and creek from the soft wind and I swear I could even hear the snow falling onto the ground below. And only one voice came through loud and clear, Alice.

Over and over I replayed Alice's words in my head, _whatever happens tonight is on your head._

This was all my fault.

Nothing made sense.

I could hear my mouth stuttering to find words. I finally had to look away from Bella.

I couldn't begin to fathom the events that were transpiring. How did this happen? I felt utterly incapable of finding the right words so instead I settled on a point of order.

"We need to get you inside."

Bella went back to starring at the house lost in her own thoughts. I reached out and grabbed her gloveless hand and it was ice. I pulled her along with me to the front door.

"Do you have the key or not?" I said probably a little too forceful.

Bella snapped out of her reverie and slowly walked toward the door with her key. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even look around when we entered. Bella slowly took her coat off and placed it on a stand by the door and I followed suit.

I went toward the fireplace and tried to turn my focus on lighting the logs inside. It was still too cold in the house and the last thing I needed was for Bella to get pneumonia. Bella stood behind the couch watching me and offering nothing.

"When did you find out?" I finally asked turning back towards her.

Bella looked at the ceiling and the fire I made caused the tears in her eyes to glisten.

"Monday."

I sighed loudly.

"Did you tell him?" I asked hating that this asshole would be in our lives.

Bella snorted. It was the first time she seemed to lighten up.

"I did. It was stupid of me to go to him, but I thought he had the right to know."

Bella came around and flopped onto the couch a little too harshly for my taste. My heart nearly stopped.

"He gave me a fifty and told me to have it taken care of. I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair for this baby to pay for the mistakes from my past." She sighed, "I went out and bought diapers with the money. I figured, what was a better use than something this kid will crap all over."

"When are you due? Do you know what it is?" Now I was ready for a thousand and one questions.

"I'm due July 31st! How very…Harry Potter of my uterus. And no, I won't know for weeks what it is."

We were quiet again even though I had questions. I just couldn't pick one. I sat on the couch near her but not touching. I didn't know if I had the right to touch her after everything.

"I didn't take my finals," She offered quietly.

"I know. You worried me when you didn't show up. I had to nearly threaten Alice within an inch of her life to tell me where you had gone. I didn't end up taking my literature final either," I said.

Bella's mouth opened ready to rebuke me, "No Edward! Why would you do that? I'm dropping out of school, but you should have still made the effort."

"Made the effort? For what purpose? I told you that I already had my degree. I was mainly here for the experience." I paused, "Wait, what do you mean you're dropping out of school?"

Bella shrugged, "There was a morality clause on my scholarship. I am knocked up without a husband…it doesn't matter. I have to focus on getting a real job, so I can support this baby."

I shook my head back and forth.

"Again. Bella. Please come to Caldonia with me," I begged.

Bella laughed out loud with frustration.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure that bringing home a girl who is knocked up by some other guy, is not exactly on the top of your parents Christmas wish list."

I knew that it wasn't. My parents would be horrified. I don't even know if they would allow me back in Caldonia with radical thinking like this. But this was more important than heir rites.

"Then…we don't tell them that it's some other guys," I said seriously.

Bella's mouth dropped once more as if she were considering it, but I could see her already getting prepared to turn me down.

"No. This isn't your responsibility. I'm not going to let you take on this burden especially when you have a chance at a bright future."

"I don't have a future without you," I began to say but she was already shaking her head brushing me off. "Will you just hear me out because I can promise this is one argument you will not win."

Bella folded her arms over her chest and sat sulking like a child waiting to hear what I had to say. In my mind I knew what I was asking for was crazy. But I couldn't walk away. This was just as much my fault as it was Bella's and if I walked away from her, I would be walking away from the only woman I ever loved. This baby would keep that from happening.

"I'm going to say this again because I don't think you heard me clearly when we were outside. I love you. So what argument could you ever concoct to that would challenge this?"

Bella took another breath and seemed to think over my words. She closed her eyes tight and then looked back at me.

"Remember that day in class when I reveled in the fact that you didn't know there was a test and essay due? I knew then how I felt about you and it scared me. Scared me so much I wanted to find a way to get you out of my life. I was horrible to you because you were the first person I ever wanted and with that, it meant you had every opportunity to break me. My mother left when I was four. My dad died last year and because of that it, I walked around with this attitude that I had nothing more to lose. It was dangerous and stupid. I'm getting to a place in my life where I feel I could finally put myself back together. What if I go to Caldonia with you and you decide that you don't want this? You…will…break me."

I didn't know what to say to get her to grasp that I would never let that happen. I would move heaven and earth to make it work for both of us in Caldonia, even if it meant lying to the crown and giving them an heir that should never sit on throne. I should tell her of the crown, I know that but first I needed to get her to agree to come with me. One problem at a time. That and I was terrified it would change her mind. Part of me thought that I shouldn't tell her until we were pulling up to the palace. Casually drop it on her, oh yeah…I live in a palace, that's not going to be a problem, right?

Now it was my turn.

"When I first took an interest in you, I too was scared because I knew eventually I would have to return home and I didn't want to leave a broken heart behind especially since I knew I too would have a broken heart. I knew I was falling more and more every time I was with you. Jasper told me to imagine the future I wanted to have and fight for it. I didn't even think it was possible which is why I tried to end it with you the first time back before James and that party."

I turned and went to sit at her feet as I literally was preparing myself to beg on my knees.

"Bella, if you came to Caldonia, I would give you the world. I could never change my mind about you. This baby…there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you…or him or her. I. Love. You. I have said this now three times and I will continue to say it and tell you over and over until you believe it. I am prepared to fight for you and our future."

Bella once again closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back at me and with a shaky breath, she whispered, "I love you too.

I didn't think, it was all too simple to just react. I pulled myself up and pulled her lips to mine. I ran my hands through her hair and invited every sense of mine to partake. The way she tasted. The smell…I would never be able to get enough.

"Does this mean you'll come with me?" I asked through breathes of air. She nodded her head and I was done. I was getting everything I wanted. Jasper was right. In the end he helped me get Bella just as he said he would. I would find a way to thank him later.

I continued to kiss her, and she matched my own intensity. Passion was something we would never have to worry about losing.

"I'm ready, Edward."

I pulled back to look at her. Stupidly, wondering what she meant. It was written all over her face. We had agreed to not have sex knowing how complicated it would make my departure if we succumbed to our desires.

I let out a slow breath and looked back at the fire I had made. It was perfect. Romantic even. I grabbed a blanket from off the couch and placed it on the floor beside the fire. Bella hopped off the couch and ran off returning seconds later with more blankets we could add to the make-shift bed.

She pulled me to join her on the floor and it didn't take us long to undress one another. Even though I could feel our nerves, we both had waited long enough for this.

We were both down to our final garments, but I made the mistake of stopping. I couldn't help myself. To see her nearly bare, there were just no words as I stared at her in awe.

"What?" She self-consciously began to cover herself with her arms. Her bare stomach first I noticed.

"No…please don't do that. I just wish you could see what I see. You're the most amazing sight I've ever beheld. I reached out toward her and placed a gentle hand upon her stomach. Her breasts moved up and down and she trembled from my touch.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise," I vowed.

She nodded her head and placed her hand on top of mine as we glided them over the place our baby was growing. I brought her in for a gentle kisses and she removed her bra and pulled herself flush with my chest. I wanted to make love so badly but then my head started to play games with me. Normally for our first time I would take her naturally but with a baby inside, I began to worry if placing any weight on her would harm our baby.

Bella pushed on going more quickly and I kept wondering what position I should try out. My mind was rather pornographic as I quickly went through all my options.

"Edward, what's wrong? I can tell you're not…feeling this?" Bella stopped and pulled away.

"Oh no!" I immediately apologized. "I'm sorry… I feel so moronic. I…don't know what to do…"

She gave me a look and I realized how stupid I sounded.

"I mean…I don't want to hurt the baby," I finally fessed up.

Bella's face turned to amusement and she smiled her prettiest smile.

"Edward, the baby is the size of a grape. You won't hurt a thing, I promise."

I knew she was right, but I still felt a tad weary. Bella sensing my trepidation slowly stripped down until she was completely naked and suddenly all my worries weren't to be found in a ten-mile radius. We began pulling at one another. Each feeling never being enough. I guided her to the floor and ripped my boxers off my body ready for what I knew would be the greatest moment in my life. I settled myself in between her legs and ceased all our kisses. I wanted to look her in the eye when I entered her. I pushed myself in and she began to throw her head back and close her eyes, but my hands stopped her, and I made her continue to look at me while I pumped in and out of her. To watch her mouth attempt to hold its cries. To feel her nails, dig into my back. Her body adjust itself to allow me to go deeper and the way she would tighten herself around my shaft. I knew she was close, but I didn't want to stop. Being inside Bella made me want a whole different kind of destiny.

I hear her crying out, but I can't stop. The passion and ecstasy on her face pushing me to fuck her harder until I feel myself begin to fill her. Overjoyed that she was already pregnant because it would allow me to feel this.

I try and slow my breathing and even though I can already feel myself begin to soften inside her, I don't want to leave, almost as if I am afraid to never return. But she said, yes. Bella agreed to come to Caldonia. I would be blessed to be able to feel this way every single day for the rest of my life.

We had two magical days to ourselves. Bella's home was like a cabin nestled into the woods as if we were on our own deserted island. Nearly as perfect as a honeymoon, we spent every day making love all over that house. After three and a half months of fighting our primal desires it felt like the chains were broken; we couldn't get enough of one another.

The kitchen table. The stairs. Her small single bed upstairs. The guest bedroom. The couch. Over the kitchen sink. The shower. Whenever the feeling came over either of us, we just ran with it no matter where we were.

I pull out of her once more and help her stand back up as I finished taking her against the washing machine. She was determined to begin packing her clothes but seeing her bent over to place her items in the dryer was too much for me.

"You know, if we keep going like this, I could get knocked up twice," She giggled.

I took her in my arms and placed soft kisses along her neck.

"The more the merrier," I replied.

"You need to stop or else I will never get done packing and be unable to go with you tomorrow," She lightly shoved me, and I admitted defeat. We had a long day ahead of us. My only communication to the outside world was a text message to Jasper telling him that Bella and I would meet Alice and him on the tarmac at six p.m.

"So…I was wondering, does Alice know you're pregnant?" I needed to know just how many people would know the truth about this babies' lineage.

"I told her but when I found out I was so upset…she doesn't know about James. After the Halloween party, she actually left me alone about the details. Even with James spreading rumors of his conquest around campus, I think Alice never believed them."

I nodded. I was somewhat relieved because if Alice knew nothing then Jasper knew nothing. Jasper was the one I had been worried about. He held such reverence for the crown, I didn't know if he would ever go along with the lie. It was too much for me to ask this of him.

"That's good. So…only you and I will ever know."

Bella looked me in the eye for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Again…Edward, are you sur…"

I cut her off, "Don't ask me that. I want this!" I replied placing a hand on her stomach once more. "This is our baby. James never existed. I am the father. Right?"

Bella looked me in the eye and nodded once again.

I helped Bella with a heap of clothes back in to the house. For a second my heart stopped. Bella tripped up the stair and went flying. With quick thinking I drop all the folded clothes in my arms and reach out to stop her from hitting the ground.

We are both shaken a little.

"You need to watch where you're going," I said a little too harshly.

Bella straightens herself up and apologizes.

"God, Bella you nearly killed me. It's not just you I have to worry about now. Please be more careful."

"It's not like I look for things to trip over. I've always had balance issues since I was little. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," She snapped.

I calm myself down because we had been enjoying an amazing two days and I didn't want to ruin it with a silly fight. I place two firm hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just can't see you get hurt. Especially now."

She softened and walks into my arms to nuzzle herself into my chest.

"I didn't do it on purpose," She says again.

I place a hand upon her cheek and look into her eyes, "I know. It's one of the first things I noticed about you…your clumsiness knows no bounds."

She pretended to be upset. She pushed me away and went back to the mess of her unfolded clothes. I watched as she appraised each piece of the clothing before placing it in the suitcase. I sat at the kitchen table and watched her assess the house, often staring into space.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

She looked around at the house once more.

"I'm just going to miss this place. I've lived here my whole life and now it feels weird to know I won't be coming back. I have so many memories here. It's weird," She explained.

"Of course, we can come back. There isn't any law in Caldonia that states once you're there you can't leave. I'm living proof. We'll come back," I vowed.

"I'm still going to sell the house. I need the money," she replied.

"No, you don't." I said quickly.

"I am contributing to this baby too. It's already enough that you want to take this on but I'm not going to let you do everything."

"I don't plan to do everything. That whole birthing part, that can be your contribution. I don't want any part of that," I joked. I went to her, "Let's not sell this house yet. Give it some time and real thought. If you still feel the same way later down the road, then you can sell it, if you like."

She acquiesced and returned to her piles of clothes. I walked back to my chair and went back to watching her. I could see something in her eyes that caused me to wonder though. She had agreed to come home with me, but I never wanted her to regret her decision. I needed to know how she truly felt.

"You, know…if you wanted… we could stay here," I said.

She stopped folding and looked over to me.

"Your…dad…"

"It's our decision. We could go to Caldonia….make love. We could stay here…make love…"

"I'm sensing a pattern," She joked.

"Oh, it's a promise. Wherever you want to be, that's where we'll be. I don't ever want you regretting this decision. I know I'm asking a lot but if we went and you were miserable or worse resented me for this…"

"I want to go," She interrupted. "Besides…like you said, we can do what we want. We'll try this and if we find that it isn't for us, we can come back, right?"

She could come back. Once I went home and made the commitment to my role, it would be nearly impossible for me to just leave the citizens of Caldonia in my cousin, Rosalie's clutches.

I lied.

I nodded my head and agreed for the time being. Somehow, I would ensure that Bella never wanted to leave. I would give her whatever her heart desired. I would make her dreams come true, so she would never come to regret this decision.

With Bella packed and ready, we parked Alice's car in the garage and closed up the house. I had a private car service come to pick us up at one p.m. It was a long drive to get back to the plane which was scheduled to leave at six pm. Without Bella noticing, I had taken the diapers she had purchased and gave them to the driver, asking for him to find a place to donate them. I didn't even want one cent of James to be a part of this. I wrapped Bella in my arms and let her sleep on my chest the drive out. I had already packed the things I would be taking home and Jasper planned to make sure that everything would be ready for our flight.

I began to think about what my parents were going to say. They did not know that I would be bringing home one and a half house guests. I already knew they would scream and shout at me for "impregnating" a girl. From here on out, this baby was mine. Only Bella and I would ever know the truth. I knew what my parents would do. They wouldn't kick me out of the palace as I'm sure some parents would do. After a brief time of being upset, they would go straight into planning mode. First, there would be an announcement of our royal engagement. They would see to it that we were married before Bella would begin to show. If she was about seven weeks along, how many more weeks could we go without her showing? We would need to be married. It was one thing to impregnate a foreign girl but to have a baby out of wedlock? That wouldn't happen. After we were married, we would prepare for the birth of our child and Bella would continue with learning what it meant to be a part of the royal family.

After the birth of our child, the cycle would start all over again. Nannies. He or she would attend the best schools. Speak five languages before the age of five. Have teachers and tutors to ensure that he or she was well rounded. Special classes in music and combat. Days fully planned so that any time was left limited and encouraged only for rest and reading.

I look down at my Bella and brush a gentle hand over her hair pushing it to the side, so I can see her face.

And she slept not knowing what was ahead.

We finally arrived at the airport and with all the thoughts in my head, I hadn't slept even a minute. I see Jasper and Alice get out of a car as we pull up. I shake Bella awake and she wipes her mouth before starching with a yawn.

"Ready?" I asked her but mostly asking myself.

She looks over at the plane and turns back to me with a smile and nod. We exit the car and Alice and Jasper walk over but I can see that Alice's face is a mixture of happiness with questions.

"Exciting day," Bella greets them.

"Yes…it is," Alice replies searching her over. "Jasper, would you mind helping Bella tell the porters which bag should go where."

Jasper and Bella walk over toward the trunk of the car and begin to search over the bags.

"Did you tell her?" Alice asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

Alice nodded once and looked over to Bella, "If you don't tell her before we get on this plane…I will."

Alice walked back over to Jasper and took his arm. I could feel my heart begin to accelerate. Bella came bouncing back over to me, excited.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded but stopped her.

"Wait…before we go," I turn her toward me and release her. She's standing there in front of me and I knew this was it. My whole fantasy could be dashed in the next few seconds.

"There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know I've been leaving you all with cliffhangers so in honor of my birthday on Saturday, I will be posting again on Friday night.**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I stood there with my heart figuratively feeling as if it were going to fly out of my chest at any moment. I see her happy face turn serious as she waits for me to tell her what I have dreaded since the moment I met her.

Alice was right with her ultimatum. It wouldn't have been fair to fly off without letting Bella know something so important. She had the right to decide that she didn't want to go while we were still on the ground. It would serve me right.

"I know I should have told you this sooner. You have to understand that…"

"Just say it, Edward…preferably sometime before I have this baby," She cut me off.

I felt my lips tighten as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella. I am the crown prince of Caldonia."

She stood there staring at me, her face giving away nothing. She didn't even blink or sigh. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Quite a few seconds had passed. I thought there would be some sort of reaction; yelling, screaming, laughing, a punch to the face.

"I'm not joking…"

"Oh, I know you're not!" She snapped. She turned away and spit an obscenity under her breath.

She put her hand on her forehead and turned to walk a short distance away.

"I'm such an idiot," She whispered.

"No, you're not…please…"

"PLEASE WHAT?" She yelled back at me. "I knew there was something. I knew it, but I kept telling myself that I was being paranoid. I was making things up because I always felt you couldn't trust anyone after what happened to my father. Dammit Edward!"

I held up my hands, "I'm sorry. There is a lot I want to say to you, but I know it would never justify keeping this from you." I sighed once more and continued defeated, "I'll understand if you want to stay."

Bella looked at me and then over at the plane. I could practically see steam coming from her angry red face.

"Is that all? You're not secretly a woman? Or you really are gay after all? Engaged to some…princess or something? Now is the time to tell me!" She implored.

"No, that's pretty much it," I replied.

Bella looked away once again and nodded her head slowly. She took a deep breath in and let it go. Without saying a word, she turned and walked off toward the plane. I felt my heart race forward as she took the first stair disbelieving that she was really going through with this. I hurried to catch up to her and follow behind just in case she tripped on the stairs.

We entered the plane and Alice and Jasper had already taken their seats. Bella stopped at their chairs.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" She asked.

If at all possible, Alice managed to shrink even smaller. She nodded and replied, "It wasn't my place to tell you."

Bella seemed to contemplate something before passing the chairs across from them and going to the very back.

I stood there wanting to say something to Jasper and hoping to hear an encouraging word.

"I see you finally told her," Jasper said.

I sighed and took a seat across from them.

"At least she's on the plane," I replied thankful.

Bella stood up from her chair, "Hey, I'm just a little more than pissed off at the moment. You really think sitting up there and talking about me is going to help?"

I looked back over to Jasper and slowly stood up.

"Don't worry, it's just the pregnancy hormones talking," Alice said.

"You really believe so?" I asked.

"No, you lied to her for months. There isn't a prayer for you."

And with that, I went to the back of the plane and began to take a seat next to Bella. She put her purse down in the chair I was planning on sitting in however.

"No, I need you over there not touching me why I go through this in my mind," She stated.

She's on the plane. She's on the plane. I kept repeating to myself as I sat down across from her. I began tapping my foot wondering why the captain was taking so long to get us out of here. Once we were in the air, I think I could almost relax. I feel the plane begin to move and let out a shaky breath.

I knew I shouldn't talk to her. Leave her be and hopefully she would calm down. She needed to calm down, this stress wasn't good for our baby.

"I love you, Bella," I ventured.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"It's because I love you that I got on this plane. But right now, I…I…I can't even think, I am just so mad! Do you have any idea how upset I am? I can't even focus because there are a thousand things flying through my mind. I keep thinking how I could have been so stupid. Blind. Not trusting of my own instincts. You could have picked any moment to tell me this and it would have been better than now."

"Well…I almost thought about telling you when we got to Caldonia so…this had to be better than that. I mean if Alice hadn't…" I was a stupid stupid man for talking. I could see Bella's face turn to rage.

"YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL CALDONIA?"

Fuck me.

I could see Alice and Jasper's head pop up over the seats.

"I think it is probably best if I sit here quietly and reflect on my poor choices," I said quietly cowering in my chair.

Bella's heated eyes didn't leave me however, and for a brief time I was worried she would open the plane hatch and push me out. The longer we sat in silence the more exhausted I became. I still hadn't slept so I was worried at any moment I might pass out and leave her even more upset with me.

Just as I was about to dose off she spoke.

"Okay, let's hear it."

I looked at her with questions in my eyes. What did she want to hear exactly? How sorry I was for lying to her? What I planned to do to make it up to her?

"I am ready for your explanation. You had a million chances to tell me and you chose not to so there had to be a reason you didn't think I was good enough for the truth."

"Bella," I started. "Of course, I think you're good enough. I came here because I wanted to get away from all things royal. As you can imagine, I've been pretty sheltered my whole life. I came here hoping to find myself. To… for a short time feel what it was like to not have everyone know who I am, to only see me as one thing. You have no idea how amazing it felt to have you look at me. Me. Who I was. Not what I was."

"Yeah, Thanks to Alice, I saw all the Hallmark prince in U.S. stories, so I understand completely but there should have been a…I don't know, time when you thought, hmm…maybe I should tell Bella this."

"When I thought I was leaving, I thought it would be best to never tell you. What would be the point?" I asked.

"Okay…but you've known that I was planning to go with you the past two days. You made love to me, but you didn't tell me your deep dark secret. Do you have any idea what that feels like? You profess your love for me, you make love to me over and over and never once did it occur to you that maybe this was something you needed to share. I…keep wondering what else you haven't told me. You were so good about lying to me what else are you lying to me about? I'm just so tired of guys lying to me all the time. Do you even really love me?"

"How could you ever think I don't? Bella, I know it was wrong of me to keep you in the dark for so long but to question my love for you?"

Bella shook her head, "You don't get to be hurt when you're the one who caused the pain."

I sighed and sat back in my seat. This was going to be a long flight. If I thought that the flight here was long and tedious, lie to your girlfriend for over three months and then tell her all about it before boarding an eleven-hour flight.

I could see Bella become restless after an hour. I knew she hadn't had lunch or dinner, so I stood up and went toward the refrigerator. Inside there was a host of food stocked for our long flight. While I was gathering up some items I thought Bella might like, I see her stand and come towards me.

"Is there a bathroom?" she asked.

"Uh…yes, right here," I show her the door to the left.

She opened the door and was about to step in, "When I get out, I just want this to be over."

The door closed, and I panicked slightly. What did she mean? She wanted us to be over? She wanted this flight to be over? Was she going to make us land? Did she want this fight to be over?

Bella stepped out and I was still processing her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked a tad anxiously.

Bella looked confused when I all about shouted at her.

"You said you wanted this to be over? Us? What?" I pressed.

Bella shook her head and looked irritated.

"I meant that I wanted this fight to be over? I'm super exhausted and I will deal with all of this later. I just can't do it right now. Is that a banana?" She looked at my hands full of food.

"I thought you might be hungry," I replied offering her the banana. "You can have your pick. There are a lot of choices. Please eat up."

Bella held out her hand, "Just the banana. I don't want to get sick again."

It took me a minute to understand what she meant by that.

"Morning sickness?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, "More like all-day sickness. I can't even look at certain things without it sending my stomach into a flurry."

"We should sit down then." I placed the rest of the food items on the sink and went to help her back to her seat. I began to think over the past two days and I was so focused on all the love-making, I hadn't realized that Bella ate very little. Mostly fruit.

I was going to help her towards her chair, but she kept walking towards Alice and Jasper. Bella took a seat across from them and they both sat up a bit straighter with trepidation. Alice looked as if she were going to have all-day sickness too.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

I sat down beside Bella and opened a box of crackers while Bella took a bite of her banana.

"I am groovy. I just threw up on a royal plane. Found out the man I love is a royal so…I guess one could say, I am royally fucked!"

I cringed at her choice of words. Even though Bella said our fight was over for now, I was naive to think she would return to being happy Bella just like that. I couldn't help but think that this was something Bella would need to get under control. She was not one known for filtering her words and it was only a matter of time before the press would have a field day with her colorfulness. But, that was problem a thousand problems away. There were still far too many things to worry about before we could get there.

"So…Bella and I are going to have a baby," I announced.

Alice began squealing.

"So, you are the father. I mean I thought you were, but I wasn't sure. Oh Jasper, isn't this just the most romantic thing you ever heard?"

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me searching. He knew me better than anyone so lying to him would be the most difficult task.

"It's turning out to be a Hallmark movie," Bella replied. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry…its these damn hormones. I know I'm being a bitch. I don't mean to be but…"

She started crying and I stopped worrying about Jasper and shifted my focus a one-hundred percent to Bella.

"Bella…it's okay. You're tired. We didn't have a good sleep. Why don't we go lay down in the back? The seat can recline nearly all the way. Let's go and get some rest," I suggested.

Bella sniffed and stood back up apologizing once more. We went to the back and I helped Bella to bed, making sure she was warm and comfortable. When I laid down, it felt like I was preparing for the best sleep I would ever have. Even though I awoke a couple of times by the time I finally got up, we only had an hour left before landing.

I look over and see Bella still soundly asleep. I was glad she managed to get some rest, it would be good for her and possibly help her overall mental state. Perhaps when she woke up, she would feel a little better on the whole royal issue.

Jasper just exited the bathroom when I was still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"So…" I started waiting for the inevitable.

Jasper slowly shook his head.

"Your parents are going to kill you…probably kill me first but in the end, you and I are both dead," he stated. "When did this all happen? Why didn't you use protection?"

I was relieved that Jasper was so upset with me. It meant he bought the whole story. Now was the time for the tap dance.

"It was a slip up. We both were in a weird place. It happened the day after the Halloween party. It was a mistake but that doesn't mean I am not going to fix this. This may not be what we do…but that baby is a part of who I am. I won't abandon Bella. I won't abandon this baby," I vowed.

Jasper sighed and slid down to the seat next to mine.

"I still can't believe you did this. I…make me a promise. Just be sure I am not at the palace when you tell them."

I laughed a little and agreed.

"If you like, I can make sure you're out of the country. I do owe you everything after all," I replied.

Jasper looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You told me that I could have whatever life I wanted," I said looking over to Bella, "You were right. I am getting everything I ever wanted. None of this would be possible if it weren't for your guidance."

Jasper smiled a little and thought about what I said.

"I'm touched," he replied standing up. "Just make sure you don't tell your parents that. I know they ceased public executions in nineteen twenty-five but, why give your father the thought to bring them back."

I shook my head at his absurdity and went to wake Bella. It took a while to get her up but when she finally did, she headed straight for the bathroom. I couldn't help but stand by the door and listen if she was throwing up. I didn't hear anything, so I went to sit back in my chair and buckle up to prepare for landing.

I looked over the land as we started our decent. You couldn't see the palace from here, but I could almost picture it. Nestled near a mountain range as the nearby capital Odessa laid before it. A capital city so charming and cute that we had pride when it was named one of the top ten cities to visit.

It felt foreign to be back. My short time away nearly made me feel like I was the foreigner now. Bella took a seat next to me and sighed.

"How long is the drive?" She asked.

"Less than an hour."

She nodded again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous…I think. I haven't eaten hardly a thing, so I don't believe I can blame the feeling in my stomach on morning sickness."

"We'll be okay, Bella," I assured once again.

There were two cars on the tarmac waiting for our arrival. I went over to Jasper before we were to ascend down the stairs.

"Maybe you should ride with us. It might make things easier for Bella if Alice were there," I offered.

"We are going with you. I'm sure the King will be wanting a word. Let's get this over with," Jasper said and then marched down the steps with Alice in tow. Bella came up behind struggling with a couple of her bags. I took them immediately from her, leaving her with just her purse.

I turned and placed my hands on her shoulders to have a minute before all the madness ensued.

"I love you! There isn't anything that is going to change this. I love you, Isabella. I love _our_ baby. We will be okay." I was trying to reassure her but deep down, I was reassuring myself. I gave her a soft kiss and I feel her smile on my lips.

"Okay," she replied.

I took her hand and helped her down the stairs. Jasper had already given direction for which car to hold the luggage. We took our seats in the limousine and headed off to the palace. Alice and Bella kept to small talk as Jasper pointed some landmarks out on our way. We drove through the city and were coming up on the palace.

"Oh my god, look at the castle," Alice squealed.

"That is a palace, Alice," Bella corrected.

"What's the difference?" Alice asked disinterested.

Bella sighed, and I was about to answer when she did so for me.

"A castle was designed to withstand attack. Usually a large building or group of buildings guarded by a large wall and surrounded by a moat whereas a palace is just an opulent decoration. If Marie Antoinette had been in a castle, the French might still have a monarchy."

"Potato. Patato," Alice shrugged.

I could see Bella roll her eyes and I had to laugh.

The procession line was out to greet us as we drove up. It was tradition that in the event a royal member returns home after a time away, the maids and butlers should be there to greet and welcome home the returning royal member. It was a tradition I always enjoyed but as we drove closer, I could see Bella's eyes begin to change.

The car stopped, and Alice and Jasper stepped out first. I exited the car and then went to help Bella out. I could see her taking in the whole picture. She seemed to suddenly be in a state of shock. I went to explain the tradition and that's when it happened. It finally hit Bella.

Bella began to slowly shake her head as she slowly stepped away from the car, backing up from the palace as if she were contemplating running.

"Bella," I comforted. "It's going to be…"

"Can we go…can you make this go away? I need to go. I need to go somewhere that is not in there. I need to go," She said panicking.

Sensing the meltdown that was going to occur and knowing that I didn't want Bella's first impression on the house staff to be a fit, I quickly took her arm and directed her a wide birth around the palace. Leaving Alice and Jasper behind with concerned looks on their faces, I directed Bella through an archway toward the back of the residence.

Bella broke off from me and walked a little distance ahead. I could hear her berating herself over and over.

"Stupid, Bella. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What were you thinking. You can't do this."

"Bella," I said approaching with caution. "I promise this is going to be…"

"You know you've had just a little more time to adjust to all of this than I have had so if you could just give me a minute and stop telling me that it's going to be okay," She snapped. "I'm sorry but this is all really starting to hit me, and I am freaking the fuck out. This is too much. That…" She said making a huge gesture with her hands indicating my home, "that over there is too much. I mean look at that…"

I grabbed Bella and made her turn away from the house, placing a firm arm around her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Let's not look at that right now. Let's look at the pretty pond with the pretty pretty ducks. There is nothing to see over there," I made a gesture with my hand toward our backs. I could feel how tense she was, and I had hoped if she could see the beautiful scenery before us, maybe it would begin to calm her down.

"I know this is scary," I attempted.

"SCARY? First off, I don't have anything to wear in there. My wardrobe consists of one semi-nice dress and a suitcase full of jeans," She started. "Maybe if someone had let the cat out of the bag a little sooner, I wouldn't be going in there looking like a Beverly Hillbilly."

"I can send out for clothes. That's not a problem."

"Oh great, two seconds in and now I'm using you for your money," She huffed.

"You are not using me for my money and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are merely…being compensated for all that…over there."

Bella still placing all her focus on the pond and fearful of turning around toward the residence went on to her next worry.

"I don't even know your last name…" She started.

"I don't technically have one…but Cullen was my mother's last name before she married my father so that was what I used at school if that makes you feel better.

"The point is…there is so much we still don't know about one another," She said.

"We know the important things and we have all the time in the world to learn everything else," I assured.

"Okay, but I was expecting to meet your parents whom I was already super nervous about meeting and now they aren't just Flo and Jo Millionaire, they're the freakin king and queen! I don't know the first thing about meeting royalty. That's more of an Alice thing. She's into all this crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. This is all just…" And then something else finally occurred to her. I could see her eyes widening again.

"…oh…my…god…what about this?" She asked rubbing her stomach, "How could you have wanted to do this? It was different when you were just some Richie Rich but why wouldn't you tell me about that," She said pointing to the house once again, "before even offering to do what you say you wanted. Were you in your right mind? Do you want to take it all back?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I meant every single word I have ever said. I want this baby. Do not question that again!" I said adamantly.

Bella finally took a breath but still remained tense.

"So, are you telling me that this child might actually be in line for the throne and it's not even your biological child?" she whispered.

"Well…there is a fifty fifty chance on that. You see, if we have a girl and then you and I go on to have a boy after, then technically he will be the heir to the throne. If this baby turns out to be a boy…yes technically he could sit on the throne," I explained cautiously.

Bella's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she processed the information.

"I'm…not even going to go into feminist mode and explain how horrible that all just sounded. I am going to bypass the diminishing of female race and tackle that later. A boy. My boy? Sit on the throne? I wanted him to have choices. Grow up to be whatever he wanted to be, a doctor or…janitor and now he has to run a country?"

I sighed. This conversation was one I was quickly losing.

"Look Bella, I know you are worried but please please give me a chance. Give this a chance. I know I should have told you about all of this sooner, but I was so afraid. I couldn't bare the idea of losing you. I should have told you…that was my bad."

"Oh my god, your parents are going to kill me for your horrible American slang," Bella buried her face in her hands. I reached out to take her hands in mine and pull her close to me.

"It does not matter what happens when we finally walk through those doors. All you need to know is this one thing. I love you. No one or nothing is going to change my mind about that. I know this is scary, but you will always have me. Don't get wrapped up in the royal crap as you called it. Just be yourself because in the end that is what I care about, the Bella I fell in love with. I hope that likewise you too will continue to see the man you fell in love with even if it appears things about me are different. With you, I am just Edward,"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good, if you expected me to call you Prince Edward, I would have to do so ironically. Probably be picturing you in purple velvet and singing, _When Doves Cry_ while I did so."

I smiled at gave a small laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I replied. "Are you ready to look at the scary home behind us?"

"Home," Bella scoffed.

"Yes, home. That's all this fancy building is, a home. If it helps I can provide you with antidotes of all the places Jasper and I nearly ruined it with our antics." I offered.

"Not necessary…not yet anyway," Bella took a deep breath in, "Okay, kiss me once more, just Edward."

Happy to oblige, I kissed her and too soon I knew I must pull away. I knew that with the amount of people who worked on the property, rumors would fly. Unfortunately, kissing and other displays of affection would have to be kept private.

"I'm ready," Bella replied quietly.

I took her by the hand and held it firmly as we walked toward our home.

* * *

 **AN: I had planned to have this out sooner but of course my baby choose tonight to stay up super late. Hopefully she will give me a great gift and let me sleep in for my birthday! Thank you for taking the time to read and review! Your reviews will make my birthday extra special so I truly appreciate it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I felt a great sense of accomplishment to get Bella over the first step and across the threshold without another panic attack. I could feel her channeling all her energy into squeezing my hand. It was a great indicator for when I would need to slow down and console her. I could see her taking a deep breath every couple of minutes as her gaze traveled around the grand entrance. I probably should have taken her through the back. It was a little less daunting. I guess I felt that every introduction to my home should be made through the grand entrance. The high ceilings and marble floors with tapestries and beautiful famous artwork hanging on the walls were something I took pride in.

The staff who had welcomed us, I was sure had been dismissed when I saw the house's head chamberlain approach.

"Isabella Swan, this is Bennett, the palaces head chamberlain. Anything you need or wish for, all you have to do is ask," I introduced.

"How do you know my last name?" Bella asked me out the side of her mouth.

I would have laughed at Bennett's face if the situation were funny.

"I saw it on your essay," I murmured.

Bennett didn't need to know why I was bringing home a girl who didn't think I even knew her last name.

"How do you do?" Bella replied softly.

"I am well Miss Swan. Your Highness, if I could have a word?" Bennett said turning to me.

I let go of Bella's hand, "Would you mind waiting a moment? Feel free to explore the room," I asked hoping she would be brave enough to be left alone. This unfortunately would be the first of many times I would need to step aside for a private word.

Bella gave a small smile and nodded. I walked with Bennett towards the side room. I needed to go over a few things with him as well.

"Sir, we have already prepared the Chesterfield Suite for your guest and I have assigned Miss Tanya to oversee Miss Swan's stay,"

"No, that won't do. Please put Angela on the Chesterfield Suite," I advised.

"Angela does not have the seniority nor the knowledge to handle such an important guest," he replied.

"I don't care. Miss Swan needs a friend more than a servant. Angela would be a better fit. I want Miss Swan to feel at home and comfortable here. It is imperative that this is achieved. If anyone should have a problem, please send them to me."

I knew Tanya would never be the person to set up Bella with. She was a gossip and catty. Angela was newer but her good-hearted nature shined through and that was exactly the kind of person I wanted near Bella if I was going to show her that living here was not only possible but great too.

"As you wish. I will reassign Tanya to Princess Rosalie."

My blood ran cold.

"Princess Rosalie is here?" I asked.

"She is set to arrive on Tuesday. Her Majesty made some indication that she could be here for a while."

Crap.

I sighed. "All right. I will deal with that later. I need to get back to Miss Swan."

"One last thing, Sir," Bennett looked a little uneasy, "His Majesty is set to arrive back with Queen Esme within the hour. Do you wish me to…brief them on our house guest?"

I gave a little smile, "I don't think that will be necessary. I have a feeling Mr. Whitlock has already taken care of that. If you could send Seth along with an assortment of fruit and breads, that would be greatly appreciated."

I turned and went off to find Bella. I wasn't so naive to believe that Jasper hadn't told my parents of Bella's impending arrival. He had to keep up the appearance of his position even if he had backed off from his duties while we were in Washington. It wouldn't do either of us any good to keep something so important from my parents until my arrival. In a way it would make things easier.

"Feeling bored already?" I asked when I returned to find Bella standing directly in the middle of the room exactly where I had left her.

"I've been afraid to move. I feel like one step in the wrong direction will have me knocking over some statue that has been here for hundreds of years and possibly tearing into one of these beautiful canvases. I don't know how you live here? If I grew up here I would have surly ruined something priceless."

I laughed, "Well, then I guess I would have to tell you about the time when Jasper and I were twelve and decided to have a fencing duel on the staircase that led to one of us, I won't say who, stabbing a portrait of my great grandfather King Henrik III that was painted by Thomas Lawrence himself. My mother didn't speak to me for a week and Jasper stayed home afraid of incurring my parents wrath."

"I could almost picture it," Bella replied.

"Come on, we can explore the house later. I want to get you settled in," I said taking her hand.

I knew I didn't have long before my parent's arrival and I needed to get Bella upstairs and stashed away while I went to speak with them. I didn't know what was worse; telling Bella the truth of me or the argument that my parents and I were about to have.

We started up the grand staircase, the first of many.

"There are handrails for a reason. I would appreciate if you would use them," I advised.

Bella let out a groan, "And I would appreciate if you would stop talking about my clumsiness as if that were the only interesting thing about me."

I stopped her on the stair and turned to look her directly in the eye, "There are about a thousand more interesting things about you. Some of which I can't wait to share with you when we are finally somewhere private. But, I know you and this is only the beginning of all the possible places for one who has the super ability to trip over air, and one tumble down these stairs would be catastrophic."

Bella rolled her eyes and exaggerated her movement of placing her hand to the stair hand rail.

"So, I guess sliding down the banisters on my stomach is out for now?" She quipped.

"As much joy it would bring me to see your ass in such a position, I can think of far better things I rather see you straddle until this baby is born. After that, we can revisit all the ways you plan on giving the royal family heart issues."

I directed Bella up the staircase and proceeded toward our destination.

"One, two, and three archways till we reach the third door on the left. If you come from the main staircase, this will be the fastest way to get here," I explained.

"How would the royal family feel about bread crumbs?" She asked.

"Probably about as excited as banister sliding, I would imagine. This is the Chesterfield Suite. Named for a famous battle fought in Chesterfield."

I opened the door and let Bella walk in first. With slow trepidation she walked through. I blocked her exit in case this too was a little too hard to handle.

"O…kay," She managed. "Nice…a little fancy for my taste but I guess it will do." She turned back to me, "I suppose this means no sleep overs…. which I totally understand since we are staying in your parents' house."

I smiled and shook my head.

"There is a reason why you are in this room," I walked over toward one of two doors and unlocked it with a key Bennett had given to me. "My room just happens to be through here."

Bella gave a funny smile and bit her lip.

"I don't think I will need all this extra space. I mean this place could fit the entire upstairs of my father's house in it. Unless you…need me to give you your space?" she wondered.

"No, absolutely not but for the sake of appearances until we are married, we have to pretend that we are staying in separate rooms…"

"MARRIED?" She began to panic.

We had never brought up marriage before and it was a slip I instantly regretted.

"I…mean…I would hope someday…you might think on it," I stuttered.

I already knew that someday would come sooner than planned but after the day we had, Bella didn't need one more thing to process.

"Someday…I can do someday…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was at least allowing for the possibility. Bella turned back around to appraise the room once more.

"Bathroom?" She asked pointing toward the door on the right.

"Yes, and through that door over there," I said pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room, "That is your sitting room."

"Sitting room? There aren't enough places in here to sit?" She asked.

"It isn't proper to accept guests into your private quarters. So, that is your sitting room," I explained.

Bella was having trouble keeping herself from laughing.

"So, you are saying that if Alice wanted to drop by with the latest issue of Teen Beat and discuss the Hunk of the Month, we would have to do it in there. Would we have to wear corsets and drink tea as well?"

I gave her a look.

"Oh no! There will be no indignant looks from you. I found out about all of this less than twenty-four hours ago. The looks I could give you would be a Royal Flush to your paltry full house."

I tempered my response knowing that I was probably never going to hear the end of this. As much as I loved arguing, she had a card to play that would beat me every time. Thankfully, a knock on the door came to spare me.

"Bathroom?" Bella asked suddenly.

I pointed to the correct door and she quickly made herself scarce. I went over to her door and opened it to find Angela.

"Your Highness," She said.

"Perfect timing," I replied meaning more than one thing. I opened the door and let her come in. "I am going to need a complete wardrobe for Miss Swan to be delivered as soon as possible. And I do mean a complete wardrobe down to undergarments. I'm sure she might try and fight you but please do your best on guiding her to make smart choices."

It would be nice to see Bella in nice lingerie. From what I was able to see when she was packing, Bella never spent money on anything but necessities. I'm sure she found lingerie to be senseless, but I know I would appreciate seeing her in something sexier than an old ratty t-shirt. It had been too long since we had sex and I could feel myself yearn for the evening. With my parents on the way, it would need to wait until after dinner.

"As you wish, Sir," Angela replied.

Bella came out slowly as if she were checking to see the coast was clear.

"It's all right, my love," I reached out for her hand. "This is Angela. She will be your lady's maid."

Bella walked out and gave an uneasy smile "Hi…" She said and then asked awkwardly out the side of her mouth, "Edward, do I need a lady's maid?"

"Yes, sweetheart you will." I knew I didn't need to be so formal in Angela's company. "Angela, will help you in any way you need. She is a wealth of knowledge so even if I am not around, she can advise you."

"She's not going to try and dress me, is she?" Bella asked out the side of her mouth again.

Feeling a little embarrassed I decided that Angela should probably leave for this next part.

"If you'll excuse us," I said to Angela.

Angela gave a slight bow and retreated.

I sighed and turned back to Bella.

"I know this is a big adjustment. There is a lot to learn…Angela will help you. I picked her for you because she is the very best kind of person you could have on this endeavor. If she has advice, I would suggest you take it. She is not going to steer you wrong."

Bella looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"You're upset with me," She stated.

"No…I am…"

"No, I can tell when you hold back. Even though you managed to hide all of this from me, I still can read you fairly well, you know." She raised a challenging eyebrow.

I went and sat down on her bed, "I am trying to have patience, Bella."

Bella nodded and replied, "I think you need to have more." She walked toward the window and looked down at the pond below that we were outside staring out only moments before.

"You know Edward, this is really hard. I fell in love for a man. A man who said he wants to raise this baby with me. I, for a brief time thought that everything was perfect. But I'm not stupid. The moment you told me about this. You being…Prince Edward," She shakes her head. Calling me by my formal title was difficult for her. "This changes everything. It was one thing to believe that you would be heir to a business empire. I thought the worst I would have to endure was a couple charity dinners and late nights at the office but now, this…this is a hell of a lot more. This is…something that will change you from who I thought you were. This is…going to change me and don't say that it won't. Because if you do, you are either lying or naive. The expectations that will be on me to learn everything that it means to be royal is going to take me some time so yes, I do deal with it by…sarcasm and silly remarks. Right now, it's how I feel I'm going to make it through this because I do love you and if there were any question to that love, I would leave and never look back."

"I'm sorry," I quietly apologize. "You're right. I know everything you will have to give up. I…have been afraid to even go there because I feel as if any moment you will leave and never look back. I am so afraid of being honest with you because if I told you everything…I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

Bella walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"Let me make this easier for you. If you lie to me again…I'm out. I…can't stay here and do all of this if I feel like I don't even have you in my corner and in return, I promise I won't run. No matter how many silly or preposterous things you throw at me. I have to be able to trust you…and you have trust me too."

I nodded and looked away. It was now or never to see if she truly meant what she said.

"Okay, here it goes," I sighed. "My parents will arrive any moment. They already know that you are here. I have to go and have a lengthy conversation with them. They are going to be upset with me for allowing myself to impregnate a…foreigner. However, after they come down from their anger there will be…expectations. First, they will expect us to become engaged. They will throw us a stuffy party with champagne, caviar and Mozart and they will announce it to everyone there. Then, they will expect us to be married before this baby is born. Preferably before you are showing. We can't have a child born out of wedlock. They will give you a title and you will have a lot of expectations befall you. Expectations that will go against every part of your nature." I took a breath before continuing, "After my father passes, I will be king…and you will be queen consort of Caldonia."

Bella sat there not looking at me as she allowed my words to sink in. I was waiting for her to leave. Bella had far too much to process for one day. Surely, she would break.

"Edward." She said quietly. "I need to ask you something. I need really think about this. Are you sure, you want to do this. I won't be upset if you change your mind. Being a father is a huge responsibility…but to be a father to a child that is not biologically yours…especially when doing so would be the biggest farce in I'm sure your countries royal history, you don't have to do this. I implore you…"

"Bella…this isn't a choice for me. I need you. I will do what needs to be done to keep you. Please don't question my loyalty."

She takes a deep breath in and mutters, "oh my god."

"As long as I have you…I can do anything," I replied honestly.

Bella nods slowly and squeezes my hand.

"All right…Prince Edward, I am ready for Princess classes 101."

I smile a little and place my hand on her cheek.

"Please don't call me Prince Edward when we are alone. There will be plenty of times when it will be expected from you…I don't want to have to hear it from your lips more than needs be. I need to know that I will always be the Edward you fell in love with."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Okay…but then don't call me Isabella or Miss Swan more than needs be. I hate Isabella and now I'm going to be saddled with that name for the rest of my life. My mother and her stupid obsession with daytime soap operas."

"I love the name Isabella…but soon enough, they will call you something else and there will be very few that will ever refer to you as Isabella ever again," I replied solemnly.

That was one of the hardest things I imagine Bella was going to have to come to understand. Even your name is taken away and replaced with a title so that you feel a little less human.

There was another knock on the door and it should be Seth with the food I requested for Bella. I got up once more from the bed and Bella did the same.

"I'm going to go and take a bath. I think I need to wash off the day," Bella quickly replied.

Every time there was someone at the door, I noticed Bella would try and make herself scarce. That was something I would get to the bottom of.

"Just wait a moment. There is someone I need to introduce you to," I told her.

Bella cringed and moved toward the bathroom door but didn't leave.

"Your Highness," Seth announced walking into the room with a large tray. "It's nice to have you home, sir."

"Thank you, Seth. Isabella, this is my valet, Seth, Seth may I introduce you to Isabella Swan."

"How do you do." Bella said standing behind the door with nearly only her head poking out. We would have to work on the proper way to greet it seemed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Swan" Seth took the tray and placed it on one of the tables.

"Before I take my leave, sir; the king and queen request an audience in the throne room," Seth said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I will be along shortly," I replied. Seth left, and Bella was still hiding behind the door.

"My love, you don't need to hide every time there is a knock on the door," I said turning to Bella.

"I feel weird. Like I'm your dirty laundry…"

"You are not. So please stop acting so." I sighed.

"Thought it might be your parents…not sure if I want to meet them wearing this." She said brushing her hand along her t-shirt.

"You think my parents would come to my room?" I laughed. "Bella, it would take a small miracle to get my parents to this side of the palace. Why come here when they can order me to come to them?"

Bella seemed to relax a little.

"Can your bath wait until I return?" I asked.

"Why? Feeling a little dirty, Edward?" She jested.

"I don't want you slipping on the tile…" I started to say.

Bella threw up her hands and groaned loudly, "And on that note," She cut me off and turned to go into the bathroom. I followed on after her.

Bella turned on the facet to the large bathtub and I went over toward the cabinet and pulled a pile of towels out.

"Edward, you're driving me crazy," She said watching me place towels down along the floor.

"I am merely being preemptive," I explained.

Bella slowly stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the tub, sliding down to sit. Just seeing her naked was going to be my undoing.

"Care to join me?" She asked coyly.

"You know I have to meet with my parents," I replied irritated by her invitation. "Besides, I have dreamed of taking you in my bed for far too long and never thought it would be possible. Now that it is, that is where I plan on making love to you first."

Bella eased herself back to lay and allow the water to fill around her.

"It's a shame. At my father's house there were so many places we could make love. Here, I have a feeling we will be greatly limited," She said.

I came over and sat on the edge of the bathtub, "True, but there are so many positions we have yet to explore that I don't believe it could ever get boring for you."

I stood back up, "I have to go. Please be careful."

Bella rolled her eyes and I kissed her briefly on the lips before turning to leave.

"Edward," Bella called out after me and I turned back around. "You're going to the Throne Room? Is there really a throne?"

I nodded.

Bella fought her smile. "The throne that you will sit upon someday?"

I nodded again wondering what she was getting to.

"Then…perhaps when you're there today, just imagine me bouncing up and down on your dick while you sit upon it."

Instantly hard!

"Dammit Bella! Why would you say something like that to me now?"

She giggled and slide down further in the tub. I turned around refusing to see anymore of her naked body. It would take the whole walk to the Throne Room to try and calm myself down.

"I'll be getting you back for that, Miss Swan," I said leaving.

I found it rather difficult to get my dick to listen and calm down. Going in to talk to my parents while at full salute would not only be humiliating but would probably not do well for my case. I tried to picture anything but the naked Bella I had left and focused on the fight that was to come.

When I arrived, I saw Jasper standing outside looking nervous and irritated.

"It's about time," he said.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"I set her up in the Rose Room. I figured you wouldn't mind letting her stay. It would give Bella more allies," he explained.

"The pink room, how fitting," I replied. "You're right. I appreciate that,"

"Let's get this over with," he said leading the charge.

Jasper pushed open the door and there they were. My father on his throne. It was all a farce. He only did this because he knew it would make me nervous. Whenever I was in trouble, my father would speak to me in this room, believing that it gave him greater power. But today was different because I was not just fighting for myself; I would be fighting for my family.

"Mr. Whitlock. We will deal with you later," My father said dismissing Jasper.

"There is nothing to deal with, father. Jasper is not to blame for your house guest,"

"Your Highness," Jasper hissed under his breath to me.

"No," I said. "This is ridiculous, and you know it. You believed that my babysitter was supposed to keep me out of trouble, but Jasper is a friend and you will not take your anger of the situation out on him."

My father sat a little straighter on his throne and for only a second, Bella's words crept into my head and I pictured it. I tightened my fists. She was going to pay for this.

"Would you please leave, Mr. Whitlock. This is a family matter," My father said once again.

Jasper bowed slightly and backed out of the room.

I waited for him to leave before proceeding.

"What? No welcome home? No fruit basket?" I said sarcastically.

"Edward, would you please stop? This is a very serious situation." My mother spoke up. "We are not upset that you have chosen to bring Isabella home with you."

"You're not?" I asked surprised.

"When I last spoke with you…many months ago," She said, and I knew she was indicating that I hadn't called to speak to her again. "I knew then that it was a possibility. If I didn't want the girl here, I would have sent a plane straight away."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought my parents would be upset at me for bringing home a foreigner as my girlfriend.

"We just wished you would have let us know sooner. You don't always need to hide things from us. You're not a child anymore," My mother said.

"I didn't believe that you would be happy that I was in love with a foreigner. That you wanted me to marry someone…in good standing with Caldonia."

"You never liked the girls in good standing from Caldonia," My father grumbled.

"What we want and what you want are two different things but alas it is your life and you need to understand what bringing Isabella here means to not only us but for her as well."

My parents were being so unbelievably great that I almost hated to dash their speech.

"There's something you need to know about Isabella. I understand that what I have to say will upset you greatly. My apologies but…this will be the only apology you will hear from me."

My father and mother instantly held their breath and looked at me a tad freighted as they should be for what I was about to tell them.

"Isabella is pregnant."

There would be no word I could ever imagine to describe their faces. Silence as they both took in my words and I'm sure they were trying to figure out what to say first. My father seemed to be having some sort of fit. I could see his face begin to turn red but there were still no words. My mother looked grief stricken.

"How could you let this happen!" My father began to yell first. "Out of all the irresponsible…preposterous…dimwitted…"

Apparently, my father was at a loss to describe his feelings of me accurately.

"Was this something that she planned?" My mother asked and that pissed me off.

"WHAT? No! She didn't even know of my title till yesterday. And besides, she isn't that kind of person. She doesn't want all this. I imagine that she would rather us return to Washington, but she agreed to be here and do this for me and our baby."

"Our baby," My mother cried softly. "Edward, I know she comes from humble means and has no one."

"You had her investigated?" I asked.

"Of course, we did. When Mr. Whitlock told us that you would be bringing her home, we needed to do our homework since she will most likely be the next Queen," My father snapped. "I can't believe you would do something like this. You told us that we could trust you to go to Washington and now you bring home an irresponsible nightmare!"

"You can say what you want about me, but Isabella is anything but a nightmare. She may not have been what you wanted, but she is what you got. She isn't what I thought I could ever have…she is what I dreamed of."

"Edward, we have to look at this from every angle. Being what we are…" My mother started.

"As far as I'm concerned, mother, you have two choices as I see it. You can throw us out or you can get on board. Either way, I am not running from my obligations. Yes, I was stupid. I did a stupid thing. It was my lack of control and in the heat of the moment and now it has resulted in a baby. But I'm not going to walk away from my mistakes. I am scared. I am worried about the future, but this is something I have to do. It's not this baby's fault that his or her father was irresponsible. It shouldn't have to pay for Bella's and my mistakes."

My father and mother stood there refusing to say another word.

"I want to make you proud. To be the man you want to sit on throne after you, father but…I can't do that if I run away from this. Talk it over and let me know what you decide. I'll be in my room,"

I took a calming breath and went to take my leave. I pushed open the door to the Throne Room and quickly climbed the stairs nearly feeling as if at any moment my father may shoot me in the back.

It was a relief to have it over and out with but there was still an ominous feeling as I wondered what my parents were saying to one another. As much as I wanted to stick around and eavesdrop, I thought it would be better to get as much distance between them and I as possible.

Besides, I needed to get back to Bella. She was the only one who could help me now. I didn't want to tell her too much of what was said because I didn't need her to feel guilty. Taking on the responsibility to be this child's father would mean that I would take on the criticism as well, but it was worth it. I didn't care if my parents questioned my irresponsibility and blamed me for something I never did. In the end, if Bella and I managed to make it through this, nothing else would matter.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! TRULY ONE OF THE BEST PARTS OF MY BDAY. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET TO YOU. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTER BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

I enter the Chesterfield Suite without even a knock. I look towards the bed, but she isn't there. I wondered if Bella was still lounging around in the bathtub but when I go to investigate, she isn't there either. I walk to her sitting room and still no sign.

I was starting to worry where my love had gone. A part of me frightened that she would renege on her promise and leave me. I went to my room and there she was, a small ball under the covers of on my bed. Filled with relief and then desire. No amount of harsh words from my parents would ruin this now. I go over to the bed and softly call her name and there she is, asleep.

I knew I should wake her. She needed to stay awake a couple more hours in order to get on Caldonian time but she looked so peaceful. Plus, I had unloaded quite a bit on her in a short amount of time. Her body needed the rest. I would deal with her early morning wake up later.

I go to the bathroom and shed my clothes, leaving them on the ground. I brush my teeth and go to find a new pair of boxers to slip on before I head towards the bed. I keep turning around and looking back at Bella in disbelief that she was here. All the nights when I wasn't speaking to her before the Halloween party, I used to fantasize about this. Bella in my bed.

I pull back the covers to climb in and I nearly become undone. I want to wake her immediately. She lies there dressed in a sexy light pink teddy. It seems as if Angela was able to find exactly what I wanted. Once again, I was hard, but I knew I shouldn't wake her. There would be plenty of time for it in the early morning hours when everyone else was asleep and we would surely be awake having gone to bed at nearly six in the evening. I myself was exhausted. Mentally and physically.

I pull her beside me and wrap her in my arms and place a leg over hers. Just feeling her beside me in those soft satin sheets made me horny. I stupidly wonder if she'll have a problem if I just push myself into her wet tight hole and give it a few pumps. It wouldn't take much for me to cum, but I knew that making love to her would be better in the long run.

Instead, I place my hand on her stomach and slowly make soft circles. I want to talk to it and tell him or her that I will always be there. I will love him or her with all my heart and being. I will make their life a happy one. All the promises I would make but he or she can't hear me so instead I make the promises to God.

It takes me longer to fall to sleep as I process the last twenty-four hours. Process the next twenty-four months. I would be a husband. A father and well on my way to preparing to be a proper king. So much has happened in such a short period of time. So much would happen soon in a short period of time.

I finally passed out but when I finally awake once again, Bella is not in my arms or beside me. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, but she isn't there.

"Bella!" I call out. I run toward her suite and I see the bathroom light on.

"In here," I hear her faintly say.

I go to the bathroom and she sits on a towel with her head on the toilet.

"I'm sorry. It seems even if my stomach has little to nothing in it, I still end up in the same place. I haven't even vomited but I feel like I'm going to, and I'll be damn if I throw up in your bed twice."

I go over and sit down on the chair across from her.

"Maybe we should eat something. You need to stay healthy and it was my fault. I should have sent for some heavier food options."

"Then I really would have thrown up in your bed," She replied.

"It's okay if you do. At least now I have someone who will clean it for me."

I made the comment knowing how irritated it would make her and it worked. She gave me this look and I laughed out loud feeling accomplished.

"That's why you are here. To put me in my place," I told her.

"Kick your ass if needs be. Even if it earns me a night in the dungeon it would be worth it," she noted.

"I believe that harming a royal member would qualify for the death penalty," I joked.

Bella's eyes widen and once again I laughed.

"It's a joke, Bella. We no longer have the death penalty."

She rolled her eyes and asked me to help her up.

"Why didn't you use my bathroom? It was closer," I asked.

Bella shrugged. "I didn't want to mess it all up just in case this turned into a reprisal of _The Exorcist_. Thankfully, it didn't."

I walked her back to my room holding her hand.

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Yeah yeah, you have servants again. I know. I know," she placated me.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

She looked around and found the clock.

"At two am?" She asked.

"Trust me. I know just the place."

We threw on our robes and headed out my door.

"There aren't as many servants wandering the halls at this hour. Plus, the kitchen staff won't be in for another two hours, so we have the place to ourselves. We can have whatever you wish," I explained taking her down the long corridor and down the steps through another three archways to the South side of the palace. It was the quickest route where I knew we wouldn't run into anyone. If we had run into Bennett, he would feel obligated to report back to my parents especially since Bella and I had missed dinner. I didn't think my parents would be too thrilled to hear about Bella and my late-night shenanigans even if they were pure.

However, it wasn't Bennett who we had to worry about. I skidded to a halt when we walked through the final archway and through the kitchen doors. Bella ran into the back of me and I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to protect her. I held up my hand to block her as I took in the sight of my father sitting on a stool in his royal blue robe with a large sandwich in his hands.

"Father," I said cautiously.

The look on his face was one I was not used to deciphering. Almost apathetic.

"…uh…Isabella, this is my father, His Majesty King Carlisle the…"

My father held up his hand cutting me short.

"I think we can spare the formalities, Edward. Hello, Isabella," he said looking to her.

The way he said her name was not what I had expected. After our confrontation earlier, I was expecting more yelling or at the very least a dirty look.

Bella took a breath before moving from out behind me and replied, "Please to meet you, Your Majesty."

My father smirked and then asked, "Do you know the difference between Your Highness and Your Majesty?"

"Father," I said in warning. Now was not the time for a royal pop quiz.

"I believe that Your Majesty is to refer to the reigning King and Queen, whereas Your Highness refers to the lessor royals," Bella answered without pause. "At least, that's what I read in a book once."

She never failed to amaze me. Jasper would often call me Your Majesty as a sarcastic remark referring to the fact that I was not yet eligible with the title. My father looked pleased and impressed with her knowledge.

"Lessor royals…" My father replied. "I like that."

"What are you doing down here at this hour, father," I asked wanting to move this along.

He looked back to his sandwich and sighed.

"Your mother has won over the staff to her side, I'm afraid. My dinners have become smaller and healthier which has forced me to raid the pantry as if I were no more than a common street rat looking for scraps. I find that this is the only time of night I can have the place to myself. I would ask what you are doing here but from the empty chairs at the table this evening, it doesn't take a genius to know why."

"That would be my fault, Sir. I fell asleep. My body is still catching up to the time change," Bella apologized.

My father looked Bella over with appraisal once more.

"Edward, would you give us a minute?" he asked.

"No! I don't think…" I started to say but Bella placed a firm gentle hand on my arm to stop me.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll be fine."

I hated this. Lord knows what my father was going to say, and it was my job to protect her even if it was from my own parents. I worried that he would upset her enough that she would want to leave. I sighed and mumbled that I would use the restroom and be right back. I made a show of going out the door, but years of practice taught me to eavesdrop on any conversation within these palace walls. Growing up in a royal household caused this to be an imperative skill.

I placed my head at the right point on the door and was able to hear every word, but it seemed as if silence was taking precedence.

"I didn't know. I know you don't believe me but up until two days ago, I really did believe that Edward was just some heir to a Fortune 500 company or something by the way he spoke of you and his duty. I didn't know he was the heir to a throne. If I had…things would have turned out very differently."

Bella would be the first to speak. Knowing her, she wasn't about to let a person get the first word in, royal or otherwise. It did sadden me a little at her confession, however. Would she have really have not given me a chance if she would have found out sooner?

I heard my father sigh before he replied, "I didn't want him to go to America. Lately I could see how much he wanted different things. I was worried that outside influences would try and change his views on his responsibilities. I thought that travelling to America would cause him to never come back."

"Sir, I can tell you that Edward since I met him was tortured with…his loyalties. He felt guilty for wanting something different but knew where his place was ultimately. He knew what he had to do but…don't you think it would be better for Edward to succeed you because he wanted to and not because he felt he had to?" Bella asked.

I couldn't believe how brave my girl was being. Speaking to the king as if she were speaking to any common person.

"I was angry when he told us today about your…condition. Of course, for the obvious reasons that I'm sure any parent would feel but also because of what this would mean to our positions in the country. However, Edward the son I sent off is not the son who returned to me. My son has always had issues in the past with running away from problems. Today, I saw a man who was willing to face them. He is the kind of man I had hoped would rule Caldonia after my demise. But, you are the wild card. There is a reason why the royal family marries from a particular pool of people. You know very little of our traditions and expectations. I know of what you will have to learn in order to have hope of becoming a productive member of this family but more importantly, I know what you will have to give up. We can't have weakness. We can't have a person come only so far and find that our way of life is not for her. If you decided to leave…it would be a far greater scandal than a child born out of wedlock and I am afraid it would weaken my son and his duties to his country."

"I am here as long as Edward wants me here. I am overwhelmed to say the least. I asked Edward to have patience with me because this is…unlike anything I ever imagined for my life, but I love Edward. I want to see him be a good king too but more importantly, I want him to be a good person," Bella replied.

"You are…an intelligent woman, I can see. Don't be overwhelmed. Contrary to what you may think, we don't want to see you fail."

I feel my heart tighten at my father words.

"Well…Edward is more intelligent than I am, annoying so most of the time, so have faith in him," Bella said.

"My son is smart…but not nearly as much as you give him credit. He still believes that we don't see through his charades. That we can't see his truths."

My heart stops. Did my father mean that he knew that Bella's baby wasn't mine?

"…like the fact that he hides behind doors and takes part in conversations not meant for his ears."

I feel myself breathe a sigh of relief before walking back in, caught. Bella looks at me in surprise with a hint of admonishment. She slowly shakes her head and scoffs.

"Well, I think I've had enough caloric intake my body can handle for one day. Isabella. Edward. Good evening."

With the swish of his robe, he was up and out the door. I breathe a sigh of relief before I feel Bella smack me in the arm.

"You are childish. I had it handled," She scolded me.

"I…am very impressed. Yes, you did," I replied taking her in my arms. "Now, we need to eat so that we have enough energy for what I have planned next."

Bella gave me a look and shook her head.

"You think you are so smooth, Edward," She pushed me off and went towards the refrigerator. One of four refrigerators.

"So…what are you planning to make for me?" She asked.

I looked around a little worried. My time in Washington had led to me cooking for myself very basic meals.

"Grilled cheese?" I asked.

Bella nodded, "That…sounds doable."

She perched herself up on the stool that my father was sitting on only moments before and waved her hand indicating that I should get started.

"Not going to help me out at all, are you?" I asked.

"Oh Edward…I would love to but there are far too many sharp pointy items in here that my clumsy damsel in distress self could possibly hurt herself on."

I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her and settled myself between her legs.

"I know of something pointy that you would not hurt yourself on if you would oblige," I said grinding myself on her.

"Edward!" Bella pushed me in disbelief. "What has gotten into you?"

"It's been over forty-eight hours for starters. Bella, we waited over three months. Do you have any idea how much lost time that I want to make up for?"

Once again, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I think you will need to wait a little longer. For one it would be incredibly unsanitary to do that in here. I don't need to worry that the food I eat here will someday have a rouge pube in it. Plus, like I said before, our sex life will be forced to remain within the walls of our room from now on, I'm afraid."

"Thank you for such a descriptive visual," I replied cringing at the thought.

I knew she was correct and I should be happy that Bella was already adjusting her expectations, but it didn't help that I could think of nothing else since arriving here. I would need to make this meal quick.

I returned to the stove and began pulling items out that I would need.

"I know I may be pushing my luck with this request when I have so glaringly been failing at my duties to keep you satisfied but…do you think there would be any way we could go and see the palace before people began to wake up or come in to work?" She asked.

I looked back at her while my pan heated up.

"Of course, we can…Bella I'm not unhappy with you. You're not failing at anything. My apologies. I have had a hard time focusing on the important issues. I think if we were to make love just once, then maybe I can stop with my pushiness."

I felt like an incredible dick.

Bella pushed herself off the stool and she tripped falling into my arms. Thankfully I caught her, and it took everything in me to keep my frustration at bay.

"I know what you're going to say…" She started.

"You're like a walking disaster. I might need to assign someone full time to you if you keep going like this."

Bella sighed and turned around to go and sit on a different chair, one that wasn't so high up in the air. I turned back to the sandwich I was making and focused on that, but my mind was inundated with notions of all the places Bella was going to fall or trip over. It was driving me crazy. How could one person be so accident prone? Did she not have any regard for her own well-being to focus on putting one foot in front of the other?

I brought the sandwich over to her and she slowly started to eat it as I went back to cook another for myself. I could feel the tension in the air as she hadn't said one word to me. I knew I was going to have to be the one to let it go but I was just so irritated.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I'm not feeling well," Bella said when I sat down beside her at the small table.

I could already feel the fight coming. With Bella I felt as if I were a storm watcher. Able to predict when a hurricane was set to land.

"You can wait five minutes for me to finish," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I paid attention. Through the archways and up the stairs, down the corridor," She said standing up.

"That's not the point. I don't you want you magically falling on something."

"Well, I imagine that it would be better than blowing chunks all over some priceless portrait. Somehow, I'm sure that would be my fault as well."

She began to walk toward the exit and I grabbed my plate to follow along after her.

"You know Edward…this isn't something exactly new that you learned about me since we arrived here. My lack of coordination I'm sure is baffling to someone with likes you but some of us weren't given the gift of athleticism," she snapped as we climbed the stairs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She stopped and spun around. "I saw all your trophies and ribbons. Polo, fencing and rowing crew. Lucky you…you have brains and brawn, some of us lessor people weren't gifted with such talents."

She turned back around and headed down the corridor. I was slightly impressed that she did indeed know the way back to our room. However, with her accusations, I found I had little time to be impressed with her attitude.

"Would you please stop talking like that. I know you're only saying it to piss me off," I snapped as we entered The Chesterfield Suite.

She turned back around and stared at me. With the smallest shake of her head she let out a small scoff.

"So, you're the only one who gets to be pissed off in this relationship? I just want to get this expectation of me down. It would help if you could provide some sort of _Royal Pain in My Ass_ manual."

Now I was thoroughly pissed.

"I'll be sure to pick one up. Right along with my copy of how to deal with an ignorant brat!"

"Chapter one. Fuck you!" She shouted.

She turned around and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I felt my blood boiling. I hated the way she would talk down of my way of life. I wanted to leave her to cool down, feeling as if I should do the same but Bella and I would need to come to a basic understanding quickly if we were going to survive. My father said he was proud that I wasn't running from my problems so now it was up to me to continue with that expectation. It wasn't like Bella and I hadn't had our share of fiery arguments. I often thought it was one of the reasons we were so passionate with one another. We had passion making love. We had passion when we would share with one another and we definitely had passion when we were angry.

I sat on the bed waiting for her to be brave enough to face me. The half hour it took for her to come out gave me a chance to reflect and figure out what I was going to say. I was not going to merely roll over and apologize. She had much to apologize for as well.

She came out with her eyes red from the obvious crying she had done. I remained sitting with my arms crossed. She stood there staring at me and I at her.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked.

Bella sighed and looked away.

"I'm exhausted, Edward. You can…win this one if you like. I don't care," She went over to the bed and pulled back the covers climbing in slowly.

"No, that's not how this works. You and I need to deal with this now. It is apparent that you are still very much upset with me for dropping all of this on you, but I want us to deal with it now because I will not keep having this argument. It isn't healthy for you. For this baby. For our relationship and I love you far too much to let anything stand in our way."

I stood up and went over to sit down beside her as she laid in bed looking despondent.

"I need to know what you're thinking," I pressed.

She sighed once again and still refused to look at me.

"I am thinking a great many things," She replied.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning of your list."

She took a minute before answering me.

"The truth, Bella," I said pushing her for honesty.

"I…am still angry with you for throwing me into all of this. You should have prepared me. I hate myself for lashing out at you. I know I am being an…ignorant brat. I feel out of control with my emotions; hormonal. I feel like I am not in control of my own life. I feel scared. I don't belong. And mostly…I feel as if this were all a big mistake."

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. Her words scared me. I kept telling myself that it was because everything was new, and she just needed to give it some time but even I knew how wrong it was for myself to have such high expectations when she knows nothing of this life.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked quietly and my heart stopping to await the answer.

She looked at me for the first time as if searching for something.

"Do you want me to go?" She whispered.

"No!" I stated emphatically. "I want you to be happy however."

She began to cry again and this time, I couldn't allow myself not to care. I hated seeing her cry. The person I love should never have to endure pain that would cause it. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized first even though I didn't want to. In the end, if you love someone, you would do anything, even if it meant swallowing your pride.

"No…I'm sorry. You were right I was being a brat, but I just get so mad," She sobbed.

"No honey…there is never a reason for it to be okay for me to call you names. I need to be a better person and even if I am mad, figure out a better way to work through my anger. You have had a lot to process in a very short amount of time and I'm afraid that if the situation were reversed, I would have handled it far worse than you."

Bella nuzzled into my chest more and wiped her face with her hand to spare me tears on my robe.

"What are we going to do, Edward. You and I…we just have a way of coming at one another that scares me. Scares me because it's only a matter of time before one of us is done,"

"We have to be honest with each other. Honestly, it upsets me when you say things about this…life. I was raised here. This is the only life I have known. I know it may sound silly and I don't mind it when we are making fun with one another but when you use it as a weapon in our fights, it really upsets me."

I feel her nod her head on my chest.

"Now you go. Please tell me how I upset you."

She pushes back from me and sits with a little distance from me. I can see her preparing what she wants to say. I just want her to be honest. I didn't want her thinking she had to sugar coat anything for my benefit.

"Before…when you were just Edward…before we were even hanging out," She paused. "I didn't think I was good enough for you. You were so smart and…handsome. You obviously came from a wealthy background. Even after we started dating, I kept thinking…how was I so lucky to have caught your eye," She said barely holding herself together.

"…and now after finding out about all of this…I know I'm not good enough and I hate feeling like that. Every time you do something or say something about my clumsy nature…you make me feel less than. And on top of it, you get mad at me for it. Like it something so easily controlled but…if it was, do you really think that it is something I do on purpose? Like, I like getting hurt?"

I was completely blown away at her confession. I never knew she felt this way. She never once made me think that she felt inferior.

"I had no idea…but that's just silly. I mean…you're amazing, Bella. I am constantly amazed by you. How could you ever feel that you weren't good enough for me? Hello? I lied to you for over three months on my true identity so how exactly does that make me better?"

"Well…I mean…now I kind of think I am better than you," Bella kidded.

Her soft smile brought a smile to my face and I knew we would be all right.

Bella looked at me once again and cringed slightly.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I...will try and not use your position as a weapon any more. I'm sorry for that…but you are far too good at debate. I feel as if it were my only card to play sometimes."

I pull her to me, "You have no idea just how many cards you have to play. You need to think outside the box. You could get me to declare war on…Germany with the power you hold over me," I kiss her softly and I feel her place a hand on my cheek.

"Are we done fighting?" She asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Good," She laughs softly and jumps up to straddle my lap. "Then let's see what card I can play now."

She grinds herself on me and like I said, I would declare war if only she asked. I flip her over and pull down her lacy panties and prepare to worship my perfect woman but then something finally stops me when I realize what I nearly did.

I jump up and Bella looks at me as if I lost my mind. With ease I pick her up and run to carry her toward my room.

"I told you that I wanted my bed to be the first place we made love,"

"Oh god," She mumbles under her breath irritated but I don't care. I am finally going to have my dream realized.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE OR HAVE READ LOATHING YOU, I PROMISE ONCE THIS IS DONE, I WILL FINISH IT. I HAVE WRITTEN 20 CHAPTERS OF THIS SO FAR AND FORESEE IT BEING FINISHED BY 30 SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE DONE WITH THIS BY THE END OF OCTOBER AND CAN RETURN TO LOATHING YOU BY NOVEMBER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOYALTY TO MY STORIES!**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

I am somewhere between sleep and awake when then next morning greets me. I feel myself reliving every moment of my first time with Bella in this bed. It was near perfect if not for one thing. I was still frustrated that it ended the way it did.

There she was with her legs in the air as I took my time pushing in and out of her. I could see her fighting her frustrations as her nails dug into the wood of one posts on my four-posted bed. I refused to go faster or deeper wanting to draw it out as long as possible. Unfortunately for Bella when we would have make up sex, it was my way of revenge for the argument. I controlled when she would orgasm and making her wait brought me even more pleasure.

"Please," I hear her softly beg.

I give in all to easily because I know that once I see her cum, I won't be far behind. So, I up my pace and bury my face in her neck, nibbling on anything I find. I grab at her butt and pull her closer wanting to push myself as deep as possible. I'm awarded with her sighs of delight and she is ready. I pull back because I want to see her face to have this moment to recall at a later time. At the last second, Bella grabs a pillow and pulls it over her face, screaming into it. I continue attempting to pull the pillow off her face but with one last thrust, I can't help myself and I find myself filling her completely.

She pulled the pillow off her face and I pull out sliding down beside her, my hand brushing along her body as I go.

"Why did you put a pillow on your face?" I asked running my hand along the surface of her stomach. I was rather curious because in the times before this she had never done such a thing.

"You know why," She huffed.

"No, I don't, "I replied irritated.

Bella blows her hair out of her face with mouth and pulled herself up to look at me.

"Because…I don't want some…hand maiden or…chamberlin walking by to hear me screaming. We are in a whole different ball game here. I pretty sure all those expectations everyone keeps talking about, keeping my voice down during…amorous affairs is one of them."

"You're being ridiculous. The walls are thick and even if someone were to hear you, it is there job to not comment," I replied.

"Yes…and I'm sure there is no gossip mill in a place like this," she said with the roll of her eyes.

"And if I ever hear anyone disparage your name…I say off with their heads," I joked climbing back on top of her.

She giggled, and I couldn't help myself stop and appreciate how beautiful she looked when she was so care free.

"What?" she asked wondering why I had paused.

"I just…I feel guilty. I'm getting everything I ever dreamed of and you are giving everything up."

I felt sadden by my revelation, the scales didn't seem balanced. I worried it never would be.

"Do you love me, Edward?" she asked once again.

"More than anything, Bella."

She nodded and gave me a little smile, "Then…that's all that matters to me."

I laid back down beside her and pulled her to me. I asked if she was still tired and she nodded. I would let her sleep now but once we woke up, I needed to make sure that we didn't nap. We were never going to get on Caldonian time if we kept sleeping.

When I finally did open my eyes, I see that once again, Bella is not there. I hoped the fear I felt every time she wasn't there would soon go away. I needed to have faith in her. I look in my bathroom before heading off to her suite and once again, she wasn't there.

I felt myself becoming worked up when she rushed through the door and closed it quickly behind her as if she were being chased. Dressed in her pink robe with matching pink slippers, she attempts to calm her breathing as her fingernails surly make a mark digging into the solid oak door.

"Okay, I am like never going to leave this room again! I mean it's a pretty big room. I could probably clock a half mile if I walked the perimeter, including the sitting room and the bathroom and your room…"

She was babbling. It was never good when Bella was so stressed that she resulted in babbling.

"Bella, what happened," I cut her off from her rambling.

She looked at me and suddenly seemed very irritated.

"You know, it wasn't enough that I already met one royal member in my pajamas but now two royal members. This is not how I saw this going…"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean? What other person did you meet?" I asked once again interrupting her. There weren't exactly a lot of options left so I knew my question was silly but somehow I hoped she was being sarcastic.

"Your mother, Edward! The Queen of Caldonia herself. You told me she never comes to this side of the castle,"

"Palace," I corrected.

"Whatever," She snapped.

"Why would you go out there in the first place, especially in your pajamas?" I asked.

"We went out last night in our pajamas! I was looking for Angela or Seth."

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Bella, you pick up the phone if you wish to speak with one of them."

"How was I supposed to know that!" She screeched.

"What did my mother want?" I asked hoping to get somewhere with this conversation.

"She wants to have tea in an hour. She looked me up and down and said, if that will be enough time," Bella replied in her best fake accent. "My god! I will never get in her good graces now. I could practically hear her inner monologue. Oh, you damn millennials and your loosey goosey ways.

"Okay first of all, my mother would never use the words millennials or loosey goosey," I replied trying to keep myself from laughing but seemed to be failing miserably

"This isn't funny, Edward!" Bella huffed.

"It will be okay. I will talk to my mother. You don't have to go," I said trying to calm her down.

"Of course, I have to go. You are determined to make me look like a coward."

"Well, you are kind of acting like one," I laughed.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

I took her in my arms and was thankful that she had the good sense to at least wear a robe when leaving the room. I couldn't imagine what my mother would have thought seeing her in that light pink lingerie. Bella and I might be having an entirely different conversation if she had done that.

"You are amazing and already you seem to have impressed my father and he is not an easy man to do so with so please don't worry and be the charming girl I fell in love with."

"I don't know if one would describe me as charming when you and I first met," She replied.

"Oh, you definitely were not but by the time I knew that I loved you, you charmed me then."

Bella seemed to be calming down. She turned to look at me a little less frazzled then she had been just moments before.

"When did you know you loved me?" She asked.

"At the coffee shop. Which is why I stupidly made the mistake of ending things with you. I already knew I was in love but didn't see this ending any other way, with you in Washington and me here. When do you think you fell in love with me?" I asked dying to know the moment.

"Washing dishes with you…I already felt strongly about you but as silly as that night was, there was a moment, and everything changed for me."

I began to kiss her and feel the need to be inside her once more but Bella feeling my intentions quickly put an end to it. She snapped back and then looked for the nearest clock and once again, she began to freak out.

"I only have forty-five minutes until I am supposed to be in the…Crimson Room. How am I going to be ready on time?" She asked running into the bathroom.

I sighed and went over to the telephone and picked it up.

"Angela please." I waited for Angela to come to the phone. "Miss Swan needs attending to."

I hung up the phone and went over to the door to watch as she whirled around the bathroom.

"Where is my toothpaste? It was right here!" She said frantically looking around.

"Was it near empty?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, so what?"

"I'm sure Angela will bring up a new tube," I replied.

"Okay…but I wasn't done with that tube and it was American toothpaste. Lord knows what kind of paste they have here."

"If it isn't to your liking, we will send out for some."

"Oh really?" She asked rhetorically. "And just who would pay for that super special toothpaste."

"The crown," I replied already sensing where this was headed.

"And where does the crown get their money?" She asked.

"From the taxes of the people," I stated knowingly.

"I thought as much," She replied. "I think I will do my part to not be so wasteful. I don't need to live off the hard earnings from the people."

"Why, your president does," I said already seeing the steam coming from her ears. I guess Jasper was correct. I did love a good debate far too much.

"Hey, you piss me off and right back at you!" I said quickly. "Besides who would you rather run the country? Your president or me and the tooth paste police."

Bella pointed a threatening finger at me, "You are just trying to pull me into a debate so that I am late to meet with your mother."

"You started it!" I accused her.

"Out!" She snapped pushing me out the door, "If you're not going to help me, then you are against me."

I rolled my eyes at her absurdity but acquiesced. I went over to the door and let Angela in.

"Your Highness," She greeted.

"Will you please help her get ready for tea with my mother in the Crimson Room. Perhaps give her some quick tips on tea etiquette. Also, please stay with her. She will need your help getting around the palace until she learns where everything is."

"As you wish," Angela replied.

I went off to my room and hoped that Angela could work a small miracle of calming Bella down and getting her properly dressed. I knew that Bella had never been exposed to a tea before and worse off tea with the queen. I had a feeling that she would be returning to me in a state that would rival the one she was already in.

Before Bella headed down to see my mother she stopped by my room, so I could look her over. She looked perfect, in a white flowery dress and her hair pinned back, she certainly looked the part.

"You look amazing. Good job, Angela." I praised Angela who like I had requested stood by ready to escort my love. "Please try not to be nervous. It doesn't matter what is said or what happens. Nothing is going to change how much I love you."

"Thank you," She softly replied. "I needed to hear that."

I walked her over to the door and she went out with Angela.

Before she got too far I called out to her, "Oh…and just so you know. The dress…it was also provided by the people."

Bella's jaw dropped, and her face turned red. She prepared to storm back over to me, but I quickly reminded her she was going to be late.

"You better not be here when I get back, Your Majesty!" She yelled.

"Actually, my lady, it's Your Highness," Angela corrected her.

"I know!" Bella huffed.

I couldn't control my laughing. I did feel sorry for Angela. She didn't know that Bella was calling me that to mock me. It seemed as if like Jasper, she too felt the need to mock me with the title. I returned to my room where I would indeed await her return. I felt nerves begin to come.

I cleaned myself up and dressed for the day, but I kept checking the clock wondering how long this tea was to last. I didn't like the idea of Bella going out to have tea with my mother especially when the last time my mother and I were in the same room, we did not leave on good terms with one another. Was it too much to hope that Bella would win over my mother?

I sighed. No, I couldn't imagine that happening so quickly. My mother wasn't like my father. It seemed as if women always took their royal obligations a tad more seriously than the men. Bella had been brought here from a foreign country with no monarchy which meant that she didn't hold the same reverence for the crown as our citizens did. Bella wasn't even upper class which means she didn't have the same values that my mother was raised with. I already knew all the faults my mother could find with Bella and that was before we even discussed the baby.

I sat on the bay window in my room next to the door that separated our rooms, so I would have a clear shot when Bella did finally return. I kept reminding myself to calm down and that I could speak to my mother if needs be. I wouldn't have her chasing off Bella even if she didn't think she was good enough to sit beside my throne one day.

I had just looked back down to the book I was reading when Bella burst through the door of the Chesterfield Suite and ran towards the restroom.

Somehow, this did not seem like a good omen.

I quickly got up and went over to the bathroom to hear her hurling into the toilet. I took a towel out of the cabinet and went to her. I got down beside her and helped her place her knees on the towel while rubbing her back.

When Bella was seeming like she was nearly finished, she pulled on the handle and flushed the contents away. I tried to not focus on the smell knowing how unimportant it was.

"All I have to say…don't you ever expect me to eat another pork butter roll again!"

I cringed already fearing where this was headed.

"Bella…did you throw up on my mother?" I asked half kiddingly.

"No, I try to only throw up on one member of the royal family every year and thankfully that honor was bestowed upon you," She replied sarcastically.

"Was it as bad as you imagined?"

I was dying for information. If I had a little more notice I could have sent her in with a wire so I could hear everything being said. I should have gone and waited outside the Crimson Room, ready to take charge in case my mother said something to upset Bella.

Bella seemed to replay the whole scene in her head.

"No…I guess not. She was…actually quite pleasant," Bella replied.

I was so confused. How were my parents able to cool off so quickly from the news I had given them? Were they up to something?

"What did you talk about?" I pressed.

Bella sighed and began to stand up which I quickly helped her with. She went over and began to pull out her tooth brush and tooth paste once more to erase the taste from her mouth.

"We talked about expectations and timelines and …then she told me it was my duty to make sure you were sexually gratified."

"WHAT!" I roared.

Bella started giggling through her toothpaste filled mouth.

"You should have seen your face," She mumbled with her mouth open. She spit really quickly, and I gave her a look.

"I don't know, Edward. Like I said she was civil and at least I didn't feel like she would love nothing more than to push me and my bastard child off your grand marble staircase."

"Of course, she doesn't," I said standing up for my mother even though I wasn't too sure myself.

"Look, it's over and done with. She is expecting us at dinner however. I guess she wants to talk with you and make sure we are all on the same page, my dear fiancé," Bella said placing her arms around my neck.

"Fiancé? We aren't even engaged." I told her.

"I was under the impression we already were."

"I haven't even proposed to you, yet."

"I was under the impression that wasn't necessary. And let me tell you, if you hadn't been upfront with me on this tasty little morsel, I might not have come back from tea."

"That may have been my mother's point," I sighed.

Bella shrugged and let me go heading back over to the bed.

"It is quite alright. I'm not the kind of girl that would get all poofy over a perfect proposal. It is certainly not needed," She said.

"Of course it is," I declared.

"Let's say you proposed. I mean, I'm sure it would have been a proposal that had been done a thousand times and for the most part, is there really any good way to do it? Ring in the Champagne. Unsanitary. In the garden. Bugs. On the beach. Sand. On the Jumotron. Cliché. On a boat. Frizzy hair. On a gondola. Tipping. During sex. Heat of the moment. At a grand ball. Hell no! Plus, I know you would only be proposing out of obligation so spare me. It's fine. I never thought I would be married so I had no childhood fantasy of this romantic perfect proposal."

Hearing her rattle off all the apparently worse ways a person could propose made me feel even more nervous. It was something that kept popping up in my mind since she agreed to come to Caldonia. I was most certainly going to propose and not out of obligation but because I wanted that moment. Now, it kind of felt like she stole my thunder. Any proposal I imagined up would probably be met with an eye roll from her.

"Bella, please don't think that I am proposing to you out of some obligation. In fact, I haven't proposed to you, so you haven't earned the right to call me your fiancé. I would appreciate if you would take that back."

She rolled her eyes at me and I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I would definitely need some help if I didn't want to be met with that sight when I finally did pull out the ring. I kept my frustrations at bay and knew who I would need to see.

"Let's forget about all this…how about we go and check in on Alice?"

"Alice is here?" Bella asked eagerly.

I may have failed to mention this information. I cringed hoping she wouldn't be upset with me.

"Yes…Jasper thought you might like to have the company. She's been staying in the Rose Suite."

"Edward, you should have told me. What I wouldn't do for just a little taste of home right now," She replied.

I took Bella through the palace, pointing out as much as I could on our way. The palace was built like a huge square and in the middle an outside garden. My parents stayed on the second floor in the North side. We were staying on the west side and Alice was in the apartments on the East side. I still hadn't managed to give Bella a proper tour, but it would have to wait. I wasn't sure if Alice would be in her room in the middle of the afternoon, but I hoped she would be there.

We knocked on the door and Alice sang, "Come in."

Bella looked at me before opening the door.

"Yeah, the walls are real thick," She replied with a threatening look. I guess there was cause for the pillow after all.

We entered the Rose Suite and Alice nearly bounced off the bed to come over and greet us.

"They're you are! Oh my god, isn't this just the most fabulous place in the whole wide world. Who would ever want to go to Disneyland after being here, with these amazing sheets and look at all this food that seems to magically appear."

It seemed that Alice had no problem adjusting to palace life.

I see Bella looking around and I almost wondered if she was mentally calculating every expense.

"This is a nice room. Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.

Alice went to lounge about on the seat near the window. I could see that Alice's things were strewn about in the room. I wanted to tell Bella, that this is why we had Sitting Rooms, but I needed to get in Alice's good graces and commenting on her mess didn't seem like the way to go about it.

"Apparently there is a big to-do. Some…royal lady is showing up today and it's an all hands-on deck situation."

My stomach drops when I realize that she is talking about Rosalie. I did not want to have to deal with her presence just yet.

Bella looked over at me and I felt the need to clarify.

"My cousin is coming in today. I was warned of her impeding arrival," I explained.

"Warned?" Bella asked catching my tone.

"Rosalie can be a bit of a…what's the word…" I pretended to think. "Bitch."

"You mean…Princess Rosalie is coming here?" Alice asked.

"She's a princess?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Yes, she is and believe me when I tell you, she won't let you forget it."

"Oh my god! Princess Rosalie is one of my favorites. She has thee best style out all the princesses," Alice gushed.

"You act like she's a Disney Princess. How do you know all of this?" Bella asked flabbergasted.

"I did my homework," Alice put her nose in the air, "On the plane ride over here, I began to memorize all the royals…thought it might be a good thing to know if I was coming to this country."

Bella sighed and sat down with her fingers rubbing her temples.

"I will never get all of this stuff down. I wasn't the kind of girl who mooned over celebrities and read People magazine. You should marry Alice! She is far more prepared for this life than I am," Bella said.

"You've only been at this two days," I replied going to her, "Besides, I am pretty sure Alice is spoken for. In addition, I know you and when you put your mind to something, you learn everything there is to learn. You read and educate yourself on nearly any and every topic."

"Yeah Bella," Alice chimed in, "Just pretend you're reading one of those long boring books of yours. Plus, you have me and I am like the Spark Notes on the royal family."

Alice picked up a plate and placed a few items from her tray on it.

"Pork butter roll?" Alice asked.

I would have laughed if I could, but the moment Bella saw the roll and turned a shade of green before she went flying off towards the restroom. Of course, she had the wrong door, so Alice quickly pointed to the correct door. Bella slapped her hand over her mouth to keep whatever was planning to come out, in for the moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "You might want to hide these."

Alice jumped up and went to put the rolls in her closet. I stood there knowing that it was the perfect moment to ask Alice about the proposal but felt awkward doing it.

"So, out with it," Alice said looking me over.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you for nearly four months. You don't think I can't tell when you want to ask me a question? You always get this funny expression on your face and your feet do this weird move," She replied attempting to mimic me.

I sat down quickly and let out a long breath.

"Bella thinks that proposals are unnecessary and that I don't need to do anything special," I started.

"You do know that's crap, right?" She replied.

"She pretty much gave me a breakdown of how every way a person could possibly propose is either silly, stupid, a cliché or dangerous. She said she wasn't that kind of girl and I should just forget it, but I want to do something special. She may have not pictured getting married or proposed to, but I did. I would love nothing more than to see her face light up when I presented her with my grandmother's ring. To see her eyes, fill with tears…but now I'm scared that anything I do she will just mock," I confessed.

Alice looked at me with a soft reassuring smile.

"She was right you know. Most proposals to the outside viewer do look stupid or silly…you know how to make a great proposal?" She asked, and I impatiently awaited her answer. "You do something that means something. Recreate a moment that you and Bella had that really meant something to her."

"Recreate? You want me to take her back to Washington? All our moments happened there," I said fearing she would say yes. I did not want to take Bella to Washington, she might decide to not come back with me.

"No silly! You don't need Washington. You may have met there but it doesn't need to be the exact place when you first saw Bella. You met her at the Mad Rush Bar. You really think I am okay with you proposing to my friend in a bar?" She raised her eyebrow and gave me a menacing look. "Just think about it. I'm sure it will come to you and then you will know that it is the right proposal. If it helps you feel better, I know Bella. She would never mock you for sharing a piece of your heart."

I was beginning to think that Alice was at the palace for me more that Bella. I needed her if I was going to acquire the life I wanted with Bella. Alice was a car, she could go slow and serious but out of nowhere speed up all the sudden; leaving one in the dust. After our moment, she began to frantically babble on about what I should wear. What I should have Bella wear. Was the ring big enough? Did it have sparkle. Thankfully Bella saved me exiting the bathroom and causing Alice to desist immediately.

We stayed and visited with Alice until Jasper came back. I could tell by his face that Rosalie had arrived. She managed to bring most people to their knees until they admitted defeat or requested a quick execution. I knew I was being over-dramatic but my how I loathed Rosalie. Why would my mother ever think bringing her here was a good idea, especially when we wanted to enjoy the Christmas holiday?

I took Bella the long way around to head back to our room weary that we would have a run in with Rosalie. But my attempt was futile. The servants were decorating the grand entrance and Great room, so it left Rosalie to have to use the East side drawing room to take her tea.

"Edward, were you stopping by to greet me?" Rosalie asked.

I felt my hand tighten on Bella's hand and I knew I needed to introduce her, but I felt the duty to protect her instead. Bella had enough royal run ins for one day.

"Rosalie…how was…your trip in?" I asked scooting only slightly towards her table.

"Feverishly dull, as I'm sure you can imagine," She replied.

"And who is this?" She asked turning her attention to Bella.

"Isabella Swan, I'd like you to meet Princess Rosalie," I said doing so with my best effort to remain civil.

"Pleasure to me you…Your Highness," Bella replied.

"So, this is your little souvenir you picked up while away," Rosalie said without even acknowledging Bella.

I could see a look on Bella's face and as much as I wanted feisty Bella, it wouldn't do well to have her at this precise moment.

"She is my girlfriend," I acknowledged.

"Your mother didn't tell me very much when we last spoke a couple of days ago, other than to say she would be here for the holiday. When is she planning to return to America?" Rosalie asked.

"Currently, I have no plans to return back to…America," Bella replied. I could tell she was mocking Rosalie by the way she said, America and I could almost feel the war that was surly to come.

"We plan to be married soon," I said to Rosalie.

"The Queen Consort…such a fancy title? Are you prepared for that?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Consort?" Bella asked. I hadn't explained what the title meant.

"Consort. You see…Isabella, only people who are royal by blood may sit on the throne. Consort refers to a person who is royal by marriage only. So…whomever Edward decides to finally marry, they will be merely a decoration," Rosalie explained arrogantly.

"Thank god for small favors. I guess it's a good thing that I don't measure my self-worth on where I sit," Bella replied.

"Being a princess is a lot harder than the Disney movies make it out to be. You people think its…easy ride in the lap of luxury," Rosalie challenged.

"Believe it or not, not every little girl dreamed of growing up to be a princess. I wanted to be an Avenger or a part of the Justice League. If you told me that Professor Xavier had a place for me at his special school, we would be done here."

Rosalie looked at Bella as if she suddenly were speaking a foreign language. I know I shouldn't have been happy with the conversation, but I loved how Bella was standing up for herself. I took Bella's hand and smiled at Rosalie who looked as if she had just found a fly in her tea and I gave her a short bow.

"Rosalie, I must get Bella ready for dinner. If you'll excuse us," I said turning around and taking Bella. Feeling Bella's bravery, I couldn't help myself. I stopped at the entrance and turned back around, Bella looking confused.

"Oh, and by the way…in a couple of months, you'll no longer be second in line to the throne," I replied softly rubbing Bella's stomach.

Rosalie nearly dropped her tea as her mouth became wide enough to catch a fish in it. I guess my mother hadn't told her everything.

* * *

 **AN: I am so honored and happy that so many of you have enjoyed this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it because this is a very personal story but we will get to that part later. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!**

 **STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"All right no offense, but what is it with everyone saying America? I mean, you all do realize that it is the United States of America. There are two Americas; north and south. To say America, it is disrespectful to all the other countries that we share the continent with," Bella rambled on and on the moment, we were out of Rosalie's hearing range.

I loved debating with Bella, but this was something I had to agree with her on and felt silly since I too was guilty of saying, America.

"And souvenir? Like I am no more than some crap trinket that a person brings home. A t-shirt stating, Prince Edward went to Washington and all I got was this…souvenir! I thought that meeting your mom and dad was going to be stressful but so far it seems that your cousins rivals them all!"

We went through the door to my bedroom and Angela and Seth were already there to help us prepare for dinner. I was starting to worry about how the night was going to go. Dinner with my parents, Rosalie and Bella. I was sure not everyone would be leaving that room alive.

"Rosalie has been like this for many years. Not to excuse her behavior but my uncle, her father died a few years ago and Rosalie's mother divorced her father which is something that should not happen especially in royal unions. Rosalie's mother went off and hasn't been around for Rosalie like a mother should."

Bella looked at me annoyed.

"Why did you have to tell me that. It was so much easier to hate her when I didn't know her life reflected that of my own," Bella said.

"I just didn't want you to be uninformed. Angela, you can take her now," I beckoned Angela to come forward and lead Bella back to her suite.

"Oh yes, Angela, please lead this cow out to pasture," Bella mocked. "Be sure to give her a good brush down and a bow on her tail to gussy her up for the county fair."

I rolled my eyes at her and watched as Bella made a real show of leaving.

"Your Highness, I laid out your suit and prepared you a drink." Seth waved his hand towards my drink. "Also, I have been entrusted with making sure you received this."

Seth handed me a leather envelope. I unfastened the tie and looked inside. My hand pulled out a couple of hard plastic rectangular objects. My credit cards.

"His Majesty wished for you to keep them on your person and use them wisely."

I stood staring at the cards. It felt odd because after not having access to them the past several months, to have money once again without having to keep to a strict budget seemed foreign. I could literally buy anything my heart desired. However, somehow, there didn't seem to be anything that I wanted at the moment.

I nodded and placed the cards in the wallet I had purchased in Washington and headed toward the bathroom.

As much sarcasm as I received from Bella as she left, when she had returned ready for dinner, she seemed to be a completely different person. Tension written all over her body. It was one thing to have a late-night snack with the king or tea with the queen, but a dinner was an entirely different affair. I would be lying if I said the very idea of the evening brought me little to worry about. But I was not allowed to be stressed. I was going to be responsible for ensuring that the evening ran smoothly even with Rosalie's presence.

"You look beautiful," I said giving Bella a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you but I really wish I wasn't pregnant. I could use a drink," She replied.

"Well given your past with alcoholic beverages…" I cut myself off seeing her face turn to a mixture of shock and disgust. "Sorry, I didn't mean that…I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I feel my nerves are getting the better of me."

I could see her face calm and she breathed a sigh.

"Please tell me these things. I always feel that you have it all under control and I'm the one left all alone in left field. It's rather annoying."

I laughed a little and took her hand. As we walked through the palace to the East side lower level, I once again felt dismayed that I had yet to give Bella the proper tour. Christmas was coming in only a few short days and the way the staff had decorated the palace, it was always one of my favorite times of year. I wanted to show it off to her.

"So, is there anything I need to know for tonight? Bad form to use the wrong fork…no slurping the soup?" Bella asked interrupting my internal reverie.

"Yes, please do not slurp the soup. Put your elbows on the table. Blow your nose into a napkin. Wipe your mouth with your sleeve. High-five the attendant. Ask for seconds or chew with your mouth open."

"Got it! Basically, don't be myself," Bella said with a wink of her eye.

I stopped outside the door to the dining room and placed my hands on her shoulders. "No, do be yourself! All those times I made fun of your…OCD tendencies when it came to eating food…well they are about to pay off."

The guard at the door opened it for us and Bella reached out and pulled me back once again.

"I'm being serious Edward. I don't know the first thing about what to do in that room."

I could sense the panic in her voice and once again I began to worry she might have another meltdown.

"Just follow my lead. I promise, it's a private dinner so there won't be expectations for proper decorum," I replied quietly pulling her along with me.

The guard closed the door behind us and Bella nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud sound it made.

"Did he just lock us in here?" She whispered.

"No," I huffed.

"Hey, I saw _Game of Thrones_. I know how this stuff works."

I shook my head with a sigh and noticed that Rosalie had yet to arrive, so I was thankful for that small favor. I walked us around the table to the correct seats and let go of Bella's hand to stand in place. I see Bella go to move the chair and I quickly reach out to grasp her hand to stop her.

"What?" She asked scared at my interruption.

"We have to wait until my parents are here," I explained.

"O-kay…something you might have shared with me," She replied in a frustrated whisper.

"I told you to follow my lead," I said quietly out the corner of my mouth.

Bella sighs but looks straight forward mirroring my stance. It was then I realized that this was going to be harder than I had thought. The expected decorum came naturally to me. Simple things that I didn't even think of twice but now somehow, I was going to have to remember so I could teach Bella.

The flames in the fireplace caused the room to dance with a vibrant orange glow. We would be dinning at the smaller table tonight. Still large enough to seat ten but it was smaller than the ones we would sit at when we would entertain company. Royal red runners up the middle and matching placemats with our good silver plates and utensils.

The door opened once more, and Rosalie walked in. She went to stand at the chair directly across from us and I could feel her eyes looking over Bella and myself. Normally I would offer a pleasantry, but I decided to forgo it. I could see Bella looking around the room and taking in the beautiful Christmas decorations that the staff had hung. Wreathes and sprays of holly. Big red bows and gold round ornaments.

My parents entered in shortly after. The attendants came forth and pulled their chairs back, my father at the north side of the table while my mother was being helped into the chair at the south side of the table. It was the first time I had seen my mother since our argument. I noticed that she would not look at me. Once we were given permission to sit I waited to see what the first topic of conversation was to be.

Our first course arrived, and I could see Bella doing exactly what I had requested. She waited along with me to choose the correct fork and begin eating when I did.

"Isabella, I take it that you have been properly introduced to my niece, Rosalie," My mother started to speak first.

Bella looked at me and I nodded for her to go ahead and speak.

"Yes…I had the pleasure this afternoon," Bella replied.

I noticed that the napkin on Bella's lap which in the past was usually placed precisely in one spot was held in her hand as she squeezed it tightly. I felt guilty that this evening was causing her undo stress.

"Rosalie, is staying with us for the next few months. She is a wealth of knowledge. I thought that it would be beneficial for you to learn from her while she is here," My mother explained.

"Absolutely not!" I found myself protesting quickly.

"Edward," Bella hissed in my direction, but I would not listen.

"I will teach Bella everything she needs to know," I said.

I could hear a muffled laugh come from Rosalie's direction and my eyes zeroed in on her.

"Edward, you couldn't possibly. Isabella needs someone full time," My mother said.

"I don't see a problem with that," I replied.

"You will be working with me. After the holiday, I expect you to resume where we left off," My father declared.

I sighed. I knew it was only a matter of time before my expectations would be "resumed."

"Fine. But I will find someone more suitable for Isabella," I replied.

"More suitable than I?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward, Rosalie is correct. There is no one more suitable," My mother began to say.

I stood up and threw my napkin on the table.

"I would like to speak to you in private."

I did not wait for their reply. I stormed off to the nearest room and waited for my parents to join me. So far, I had managed to keep Bella from going home but I knew after a few lessons with my cousin, she would be on the next plane. I now understood why my mother brought Rosalie here. She knew what card to play.

"Edward, you are acting juvenile. I thought there was an end to all this when you came back but I see now that maybe you haven't changed," My father growled.

"I know you brought Rosalie here to ruin my happiness," I accused my mother.

"I am appalled and hurt by your words. I am doing the best I can with the situation in front of us. You show up with Isabella and expect us to accept her. Which we did. Then you drop this bombshell on us about her pregnancy and still we have to come and accept the situation. Being a part of this family, the people we represent expect us to act a certain way and you bringing home a girl pregnant, is not in their expectations of us. We are expected to be perfect. Not bare bastard children. The very least Isabella can do is to learn our ways and become a proper fiancé to the prince. I may not want Rosalie to sit on the throne, but I won't deny that she knows all the expectations and customs Isabella will have to acquire."

"I don't want Rosalie near her! She will see to it that Bella is run out of here," I argued.

"If you don't have faith in Isabella and the love she has for you, then she shouldn't be here," My mother said.

"I need time to show her that she can be happy here. It's only been a couple of days. I can't throw her into the lion's den," I replied. "Rosalie shouldn't be here."

"She has nowhere else to go for Christmas. You think it's all right to throw your cousin out and leave her to celebrate the holiday alone? Rosalie will treat Isabella with respect and if there is any incident then I will step in. But my plate is full enough as it is. I have an engagement announcement to plan for by St. Valentine's Day and a Royal wedding. If you can come up with someone more qualified than Rosalie to teach Bella, then let's hear it," My mother said.

I didn't know of a single person I could offer. I hated this. I just knew Rosalie would do anything in her power to ruin my happiness. My father sensed triumph with the all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I will give her one chance, but it will wait until after the New Year. At least give me the holidays with the woman I love before she is driven off."

My mother gave me a look and I shook my head frustrated.

"I guess we can do that…if you manage to stop seeing us as the villains in your piece," my mother replied. "But do not think we will not correct something Isabella says or does in the meantime. She needs to learn, and you can squirrel her away until after the new year. She shouldn't leave the grounds until we have a chance to properly introduce her to the people."

"Can we eat now?" My father barked.

"Fine," I replied and turned to head back into the dining area but stopped and turned to them one last time. "And stop talking about Bella as if we were already engaged. I haven't asked her yet and I wish to respect the moment when it truly happens."

It was my mother's turn to roll her eyes at me. My father just pushed past me eager to get back to his dinner. I went straight back to my chair and notice that Bella's eyes are not kind. What did Rosalie say to her while we were away. I would need to speak to Rosalie and put the fear of God in her.

When dinner was done, and we were finally dismissed, my mother stopped Bella before we could leave.

"I wanted to keep you informed that we received your file and our doctor will meet with you after Christmas," my mother said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Bella dutifully replied.

"What file?" I asked stepping in already suspecting that something was amiss.

Bella put a firm hand on my forearm to stop me.

"It's nothing. Just my medical record. I need a doctor to monitor the pregnancy," She explained.

"Oh."

I calmed down a little more and I could see my mother shake her head and then turn to leave without another word. Now it was just Bella and I left in the dining room. The moment the door closed behind my mother, Bella turned on me.

"What is your problem?" She asked rather harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you acted tonight? If I had done as you asked and followed your lead, I would have been thrown out of the palace and rightfully so. You can get away with the spoiled child syndrome because apparently you're supposed to be taking over someday…but after tonight, I would be embarrassed to know I would have to call you my king."

"I was trying to protect you," I defended.

"Protect me? Against who? Your parents?"

"No…against Rosalie," I replied.

Bella held up a hand and gave me a look.

"You think I need to be protected against Princess Poofy? Now, I am offended. What exactly do you think that she could do to me? That I would ever need to be afraid of Rosalie," She said irritated.

"You don't know my cousin. She will play mind games with you until you find yourself wishing you had never come here. She is smart, I won't deny her that. She has been doing all of this for far too long and now with you here, it most certainly looks like she will never get what she has always wanted. The throne."

"First off. Why would she ever think that the throne was an option? Was she planning to Hamlet you?"

I sighed and took a seat down at the chair near the table and ran my hand through my hair.

"Before I went to Washington, I spent a couple of weeks with my father and Parliament. I was overwhelmed. I hated it. I didn't think I would ever be able to do what was expected of me. Which is why I championed to spend a semester abroad. I may have told my parents that I would abstain from the throne if they did not let me go. I am not a very strong man. Being king…it scares me. I know that I may have made you believe that my father and I don't get along but that isn't true. I don't know how to get along _without_ my father. Becoming king will mean that my father is dead and somehow the person that I looked up to will not be here to guide me. Do you have any idea the pressure that is on me? My father is a beloved king. What if I turn out just as you fear? Someone who was picked by the genetic lottery and has no business sitting on the throne?"

Bella walked forward and ran her hands through my hair. I couldn't believe how much better of a job she did at it than I ever could.

"I have faith that you will be a great king. Genetic lottery or not, destiny choose you and I am thankful it did because I know the man you are and if destiny had chosen someone like Rosalie, God help us all. You may think you are not a strong man but look at what you have been able to do. Go to…America," She said ironically. "Wash dishes and live off your own money. Plus, you managed to handle me and we all know what a train wreak I can be."

I looked up at her and shook my head with a small smile. She placed her hand under my chin.

"I have faith in you Edward, Prince of Caldonia and I know your father does too. Have faith in me that I can handle whatever Rosalie throws at me. Have faith that I will be here for you. That I will be…here. No one but you can change my mind about that," She vowed.

"Never. I will never change my mind about you," I promised.

Bella stepped back a couple of paces.

"Well…you have to calm down a bit. You're not helping me with going after your mother and father like you do. Soon, they will most certainly believe I am more trouble than I am worth, and they really will plot to push me down the stairs. Besides, it's Christmas. You shouldn't fight with your family at Christmas time. You should be thankful that have them. Even Rosalie."

It was then that I realized how alone Bella must have felt. Even though Alice was here. She didn't have a family to spend Christmas with. Suddenly, it came to me, the perfect gift I could get Bella for Christmas.

I stood up and gave her a kiss. I couldn't wait to put my plans into action. It would have to wait until after Bella went to bed. I needed to see to it that she was good and passed out so that if I left her, she would never be aware of my absence. I suggested that an after dinner walk around the palace was the perfect idea. Two birds with one stone. A complete tour with one very tired Bella.

"If you think you're getting sex tonight, you are sorely mistaken. I don't think I have walked this much since they made me run a mile in high school," Bella flopped down on my bed and even though I was disappointed by her words, I knew that any minute she would be passed out.

"Seriously, you need one of those automatic chairs the next time you decide to give someone the tour. Or a golf cart. Perhaps a wagon…someone can pull a wagon. You could flood the halls and have someone build an arc," she said with a yawn. "Or a canoe…paddle-boat."

I was watching her fall asleep right in front of my eyes, attempting to stay awake with her senseless babbling. I might have suspected that she was drugged if I hadn't made her walk the perimeter of all three floors. She never even changed so I pulled off her shoes when I began to hear her soft snores and covered her with a blanket.

I closed my bedroom door quietly and carefully crept away from the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked up to see Angela there.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed and then instantly cringed wondering if my outburst would have awoken Bella.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Angela said.

"It's not a problem," I replied clutching my chest. "Is there something you need?"

"No sir, I was going to check in on Miss Swan to see if she needed anything more this evening," She replied.

"Bella…Isabella…is sleeping. You are dismissed. Have a good evening, Angela."

Angela bowed and began to turn around to leave but then stopped short.

"Uh…I beg your pardon, but I may have heard something this evening. I know this isn't any of my business but…"

I gestured for her to continue even though I could see how worried she was to tell me whatever she was going to say.

"I heard that Princess Rosalie was to help prepare Miss Swan…I know this may seem silly but Princess Rosalie has an affinity for the American candy bar called…Snickers. Well, we were unable to locate them before her arrival and I thought that maybe if Miss Swan were to procure some, it might cause the princess to…be…kind?" Angela seemed to want to question whether anything could ever have that kind of effect on my cousin. "Previously, the kitchen staff used to say that when Princess Rosalie stayed in the palace, she would sneak down every night and slice off an inch. It's her weakness."

I wanted to laugh at the preposterous notion that a chocolate bar could ever be so fantastic that it would bring down the great Rosalie. However, I nodded and thanked Angela for the intel.

I traveled the long way to the study hoping I wouldn't run into anyone else. I knew that with the time change it was already going to be rather late when I placed the phone call to Washington. I pulled out my old cell phone and found the number I was looking for.

"If this is a telemarketer, please press one."

"Emmett," I said rolling my eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"It's me, Edward," I replied.

"Oh…Eddie. I heard that Bella flew off into the sunset with you. I knew you had it in you. How is my dear Bella doing?" he asked.

"Better than I could have expected actually but I have a favor to ask you," I pressed.

"Shoot!"

"I was wondering what it would take to convince you to come to Caldonia for Christmas and the new year. I want Bella to have family here. She's been so amazing about the whole prince thing and palace, I wanted to do something extra special for her."

I heard silence on the other line before he would reply.

"What prince thing? Did you buy her tickets to see Prince?" He asked.

I smacked my forehead. I guess it would have been stupid of me to think Bella had the time to make a transatlantic call and fill Emmett in on the details.

"First off, Prince is dead," I said.

"Hologram? I know they're doing holograms concerts now. Which if you ask me is a little stupid. I mean who wants to pay good money to see a mirage lip sync. But then again if it works for Brittany…"

"EMMETT!" I yelled trying to reign him in.

"Woah, you nearly blew an eardrum," He replied.

"Sorry but I need to make this call quick. I want to get back to Bella before she wakes up and realizes that I am missing," I said.

"Okay. You want me to go to Caldonia for Christmas. Well I don't know if you have super short-term memory, but our wages haven't exactly changed since your departure. I can't bank roll that kind of trip."

"I know. Which is why I am going to bank roll your trip. It wouldn't be a gift to Bella if I made you pay for it," I replied.

"How many dishes did you have to wash in Caldonia to afford something like that?" Emmett asked.

"Which is something we have to get back to. I probably should have told you this sooner, but I am…a prince."

I waited to hear him roar with laughter like I assumed he would do but once again there was just plain silence.

"Did you tell Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, she's been staying with me in the palace after all. If I hadn't told her, I believe she would have figured it out by now."

"You told Bella and she didn't kick your ass?" he asked.

"No…although there was quite a bit of dirty looks I had to endure. I imagine that she hasn't had the opportunity to tell you that she is pregnant…with my child."

Emmett seemed to be thinking once again. He started a couple of times but never finished.

"How did Bella not kick your ass!"

"I guess she didn't want to beat on the father of her child…the man she loves," I said.

"Loves? Did she tell you this or are you still having your little fantasies?" he asked.

"No fantasies. I love her. I told her. She loves me. She told me so. I am a prince. We are having a baby. We are…eventually going to get married. Simple as that," I replied snapping my fingers together.

"Okay, say I buy into all this. If you send the plane ticket, I will play your little game, but you better not leave me stranded out in some country that doesn't even have, _American Ninja Warrior_ because then I will be the one kicking your ass."

"Great," I replied dryly.

"You don't expect me to bow down and kiss your feet when I see you again?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Of course not," I replied. "Oh, and can you do me a favor? Can you pop by the store and pick up a case Snicker Bars?"

"Oh, crap. Your country doesn't even have Snicker Bars? Man, you're not going to make me eat fish eggs and shit?"

Oh man, he was going to be harder to deal with than Bella.

"I would never expect you to eat…fish eggs and shit." I said drearily. "I have to get to bed. I will send an email of your itinerary."

"All right, Prince Palmolive," He laughed, "I rather like that."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me and hung up. It would not do well for him to refer to me as such when he arrived. I hoped Bella could reign him in a little. At least that was done. Now I need only to work on a plan for the perfect proposal. What could I do that would even impress Bella?

* * *

 **AN:THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW! TTFN**

 **STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Bella was still knocked out hard when I finally was able to return. I slide right into bed and was ready to sleep but I began to feel plagued with proposal ideas. I played back every moment I had spent with Bella to try and find a perfect moment to pay respect to with my proposal.

Alice said to recreate a moment. Most of the time I spent with Bella was in a classroom. It would be silly for me to turn a room into a classroom. I would surely earn an ill-fated eye roll from Bella with that proposal. I could just hear her; Classroom. Corny.

I could try take her down to the laundry facilities and kiss her on top of a dryer since that was where we shared our first kiss. I could find a little coffee shop and propose there since that was one of the places we first connected. I could recreate the cafeteria because that is where we had our first meal together.

I tossed and turned trying to run through so many different scenarios that I finally gave in to sleep out of sheer frustration. When I finally did awake the next morning, I saw that it was nearly past noon. Bella was once again not in bed, but I was finally not feeling the need to freak out.

I walked around the Chesterfield suite, checking out the bathroom and sitting room but she wasn't there. Perhaps she went down for breakfast. I couldn't imagine her going out without me but if she were hungry enough, maybe she went to search for food.

I quickly dressed myself wondering where she might have gone off to. I looked out the window and it seems as if more snow came overnight. There would be no reason for Bella to go outside in this kind of weather.

"Your Highness, a word."

I slowed down when Bennett came rushing toward me.

"What's the problem, Bennett?" I asked hoping it had nothing to do with Bella.

"I thought I should let you know that Miss Swan went into town this morning," he said.

"What?" I asked harshly.

I had told my mother I would keep Bella to the residence.

"She went with Miss Brandon…and Angela," He said Angela's name disapprovingly as he should.

What the hell was she thinking taking Angela with her.

"I'm not sure where they went but they denied a car service,"

I closed my eyes tight. Of course, only Bella would know how to turn a bad situation into a worse situation.

"Call around and find out where she is. Call me and let me know as soon as you find out. I will go and bring her back."

I flew down the stairs and out the door to find a car. I would need to get to her soon. If my mother found out, she might force Bella to begin sooner with Rosalie. To say I was irritated was a bit of an understatement. I couldn't believe Bella would do such a thing without waking me and running it past me first.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I turned around to find Jasper standing there looking perplexed.

"Do you know where you girlfriend is?" I snapped.

"Shopping…like she usually does," Jasper replied still unaware of my angered state.

"She took Bella with her. And Angela. Do they have no common sense?"

Jasper laughed. "Okay…and the problem is?"

"Bella shouldn't be outside the palace," I informed him.

"Does she know this?" Jasper asked. "Because, I have a feeling if she did, she probably would have told you that you were crazy."

"Crazy? It's unsafe for her to go without protection first of all. Plus, she doesn't know a thing about the town Odesa. She took her lady's maid with her. She didn't even tell me where she was going. Do I need to continue?"

Jasper snorted. "Those damn American women. They just do whatever they want. Whenever they want."

"I am not in the mood for humor," I huffed and returned to finding a suitable car. Normally I would choose one of the sport cars but with that many people to bring back to the palace I went with an SUV.

"Edward, I am your friend. If you want to avoid a huge fight with Bella, then I suggest that when you do find her, you avoid any and all words that might give her the impression that she is your prisoner. Just my free advice," He said holding his hands up.

"Prisoner," I scoffed.

I turned on the car and headed out toward town. Thankfully by the time I reached the outer gates, Bennett had called to inform me that Bella was at a small café on Hildy. I located the street easily knowing it was off the main thoroughfare and parked my car.

I began to have a conversation in my head to prepare me for what I was going to say when I saw her. Of course, my role sounded justified and intelligent. I imagined Bella, no matter what I said, taking it all wrong. Hurricane Bella alert. Jasper was right, I needed to avoid key words to not turn this into a confrontation.

I saw her from the street and the sight of her caused me to pause. She looked happy. Carefree even. She was laughing along with Alice and Angela and sipping on her coffee. I remember thinking once how hard it would be for me to picture Bella walking the streets of Caldonia and yet here she was looking effortless to blend in with the good people.

Instead of charging into the coffee shop, I calmed myself down and then walked with calm ease into the small shop.

"Edward," Bella said surprised. "How did you find us?"

She looked happy, but I needed to get her and I out of there before anyone would catch on.

"I have many friends. It's pretty easy to spot the Americans."

"You should join us," She replied.

"Um…actually. I…need you. I'm sorry I don't want to ruin your fun but I kind of had something I wanted to do with you today. Do you mind?"

"Is everything okay? You're acting kinda funny," She replied.

"I just…need to talk to you about something."

Bella looked over to Alice and downed the last of her coffee.

"Do you guys want to stay or come back with us?" Bella asked standing up.

"I believe Bennett was looking for you, Angela," I said.

It was a shame because I really like Angela, but it was completely inappropriate to have left the grounds while working and to make matters worse to go off with a guest of the prince. I was sure that she would be let go when we returned.

Angela and Alice both finished their drinks and followed me to the car. I was grateful that the streets were slow that time of day, so I was able to get back into the car before anyone would recognize me. At least when my mother heard of the story later, I could tell her that nothing went wrong.

"Later, you will have to drive me around and show me all the sights," Bella said looking out the window on our short ride back towards the palace side gate. I didn't reply to her request.

Jasper waited by the palace side entrance and Alice bounced out of the car before I even had a chance to put the car in park. Bella began to thank Angela and Alice for spending time with her. Jasper graced me with his all-knowing smirk. I took Bella's hand trying to pull her back into the palace.

We walked by Bennett who made a direct line for Angela. I felt a tad guilty, but I had way too much to even think about. Angela was the last person on my mind.

"Edward, you mind cooling your jets? First you make these grand demands to use the hand rails and then you're flying up the stairs so fast that I can hardly keep up."

I slowed down not really noticing how fast I was walking.

"Okay…what did I do now?" Bella sighed and flopped down on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering if I was that transparent.

"Edward. First you show up to a coffee shop supposedly on the intel of some friends of yours," She replies with air quotes. "Then you don't say a word to me in the car. You practically fly up to your room…I'm not stupid. We haven't known each other for very long but I know you. So just out with it."

I sighed and looked at her.

"You could have at least told me what you were up to," I started.

"I left you a note. Two in fact. One with Seth and this one," She replied walking over to the bedside table. I never even noticed, and I hadn't seen Seth that morning.

"You should have woken me up," I said.

Bella scoffed and shook her head.

"So, you're mad that I didn't wake you up?" She asked rhetorically.

"Bella, you don't know anything about Odesa. You're in a foreign country. You don't know your way around. It could have been dangerous."

Bella raised her eyebrows and gave me a look.

"I didn't realize the crime rate of that cute charming little city out there was so bad. Perhaps someone around here should think about doing something about it if you are really worried about that."

"You are no longer just Isabella Swan. You are the girl friend to the next king of Caldonia, so yes, it is something to worry about no matter how cute and charming a city may be."

"I was fine. Why do you think I took Angela with me? I knew she knew her way around. She would know where the safest places were," Bella said.

"And that's another thing. You took your lady's maid with you? You didn't stop to think that maybe she would be in trouble for leaving the palace during her work?" I asked.

"I…thought you wanted her to go with me places. I thought she was MY lady's maid and it was okay for her to help me even if it were outside these walls. Look, if there is a problem then please let me fix it. If you need to dock her pay, I will happily give her the money out of my own personal accounts," She offered.

I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't work like that, Bella. She should have known better."

Bella's mouth dropped.

"Are you telling me that she is going to be fired over something I did?"

"Angela knows what is to be expected of her," I said.

Bella let out a loud groan.

"Would you all just shove it with all your stupid expectations already! Any expectation that you want to make me abide by cannot be…heartless. What is wrong with you? You think it is okay to fire someone for befriending me?"

"She is not a friend. She is a servant!" I snapped.

Bella held up her hands and shook her head. She got off the bed and went over towards the door to the Chesterfield suite.

"I am so…turned off right now. I have to get away from you." Before she closed the door, she said, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to stay within the confines of my cell…room."

I told myself that it was best to let her cool off before we finished the conversation. I just had to be patient. Bella wasn't used to this way of life. She wasn't used to having servants. She was a fish out of water. I thought back to the latest argument with my mother and she was right. It wasn't good for Bella to learn everything she needed to know from me. It would cause undue stress in our relationship. Someone like Rosalie may just be the person for the job. Rosalie was as direct as they come. I wondered what she would tell Bella if she heard of her fraternizing with the help. Maybe coming from Rosalie would spare me from being the bad guy.

I waited all day in my room wondering when Bella would come back and face me. I wanted to check on her, but I knew if I went in too soon, she would be even more upset. In my mind I began to run through the staff to find someone who would be appropriate to replace Angela. Perhaps Emily. She was an older woman who didn't seem to have time for nonsense. Yes, Emily would be good.

"Bennett," I said when I picked up my phone. "Can you send Emily to the Chesterfield Suite with a plate of fruit."

"Yes, Your Highness."

At least she would have something in her stomach, so she wouldn't be famished at dinner.

I hear a knock on the door of Bella's room only a few minutes later. Hopefully the food would help her mentality.

A call comes over my phone.

"Yes," I say when I pick it up the receiver.

"Miss Swan rejected the food and told Emily that she is no longer in need of service."

I hang up the phone and march straight over to the door separating our rooms. My eyes close as I channel peace. I breathe in and out and calm myself before I open the door. Bella is sitting on the love seat near the bay window, looking out towards the pond.

"You need to eat!" I snapped.

"I would rather not. I would hate to have any interaction with your servants that would cause them to lose their jobs. From now on, I will order my food from the local eateries. I can have a pizza delivered her right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said.

Bella laughed.

"We've only been here a couple of days and already, you…just forgot everything you learned in Washington. Do you remember that first day of washing dishes? You left your post to go out into the cafeteria and harass me. You were on the clock, but you waltzed into the cafeteria where you knew you shouldn't be. I'm pretty sure Emmett explained his expectations of you in your position, but you didn't care. So…shouldn't you have been fired?"

"That's not the same thing," I replied.

"How is it not? Because you are a prince and can do whatever you want and us commoners are set to a higher standard? Edward, do you want me to be happy here? I don't know if that will ever be possible if the expectation is to treat servants…like they are servants. I'm not that kind of person. I won't be that kind of person and hearing your disregard for Angela even though she has worked here for six years. Known you and your family and are loyal so much that, it takes a common girl who just happens to be the prince's girlfriend, to beg and plead with her to get her to even agree to show me your city here and then she is thrown out like she was no better than the waste you cause. And I am supposed to love the man who would sit by and allow this to happen."

I sighed and turned away from Bella to go and look out the window. I knew I could easily give Angela her job back. It would be a small concession if it would make Bella happy. If it kept Bella here.

"Fine, she can have her job back."

"Thank you," Bella muttered. "I know I'm pushing my luck but if she has a day off, would we be allowed to go into town together then?"

I look back to Bella. "For the next couple weeks…I need you to stay in the palace."

"What? Why?" She exclaimed coming over to me.

"Until we introduce you to the people, we think it is best if you stay here."

Bella shook her head. "No. I mean…I know this place is the size of a small island but why do I have to be sequestered here? I won't tell anyone who I am or…my relationship with you. I won't act up or draw attention."

"It's for the best. I can't have you going anywhere without protection and having a palace guard take you around would certainly draw attention."

"What about Jasper? Alice told me that was his role when you were in Washington. If he is good enough to guard the prince…"

"This isn't just about your protection," I interrupted. "Until you spend some time with Rosalie, its best that you stay here."

"This is about those expectations again, isn't it? You think that I won't act correctly in public and you want me to head over to Rosalie's charm school before I can embarrass you."

"Bella…"

"No! No, Edward. Do you not realize how precious this time is for me? I have days…maybe a month before everyone will know who I am. I will no longer be just Bella. I will be Isabella Swan, Prince Edward's girlfriend…fiancé…whatever. But I will no longer be able to go to a café and have a coffee in peace. I am going to be giving up everything including my anonymity. I would think that you of all people would understand this,"

I could feel my chest tighten because I did understand what she said. I understood it all too well. Once it was announced, Bella would never be able to go anywhere in our country again without having the press follower her around like flies. Even if we did go back to the United States, there was a good chance that the same would happen there. The American press loved having a princess to call their own. Even if I wasn't as famous as Harry, his bride showed the world that Americans were worthy of such a title.

I sat down and ran my hands through my hair.

"This was my mother's request," I muttered.

Bella sighed and sat down beside me.

"Then how about a compromise?" She suggested.

I looked at her and waited.

"I will…stay here," She said shaking her head sadly. "But…Angela not only gets her job back, but she gets a promotion. When I am deemed worthy of leaving the palace grounds and I can go out and shop or eat in the city, I can take Angela with me. It's only fair. Soon Alice will go back to school and I will have no friends here. I don't want to feel lonely. You're going to off to…parliament or wherever. Please don't expect me to turn into a recluse."

I took her hand in mine.

"I can agree to those terms," I replied.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I hope you don't expect some amazing Christmas gift. You just limited my shopping choices greatly," She grumbled.

"You have already given me the best Christmas present I could ever receive."

Sure, to my word, Angela was reinstated, and Bella even made me apologize to her in person. It was the day before Christmas Eve and since Bella's was sequestered to the palace we both spent most of our time in our room.

Alice finally came knocking and demanded that we come out and play with her. Her words, not mine. I knew my Christmas gift for Bella was to arrive any minute, so I told Alice to go downstairs to the great room and wait for us there. We could lounge about in front of the fire and have cocoa.

I had just got Bella and myself down the stairs when Rosalie crossed our path.

"We are going to hang out. Would you care to join us?" Bella offered.

I was amazed at her Christmas spirit because it wasn't something I would have ever said to Rosalie.

"Hang out?" Rosalie asked. She scoffed and shook her head, "I can see I have my work cut out for me."

"Well…it's just going to be casual. Everyone leaves their crowns at the door," Bella said. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I think you might even find an early Christmas gift coming your way," I said to Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

We walked into the great room and Alice and Jasper were already there. Alice saw Rosalie and jumped off the couch and ran toward her.

"Oh my god! I finally get to meet you. You have no idea. I am a huge fan. HUGE! I think you are the best dresser out of the whole royal family! I love your taste, Your Highness!"

Rosalie looked confused as to how she should feel.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Alice Brandon or the Washington Brandon's."

Rosalie once again looked confused as to how she should respond but it was my Christmas gift that saved her from replying.

"What up, royal people!" Emmett came bounding into the room with his luggage still attached to him. He dropped it down on the ground to catch Bella who flung herself at him.

"What are you doing here!" Bella exclaimed with tears.

"I heard they were giving crowns out, so I thought I'd stop by for my title. Yo Eddie! I was thinking Duke of Manchester."

"Manchester is in England," I notified him.

"Whatever. Damn, who are you?" Emmett whistled at Rosalie and I thought she was going to have a stroke right then and there.

"I beg your pardon. You shall not speak to me in such a lewd manner!"

"Woah, calm down there, princess," Emmett said.

"It's Your Highness!" Rosalie snapped.

Emmett turned to Bella and said out the corner of his mouth, "Is she really a princess?"

Bella cringed and nodded her head.

"Damn!" Emmett muttered. He turned back to Rosalie, "You're Edward's sister. Bring it in, I hear we're going to be family."

Emmett managed to pull Rosalie in for a hug before she could react. I knew I should stop him but seeing Emmett practically pick Rosalie up and shake her like a piggy bank in his arms made my Christmas all the better.

Rosalie pushed off Emmett and made a noise that resembled some type of wild animal. She began to brush the imaginary dirt off her dress.

"You best not touch me again, Ogre!" Rosalie hissed.

"Awe, I'm sorry. Personal space issue? I thought that was only an American thing," Emmett replied scratching his head.

I mouth 'Snickers' and pointed at her.

"I think I might have something in my Christmas stocking that could knock that stick right out your butt," Emmett pulled open his suitcase and pulled out a case of Snicker bars. I could see Rosalie's mouth open slightly. But then she turned up her nose and stormed out of the common room.

Bella walked over and started to go through one of Emmett's suitcase which held only food. From a glance, it seemed as if he raided a candy store. There were also a pack of Raman as well. I could hear Bella ask Emmett why he brought so much food as I left the room. I wanted to go after Rosalie because I wanted to talk to her quickly.

"Rosalie," I called out to her. She had just hit the first step to go back up to her room on the East wing.

"I can't believe you would associate yourself with those people! I can't wait for Isabella's parents to show up. Wonder what side of the barnyard they are from," Rosalie spit.

"You have nothing to worry about. Bella's mother left her when she was four and her father was murdered last year in the line of duty. Those people out there is all she has left. Her best friend and a man she grew up with and calls a brother." I replied.

I could see Rosalie instantly soften.

"I…had no idea," She attempted to apologize.

"I'm sure you didn't. However, if you use this information as a way to strike at Bella, know this, when I am king, the first thing I will do is strip you of your title. Have a good night, Rosalie."

I turned around and began to walk away leaving Rosalie in a state of shock on the stairs. I turned back around for one last dig.

"I probably should tell you, the ogre is staying in the suite next to yours so, do play nice."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this to you. My children have refused to go to sleep at night lately and unfortunately I can't update until they do. HAHA anyway, thank you as always for taking the time to read and review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I returned to Bella to find Emmett regaling everyone of stories from his flight in. Bella sat on the couch near the fireplace with her eyes lit up. I knew that I had chosen wisely with my gift. This was the happiest I had seen Bella since we had arrived here.

"…I mean, I didn't know exactly where Caldonia was but when Eddie said they didn't even have Snickers, I worried about what backwards country I was coming to. When I arrived at the airport, they didn't have anything that I even recognized so I have a trip around the world planned for my stomach later this evening from all the weird snacks I found at the airport store."

Emmett held up an airport bag full of food.

"Do you even know what continent you're on?" Bella laughed.

"Continent? I thought we were in Caldonia? Eddie said Caldonia."

"Caldonia is the country," I clarified and refrained from once again saying something about the American education system.

"Caldonia…sounds like Estonia…" Emmett said trying to work it out.

"You're in Europe, Emmett," Bella said saving him for further thinking. "So, anything new happen at home?"

"Bella, you've been gone a little over a week," I laughed.

"Well…it feels like forever," She replied.

"New…" Emmett began to think. "Well, they finally opened that Dairy Queen next to the campus."

Alice squealed. "I can't wait to go there when we go back."

"The cafeteria's been shut down for holiday like it usually is…Oh…shit! I almost forgot," Emmett exclaimed. "That jerkwad James was killed!"

I see the blood drain from Bella's face and I could barely believe what I was hearing myself. I stopped breathing and waited for someone to continue because my tongue went numb so it wasn't going to be me to say the first word.

"What?" Bella whispered.

I felt myself stiffen as I looked over and see Alice's face too become concerned.

"Yeah…I guess with everything going on…been big news but when Eddie called me up about coming here, I was so focused on that, I forgot about it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He ran his car into a tree on Tuesday. They said he was drunk. I knew he was kind of an asshole to you," Emmett said to Bella.

I want to take Bella's hand in mine but I'm worried that if I act too out of the ordinary, it might raise concern and questions. So, I force myself to freeze in place as I watch Bella process it.

"Yeah…he was. He was a jerk but…"

She didn't finish, and I see her subconsciously go to place her hand on her stomach. I reach out and take it before it has a chance to make the trip.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I guess. It's just weird because we all knew him."

"Did anyone else get hurt from his dumbass actions?" Alice asked.

"No…thankfully campus was pretty quiet at that time of night. They said he must have been going over fifty in a twenty. I'm sure there will be some vigil after the New Year when people come back to campus," Emmett explained.

I could tell that the news Emmett brought killed our night of entertainment, so I asked Bella if she wanted dinner to which, I knew she would say no. She made up an excuse of feeling nauseated and of course I took the cue to leave with her.

"Jasper can show you to your room," I tell Emmett. "We'll be sure to have breakfast all together in the morning."

We leave, and my hand has never left Bella's. I could feel how clammy it was and see her staring off into the distance as I guide her back to my room. I released her hand when we go through the door and she walked over toward the window.

Inside I felt guilty for feeling joy. Joy that we would no longer be plagued with that disgusting man's existence and yet, I still feel that I need to be worried about what this could do to Bella. I want to leave her to her thoughts knowing that she needs to process this in her own way.

Bella turns back to me.

"I don't know what to say…to you," She begins. "I feel like I'm not being fair to you. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I mean he was an asshole and I know that you want to be this child's father but part of me feels guilty because no matter what, he _was_ this child's biological father. A part of me is relieved because I know that even if you change your mind, I won't even have to tell this child that his father was some drain on society. That his or her mother made one drunken mistake that lead to their existence. I can keep it all hidden…"

"Bella, it is going to be kept hidden," I cut her off. "This baby will never need to know. The truth is a burden that only you and I will share. I'm not going to change my mind. No matter what, you and I are this child's parents. No one is going to take that away from me. What happened to James was horrible but…I'm not going to lose sleep over it. I hope you won't either. Please put this in our past and let's look to the happy wonderful future that I know is in front of us. No one will ever love him or her as much I."

Bella nods slowly and takes a breath. I place my hand on her stomach and she reached out to cover it with her own.

"There is something that I have been wanting to show you, but I guess I was afraid," Bella says. She lets go of me and goes toward the night stand where her book lied upon it. She brings it back and opens it to a specific page.

"Edward, please meet your baby," She hands me a picture. The very first picture of our baby.

I stare at it in awe. Suddenly, it feels real. Which sounds silly but to see actual evidence lay right in my hand, it's indescribable. I see Bella's last name appear at the top and the date it was taken. The dark blob in the center of the picture has no form but as only a blob. It indeed looked like a grape.

I feel Bella's hand on my face and it's then that I realize that I had shed a tear.

"Amazing right?" She asked.

"Perfect. Absolute perfection," I whispered.

I lean down and bring her in for a deep kiss. I feel even more love for her in that moment if it were at all possible. A great weight had been lifted. In the back of my mind I had been worried that James might try and ruin our happiness. He would be the only possible threat. Now we could go on with our flawless family as planned.

Emmett was the perfect distraction for Bella. Even though we agreed to move on from the James situation. I'm not sure this would have been achieved without Emmett. Christmas Eve was here, and my mother and father were having their annual state Christmas dinner in the grand dining room. Bella and her guests were not invited. I thought that Bella would be upset but she said she understood and was thankful that she needn't put on a show for all the dignitaries that were sure to come. I however, couldn't get out of it.

I had planned a super special Christmas Eve dinner for Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett to happen in one of the smaller dining rooms. I hoped to be able to make it over in time for dessert and then I had something extra special planned for later that evening.

I walk out of my closet and Bella is laying on the bed reading a book. She looks up and sees me and smiles.

"So…this is the official prince costume," She says getting up from the bed. "I have to say, I'm rather disappointed that it's not purple."

I pull out my sash, "I have a touch of purple for you right here."

I put the sash over my head and adjust it correctly.

"I had something like this when I was a girl scout expect my sash had tons of cute little patches on it," She said.

"Patches?" I asked.

"Yes, a person would earn different patches when they completed various tasks. Things like cooking a meal on a fire outdoors. Camping. Learning a new sport."

"I can't even imagine you in a world of camping and sports. Surely, someone had the good sense to stop you," I teased.

"I was a damn fine girl scout. Just ask Emmett. I made him help me complete most of the tasks," she defended.

"Please tell me there are pictures for proof. I can't imagine any organization so desperate for members that it would allow you to work with fire and such."

She made a face and gave me a threatening look.

"I think Your Majesty is running late. You better get down there before you're deposed," she huffed.

I laughed and launched myself at her. I picked her up easily and gently dropped her on the bed ignoring her squeals. I kissed her neck and gave it a small bite before pulling back.

"You sure you're okay with me going tonight?" I asked again.

She nodded. "Better you than me. However, if a girl should appear in a big blue dress and you feel compelled to dance with her. Don't be surprised if she leaves behind a glass slipper."

"You have a glass slipper?" I asked jokingly.

"Me? Oh no! There is no way I would be caught dancing at a ball. I've been a wall hugger ever since the eighth grade when I stepped on Michael Newton's foot and he told the whole class how I nearly took off a toe."

"Michael Newton obviously didn't know what he was doing. If you danced with me, you would do perfectly. I guess we will find out at the St. Valentine's Ball," I said.

"Ball? What ball?" Bella asked panicked.

I laughed at her reaction and stood up.

"It's when my parents plan on introducing you to the public. Valentine's Day. Every year, we throw a huge ball and it will be where we announce our engagement."

"You told me that we weren't engaged so…no ball for Bella," she sang nervously.

"We will be soon," I sang back.

"So…all I have to do is say no to your proposal and then…no ball for Bella," She sang once again.

I took a deep breath and joined her once more on the bed. I looked deep into her eyes and ran my hand along her soft cheek.

"You would really turn me down…because you didn't want to dance with me at a ball?" I asked softly.

I see Bella swallow and look up at me with serious eyes, "No…I would say yes to nearly anything you could propose to me."

"Marriage. Children. Queen." I said.

She nods her head and I am so tempted to ask her right then and there to marry me, but I already had everything planned out, so I don't.

"Dancing with a prince at a ball?" I asked.

"And then that is where I draw the line," Bella stated pushing me off her.

I shake my head and straighten myself up once again.

"You'll marry me, but you won't dance with me. You'll rule a kingdom with me, but you won't grace me with one dance."

"There would be nothing graceful about it. You would look like this proud swan and I would be a flamingo trying to decide which foot to stand on. Now go! I don't want Her Majesty to be upset with me for your tardiness," She said pushing me out the door.

I sighed and figured it would be a battle I would tackle later. She was right, if I wasn't there when they announced me, I would be in great trouble from my mother and father especially since they were going to honor my request to take Bella to the lake house after Christmas.

"You're late," My father grumbled when I came jogging towards them. Rosalie looked irritated. I wanted to ask her how her neighbor was doing but I knew it might cause a scene that would lead to me being forced to spend more time at this dinner than I wanted.

I could hear the announcement being made and Rosalie walked in first. I waited for my name to be called and I walked into the grand ballroom. The festivities would be shortly moved into the grand dining room. I looked around to see faces that I had come to know throughout my life and I was saddened by the realization that Bella wasn't here to meet so many of the people I grew up with.

I made the polite rounds that were expected of me. Shaking hands and smiling until my mouth hurt. Bella would not have liked this for one minute. I could just imagine her hand in mine as she squeezed it hard every couple of seconds. But I knew she would look amazing if she were beside me. Every man here would want a dance and every woman would be green with envy.

I see a string quartet in the corner and I want to laugh. I am tempted to take a picture for Bella to show her how serious I was that every party was the same old drabble. Same food. Same music. Same champagne.

"Edward, finally back. I've been absolutely heartbroken by your absence."

I feel a hand on my neck as a past girlfriend greets me. I feel completely uneasy and yet, it wasn't a surprise.

"Victoria, Happy Holidays. How are your father and mother doing?" I asked politely.

"Around here somewhere. I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to take a stroll later. You always did know the best places to show a girl," She whispered.

I tried to keep myself from cringing. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know I was no longer available.

"I'm afraid, that can't be possible. I have a lot that is expected from me tonight. I am here at my parents request and need to stay close. But I wish you a Merry Christmas. If you'll excuse me."

I peeled her off my arm and went to find a strong glass of something. I could see Rosalie approaching as I took my first sip of champagne, damning the waiters for not providing stronger alcohol.

"Didn't think it would take long for all the girls from your past to come about," Rosalie said. "It's a shame Isabella wasn't invited. I'm sure she would have loved to meet all your conquests. All in one room. How very merry of a Christmas it would be."

"Do you ever shut up?" I spit.

"I don't know why you're being hostile. It's not like I invited a group of my friends to rain down upon us and live next door to you with their loud obnoxious singing at all hours," she replied.

"Emmett has been singing at all hours?" I asked. "Remind me to get him a better Christmas gift. I think you're just mad because he doesn't take any of your crap."

"I'm counting down the days until you will release your friends back into the wild," She said.

"And I am counting down the days when we can release you back into the wild."

"I don't see that happening any time soon. From what I have witnessed, it will take a miracle to get Isabella up to par. I don't even know if I can be successful by the St. Valentine's Ball."

Fortunately, our heated conversation was interrupted by dinner being ready to serve. I took my place and looked at my watch. I could probably get away from all this in less than two more hours.

I made polite conversation and took in every course that was placed in front of me. I kept checking my watch and I could see my mother shake her head slightly at me. My father pulled me into his library after dinner for a round of brandy. I tried to get away but at every turn, my father kept pulling me back in to discuss business that would take place after the new year. Mostly a cause to up the taxes to pay for renovations to the Veritas Plaza. The building where parliament resided. I nodded along and offered nothing because I did not want to delay myself any longer than needs be and if I had given my opinion that night, I was sure it wouldn't be favorable among my soon to be colleagues.

I ran toward the private dining room I had set up for our friends and Bella, and I was too late. It was nearly midnight and I felt defeated. The night hadn't gone at all as I had hoped. I walk back to my bedroom and find Bella under the covers asleep. I felt completely defeated. Our first Christmas Eve and my perfect plans were ruined.

I begin to undress, dropping my clothes to the floor and kicking them out of the way. Bella began to stir, and she yawned and sat up in the bed.

"Hey…how did it go?" She asked.

I shook my head and sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had this night all planned out and my plans were ruined," I apologized dearly.

She placed a gentle hand on my face, "It's okay Edward. You needed to be with your parents. Besides, our dinner was amazing but really it wasn't anything special. You weren't there so it was a lot of poking fun of you."

I smiled and looked her in the eye, "I was going to propose tonight."

Bella gave a smile and sighed.

"I'm sure it would have been perfect. Knowing you. It's okay Edward. Christmas is tomorrow…today I guess," She said looking at the clock. "We have today. My first Christmas with my first…boyfriend."

This wasn't right. She should be my fiancé. I had planned for a special sleigh ride into the forest. I thought that it would remind her of Washington with our trees being nearly as thick as the ones she grew up with. The day that we had shared when we went to Sahome Hill. It was one of my favorite moments.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Just…come with me?"

She looked down at her silk nighty. "Like this?"

I went to the bathroom and found my robe. I pulled it on quickly and opened a drawer and placed the small box in my pocket. I found Bella's robe and went out of the bathroom and tossed it at her. She got down from the bed and I helped her into her robe and took her by the hand. I looked over at the clock and hoped it would be late enough. Through the palace we went.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked.

I sensed she was worried about my mental state.

"You'll see."

We arrived at the kitchen and it was the skeleton crew. Only a handful of people there to clean up after the festivities.

"We need the room. You're dismissed," I announced.

They looked as confused as my Bella.

"You're hungry still? I'm…not," Bella said.

"God, no! I am not hungry. Ten courses and brandy. I may never eat again."

I pulled her over to the sink and still she looked confused.

The sink was filled to the brim of dirty dishes. I rolled up my sleeves and placed my hands into the soapy water and began to wash the dishes.

"Edward…are you okay?" Bella asked uneasy.

"I am washing dishes. Why would I not be okay?"

Bella looked so confused and stood there looking about as to what she should do.

"You see…I wanted to show you that even though things have changed dramatically, I can still be plain old dish washing Edward. You will remind me to always be humble and if there is a time when I should forget myself and where we began, I trust you to bring me back here and remind me of the moment you fell in love with me. Plain old Edward. Not Prince Edward."

Bella walked forward and stood by my side as I finished scrubbing a plate and rinsed it off.

"Okay," Bella replied quietly.

I turned to her and picked up a towel to wipe off my hands.

"Bella. My Bella. Not Isabella that soon many will call you. I met you at a time in my life when I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't even think that what I wanted, was ever even an option. Then you came into my life and you gave me everything that I had yearned for. You challenged me. You inspired me. You treated me like I was just Edward. You helped me get my first real job. Doing this," I nodded towards the sink. "Washing dishes. That night when you helped me…it was one of the best nights of my life. I never thought that doing something as menial as washing dishes would ever give me one of my best nights. Everything that we are. It's because of you. I know you didn't want to be proposed to so instead, I'm going to say this. I would be honored if you were to wear this ring. It is not a proposal. It is a promise. A promise to always be your Edward. Just Edward. A promise that I will always respect, love and give everything of myself to you and our family. I promise to be a man that you are proud of. If you say yes, our life will begin. Bella. Will you marry me?"

I pulled the ring box from my pocket and presented it with her. I see her face in awe as her hands tremble to come up and meet mine. I see her eyes look around and she cringes which nearly breaks my heart but then she moves my whole body to turn away from the sink.

"Let…me…just move you here," She gives me an awkward smile. "Sorry, I could just see this going really wrong suddenly."

I realize that she means her clumsy self would knock the ring into the soapy basin and I laugh because knowing her, it would happen. Her hands haven't released mine. She becomes serious once again and looks up at me.

"Yes, Edward. I would be honored."

I pull the ring out of the box and toss it aside. I place the ring on her hand and bring her in for a kiss. I am so overjoyed in the moment noting that this was most definitely being added to my best nights list. I pick her up and spin us around and she holds on tightly.

"Edward…please. We all know how you are around soapy water," She laughs.

"I don't care. I don't think anything could ruin this."

We were so happy. Everything was so perfect. We had been through our tough times. Our fights. My parents. This pregnancy. We had so many challenges to overcome. I never realized the biggest challenge we would face, was still coming.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

True to their word, my parents allowed Bella and I to spend three days away in their small isolated house by the other side of the lake. Far away from the palace that we couldn't see anything for miles and even better, no one could hear us, which meant, no pillows for Bella's screams.

We were able to be ourselves. Just ourselves. Spending our time very similar to how we spent it at Bella's father's house. I was more turned on seeing the ring upon her hand. Knowing we were one step closer to our happily ever after.

Lying in bed with our bodies tangled with one another, we both watched as the fire danced on the logs a few feet away from us. I nuzzle my nose along the base of her neck and take a deep breath in. I love her scent and it never failed to calm me. She turns her face once more towards mine and her lips reach mine and I am awarded with a kiss.

"I know I should feel guilty. Emmett is only here for another week and I should be there with him, but I don't ever want to leave here," Bella said quietly.

"I know the feeling. When we go home, I will only have a few short days before I report for duty," I replied with a sad sigh.

"You sound as if you will be going back to the kitchen to wash dishes."

"It might be preferable," I muttered.

Bella turns her body to look at me.

"What has you so scared of parliament?" She asked. "I would think you would love to put your debating skills to the challenge. We all know I pose hardly a threat."

I kiss her for the compliment but then look away and think back to the last time I went with my father. I observed the inner workings of our government and remember how impressed I was with my father. I knew I was educated and intelligent, but I understood how ill-prepared I was for the world I would be stepping into. How was I going to be a decent king? How could I hold so many people's fates in my hand and not screw up their lives? The very idea terrified me to the core.

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to tell me about it." Bella sensed the war within. It occurred to me however that unlike the last time, I now had something I didn't have before.

I looked back down at her and ran my hand along her face.

"I was just thinking of how I felt the last time I was there. I remember feeling completely inadequate. My father made it all look so easy. There was a problem and he was wise to find its solution. Something that I would never have come up with. I'm scared of being a failure. I have nearly succeeded at every task I tackled…until I went with him to see how government was run. I felt lost. I decided to make take a trip as far away as I could to get from my future responsibility, so that is when I approached my parents on matriculating to Western Washington University. The funny thing was, I seemed to fail at nearly everything I did while in America…I mean the United States," I corrected myself quickly and Bella laughed.

"Well you didn't fail at everything…in the end you did get the girl," Bella teased.

"Exactly! Having you here is giving me the confidence I didn't have the first time around. You have no idea just how helpful it is to be able to talk to someone about this. Someone who knew me first as a nobody."

"Edward, I don't think it is possible for you to ever be a nobody. You were far too pushy for that. You will have a great deal of challenges ahead that you will face. It's okay to worry about how your decisions will affect the people. It's when you stop worrying, that is when you will truly lose yourself. Remember, you don't have to change the world in a day. You take all the time you need to come to a satisfying conclusion. If someone pushes you for a quick resolution, then you push back. You are the Prince of Caldonia. You will be king and the buck stops here," She said placing her hand on my chest over my heart.

"You have no idea how much I need you," I whispered. "Please don't ever leave me. I don't know how I could ever do this without you."

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oh Edward, me? The embarrassment of the crown? Who can't even leave the palace unless it's under the cloak of night."

"You're not an embarrassment, Bella. There are just…"

"I know. Expectations," She replied solemnly.

It was then I realized how much I had hurt her by keeping to my mother's wishes and hiding her away from the public. Bella had been so amazing with everything we had thrown at her. Even though she didn't know all the rules and proper decorum, she still managed to be respectful and careful of her actions. She had done everything I had asked her. It wasn't fair how I had been treating her.

"Get up!" I ordered.

Bella looked at me confused.

"Get dressed!"

I untangled myself from her and jumped up from the bed. I pulled my boxers back on and went to find a sweater and pants.

"Edward…what are you doing?" Bella asked still laying naked on the bed.

"We're going out," I declared.

"No. We can't. You'll get in trouble. And then I'll get in trouble and somehow even though they are your parents, I'll end up grounded. Possibly to a nearby dungeon this time."

I pick up my phone and fire off a text message to Jasper.

"You have until Jasper gets here to find something to wear or else you will be introduced to the good citizens of Odesa, Caldonia wearing whatever you have on…even if it is nothing."

Bella jumped off the bed and grabbed a sheet to wrap around her.

"Edward, you're losing your mind. Do you want to be known as the mad king? Because I think that title was taken already," Bella said.

I pull at her sheet. "An unusual choice but maybe you can bring it back. People might think you're attempting to pay homage to the Greeks," I teased. "I would put a move on it if I were you. Jasper will be here in ten minutes, less if he takes the meaning of my text message as a threat."

Bella looks around in a panic.

"I don't even know what to wear…I need Angela…." She looks at me and then I see some fire in her eyes, "Dammit Edward! I used to be able to dress myself just fine. Now I have to have a lady's maid in order to make a simple decision."

I go over and grab a dress from the closet and push it at her.

"Gets a little addicting, doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

Bella looks at the dress and then looks back at me with a question in her eye.

"This is a really good choice. You sure you're not gay?"

I narrowed my eyes and begin to chase after her until she locks the bathroom door on me. I threaten her to get ready fast but then I back off because knowing Bella, if she is put under simple stress, it will result in an accident of some sort.

There is a knock at the door a few moments later and I go to open it and find a hostile looking Jasper outside.

"You can't go more than a few days without bringing discourse to the palace?" He asked.

"I'm doing the right thing. It is stupid to wait another month and a half before I can do anything outside the gates of the palace with Bella. She is my fiancé. Not my prisoner."

"Oh…I know. I'm the one who tried to get you to understand this nearly a week ago but this…isn't the way to go about it. Her Majesty will be most upset. There is a proper way to introduce a person to the public. If you go out there, Bella's introduction will be an array of tabloid pictures," Jasper said.

"I don't care. I'm tired of doing things the proper way. I think you and I can agree that bringing home an American who is prematurely knocked up is not proper in the eyes of the public. There is proper and then there is good. Bella is good for me. She is the very best part of me and I hope that everyone out there will see that when they look at us. I hope we are in a day in age where my betrothed is not expected to wear a chastity belt until our wedding night or even worse a veil as if she should be hidden away. There will be no consequences. It is time we start doing things my way."

Jasper looked down at his phone and then muttered, "I should have recorded that, so you can remind yourself of it when you finally see your parents."

Bella walked out looking the picture of perfection. Her hair was down, and she had one barrette pulling her bangs to the side. The dress I had picked out was pink and fell to just above the knee. She covered her legs in some thick tights tucked into short black boots.

"I didn't bring heels," Bella says standing awkwardly.

"You look perfect."

"Alice said that royal people always wear heels. I…never wear heels for obvious reasons. Besides the dancing thing, I'm probably most nervous about that part of my training," She replied using air quotes.

I go over and take her hand, "I wouldn't want you in heels. Most of the streets are cobblestone and I have enough trouble keeping you balanced. You look perfect!"

I run my hand over hers and notice her ring isn't there. I give her a questioning look.

"As much as I appreciate your lunacy, I think its best if I keep it off for this excursion," She says.

"I don't. Go get it," I replied.

"Edward," Bella says my name in warning. "Your mother will have a fit if you steel her thunder."

"I have to agree with her," Jasper pipes up.

"Stay out of it!" I demanded. I turn back to Bella, "Please go get the ring."

Bella stood there with an uneasy expression on her face as she bit her lip.

"You're my fiancé. It's time the world knew it!"

Bella turns around and goes toward the bathroom grumbling the whole way.

"I'm so going to be sleeping in the dungeon…DiCaprio _. Man in the Iron Mask_. Bella in the iron mask…"

I rolled my eyes and look back over to Jasper who seemed to being doing the same.

"She's right you know. Your mother will take this out on her, not you," he advised.

"No, she won't. Please keep your opinions to yourself from here on out."

We drove the short distance into the heart of town. Jasper parked the car and we all got out. I think the time being sequestered at the palace even though it had only been for a short time really influenced Bella. She looked around and seemed to cower, making her body as small as possible so she might not be noticed. I sighed because if I had been a stronger person, I would have told my mom from the beginning how ridiculous her expectation of Bella was a mistake. Bella should have been by my side at the Christmas Eve dinner and she shouldn't be made to feel lessor.

Bella looked at the building around her and began to take in the sights.

"Looking for the nearest bell tower to hide in?" I joked.

"You laugh now but it might be preferable than what is coming."

I groaned and took her by the hand.

"Nothing is going to happen! Trust me that I will take care of you," I huffed.

Her complete lack of faith in me was worrisome. Did she really think that I wouldn't stand up to my parents for her? I did when I told them about her pregnancy. Wasn't that good enough?

We walked toward the cute little city, looking for something I could show her. I could practically feel all her tension in her hand as we walked. Jasper too looked incredibly tense. There was a small street fair going on a block up and I thought it was perfect. What better way to introduce her to the fine people of our country.

As we approached, I began to see people's heads turn in our direction. The shock in their eyes and Bella tried to hide herself behind me but instead I pulled her along and went towards a food cart.

"Over here. You have to try this. It's one of our favorites in our country," I go over and pull out my wallet. "Two hot banana Carmel cremes."

I go to hand my money to the vendor and he holds his hand up.

"Please Your Highness, it would be my pleasure," he says as he hands the bowls over to me.

"Thank you! I appreciate that," I take the bill and place it in the tip jar instead and hand off one of the bowels to Jasper.

"Your Highness?" Jasper questions.

"Blend in, why don't you."

"I thought one of those was for me?" Bella asked interrupting Jasper and my squabble.

"I thought we would share. I know how uneasy your stomach is these days," I replied handing her the treat.

"Share?" Bella grumbled to herself and picked up the spoon to take the first bite. I eagerly waited for her assessment. I see her head begin to bob up and down as she chews and swallows the tasty dessert.

"This could work for me," She finally says.

"I told you it was good," I replied reaching out to take the bowl for my first bite, but she pulls it back.

"You're not taking this away from me!" Bella warned.

I give her an exaggerated sigh and look over to Jasper ready to take it back and he sees me eying the confection and quickly takes his first bite.

"Fine. Be that way," I grumbled.

"Can we go sit over there so I can eat this without getting it everywhere?" Bella asked. "It's sticky."

Jasper and I see a small table and chairs hidden in a corner away from the fair.

"I think that would be a tremendous idea," Jasper agreed quickly.

I looked between the two and stared them down. I knew exactly why Bella picked the hidden little bench to eat her treat. I pulled Bella off to the side of the street and Jasper hurried along. I waited until we were somewhere private before I gave them the speech.

"You both need to stop stressing out about my mother. We are fine. There will be no hiding behind bushes or in small corners. Trying to hold my left hand so you can put your left hand in your pocket. Cozy up to Jasper as to give off the wrong impression or any other shenanigans your twisted minds are attempting to concoct."

Bella and Jasper shared a long look between one another. Bella appraised me before speaking.

"How about…we walk five feet in front of you?" She offered.

"No," I replied.

"Five feet behind you?"

I shook my head.

"A shimmy to the left? A cha cha to the right. Jasper stands between us?"

I kept shaking my head.

"Is there no compromise in you? Honestly, this is not a way to begin a marriage," Bella said.

"I have to agree with her," Jasper added.

I sighed loudly and threw my hands up in the air. I turned around and looked at the busy street of people. All I wanted was to enjoy my outing with Bella, but my own mother was somehow blocking that from me.

"Jasper can walk beside you. We will hold hands," I compromised.

Bella cringed before taking another bite of her banana confection.

"How about a gentle brush of my hand on your back…every five or so minutes and I will even throw in…calling you Edward instead of Your Highness," Bella wagered.

"You will not be calling me Your Highness and if you do, I will take you straight to town center and kiss you in front of everyone. Now we done with this ridiculous compromise. You and I are going to act just as we are. Have I made myself clear?"

Bella and Jasper both looked annoyed. Bella finished up her dessert and tossed it in a nearby trashcan.

"Fine, let's get this over with," She grumbled taking off toward the street fair. I caught up with her easily and took her hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, please stop worrying about my mother. I would like to think that this relationship is between you and me. I will deal with her. You have nothing to worry about," I said once again.

"Well, I sure hope you're right because I am about one scandal shy of deportation," Bella huffed.

It took a little time but after an hour or so, Bella seemed to relax even if my trusty sidekick hadn't. I could see Jasper checking his phone every few minutes. I was sure that by now someone would have spoken to my mother of our whereabouts.

Bella, after she was able to relax seemed to love the outing. I watched as she danced from booth to booth marveling at the goods that the people had come to sell. She attempted to use her own money, but I was quick to pay for her trinkets. She gave me an annoyed expression but wouldn't fight me on it. The public probably saving me from her condemnation. I'm sure she would say something to me when we arrived back home. Which I was sure would turn into a fight when I finally handed her a card with her name upon it linked to my personal accounts. Bella did love a good compromise so perhaps I needed to find something she wanted and that would be my way to get her to accept the card I had made for her.

"Edward," Jasper said my name in warning. "I believe that your presence is being requested."

"I know. I know," I grumbled. "We're not ready to leave however so you'll have to tell whomever you are communicating with that they need to have patience.

"What's going on?" Bella asked overhearing us.

"It's nothing, my love." I reached out to take the scarf she had in her hands, "Is this the one you would like?"

"Edward," Bella said my name with the same tone Jasper had used. "We have to go, don't we?"

"No…" I began to say.

"Edward, you don't have to prove anything here. I know you love me. I know you aren't ashamed of me, but I think you are here right now for the wrong reasons. You want to push your mother and I don't want to be the reason your relationship is strained. She is your mother. I would hope that this baby wouldn't feel the need to disrespect me someday just to prove something to the person they love. Can we just go?"

I sighed and looked around. I began to think how the fated confrontation would go when I arrived back home. I didn't want to disrespect my mother, but she needed to understand that my life wasn't for her to control. I was a grown man who was living up to the many expectations set before me. But, I didn't want Bella kept stashed away any longer.

I took Bella's hand and headed toward the direction of the car. Jasper following closely behind. No one said a word as I drove back towards the palace. Our little hideaway at my parent's cabin growing farther away as I knew that we would have to go back to being Prince Edward and Isabella once again.

I took Bella's hand and walked through the back door and there was my mother. Obviously alerted to our impeding arrival. Jasper quickly made himself scarce and Bella immediately dropped my hand.

"He did it!" Bella held up her hands in surrender and blamed me without a thought in her head.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. "Thank you for the solidarity. You know, I too have the power to throw you in the dungeon."

Bella's mouth dropped in offense.

"Isabella, would you give us a moment?" My mother asked calmly.

Bella went to leave but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us. We are not going to hide our love any longer. I know we didn't do ask you requested but Bella is my fiancé. Not some hunchback you can shove up in a bell tower. There are a great many expectations that are set for us and we will do them with honor and respect for the crown, but we aren't going to hide who we are."

My mother stood there with a strained expression on her face as she appraised us without a word. Bella stepped forward and released my hand.

"I understand that you are concerned because I have not been properly prepared to act correctly in society. If it pleases you, I will meet with Rosalie first thing tomorrow so that it would bring you some relief. I will work hard if it keeps the peace in the house. I don't want to be the cause for any animosity between you and your son," Bella stated.

My girl, ever the peace maker. My mother seemed to soften a smidge.

"That would be helpful, Isabella. I appreciate it. But please forgive me if you believe that you are the reason for the strain in my relationship with my son. I am sure that this hostility is coming from a different place," My mother replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my brow as I had not the foggiest idea what she was talking about.

"I believe you think your father and I are monsters for bequeathing this destiny upon you when I birthed you. You have been fighting it in little ways your whole life and now that you have Isabella here growing your child, the possible next king after you, you find yourself abhorrent at the very idea of bestowing such a hardship upon your unborn child when you yourself aren't entirely sure you would want the honor if given the chance at a different life," my mother said.

I slowly shook my head, "That's…ridiculous."

Bella took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I think you and I both know that she is right. Even when you were just Edward and I was just Bella back in Washington, it was something that even I could see. I think for the sake of your relationship with your parents, you need to ultimately decide whether you want to continue with the plan or turn down the crown once and for all and give it to Rosalie. Either way, you know I will support you. But once you make that decision, you can't keep being upset for something your parents had no control over. Embrace your destiny or choose another path but stop using our relationship as a reason to fight your parents."

"Bella…" I began to say but I was at a loss for words. It sounded like she was siding with my mother. What was going on? Did my mother somehow turn Bella against me?

"Bella, would you care to join me for tea?" My mother asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Bella dutifully replied.

I stepped in front of Bella's path.

"I want to speak with you," I demanded.

Bella gave me an odd smirk questioning my tone.

"I think it would be wise if you took a moment for yourself to ponder your life choices. You need to let go of your anger. I don't know why you're being so hostile. I will see you in an hour, Edward."

And with that, Bella walked away with my mother.

Bella said she left me to ponder my life choices but all I could think about was how my mother seemed to have Bella wrapped around her finger. I knew there was something going on. There was no way my mother and father would take to Bella so easily especially when she was carrying a baby. All my life I was told that we were held to a higher standard. I couldn't make a face in public because it would be disrespectful to the people. I couldn't earn a substandard grade because perfection was demanded. I even had to keep my hair to a certain length and face cleanly shaven. Bella was everything that they would hate. An American for starters. A girl who was not properly groomed for society. Pregnant. Middle class. No reputable family to speak of. And since she dropped out of college, she wasn't even highly educated. I knew the list my parents were making of all of Bella's shortcomings. There was no way they would ever approve of her, so they must be up to something. After Bella had her tea, I would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the late submission. I've been down with the flu and having to work full time so I'm dying. I know it was wicked for me to end the last chapter on that note. I'm sure you won't know what hit you in the coming chapters. All I can say is that it was the hardest chapters I have ever had to write. Thank you for your loyalty to this story. Till next time...**

 **Disclaimer: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I practically paced a trench in the carpet of my bedroom floor as I waited for Bella's return. In my mind, I saw myself going to my parent's room and demanding that they cease whatever petty plan they had been operating. I had a speech all laid out but before that could happen, I would need to speak with Bella. She needed to know that she was being manipulated.

I heard the door to the Chesterfield suite open and like a bull, I charged toward her room ready to get this over with. I knew Bella was going to be upset when she finally understood how my parents were treating her. I didn't want to sugarcoat it, but I also needed to make sure that their crimes wouldn't cause Bella to go running off.

"You seem even more agitated than when I left you. I had hoped you would have been able to calm down by now," Bella said upon seeing me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath in.

"We have to talk," I said seriously.

Bella put down her purse and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Okay…"

"Bella, I need to tell you something and I am afraid that it may upset you. Please know that I love you dearly but…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bella asked.

"No!" I replied taking her hands in mine and sitting beside her.

"Well, …you need to work on your delivery. We need to talk…and I love you but…it could give off the wrong impression, just so you know for future knowledge."

I shook my head and ignored the comment.

"I believe my parents may be up to something," I stated.

Bella groaned and jumped off the bed, releasing her hands from mine.

"Please tell me that you didn't spend this whole time concocting some silly paranoia. Edward! Get over yourself already. This is ridiculous. You sound like a crazy person," She huffed loudly.

"I am not crazy. You don't know them the way I know them. There is no way they would ever accept you. There is too much wrong with our relationship for them to be so easily taken with you," I snapped back in defense.

"What is wrong? Wrong with our relationship or wrong with me? Because you make it sound that your parents couldn't possibly like me so what exactly are my list of crimes because I have been nothing but respectful to every person here since I arrived so please tell me what I am not seeing?"

I calmly sat back down and lowered my voice.

"You don't know these people, the way I know them. They have their great expectations and…you are not…"

I didn't know how to finish it without hurting her feelings.

"Not what, Edward?" She asked.

"You haven't been bred for this. You come from the United States. You…"

"…I am not good enough," She said finishing my thought. "I am a knocked up trashy lower income plight on society," She said finishing my sentence. She nodded and bit on her lip to keep herself from crying. "You know…it's funny. Besides Rosalie, since I have arrived here, you are the only person who has made that very clear to me. Your parents have been good and kind to me and somehow you think that this is all a plot to break us apart. Be kind to the simple American girl with poor manners and bad breading. That will surely drive a wedge between our son and her."

"Bella…" I interrupted.

"No! Seriously Edward. Figure out what exactly it is that you want! Whether you want to be a king or not. Whether you want to be a father or not. Whether you want to be with me or not. Stop trying to blame everyone else and just make the damn decision already and when you figure it out. Whether I am good enough to stand beside you whether it be by a throne or at a drive-thru at McDonald's, let me know."

She charged out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. I had no idea how this whole situation had gone array so quickly. Just this morning, we were lying in bed naked with one another and now we were fighting like rabid dogs. I felt my body boiling in anger. My parents were the cause of this undue stress.

I found myself charging out of the bedroom as well and marching straight away towards my parent's private quarters. It was rare for me to visit them in their bedroom. Servants were dashing out of the way as I was surely looking not one to be trifled with.

I throw open the door and it bangs into the wall. My mom jumps up from the alarm and my father yells out an obscenity from the bed.

"What is the meaning of this, Edward?" My mom shouts.

My father is attempting to sit up on the bed.

"I want to know right now what game you're playing at. I bring home a girl from another country and tell you that I am in love and that we are having a baby and somehow…both of you are taking this information with just a little too much grace. You may be manipulating Bella into believing that you actually care for her, but you will not manipulate me. So, what is your plan? Because I can promise if she goes…I go!"

My parents look at one another.

"Esme, would you give us a moment?" My father asks of my mother.

"Carlisle," My mother says. "I think we both need to speak with him."

"Please…my love. Just let me do this," My father asks with weakness in his voice.

My mother looks between us and I immediately wonder what exactly is happening. It doesn't feel like the words my father plans on saying will help me find the evidence I was seeking. My mother leaves the room with a sigh and I turn back to my father.

"I am…so completely disappointed in you. What happened in America to turn you so against us, your mother worse of all. Was it because I cut you off from your accounts? Or when your mother denied you access to the plane? Since you have arrived home you have treated her with nothing but disrespect. Don't mind me. I can handle your insolence, but your mother doesn't deserve this treatment and I had hoped that you would be a man who at the very least would honor his mother. I don't understand you, Edward. I have seen Isabella and I might have thought she was to blame if she hadn't shown us the grace, kindness, and respect that you seem to be seriously lacking."

His words hurt me to my very core but there had to be something wrong. I could feel it in my bones.

"My whole life I have been led to believe that every decision, every move that I make should be thought out and precise. I met a girl who is perfect to me but when I look at her, I know every imperfection that you and mother would never stand for. How is it possible that you are okay with Bella? How are you alright with our unborn child when things have not gone in the proper order that has been demanded in the past? I know that there is something you are keeping from me. I have never been so afraid to lose something in all my life and I feel that if Bella were to go, it would be because she was made to feel as if she didn't belong. I can't let that happen. I will stop whatever gets in our way for happiness," I vowed.

"Have you shared this with her? Your feelings? I give you my word that it is only you that is standing in the way of your happiness. You are right however, there is something that your mother and I have not shared with you mostly because of the way you have acted since you arrived home. But alas, I see that it is imperative that I share this with you now so that perhaps you might stop all your nonsense and finally be the Edward we once knew."

My father paused. I took that moment to really dissect his appearance. It was the first time that he seemed to have aged since I was a child. There were far more gray hairs and the way he held himself while sitting looked like the framework for a broken man instead of the once strong proud man that held me in awe.

"I had a minor heart issue while you were away. I have been seen by the very best doctors and I am on the road to recovery, but they are still a little concerned. Your mother has taken on the task of ensuring that I recuperate to full health, but it has been hard on her. I'm sure that your mother loves me the same way your Bella loves you so believe me when I tell you, she has had a little more on her plate to deal with than wasting her efforts on finding a way to drive away your intended. This scare could also be responsible for the change of heart from your mother and I and perhaps for the first time, perfection seems to mean something else to us. I promise you, Edward. We are not going to stand in the way of your marriage to Isabella. We are not going to turn our noses up at your unborn child. So please, do us all a favor and stop with your pettiness."

I let his words sink in, but I find myself in search of more questions.

"Minor heart issue? I may have not been pre-med but I know there is nothing minor about a heart issue. Why wouldn't you call and tell me this when I was in Washington? I deserved to know. I would have come home…"

"Which is why we didn't." My father interrupted. "After you spoke to your mother, she knew that calling you back would pull you away from something far greater than the need to be by my side while we went through this. If she didn't want you with the American, it would have been far too easy to call you up and tell you of my condition. That would surely bring you back to us and rid us of Isabella. But if your mind can even consider that maybe your mother let you stay there because she knew that you had found what we know you were so desperately seeking. You need Isabella. You found someone who loves you for you. You will need Isabella's strength to be a great king. All the best kings were merely the face of the partnership, but it is the queen who provides us with powerful insight."

I buried my face in my hands thoroughly ashamed of my actions. I began to replay every minute back since I had arrived home and instead of focusing on Bella and my relationship, I focused on my mother and father. I noted that things had changed since I was away. The food we were served was healthier options and remembering that my father would skip down to the kitchen for his late-night snack. He wasn't overly heavy, but he had put on a few pounds I guess in the past couple of years. He also loved the sweet treats that the kitchen staff placed around. That too was different since I arrived home. No longer at Christmas time was there access to such decadent treats.

I had been so sure that my parents would never approve of Bella that I had placed myself on the defensive line and refused to believe that she would ever be accepted. My parents were actually concerned more for my happiness than keeping up appearances? It seemed that an apology from me would never be able to undo what I had said or done.

"You still should have told me. I had a right to know. I'm not ready to be king. I think that is something everyone can agree on. If there was something threatening your health, I should have been told!" I demanded.

My father laughed softly and replied, "Well, I wasn't planning to die today, son."

"This isn't funny," I muttered.

"I know but why do you think I have been trying so hard to get you interested in our government so that you can be ready when the time comes. Even on Christmas, there was a fiery debate going after dinner with many of the people you will soon be working with and you couldn't focus long enough to come up with an opinion. A solution is your opinion turned into actions. Should we raise the taxes to help pay for renovations of the Veritas Plaza? What is your opinion?" He asked.

I think back to Bella's and my debate over toothpaste. She didn't even want to use toothpaste provided because she thought that it would be a drain on the people. The renovations that would take place would be far greater than a tube of paste. It would mean upping the taxes by at least two percent. Which didn't sound like a lot but then I thought about receiving my first paycheck in Washington and two percent would have pissed me off greatly.

"I think it's wrong. There must be other avenues we can peruse," I replied.

My father nodded his head, "If that is your opinion…then it's time to stop wasting your time worrying over your mother's actions and find a solution. There are over a hundred thousand people who are counting on you. This is now your problem. After the new year, we will have an audience with the Prime Minister and the houses and you will present your opinion and intended solutions. It's time to be ready to be king."

I left my mother and father's suite with a lot more to ponder then what I had gone there for. My father's task was difficult, and I was sure a test. I had failed him so far, but this was something I could not bear to fail him at once more. But it wasn't just this task that left my mind to wander. I could not stop thinking of his current health issues. How could I have been so blind to not see what was right in front of me? There were so many clues and like an idiot, I hadn't taken the time to put two and two together.

I walk into my room and find Bella sitting by the window looking out over the pond. She turns and sees me, and I know I should apologize but instead, I find myself walking towards her and collapsing at her feet. I bury my head in her lap and let go. While I was away in Washington, I very well could have lost my father. I feel my own heart weaken at the revelation. Bella's fingers run through my hair as she asks me what is wrong, but I can't bring myself to answer her. Shame and embarrassment keep me from it. Not only for how I treated my parents but for how I have treated her. How could I ask for forgiveness?

Bella pulls me off her lap and comes to meet me on the floor pulling me in for a tight embrace. The scent of her hair tickling my nose calms me as I feel her rub circles on my back with her gentles palms.

"Edward….please tell me," She quietly begs.

I pull back from her and she brings her hand up to wipe my face of my tears.

"You're scaring me. Whatever it is…let me help you," she says.

"Bella, I don't even know where to begin. I am so embarrassed…there isn't an adequate excuse for my behavior."

Bella slowly shakes her head, "It's okay…before…when we were fighting. Just forget about it. We both have said things that we didn't mean or should never have said. I know you love me. I even understand your concerns about my background. If the situation was reversed, I'm sure I might have doubts too."

I shake my head and capture her face in my hands.

"I have no concerns about your background. I was so focused on worrying about the past that I missed the whole point entirely. My father is sick. If I hadn't been such a daft prick I would have seen the signs. I can't live in a world where my father isn't here to guide me. I think of how I have acted, and I am not worthy of having you let alone worthy of being king. I know now what I must do. You told me to choose my own destiny and I know what I need to do but I am scared. I have too much to learn. I don't have enough time. There will never be enough time even if my father lives until he is passed a hundred."

"Edward, you don't give yourself enough credit. You will do this. You must push the fear and turn it into something that will work for you. Having fear can be a great thing. Thinking too much can be your downfall. Allowing your mind to become inundated with thoughts of failure will only cripple you. And you know I will be in your corner. I would never allow you to be a bad king."

Her words made me think about what my father said of the great kings and the queens who stood beside them. I take in Bella's scent once more and feel my fears already begin to dissipate. I wish I could marry her at this moment. Know that I had her once and for all. I know that is the fear talking. She was right, a healthy dose of fear to push me to be a better man so that I may keep her here on her own will.

"I don't know how my mother could ever forgive me for how I treated her. I have thought the worse of her and now I don't know if there are words to fix what I have done," I confided.

Bella took a breath and then gave me a small reassuring smile.

"She'll forgive you even if you have nothing else to offer than I'm sorry. I'm only ten weeks along and already I know that no matter what this little grape inside me does in the future to hurt me or my feelings, I will forgive him or her because I am its mother and I already love him…or her. It's my job to love my child no matter what that child may do. So…just apologize and I'm sure the right words will be there when you do," she said.

I hope she's right. I watch as her hand makes a soft circle on her tiny stomach.

"You're going to be a great mother," I stated. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. For what I said. You were right. My parents do not have any issue with you. In fact, I believe at this point, they might prefer you over me. These silly machinations I had were completely unfounded. I am sorry if I made you feel lessor. Please believe me when I tell you that you are far better than I could hope to deserve," I said.

Bella sighed and pulled away to look at the ground while she scratched her head.

"I thought a lot about what you said and it's kind of funny because I already knew that my qualifications were poor which was why I was so freaked out when we arrived here. I am not bred for this…I am not educated…"

"Bella," I try to stop her.

"No, please just let me get this out," she says holding up her hand to stop me from continuing. "You are and have everything that I don't have. You have been bred for this. You are highly educated. You are a handsome and perfect example of what I'm sure your people expect from a king. But every single thing that I have brings something else to the table. I am a middle class, highly opinionated, hardly educated, average woman. Which means, I bring a completely different perspective and I think more people can relate to that than if I was everything you are. I can be the Yin to your Yang. I can show you a whole different world of values and traditions. So…its, not a bad thing. I'm choosing to turn my fears that I'm not good enough for you and changing it into hope to share with you so that maybe just maybe, it will be of use in the future."

She pulls me in for a kiss and I gladly welcome it. She pulls herself up and sits on my lap and I place my hand on her inner thigh.

"Besides, if that doesn't work for me, personal sex toy for the crown prince is another way to go," She giggles. I pull her to the floor and decide to finish what she started.

Bella had fallen asleep shortly after I made love to her. She looked like the perfect picture of peace. I look over at the clock and see that we once again had missed dinner. I hoped my parents weren't going to think it was a blatant show of disrespect.

I grab my robe and head out of the room without a second thought. I walk through the palace and look for Bennett. A servant states that he is in the east wing, so I make my way to that side of the palace. Thankfully, with it being late, I know I won't look too out of place walking around in my robe. I see him on the stairs and he quickly comes to me.

"Your Highness, is there something you need?" He asked.

"I was looking for my mother or father, do you know where they are?"

"After dinner, Her Majesty went to the drawing room to have some tea and read. She asked to not be disturbed. I believe His Majesty is in his study."

"Thank you, Bennett," I said patting him on the back as I go to leave up the stairs and make my way to the drawing room I knew my mother like to use. I walk through the east side of the palace past the room Alice was staying in and then past the room, I had put Emmett up in and just by Rosalie's private quarters.

I am nearing the drawing room when I hear a door open from behind. I stop and look back and see Emmett standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh..hey Eddie," He greets me awkwardly. "Your…majesty…highness…prince…sir."

"Hi…what are you doing?" I asked.

He shifts his weight from side to side and walks around in a little circle. He seems nervous.

"Just…needed some fresh air. I…uh…couldn't figure how to get the window open in my room so I was thinking of going outside. I love the air after it has snowed. It's crisp and of course, you know the snow is nice to look at. Anyway…I better get to it," he said making a show of his hands.

"Okay…good night," I replied baffled by his actions. "Oh and Emmett"

Emmett stops in his tracks and turns back to me.

"You don't have to call me Your Highness. You can just call me Edward."

Emmett bobs his head up and down and lets a laugh escape.

"You got it, dude!"

I shook my head and went back to perusing my destination hoping Emmett wouldn't call me dude from now on. I arrive at the drawing room and see that a fire is going, and my mother sits upon the couch with a book open.

I clear my throat softly to let her know of my presence and she turns to look up at me.

"I'm sorry….Bennett told me that you didn't want to be disturbed…"I lamely begin.

My mother puts a mark in her book and sets it down.

"No, it's alright," She said waiting for me to continue.

I am suddenly twelve years old standing with my hands in my pocket as I go to explain why there is a slash in her favorite Lawrence painting. I find a place on the carpet and stare at it afraid to meet her eyes. But I am not twelve years old any longer so I finally gather the courage to bring my gaze up.

"I spoke to father," I began.

"I know," She replied quietly.

I nodded.

"I…I owe you a huge apology. I have been horrible to you. Not only with my actions but with my thoughts. I know you raised me better…and I find that I can never apologize enough. For how I acted since I have been home. How I spoke to you on the phone when I was in Washington. For not being responsible with Bella. I'm sorry, mum."

My mother looked down at her book and nods her head.

"Thank you, Edward," She breathes a short sigh and then I see her shoulders hunch as she begins to cry. I immediately go and sit next to her on the couch and hug her but it is short as my proper mother pulls back and places her hand atop of mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry for so much pressure you must have felt on you all these years. That you would feel that Isabella wasn't worthy in our eyes. She is a good person with a good heart. She will make a fine queen someday."

"Thank you," I replied. I shrug my shoulders. "If she survives Rosalie…I'm sure there will be nothing she can't survive."

My mother laughs out loud.

"Edward…from what I have seen, Rosalie will be lucky to survive Bella."

I laugh at the thought. She is right. My Bella can be one to reckon with. I should know.

I spent another half hour with my mother until she became tired and wished to retire to bed. When I went to sleep that night, I felt lighter than I had in weeks. I began to feel confident. I had the girl by my side. I had the blessings from my parents. I had friends. I had a future. I wish I could hold onto that happiness forever. Be in that moment for a while longer so that it would make me strong enough for what fate had planned next. But as moments go, they are fleeting and even though I began to feel invincible, soon to be a great man and king, it only took one trial to knock me down.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

New Year's Eve brought us a gift that Christmas had not. The usual festivities were set for the stroke of midnight. We would have showers of fireworks cascading down over the palace and our great clock which was in the center of town would ring out bells for two solid minutes. I couldn't wait to kiss Bella at midnight, but my nerves were focused elsewhere that morning.

Bella was having her first "lesson" with Rosalie. I wanted to be a fly on the wall of that room but when my mother found me lurking, she immediately shooed me off. Whatever Rosalie planned on enlightening Bella with that morning, it would have to be quick. We had our first doctor's meeting at noon and I was also feeling nervous about that after spending the rest of my evening looking up everything I could learn on google about pregnancy.

I should have spent my time researching ways to pay for our government building renovation rather than finding all the ways to scare a person who was going through what we were going through. By the time I had shut off my computer, I was sure that my poor handling of this pregnancy and not ensuring that Bella was receiving the proper nutrition was going to result in something catastrophic.

I fruitlessly tried to press upon Bella the importance of eating more the next morning when I had Seth bring up a tray from the kitchen filled with an array of items. Bella looked exhausted just staring at all her options but in the end, she opted for the banana and a piece of bread before heading off to see Rosalie.

The deadline was looming as my father made it clear once again to be ready to share my opinion with the Upper and Lower houses of parliament as well as the Prime Minister come the second of January. How was I going to convince a group of high income earning politicians to trim the fat of their own perks before levying down heavy taxes on the people, so that said politicians could reside in a fancier building?

I found myself tapping a pen on my notebook while I looked up at the clock hoping that it was noon already. I was relieved when I was met with a time that told me that any minute Bella would be back.

Bella walked into my room with her teeth chewing on her lip.

"What happened?" I asked already knowing something was amiss.

Bella shook her head casually and shrugged.

"I…just nervous. I don't know why," she explained.

She sighed and walked toward the entrance to the Chesterfield Suite. I watched her like a hawk dying to know what she wasn't telling me.

"So…how did it go?" I asked her.

"Fine," She shrugged. "She said my curtsy left something to be desired. I had a feeling she picked that particular lesson just so I would be forced to curtsy at her over and over to make her feel special."

I nodded.

"Anyway, I am going to get changed so we aren't late," Bella looked back at her room and sighed before going in.

I knew something was wrong and it wasn't my paranoia that was telling me this. I knew Bella. If she was acting strange, it meant that she was either upset or embarrassed. I walked over to her room and found her in the closet staring at the clothes.

"What happened?" I asked.

Bella pulled the first dress she could find and began to undress.

"And don't tell me that its nerves. Please talk to me. Did Rosalie say something to you?" I pressed.

Bella waved her hand and walked past me.

"I can handle Rosalie," She said.

"That's not what I asked. We agreed to be honest with one another. What did she say to you?" I demanded.

Bella sighed irritated and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing Edward. Just…leave me be. I need to get ready." She walked into the bathroom and looked around and paused before shaking her head.

"If you don't tell me. I will go down and find Rosalie and make her tell me and then you and I will have a serious discussion about our relationship and my expectations for my fiancé," I threatened.

"God, Edward. Can we talk about this later? We are going to be late. It really isn't as dire as you're making it out to be. Just forget about it and don't let it ruin this for us. I have far more to be worried about than focusing my attention on what Rosalie says to me."

"We have all the time in the world. The doctor will stay as long as needed. So, you might as well tell me now so we don't have to delay him any further," I replied.

Bella picked up her clothes from off the floor and placed them on the counter before grabbing her brush.

"If I tell you, you're going to ruin this day. I'm sure you will storm off to search out Rosalie. Cause a huge palace incident to which your mother and possibly your father will have to step in for and then we will never get to meet this doctor, and everyone will spend the evening pissed off at one another once again."

She had a point. My actions have proved in the past that I often didn't think when my mind turned to rage.

"Fine," I snapped. I walked out of the bathroom and went to wait in my room for her. My mind began to run with every possible scenario of what Rosalie could have said to Bella. I tried to think hard over what could upset Bella enough to act strangely but not too much where she storms about the palace screaming at me.

Bella walked in and wouldn't look in my direction. I got up from my chair and went to my door and held it open for her. We walked through the palace without touching one another or speaking. We had a small room on the lower level that we would use for doctors' visits and such. I opened the door and found that Dr. Molina already had it prepped for us.

"Doctor Molina, "I said extending my hand out.

He shook it and replied with the usual response.

"Isabella, please let me introduce you to Doctor Molina," I said.

Bella gave a soft smile and said, "How do you do."

"I am well, Miss Swan. I have your file from your previous doctor, but I see that it was from a university doctor and she was not as thorough as I would have liked so I will do an examination and take some blood and hopefully have you out of here soon."

Doctor Molina walked over to the examination table and handed Bella a sheet.

"Please undress from the waist down," He instructed.

Bella looked at me and seemed to be embarrassed which did not make any sense. I had seen her bare, up close and personal so why the trepidation as she went to remove her underwear. She folded them up neatly and held them in her hand and I walked forward to help her up on the examination table. Bella placed the sheet over her legs and lied back.

Doctor Molina had the monitors up and running and pulled the stirrups out to help place Bella's feet into them. I stood lamely by lost in my own head. Still running around with what Rosalie could have told Bella and delusions of why Bella was acting odd. I could see how tense she was as she tried to focus on the ceiling.

All the research I had done had not prepared me for the doctor did next. He pulled out a long instrument and placed some lubrication upon it and then went to push it inside the woman I loved.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"An ultrasound, Your Highness," Doctor Molina replied pulling the crude instrument out from my fiancé.

I made a face and he went onto clarify.

"During the first trimester, it is hard to capture proper images on a standard ultrasound. We just want to monitor the fetus's progress and ensure a healthy viable pregnancy," he explained. He looked at me and waited for a response, but I didn't give him one. I don't know why this was upsetting me. It was completely natural and yet, it felt odd. "Can I continue?"

Bella sighed and nodded her head. I looked at her face and she cringed the moment that the doctor began once more. I walked over and sat down by her head and took her hand. Bella squeezed it and made a noise of discomfort every couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a wimp. I can't even handle this, what am I going to do when the big show happens?" She said trying to make silly conversation to take our minds off what was happening.

"You're not a wimp. You're the strongest, most amazing and impressive person I know," I said bringing her hand up to give it a gentle kiss. Thoughts of Rosalie was finally gone to not ruin what was going to happen next.

"And there is the baby," The doctor said. We both turned our heads to the monitor and took in the grape-sized ball of perfection. Seeing it live and in person took my breath away.

I looked down at Bella and she is smiling in awe. I stand up to move and kiss her on the lips. And I don't care what origins this child has. I am his or her father and I fall in love even more at the sight of it growing. I fall in love even more with Bella and for the first time, I don't have any fears of becoming king because my job will be to make this world a better place for this child and I have the ability in my position to do so. This child was a true gift indeed.

"When would we be able to find out the sex of the baby?" I asked eagerly.

Doctor Molina didn't look up from his screens and replied, "Well, I can find out through a simple blood test and call you with the results in a couple of days if you like."

"Yes!" Bella and I both replied in unison.

It would be nice to not have to refer to it as an it or he or she. I would finally know if my firstborn would be a girl or a boy. I feel nervous and excited all at the same time.

I walk with Bella hand in hand and suddenly our battle that had been brewing earlier seemed forgotten. I know that it was something that would need to be addressed later, but I want to live in the moment for a little while longer.

Bella asks to return to our room before we go and find something for lunch. She heads towards my bathroom and asks that I go and bring her the clothes she was wearing from before that she had left in the Chesterfield bathroom. I oblige but instead head for her closet to find her something fresh. She needn't wear clothes over again. By the time I return, Bella has begun a bath for herself. I was not one to take baths, so it seemed odd that my bathtub was finally getting some use.

Bella lays back in the tub and turns off the spout only filing it half ways.

"What I wouldn't give for a proper bath," She mumbled.

I give her a look because I was confused.

"Hot baths aren't good for the baby," she says.

"Oh. Well, it's worth it," I replied sitting down on the ground beside the tub. I place my hand in the water and run it up and down her thigh.

"That was amazing today, Bella. I know that this situation may have not been what we wanted…but I am so incredibly happy that I almost don't even care about the circumstances that led us here," I confessed.

Bella smiled at me and reached out to squeeze my hand.

"It felt so different than the last time. When I went to the doctor at the university, I was all alone and scared and the moment he told me that I was pregnant, I cried because I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I was angry and sad and then for James to treat it as it was no more than a stupid problem, I never felt more alone in my life. I thought about it, you know. An abortion. But, I just couldn't live with myself. I knew I would be forever plagued with guilty thoughts. I even felt guilty about feeling guilty and then you tell me that you not only love me, but you love me enough to want to raise this baby as your own…I fell even more in love with you. You made me feel safe when I had nothing left in the world. That is why I know I can do all this," She said raising her hands up, "If you had so much faith in me and this baby that should have been a stranger to you, I knew I could have faith in you to be there for me while I go through this transition in my life. That is why you need to let go of all this fear you have of Rosalie. No matter what she says or tells me of your past, it's not going to change my mind."

I had almost forgotten. An easy thing to do when my hand was on my fiancé's naked thigh. I go to open my mouth and Bella shoots me down.

"I did not bring that up so you could return to our earlier argument. I just want you to let it go, Edward. For the sake of us all, please let it go and I will too."

"I can't. I can't have someone poisoning your mind against me. I need to know what she said," I pleaded.

Bella sighed and looked away.

"You're going to think it's stupid and I don't even know why I allowed it to irritate me."

"Please Bella," I said.

Bella looked up at me and let out a breath before turning away.

"She made a comment on how you set all your girls up in the Chesterfield Suite. That it was your modus operandi to set the girl up and provide clothes and…just that pretty much there was nothing special about me and I shouldn't get comfortable no matter what baby I am carrying."

I could already feel the rage boiling inside me.

"Edward, I know she was just saying it to get to me. Please don't do anything. Please do this for me," She begged.

I don't answer lost in my own thoughts, so Bella moves toward me and captures my face in her hand.

"If you do this for me, Edward, later tonight after everyone has gone to bed, I will suck your dick so good and hard that you won't even remember you have a cousin."

That definitely snapped me out of my dark thoughts. It would amaze me how dirty my girl could be at times. I feel myself straining through my pants with a need to be inside her. And I want that reward, but Rosalie is out of line and I would not stand for it. I bring her in for a deep kiss and my hand makes it way up her inner thigh to find its destination. I sink my fingers inside her and she moans into my mouth as I pump them in and out. Bella opens her legs to me and allows me further access, but I pull myself up from the bathtub, pulling my fingers out and end our kiss.

"Nice try, baby but that's a promise I can't keep," I said retreating quickly from the bathroom.

I hear her screaming my name in anger and splashes of water meant for me but thankfully I am too far away to catch any fallout. I grab onto my bedroom doorknob and charge out. I see Angela and am thankful. I ask her to go and check on Bella and make sure she can help her out of the bathtub. With all that water she just soaked the floor, I would be devastated if she were to slip in my absence. Angela lets me know that Rosalie is in her room and asked to not be disturbed but I don't care.

I am at her door before I know it. I pound loudly upon the sturdy cream door with golden inlay. I wait for her to come but there is no answer.

"Rosalie! If you don't come out here this minute, I will have no problem entering without your permission," I yelled.

Rosalie pulled the door open looking flustered. She was normally impeccably kept but now she looked like a tornado had hit her. I pushed past her not wanting to have this impending match in the hallway for all the servants to hear.

"Edward, this is highly inappropriate," She snapped holding her robe tightly closed.

"Probably about as inappropriate for you to tell my fiancé, your next queen, that I operate a certain way with women and therefore she is nothing special," I growled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Was there anything that I said that was untrue? Did you not entertain your past lovers in the Chesterfield Suite and for the short time they capture your interest are privy to certain benefits, sexual and otherwise?"

I pointed a threatening finger at her, "Your job is to ensure that she is educated in proper decorum. You will not bring up my past to find ways to push her buttons. If you don't think you can do this simple task, then leave. We don't need you here. We don't want you here. Do everyone a favor and go, Rosalie!"

We both stare at each other with all the hate in the world boiling in our eyes. I was waiting for a response when I hear a loud crash come from behind me. I look over toward Rosalie's closet and as I take my first step toward it, Rosalie comes flying at me and jumps in front of me.

"Fine. I won't enlighten your perfect little princess anymore. Just leave!" She orders but my curiosity is peaked, and I don't listen to her feeble attempts to get me out of her room. I go towards the door and Rosalie is grabbing onto me and trying to stop me, but her attempts are futile.

I pull open the door and I am shocked. Horrified. Silenced. And suddenly pleasantly overjoyed.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett says standing in his tight white undergarments holding up one of Rosalie's dresses over his chest for coverage. Rosalie's luggage laid haphazardly on the floor. It seemed to have fallen over and thus the loud crash we heard.

I turn back to Rosalie who has her hand covering her face. I look up and back between the two just checking that my eyes weren't failing me.

"You both have a brilliant new year! I know I will," I sang as I turned and walked out.

A great weight had been lifted. I knew Rosalie would do anything to keep me from spilling her indiscretion. I needn't worry any longer on her finding ways to play with Bella's mind and emotions. Emmett was the best Christmas present I could ask for. A one-night stand to end all turmoil I could ever feel.

I arrived back to my room with an extra bounce in my step. I might have even been whistling when I pulled open the door. Bella sat on the bed awaiting my return and wringing her hands in worried anticipation.

"Hi, honey," I sang.

Bella's face questioned my pleasant attitude. I flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Hi, …are you okay?"

"I have never been better," I sighed in relief. "Let's just say that after what I just witnessed, Rosalie will be of no consequence forevermore."

"You didn't kill her, right?" Bella tentatively asked.

I laughed at her preposterous notion.

"I have enough dirt on her that she would have to be a complete idiot to ever get on my bad side."

"Dirt?" Bella questioned.

"I may have caught the princess in a compromising position with someone she wouldn't want anyone to know about."

I jumped up from the bed and went over to the tray of fruit on the side table and began plucking some grapes off the vine.

"Edward…you're not seriously going to blackmail Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"It's not blackmailing," I defended.

"Having information you intend on releasing only if a person doesn't do what you wish…that's blackmail." Bella scratched her head and added, "How are you smarter than me?"

I gave her a look and sat back down on the bed.

"I never told her that I would do such a thing. She just…has a healthy understanding that her poor actions may have consequences if she is unkind. Besides, I doubt I will be the one to release said information. The person I caught her with has a big mouth so I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Emmett spills the beans," I explained.

"EMMETT!" She gasped.

"Emmett," I repeated. "And now that you know, I'm not the only one with said information."

Bella stood up from the bed and walked in a circle trying to comprehend what I had told her.

"You know…" She started and then stopped, "Look, Edward, Emmett may have a big mouth, but he also has a big heart. He would never tell anyone if that was Rosalie's wishes. He…doesn't do the one-night stand thing. Contrary to what you may think, Emmett is a gentleman. I highly doubt he is sleeping with your cousin, so he can knock, slept with royalty off his bucket list. I may not like Rosalie, but Emmett's happiness means more to me than some petty dispute. .Alone."

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed; sulking like a child. Bella was the only one who I would listen to. I knew she had her mind in the right place, so I shouldn't go against her wishes.

"I still think it's just a silly one-night stand. Maybe two nights," I said.

"I don't. If anyone can through Rosalie's icy facade, it would be Emmett," Bella disagreed.

"Would you care to make a wager?" I dared.

Bella gave me a threatening look. "I will not be betting on my friend's happiness."

"Sounds like someone isn't so sure of themselves. Chicken!" I teased.

"I never realized you were a gambler. Perhaps we should bet on something else. Care to wager on the chances you going to get some tonight?"

My teasing smile ceased immediately, and I took a deep breath and learned that the best thing I could do was walk away. There was no way Bella was right. Firstly, Emmett would be leaving in two days' time so how exactly was this possible relationship going to work. Secondly, we were talking about Rosalie. No amount of charm in the world would manage to get Rosalie to disregard her position. She may think that Emmett is a good lay but when it came down to it, she would never bring Emmett to a royal court and confess her undying love. The man would have to be a miracle worker.

Rosalie believed in the system of perfection which was probably the reason why she was so cold. When my mother would speak of how the people regarded us as a template for perfection, Rosalie was practically the face of the campaign. The only mark that marred her record would be her mother divorcing her father. Which is why I believed she worked so hard on maintaining her facade. She knew that there was supposed to be some wealthy, highly intelligent, highly motivated man to stand beside her. As much as I liked Emmett, he wasn't any of those things.

The only reason I was able to get away with marrying a commoner was females were forgiven by our society when they captured a male's heart. A man was still expected to be the head of the household. To bear the weight of important decisions. With Rosalie being a member of the royal family, she would hold to great a power over Emmett. It wouldn't be right. There would be no balance.

Bella sat down beside me and took my hand in hers.

"Hey, it was just a joke. You don't need to take it so seriously," she said.

I shook my head and wiped away my thoughts. It was Rosalie's problem to deal with. I had everything I could ever want right here in this bed.

I laid back and pulled Bella with me and placed my hand on her stomach.

"I don't need to think about them. Tonight will mark the end of a fantastic year. The year that compelled me to move to a foreign country. The year that crossed my paths with the woman I will love for the rest of all our years. The year that brought my first baby. I can't wait for the new year because I know that as amazing as this year was, next year will be incredible."

"Even with the looming doom of parliament?" Bella asked.

"I am not afraid anymore and it is because of this baby, I finally realized what a gift my position is. To have the ability to change the world even if I can only change Caldonia to be a better and brighter country, I will change my son or daughter's world. How could I not stand and take up the challenge?"

Bella smiled at me and then reached up to gift me with a kiss.

"No matter what happens, we are so proud of you," she said.

In a few short days, I would see if I was worthy of her sentiment. It would be something I would always strive for. I say a small prayer in my head and hope to remember this moment in the future if I was ever met with a challenge. To make Bella proud, I would know I was doing right.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

My confidence began to wane as my deadline grew closer. After the fireworks went off at midnight and the chimes from the great clock rang throughout, I had one happy kiss and then the next morning, it began to set in. I spent the whole day in my study as I researched and began writing my speech. With Bella off with Rosalie, I was happy that I was distraction free. A couple of times I had to stop myself from going and seeking out my father's advice and help. I needed to do this myself. To know that if I was successful, I would then believe that the path destiny sent me on was possible. If I succeeded with my father's help, I would always wonder if I didn't have what it took to be the next king.

I didn't sleep the night before. I spent it going over and over my points to ensure that if I were to become flustered while in the round, I would be able to find my way back. The round is what we called it. The Upper and Lower houses were set in a round theatre in the Veritas Plaza, modeled after the great Arthur legend. To go to the "round" meant that you would take up a position on the stage surrounded by the whole of parliament to make your case. It was said to help bring transparency. It left a person venerable with the hope that one could not hide if one was being watched on all sides. I myself had never been to the round.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" I said to Bella as she laid in my arms early the morning of my speech.

"Of course," She replied. "I will even disregard that you just asked me an honest question."

I gave her a squeeze and she looked up at me serious.

"Do you hope it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

Bella shook her head slightly.

"This is what you are wondering about? With…you know on the horizon. Your big speech," she said.

"I need to keep my mind off of it. It's something I have been wondering. I believed it would be the perfect distraction. If anyone could distract me, it would be you," I replied.

She gave a knowing smile and took a breath.

"I guess I kind of hope for a girl. And not because I want to dress her in frilly outfits and braid her hair. I think I would feel better about this whole thing if I wasn't quite possibly carrying the someday King of Caldonia."

That was why I asked for an honest question. It was something I thought about too.

"I don't want you to have to feel you betrayed your country and your people if the heir that would sit on the throne were to be…unfair. We can…try and try and try as many times as it takes to make a boy. I hope that doesn't sound stupid."

I shook my head slightly.

"No, it doesn't. I love you so much for feeling that way. That you would be worried of such a thing but please…if we find out that it is a boy, please know that I will love him and teach him to be the best king he could be. That even the genetic lottery chose right. He will be the fair heir to the throne because destiny has seen to our lives weaving together to allow this to happen. It will be okay, Bella. Please believe that."

"Have faith in you?" She wondered. "How could I not."

It wasn't but a few minutes after that Seth came to help me prepare myself. Bella left to go to her suite and prepare for Rosalie. Who, hadn't said an unkind word according to Bella.

I wanted a shot of something but knew my father would kill me if he smelled alcohol on my breath. When I was dressed in my crisp navy suit and ready to leave, Bella came and gave me one last kiss before my departure.

"Just remember Edward, you don't have to change the world in a day," She told me softly. "I love you."

"I love you."

With one last deep breath in, I went to meet with my father in the car. I slide right into the Mercedes and find my father there. He looks at his watch but can't comment because I am on time so instead he tells the driver to go ahead.

I feel my father's eyes on me so I slowly turn my head to meet his gaze.

"Are you prepared?" He asked.

I pat my upper left chest pocket and reply, "I have my speech right here."

He nods and then sighs.

"If you're not ready, you don't have to talk today. Perhaps it would be better for you to hear the opposition so that you can have a chance to dissect their argument."

"I'm fine, father. I don't need the extra time."

I felt like I was lying. I could feel my nerves take hold but all the extra time in the world would not help. It could be the greatest speech ever delivered but with nerves like these, it would be a sure failure. I try and focus on Bella. Focus on our baby and know that any minute the doctor might call and give us the news that we had been yearning for. Focusing on this was far better than having to stand in front of important politicians.

We arrive at Veritas Plaza. A building I had seen nearly every single day when I was in Caldonia. It was centered in Odesa and birthed a wide plaza for small cafes and fountains which surrounded it. For the first time that I could recall, I analyzed it and appreciated the gothic revival structure. With its symmetrical façade and vast dome that resided in the center, I took in the twenty or so high arched windows and fine stone carving detail. Over the grand entrance were three Latin words etched into the stone that stood there since the year eighteen-o-one.

I followed along after my father and felt an urge to reach out and touch the stone as we walked into the building, hoping it would bring me peace. The large dome was where we were to head. My father continued to greet the lawmakers as he passed. I could only recognize a few myself and tried to do my best playing my role.

We find our seats quickly as we are to sit directly across from the current Prime Minister, Benjamin Cheney. A good guy overall and well liked so I couldn't foresee any problem coming from him. The Prime Minister seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders.

However, when they begin to call in the session, I begin to feel the ever-increasing need to throw up. I now have some empathy for the all-day sickness that Bella was plagued with. I begin to focus on Bella and my mind wanders to thoughts of what she was doing at that moment. I find that even envisioning her sitting with Rosalie manages to calm me so much so that I nearly miss my father's introduction.

"I know that we have all exhausted the subject of finding the right appropriations for funding the vital renovations to this marvelous landmark. Prince Edward has come here today to request the floor. Is that acceptable?" My father asked.

"You may go to the round," The prime minister replied with the wave of his hand.

The theater is silenced as I go to stand from my chair. I can hear every footstep I make echo throughout the room. I slowly walk down the stairs concentrating on my footing. It would be horribly embarrassing if I were to follow in Bella's nature and fly head first into the round. I admonish myself because I know that Bella would do so herself if she were to know my thoughts.

I pull the paper from out of my inner jacket pocket and begin to unfold it attempting to straighten out its creases to help me refer to it easily. I look up and see that all eyes are on me. I slowly turn and capture the enormity of this moment. I appreciate the whole room and take note of all the members. I look back down to my paper and for a moment, I recall Bella's smile and use it to help calm my nerves. I fold the paper back up and place it back inside my pocket.

"This isn't going to help me," I said. I hear my voice echo throughout the theater. You don't have to change the world in a day, I silently say in my head.

"You know, I have been to this building a lot throughout my life. I've walked the halls. I've even been privy to this very room, a humble guest welcomed to observe the leaders of our great country as they devise ways to ensure Caldonia remains prosperous. I took advantage of my birthright and never rightfully earned the respect I was given. As I drove up here today, I looked at this beautiful landmark that you have had the privilege of working in. I was reminded as I gazed upon the inscription what our government was about. Placed outside the main entry door, carved in heavy stone is what we should strive for every time we cross that threshold. Truth. Transparency. Honor. For me to honor this code, I will need to tell you the truth.

A couple of months ago, my father wanted me to begin to take on an active role in this government. I came one day to not sit in the far back of the theater as I once did but to sit beside my father as you discussed the education system and moving forward into a more technological era. It was a simple topic and yet when my father asked me that night to have an opinion, I failed. I chose to run away to the United States for a few months because I felt the great weight of my future and I was scared. How was I to be king one day when I couldn't even fight for a simple opinion on education? How could I ever hope to be a great king, like my father?

I do have a point to which I will get to quickly. It was my time in Washington that helped me come here today and share with you my opinion. This administration wishes to raise the tax rate one or two percent which I know doesn't sound like much of a hike but while I was away in Washington, I took on a common job working for a standard wage and if I hadn't that experience I would never be able to have my conscience guide me when I tell you that a person who works for a standard wage, one percent is a big deal. I was fortunate enough that I only had myself to provide for and that didn't include rent or a mortgage, let alone a family. How can we continue to expect our people to take on the burden of higher taxes before we exhaust every avenue including looking at our own salaries and having an uncomplicated empathy for a person who struggles to even provide food and basic necessities?

In fact, I would rather take this time to not focus on renovations but on a topic that is far greater. Currently, ten percent of our people live below the poverty line which is low when you compare us to other countries but before we pat ourselves on the back, we should strive for better. We can do better. We are a small country, but we have the power to show the world that even a small country can be great by eradicating poverty within our borders. If we give our people more than in return would we not receive more?

Our Founder's Day ball is set to celebrate our two-hundred and twenty-fifth year in March. As a show of good faith, I plan to raise the funds for this ball through utilizing my own private funds and donations so that we can all come together and use the event to jump-start the money we need to begin renovations of this building. In return, I ask that we not waste any more time on this discussion and instead begin to find funds to champion programs to help our citizens. I know that I have no power here. As the crown prince, I am merely a title and nothing more which is fine because I have not yet rightfully earned a seat in this round. However, I too am a concerned citizen, so I find that it is my duty to convince each and every one of you that this is the right use of your time.

We don't have to save the world in a day. But we do owe it to our people to be brave and willing to begin trying. Thank you for your time."

My heart was beating so loud and fast that I can barely make out the sound of the applause. I focus on finding my seat but as I pass a few people hold out their hands for me to shake. I rejoin my father and it is then that I realize that he too is clapping. I give him a small smile and prepare to focus on the next candidate for the round.

After we are adjourned for the day, I walk out the double doors and am greeted by the prime minister.

"That was a great speech, Your Highness. As the son of a working single mother, I can tell you that I would love for you to head up the committee to see your programs to help out our lower income citizens come to fruition. It would be a lot of hard work and dedication. I think you would be the right man to champion the task."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. I would love to be of use in this administration," I replied.

When we are in the car, I feel the need to apologize immediately to my father.

"I know I should have run it past you to use personal funds to pay for this charity ball. I hope you aren't too upset with me," I said.

My father laughed and turned to look at me. The leather seats squeaking under his weight.

"How could I be upset after you have proven yourself to me today. Besides, after all the money I save by cutting you off the past few months, I believe we have the ability to make due."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I could sell one or two of my cars. That would definitely bring is enough funds to cover the mission."

My father waves his hand at me, "please Edward. Don't embarrass us. Your cars would make a great charity auction item. Wouldn't you say? Especially that Zenvo. That thing always was an eyesore."

My heart contracts. Not my Zenvo. I barely drove it because I didn't want the miles on it. I hadn't even taken Bella for a ride in it.

My father appraises my face which is probably twisted in agony.

"Hurts to do the right thing?" My father says with that all-knowing eye of his.

I sighed and knew I had to agree.

"But I want to take Bella for one ride before I am to hand it over. Knowing that someone will probably bid half of what it is worth, is torture."

My father slaps me on the back.

"I'm proud of you."

I smile halfheartedly and nod my head.

"Just be sure to not mess the car up when you take Bella for your last ride. I would hate to see the value diminish. That car alone could fund probably twenty-five percent of the cost of the renovation," he said.

"Yes, father," I replied with the roll of my eyes.

I run off to search for Bella the moment we arrive home. I can't wait to share with her my day. I approach the Crimson Room where Bella usually met with Rosalie and I can hear their soft chatter as I approach. In my own silly mind, whenever I imagined Rosalie teaching Bella, she would always have this shrill voice as Bella sat straight and proper. Rosalie may have had a ruler she would beat about her hand in a threatening manner. Like I said, silly mind.

I could tell that from their voices however, it seemed as if they were having a civil conversation. Once again, the very idea that Rosalie could be civil was unimaginable to me. I couldn't help myself. I needed to know just what they talked about in these little sessions. Bella had only been at this a few days, but I could already see how much she had learned just from our time at dinners with my parents.

"…its different for you and Edward. You don't understand our customs. Emmett would never be accepted here," Rosalie said.

"You're right. It probably is different. Edward and I are in love. When you love someone, you don't care about anything else. Do you think I would pick Edward from the beginning if I knew about all of this? I mean, I am the kind of person that wants to keep to myself. I would rather spend the rest of my days in some small house, reading books and entertaining…a cat or something. I am so not the person who would want to be in the spotlight and having to remember every single thing you have told me while forgetting myself in the process because, when it comes to it, isn't that what you are asking me to do? Forget Bella. Be Isabella. New and improved. Able to take direction in a single bound. But…I do it. Because I love Edward and this is what he needs and I know when the time comes and I really need something from him…he'll be there for me too."

Again, she mentions how she would not have wanted me if I had been Prince Edward from the beginning. A piece of my heart hurt because I could feel her sadness. I didn't think that this was weighing down on her so much. She never let me see it. She always seemed as if she was handling this life pretty well. I felt guilty because I should let her go. Let her go and find the life that she wanted but, I am too selfish because I don't know how to live in a world where I didn't have her beside me. And there would never be anything I could offer to make up for everything she was giving up. Our scales would forever remain unbalanced.

"You have so much faith. I lost my faith a long time ago…" Rosalie replied.

"Emmett is leaving tomorrow. I guess we will see where your heart lies when he finally isn't here. Maybe you just are caught up in the whirlwind feeling and that will go away once he has left. If it hasn't…then at least you'll have the truth," Bella advised.

Then there was silence as Rosalie seemed to contemplate Bella's words.

"Listen to me get silly over something stupid when you have so much to do. Did you memorize the book I gave you? It has everyone and anyone of consequence in it. If you have their faces and names down, it will make things much easier. Thankfully for you, Edward is pretty high on the list so once you are married, your status will be elevated and there will be very little any person can say or do against you."

"I nearly have them all. There are far too many. This is a small country and your book seems to have practically named all the citizens," Bella replied.

"It is really important that you get them down before the Saint Valentine Ball. They will most definitely be there as well as the Founder's Ball. You will go farther with the royal members if you can at the very least learn their names and titles."

"Founder's Ball?" Bella asked. "Do you guys throw a ball for every and any occasion?"

I could hear Rosalie sigh.

"This Founder's Day Ball will be exceptionally important. It is celebrating two hundred and twenty-five years since we became our own country out from British rule. I'm sure it will be the most important event of the year. If you screw up at the SaintValentine Ball, you can surely redeem yourself at Founder's Day but it will be paramount that you succeed or else it will set the tone for not only your marriage but for Edward's reign."

"Whether or not I refer to some person as a Duchess rather than a Countess is going to sully Edward's rule for all time? I hardly believe that" Bella replied.

"Well, probably not since a Countess is below a Duchess so it would be a compliment. However, if you call Duchess Jane, Countess Jane, she just might try to spear you with her cocktail fork. You think that I act superior about my title, you haven't seen anything yet. You'll find the smaller the title the bigger the ego."

"I see. Don't go near Duchess Jane when she is eating."

"Edward!"

I flip back around at my name and see my mother standing there shaking her head.

"I wasn't spying…I…" I couldn't even finish the lie.

Rosalie hearing the disruption outside the door came to investigate. When she saw me, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Such a child," She muttered under her breath before walking off.

I looked over to see Bella and hoped that she would at least be happy to see me. My mother left, leaving me alone with my intended.

"So…how much did you eavesdrop on this time?" Bella asked.

"Enough," I replied quietly.

She waited for me to continue. Bella crossed her arms and stared me down.

"Fine. I did listen in for a little bit," I replied walking back into the Crimson Room hoping that this conversation would remain private even if I hadn't earned it.

I turned back to Bella to talk about it once and for all.

"Bella…do you really mean it when you say that if you had known I was a prince you would never have given me a chance?"

Bella bit her lip and sighed.

"Yes."

I couldn't stop my body from sagging in disappointment. Bella came over and placed her hand on my cheek.

"But somehow, I don't think that would have stopped you. You were rather persistent."

"I don't know why it bothers me so much," I admitted.

"Well…it shouldn't. I mean of course, I have my doubts about all of this. Heck, you have had all your doubts since you were born apparently. Isn't it fair that I have mine too? You really want the kind of girl who would show up here twirling a tiara on her fingers and singing woohoo, call me Your Majesty all you…common folk!"

"That would be a sight," I teased.

Of course, she was right to have her doubts. I should let it go and hope that her worries wouldn't get the best of her and cause her to want to leave as I had in the past.

"By the way, it is called a private conversation. I am pretty sure you are going to have eons of private conversations in the future that I won't be privy to and that's okay because I understand the meaning of private."

"I was wondering when you would get around to the chastising," I said.

"I have to. You must be properly trained by the time I birth this baby. I don't really want to have to raise two kids just yet."

I lean down and kiss her pulling her towards me.

"Hmm….sounds like I am in need some courses at Bella's charm school," I whisper in her ear.

"You say that as if my lesson plans will include doing dirty and rude things to you," She said looking at me with condescending eyes.

I sighed loudly and replied, "A man can dream."

"Lesson one at Bella's Charm school will be how to speak when a lady is present. I believe this is a necessity since you are about to be outnumbered."

I look confused wondering what she meant. She is smiling warmly at me as she takes another breath in.

"The doctor called while you were out. We're having a girl."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

A girl. A girl. Bella was right. I felt relief course through me. This baby might not ever have to take the throne and therefore be a false heir. We could make a boy. Good Lord, I wouldn't mind all the attempts it would take to make a male heir.

I had no idea just how much the gender of this baby was weighing on me. I knew I could handle perpetuating the lie if needs be but to now know we had options, I was lighter for the news. Now that I could no longer worry about the right and wrong of the bloodline, I could allow myself to dream about my daughter. To see a beautiful long brown hair doll come running into my arms and laugh as I twirled her around in the air. To protect her from all the gentleman suitors that would surely line up for her and know that they would never be good enough. To walk her down the aisle when she was finally able to convince me someday that the man she had chosen was worthy. I had so many dreams and with my work going well, I couldn't imagine myself being any happier than I was then.

Out of the first trimester, we flew and happier for it. Bella no longer would get sick at the sight of certain food items. In fact, she seemed to be finally picking up her food intake which filled me with relief. We were to have our second doctors meeting the morning before Saint Valentine's Ball. Dr. Molina assured us that it would be super quick and easy. He would just need to check her heartbeat and then he ended it by giving Bella a lecture on safe weight gain before taking her blood once again before we left.

Bella stood in front of the mirror with her blouse pulled up as she looked at her changing body. Her stomach did protrude, and it was a good thing we would be announcing our engagement officially that Saturday because I worried how long we could hold off on telling people about our happy surprise. There had been a lot of speculation in the local newspapers of our engagement since our outing to the street fair. I tried to keep Bella from it since she was happily staying to the palace, but I was sure Rosalie would have shared with her.

"Why are you sucking in your stomach? You should be proud of your ever-growing bump. I know I am," I said walking toward her and snaking my arm around her waist.

Bella spent little time in the Chesterfield Suite these days. The only time she would go there is to get something from the closet. I didn't know if she was still upset about my past and the ladies I had set up there before, but I wasn't about to open up that wound if I was wrong. I hoped that she was spending time in my room because she wanted to be near me and no other reason. Perhaps it was time to speak with my parents on our living conditions and push up the move.

"I am. However, maybe if I do this the next time we meet with Dr. Molina, perhaps he will be won't give me a cross eye on my weight gain." She took another deep breath in and flattened her stomach as much as she could. I poked her in the side to get her to inflate.

"He wasn't upset with your weight gain. He just wanted to give you the healthy parameters to stay within. It's his job to be concerned."

Through the mirror, her eyes stared me down.

"Healthy parameter?" She asked with the rise of an eyebrow. "I'm about to push a very large item out of a very small hole, you really want to tell me there is a parameter I should stay within?"

I sighed and released her with caution.

"I'm going to be shutting my mouth now," I said backing away.

"Ah...he is a wise prince," She teased.

I looked around hoping to find inspiration for a quick topic change. I spy her book on the side table and the notorious list that laid top side.

"So, have you thought any more on what my mother said?" I asked.

Bella looked at me staring at the list and let go of her blouse to walk towards the bed. She picked up the list and flopped down on the bed.

"I don't know. There are some lovely names on here but to be honest, I feel like I lost the right to be able to name my own child by choosing one. I don't mean any disrespect to you or your family or tradition. I just…"

"No," I quickly jump in to help alleviate her guilt. "I know you're not being disrespectful. I'm sorry. I know I have a lot of baggage that you didn't even realize you were signing up for when you trusted yourself to get on that plane to come here."

"Thank you for...hearing me."

I pulled her to me and leaned down to kiss her.

"How about we pretend this list does not exist and pretend that once again we are just Edward and just Bella. Making this decision as if we were normal people. What names did you have in mind?" I asked.

Bella sighed and looked away.

"What's the point? We are not normal...we don't get a choice. In the end, we just have to suck it up."

It was unusual for her to be the pessimistic one. Usually, she would leave that role for me to play. She sat looking over the list while she pulled and twirled a lock of her wavy brown hair. I sat down beside her and decide to try and bring her out of her reverie.

"It is a good thing we aren't having a boy. You should hear the names I had in mine. I for one always liked the name, Zeus."

"ZEUS," She exclaimed. "God, maybe I should be happy there is a list we have to go from. Imagine, Prince Zeus? That poor kid never had a chance."

I laughed and am happy that I was able to get her mind off the torment of the dreaded list.

"What name would you have chosen for a boy?" I asked.

Bella pretends to think on it and then she bites her lip holding back a smile.

"Personally, I would have loved to follow in the Michael Jackson tradition and name him Prince. Then he would be Prince Prince. Oh my, could you just imagine Rosalie's face?" She said continuing with our game.

"That's a good one. Okay, well if we were able to choose any name, I would want to name our girl, Peach. Princess Peach."

Bella looks at me stunned. "You know video games?"

"Of course, just because I am a prince doesn't mean I was completely cut off from the world."

Bella looks back down at the list and sighed. I pull it out of her hands and fold it up, placing in my pocket.

"Look, we don't have to worry about this for a few more months but my point is, maybe we pick a name off the list and maybe we don't. Maybe we should just be happy with our daughter and be excited about her impending arrival."

Bella stood up from the bed and waved her hands about.

"I'm sorry, I think I am just nervous about this ball tomorrow. You should see the dress they are putting me in. I don't know how I will manage to walk let alone dance in the stupid thing. I swear Rosalie picked it so that I would fall on my face."

"As much as I would love to blame Rosalie, I am pretty sure my mother picked it out. But do not fear, for I will be on your arm the entire evening and would never let you fall. I have faith that you will do just fine. We are going to this dance lesson, so it will give you a little less to worry about tomorrow evening."

I had agreed to spend my afternoon with Bella and Rosalie as she instructed Bella how to properly dance for our opening. No amount of assurances from me would calm her nerves. She just needed to see me take the lead and then hopefully it would quell her fears.

Bella placed her hand on her stomach and looked as if she needed to hold back some bile.

"You have no idea how I am dreading this. God! Why couldn't you just be poor! No silly balls or duchess who get uppity over their titles. No stupid dances…tabloids or lessons. I could be cozy in a bed, curled up with a mighty thick book. Stupid ball!"

"Bella," I pulled her to me. "Please calm down, honey. I hate that you are putting yourself through all this stress. It isn't good for you or our baby. Please."

I see her marginally calm as she takes deep breaths.

"I know it is just a silly ball but…this is not what I excel at. I am so out of my comfort zone. I know I should just suck it up and go to this stupid lesson and be a sponge but my whole body and mind are screaming at me to grab my passport and jump the next plane to anywhere but here."

I bristled at her words.

"By the way, where is my passport? I have no idea where it went since we came here," She wondered.

"Uh…"

I felt my heart begin to race. Seeing the look on my face, Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh geez, did you burn it? Some sort of insurance policy that I can't leave?"

"NO!" I shake my head and sighed. "I had them put it in the safe. We keep all important documents in a safe on site."

Bella took a step back from me and chewed on her lip.

"I'm not trying to hold you, hostage," I begin. "I know that keeping your passport wouldn't stop you if you truly wanted to leave. It's a safety measure to put all that kind of information under supervision."

Bella nodded her head.

"Then…can I have it back?" She asked.

I hated her question because I would love more than anything to say no but I know I can't so instead I attempt for misdirection.

"Are you really that scared of this ball? Because I would rather we not go at all then for you to feel the need to flee. In fact, if you never wanted to leave these walls again, I would be all too happy to levy taxes on the good people on rebuilding the palace to accommodate your needs," I said.

"You didn't even want to levy the taxes to pay for your parliament building restoration. Now you want to take out my fears on the good people of Caldonia?" She inquired.

I pull her to me once more. "I would do anything to keep you happy or haven't you figured that out yet? Who cares about a couple of percent increase if it will keep my fiancé happy?"

Bella pushed me off her and slapped my chest lightly.

"Let them eat cake, huh? I don't believe that worked so well last time," She said with the roll of her eyes. "That is the stupidest thing I have heard come out of your mouth and believe me when I say, that's a feat. Stop screwing around and let's just get this dancing lesson over with," she huffed.

She turned around and marched toward the door. I felt relief wash through me as my plan had worked to keep her mind off the passport. I follow along after feeling triumphant but as Bella gets to the door she turns back around quickly.

"And I do want my passport back. You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?" She asked with a challenging eye.

I sighed and slowly shook my head and motioned for her to go on. How ignorant was I to think I could get away with my silly plan? I would need to return her passport back to her and hope that she wouldn't have the need to use it without my knowledge. But with the way things were going, if I could get us through this ball with success then maybe I could show Bella that her worst fears weren't warranted and that she could do this.

I was thankful that Alice had decided to not return to the United States. Instead, she enrolled at a college in Odesa using the connections she had to be accepted quickly, connections meaning me. I told Bella that she too could finish her education, but she said she would think about it after the baby arrived. Alice moved in with Jasper and would come by when she was able to get a break from school. Emmett, however, returned to his home and it seemed that his absence made Rosalie even more of a bear than before, if that was at all possible.

When we walked into the ballroom there were about twenty workers preparing it for the next evening. Metal gold hearts were being hung along with the gold drapes being taken down and replaced with regal red. The floors had already been polished and Rosalie stood in the middle of the room waiting for us looking dissatisfied.

"You're late!" She snapped. She threw the dress in her hands at Bella and my Bella being uncoordinated was unable to stop the assault.

"I thought my dress was pink," Bella said.

"This is a practice dress. You didn't really think I was going to give you the real dress so that you would mess it up before tomorrow? Put it on quickly and there are some heels for you over there. Hurry up!" Rosalie ordered.

I followed Bella over to the side where a chair was waiting for her.

"Is it just me or is Rosalie even more of a pill than she usually is?" I murmured under my breath.

"She's in love. That's the only reason I tolerate it. She takes her frustration out on me," Bella replied. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"With Emmett?" I asked perplexed.

Bell nodded.

"I told you they were in love. I swear you never listen to me."

"But, if she were in love, wouldn't you think she would…I don't know, be nice? Happy?"

"She doesn't know she is in love. She doesn't want to believe it. She is fighting her feelings which is causing her to be stressed. Plus, it doesn't help that tomorrow night all of Caldonia will be celebrating true love while she is stuck here, and her love is halfway around the world. Wouldn't you be bitter?"

Bella clasped the closure on the heels and stood up with a little wobble. She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't used to walking in heels. I too became worried about tomorrow evening. When I said I would be on her arm the entire evening, I never imagined that I would need to be on her arm the entire evening. Bella slid the dress over her clothes and I zipped her into the ball gown. Now there was a three-foot radius around her. I took her arm and wrapped mine around it and walked slowly back to the middle of the room.

"Finally," Rosalie huffed. "So, first Uncle Carlisle will address the room and say something along the lines of our deadbeat son has finally managed to locate his arm decoration for life, please welcome Prince Edward and his betrothed, Isabella Swan as they share their first dance. May they live long and birth many male children who I am sure, they too will live up to the family bloodline."

I gave Bella a dirty look, but she shook her head silently asking me to forget it.

"Then Bella, hold out your hand like so," Rosalie continued modeling just how Bella was to extend her hand to me. "Edward will take your hand in his and you will walk straight and proper to the center of the room."

Bella and I did just as Rosalie instructed.

"Then Edward will let go and turn to you, and you will turn to him. You will give your formal curtsey and Edward bows," Rosalie said with boredom lacing her words.

"Edward will come to you and you will hold your frame just so."

Rosalie positioned Bella exactly how she wanted her, and I walked forward and took her hand in mine and placed my hand on her hip, the enormous ball gown filing in between us. Bella looks up into my eyes shyly and I can see her nerves dancing around in them. I offer her a small reassurance and tighten my grip on her as I move to the first step. Bella goes with me but slightly falls and I manage to keep her up and in place.

"You have to relax. Allow me to do the work," I said.

"Relax? When there are going to be hundreds of people watching us and I'm in heels that I can hardly walk in. Relax he says," She muttered looking down.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Rosalie barked.

"Go easy on her," I snapped.

"Easy? You have a little over a day to get this down. Easy was for last month. Now is not the time for babying," Rosalie replied.

I try once again turning my burning eyes of loathing away from Rosalie and try to remain calm for Bella. I let go of Bella's hand and bring it up to her chin.

"Eyes on me. This is your frame. No matter what happens, you keep your eyes on me. Don't even look at anyone else in the room. They are not here. It is just you and me. No one else. I will keep you up and we will get this down, even if we are here all night."

I pull her tightly to me, smashing her dress a little but I knew it would help me keep her steady by doing so.

"Again," Rosalie nagged.

We went about it for an hour and Bella was no further along. Rosalie's insults were harsher the longer we went. I could see Bella's self-confidence losing the battle. So finally, I yelled at Rosalie to leave us. Bella wasn't the kind of person that you screamed at to get her to perform. She needed all the self-confidence she could get, and cruel criticism wasn't going to cut it.

Of course, Rosalie didn't go without a fight so when our screaming match was over, I found Bella sitting off to the side with her head in her hands.

"I need the room!" My word echoed thought out the ballroom. Every worker stopped what they were doing. They gave each other looks but had the good sense to leave behind their work and exit. I was sure they were already on a tight deadline, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was my love. I could see her wipe tears away as I slowly approached.

Without looking up at me she said, "I think I need my passport."

I instantly knelt before her and took her hands in mine.

"Bella," I began to say.

"God, Edward. I feel so defeated and it's over something so stupid! I hate failing and I am failing miserably. I'm never going to have this down before tomorrow. I'm just…not coordinated for this and no matter how hard you hold me, I'm going to make you look ridiculous."

"Stop it, right now. Okay? I'm not going to come to your pity party. You're Isabella Swan! You can do anything. You don't let failure get in your way. I have known this since the moment we met. You take responsibility for every action. You have the patience of a saint. You are my hero, Bella. You can do this and I'm not going to allow you to be like me and run from your fears."

She didn't respond. She just kept sniffling and trying to hold back her tears. I looked down and sighed.

"Here, let me see your feet," I said pulling her dress up and revealing the heels that she was wearing.

I began to take them off, unfastening their straps and tossing them to the side.

"This is too much. Learning to walk properly in heels and dance was too much to put on your plate so let's take one thing away."

"I can't go to this ball in flats, Edward," She scoffed.

"Why not? Your dress is going to touch the floor. No one will ever know even if you were to wear tennis shoes."

"Rosalie is going to have a fit," She replied.

"Leave Rosalie to me and if this gives you the confidence you need, then that is all that matters to me. No more talking about passports. You know that bothers me, right?" I chastised.

Her eyes seemed to find anywhere to look but mine, but I wasn't going to allow it, so I took ahold of her chin and made her focus on me.

"You're going to make me do something that will greatly upset my mother if you don't get back out on that dance floor," I threatened.

Bella shook her head slightly in wonder as to what I meant.

"Well…if you keep threatening me with passports than I will fight fire with fire. If you don't continue with me right now, I will come to the ball tomorrow wearing tennis shoes myself. Big white, can't miss them, tennis shoes. If you think Rosalie has anger, you haven't seen my mother when she gets going. Plus, my father has a heart condition so no telling what that will do to him…"

"Alright!" Bella shouted standing up quickly.

I took her hand and followed her back to the middle of the floor. She straightened her posture and stood in perfect form.

"You're mean when you blackmail," she muttered.

"It wasn't blackmailed…it was an incentive," I corrected.

"You sure do seem oblivious to the proper definition."

"Stop stalling and get dancing Swan or I will make sure that tennis shoes aren't the only thing that will go awry with my formal wear tomorrow evening."

We spent hours practicing. I did let the staff in after an appropriate amount of time because I hoped that their presence would give Bella a small taste of what it would be like when we were finally doing our dance and the number of eyes she would have on her.

The next afternoon, Angela had a team in our suite to work on Bella's hair and makeup. I pulled my clean white tennis shoes from out of the closet and set them on the bed as a reminder. When Bella was presented to me I nearly lost my balance. Her team was gone, and it was just the two of us.

Bella stood fidgeting with her fingers unable to look in my direction. Her dress was a sleeveless soft pink chiffon ball gown with intricate work on the bodice. She swallowed and took the courage to find my eyes. My mouth seemed unable to close, just spread in awe at the sight of her.

"Bella…you are magnificent. Beautiful could never begin to describe how lovely you are."

She pressed her lips together and shrugged slightly.

"Fit for a prince?" She asked quietly.

I took her in my arms.

"No. This prince could never be worthy," I replied. I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back instantly.

"You'll mess up my lipstick."

So instead I leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned in appreciation and tilted her head to allow for more.

"If we can't even mess with your lipstick, I doubt sex is an option right now," I said.

I pulled back and she placed her hands on my chest.

"Okay, fine. We'll wait until later but don't take this off when we come back. I want to do that," She replied huskily.

I groaned. Damn this stupid ball.

We walk through the palace hand in hand passing guards as we go. When we would have an event of this magnitude in our home, we would station extra guards around to discourage wayward guests from going in areas they do not belong. It was nearly time for our debut. We were required to be at the personal entrance to the ballroom at exactly eight pm.

I feel Bella's hand growing tense as we come closer to our final destination. I stop her before we go any further wanting one more solitary moment. I place myself in front of her and let out a breath I had been holding.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I have something for you," I said. I searched for the item in my inner coat pocket and hand her the soft rectangular object.

"This is…your chance. If you really don't want to do this…I will respect your wishes."

Bella looked at the passport that I had presented to her.

"This is really messed up that you're giving me this now," she said.

"I need to know. And I think…you need to know too. Because this isn't going to be the last ball we attend. And you once told me that I needed to figure out what I wanted. Whether I wanted to be king or not. Now I need to know whether you want this or not."

Bella bit her lip and then said, "No turning back after this."

I didn't respond but yes, that was the intended insinuation.

Bella took the passport and attempted to tear it apart.

"Damn, they make these things indestructible." She cringed pulling at it.

I reached out and grabbed her hands and smiled at her relieved.

"Don't tear it. We'll need it for our honeymoon, but I completely love the show of solidarity."

"Right," Bella replied and then looked down at her passport. "I know I've been kind of a pill these last few days about this ball. I'm sorry. I just want so much to not disappoint you. I could never…"

"Bella," I gasped cupping her face in my hands. "You will never disappoint me. I love you more and more every single day. I can't wait to marry you and not because in the back of my mind I feel that it's a way to keep you here but because I want so badly to call you my wife. To make love to my wife. To be prepared to share a lifetime of happy memories with you. Even if this night doesn't go as planned, nothing is going to change that for me."

I go to the pocket and pull out the necklace I had picked out special for this occasion. A Harry Winston original diamond necklace with a single ruby heart in the middle of the wreath. Since coming home it was the first big purchase I had made. I felt a tad guilty knowing that the cost of it alone could pay a large portion for renovations for the Veritas Plaza. But this was a special occasion and I wanted to give Bella something to reward her endless love and faith in me.

"Oh god, I can't wear that," Bella gasped. She looked faintly nauseous, but I didn't listen, and I walked around her and placed the necklace on her smooth soft neck.

"So, you were only going to give this to me if I stayed?" She asked lightly touching the large stone.

"No, if you planned to leave I was going to try and buy you off," I replied.

We laughed together, and I could see her visibly relax.

"Alright, my princess. You ready?" I asked holding out my hand to her.

"You just jinxed the whole damn thing," She teased.

"Before the year is over, we will be married and have a daughter. You will be a princess. I wasn't jinxing us. I was merely stating a fact," I argued.

"Whatever, Your Majesty," She grumbled.

I took her hand and we walked on prepared for what was next.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reviewing and reading.**

 **Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Bella was sent into the ballroom ahead of us. I made sure to have Alice waiting with Jasper to escort her in while my family and I were preparing to be announced. Rosalie wore a deep red tight dress. She didn't even try and bait me as I walked up and joined her. She looked lost in thought.

My mother arrived on my father's arm looking absolute perfection. Her dress was a mauve color and more mature and sensible. Her smile radiated as she slowly approached.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked kindly.

"Absolutely!" I replied confidently.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Rosalie asked with the rise of her eyebrow. "I can't imagine that Bella was able to master it in an evening after taking so poorly before I left yesterday."

There's the Rosalie I knew.

"She's going to do fine. Once we took away her heels, she did great," I smiled back at her condescendingly.

"She didn't wear heels?" Rosalie snapped, "Great, did you let her come barefoot? Might as well have."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I know you are just as nervous for tonight as Bella is. After all, if she does poorly, it's due to the teacher, is it not?" I asked innocently.

"With what I had to work with…you can only put so much lipstick on a pig…" She began to say.

"Oh Rosalie, is it hard being around all this love? Don't worry, I am sure that someday…you'll find someone to put up with your crap and quite possibly love you for more than your title."

My mother stood between the pair of us, "Enough! What is the matter with you two? This should be a night of celebration and love. That is what the Saint Valentine Ball is all about. Cease all this childishness this instant."

Both Rosalie and I turned away from one another and prepared ourselves to be announced. I watched as the doors opened and Rosalie walked in having been announced. I had never wished so hard for superpowers than at that moment. What I wouldn't do to have Superman's ability of heat vision or super breath, so I could blow hard just once and send her tumbling in front of all those people. I nearly missed my name being announced and I felt my mother poke me in the back with her fingernail to wake me from my fantasies.

However, the moment I walked into the room and saw Bella, looking gorgeous and confident, all matters of Rosalie left my head.

I went to stand on the podium next to where they had placed my father's throne and waited for his speech.

"Thank you, everyone, for being with here with us this evening as we celebrate the greatest gift there is. Love. This evening is particularly great for my family and me as we are here to announce that my son the next king of Caldonia, has chosen his bride," My father announced.

I could hear a few gasps in the air as I stood with my self-assured smile waiting for the moment when I could go and take my love's hand.

"We are honored to have you join us as my son, Prince Edward begins tonight's first dance with the beautiful Isabella Swan. May you both find happiness in each other and love win out forevermore."

I looked to my father and gave him a curt nod and then looked out and let my feet walk to Bella. I see her take a small breath before I make it to her as she holds out her hand for me to take. I walk with her to the center of the room and we both take our position. The music starts up and I take my first step. She follows along beautifully and after a few seconds, I finally speak.

"You don't have to keep holding that breath, my love. You are doing this perfectly."

She gives me a little laugh followed by that award-winning smile and then finishes with biting her lip.

"Not so bad, really," She blushed and then her eyes looked out towards the crowd and I saw a look of fear come over them.

"My eyes, remember?" I squeezed her hand hard to bring her attention back quickly. I see her take a deep breath in once again. The ruby heart on her chest rising and falling slightly. "You're doing amazing, Bella. I told you that you could do anything."

She gave me a small smile and the song finally ended. I let go of her left hand and kept hold of her right as we gave our audience a small bow of appreciation. My father announced for everyone to feel free to join in and dance the night away. I walked with Bella off to the side where Alice was dancing in her place.

"Oh, Bella! That was amazing! You truly did look like a princess," Alice gushed.

"Thank you," Bella quietly replied.

"I guess it is time to formally introduce you to your awaiting public," I said turning toward the rest of the room.

"And now here comes the pop quiz," She said looking out over the crowd uneasily.

"Don't worry, I will be sure to point out Duchess Jane for you," I teased.

Bella kept looking around the room.

"I believe she is over by the bar," I said quietly.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jane. Are you okay? Are you even here right now?" I asked wondering what had her focus so torn.

"I was looking for Rosalie," She said.

"Why?" I asked disgustedly.

"Well…I kind of did something and I wanted to…uh…" She was so distracted she didn't even finish telling me why she would want to track down Rosalie.

"Bella, what is going on? Tell me?" I asked stepping in front of her line of sight.

"I did something stupid," She cringed.

I waited for her to continue.

"I thought that maybe…she would be happy but now I am kind of worried because I don't see her anywhere," She said returning to her search.

"What did you do?" I pressed.

Bella looked back at me and bit her lip in trepidation.

"You know that fancy credit card you gave me a couple of weeks ago?" She shrank away from me. "Well, I kind of used it to buy Emmett a plane ticket for this event. I told him that Rosalie was miserable and thought that getting him here…it would be romantic. I thought it would be romantic but now I don't see either one of them so either they never met up or…one of them killed the other. Either way, I have a feeling that it went wrong, and I promise to never use your money again because it obviously gets me into trouble. I will cut up the card the second we get back to the bedroom."

I stood there trying to comprehend her story.

"Emmett is here?" I asked now looking around the room myself. Someone as big as Emmett would certainly stand out.

"I…believe so. His plane was supposed to be here a couple of hours ago. I sent a rented tux to his room and told him what time this thing started. I thought he would come in and his eyes would meet Rosalie's across a crowded room and then magically they would be pulled to one another while the string quartet played their never-ending tribute to Mozart," She sighed picturing her fantasy.

"Have you been binging romantic comedies while I was at work?" I asked.

Bella shook her head clear of her fantasies and sighed.

"Come on, we have some people to meet. But please don't worry about Emmett and Rosalie. Besides, Rosalie and I kind of got into a little discussion earlier so she might just be trying to steer clear of me."

Bella stopped looking around the room and gave me a threatening eye.

"What happened now?" She asked irritated.

"Oh honey, let's not looks so upset. We just announced our engagement. The people want a shiny happy couple, "I said plastering on a fake smile. Bella followed my lead and plastered a fake smile on her face as well. We began to walk hand in hand with one another.

"You and Rosalie have got to grow up already," Bella said out of the corner of her mouth.

"You and my mother would make a perfect pair."

I introduced Bella to every and any person of consequence that evening. I somehow managed to steer clear of my past girlfriends. Most people were kind and congratulatory. Only a few seemed to have hidden their true feelings behind their fake smiles. You were never going to make everyone happy. Bella however, remembered every name and was the epitome of cool, calm and collected. She was a true queen in the making.

I took a glass of champagne and tilted it toward her and said, "I have waited for you to be here at one of these events since I knew you were coming with me to Caldonia. I wish you could partake with me, so you could get the full experience."

Bella laughed and took my arm.

"I am pretty sure that I am getting the full experience already. I mean, look at this place. You weren't lying when you told me of canapes and Mozart and…champagne. So…still no chance of making your Founder's Day ball a little funkier with Bryan Adams and pizza bites?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "I wish!" I whispered.

"I guess I will have to hope that getting funky with you in the coat closet won't be off limits," she joked.

"I will see what I can do," I laughed softly.

"Your Highness, why haven't you taken the time to properly introduce me," Jane who I had attempted to avoid that evening managed to seek us out and cease our rather inappropriate conversation.

"Hello, how are you this fine evening. I apologize for my manners. Isabella, I would love to introduce you to Jane the Duchess of Longwell."

Bella took a small breath before holding her hand out slightly for Jane to take and said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Jane looked impressed, "Really?"

"Yes, Princess Rosalie has been kind to show me the ropes as they say, and she said that you are absolutely superior when it comes to the royal members," Bella continued with a small lie.

"Is that a fact? I have not seen Rosalie this evening other than her introduction. She must have slipped out. Is she feeling well?" Jane asked somewhat disinterested.

"I haven't a clue. I have been so focused on sharing this ball with my Bella," I said forgetting myself for a moment. "Isabella."

I cleared my throat and looked around, "Well, it's been lovely, but I believe it is getting rather late and I know Isabella and I have an early morning, so I think it's time that we slip out ourselves."

I took Bella's hand and gave Jane a curt nod before walking with my Bella toward the door. As our night had to come to an end, Bella asked if I wouldn't mind if she went ahead and went by Emmett's room just to see if he did arrive. I told her that I would accompany her because I didn't want her walking about the palace alone at this time of night. Truth was, I was just as curious to find out if Emmett ever made it here and whether he saw Rosalie. I hadn't caught sight of either of them the whole night and I was admittedly distracted by it.

Bella paused outside the door before taking a breath and knocking on it. We waited a couple of seconds before she attempted to try once more. It then occurred to me that if Emmett wasn't there, I might know where he could be.

I began to walk towards Rosalie's suite beckoning for Bella to follow along after. I rapped on the solid door harshly and then took a step back to wait for an appearance. Bella stood by with her teeth between her lips anxiously waiting as well.

After a few minutes, Rosalie answered the door looking disheveled with only her head peeking out.

"What?" She snapped.

"Uh…is Emmett in there?" Bella asked cautiously.

Rosalie sighed.

"Yes…obviously," Rosalie replied annoyed.

"Oh good! Then you got my present," Bella chirped.

Rosalie looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You see because… I was the one who paid for his ticket out here…so he could escort you to the ball…" Bella continued.

Rosalie softened a smidge and relaxed her stance at the door.

"You did that for me?" She asked softly.

Bella began to fidget with her necklace.

"I…just thought that everyone should have someone they love to dance with them at this ball…I don't know if you two actually made it to the ball but well, my intentions were there," Bella explained. "Just…tell Emmett I would like to see him sometime tomorrow if possible."

Bella turned to walk awkwardly away, and I went to follow on after her.

"Bella," Rosalie came out in the hall wrapped in a sheet. Bella and I turned back to her surprised. "Thank you."

She gave us a small smile and then retreated back into her room. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Did my cousin seem genuine with her gratitude? Bella smiled at me and turned back around with her head held high.

"All a part of my plan," She boasted.

I could not even begin to comprehend all the steps Bella had to take to get in Rosalie's good graces. It would be an Everest challenge for any person and yet, if anyone could, it was Bella. I wasn't sure when Emmett was planning on returning back to the United States. I waited in anticipation because I wondered what this would mean for Rosalie. Would she actually consider a relationship with Emmett? I couldn't begin to fathom how this all transpired.

The next morning before we were to go and have breakfast, my mother wanted to go over a timeline with us. Even though she would normally be against having a child born out of wedlock, she thought it might be preferable than Bella in a wedding dress with a huge baby bump. Since our daughter was due in July, my mother had set the wedding for late September. While I was preparing to get the palace ready for the Founder's Ball, my mother spent time with Bella planning out the wedding.

There was a great team in place to ensure that this ball would go off without a hitch. There would be a silent auction which included high-end items including my beloved Zenvo car and we had hoped that the majority of our funds would come from the auction. Well-known and well-off people from all over the world were about to attend our Founder's Day so it was imperative that we put our best foot forward.

News broke in the United States of Bella's impending status and I was told it was hitting every news outlet hard which explained the growing group of paparazzi camped out at every exit. I didn't even get a chance to take Bella for a ride in my car. Once upon a time, she wanted to go and explore the outside world but now, she seemed highly content to never leave the palace walls.

"Would you please do me this honor," I coaxed.

Bella sighed exasperatedly. "Edward, it's just a car. I'm sure your space car is very cool, but I don't go all goo goo over a car. I'm sorry. If you want to take it for one last ride, then go. Please go! I have a lot to do around here."

"First of all, it's not just a car," I began. I picked up my knife and began to cut a portion of my ham at breakfast. Bella sat by eating some fruit and yogurt. "Second, it would mean a lot to me if you came. I don't like you closing yourself up behind these walls. You haven't been outside the gates in nearly a month. I need you to go out with me. We can even be just Edward and just Bella, if you like," I said referring to our alter egos.

Bella smirked at me and shook her head.

"Just Edward and just Bella in a half-million-dollar car. Yeah, that sounds like just Edward and just Bella," She said.

"Oh, so you need some backstory to complete the role play?" I asked. "Okay, fine. The car was loaned to me from my dear Aunt Bessie who's dying wish was for her only nephew to drive that beautiful car just once with the love of his life. Dear Aunt Bessie believed that when two people entered that car, they would forever be in a union."

Bella stared at me with no humor in her eyes.

"Dear Aunt Bessie?" She questioned. "Maybe if you said you had a dear Aunt Iris, I would have believed you. I mean, come on. Who would name their child Bessie? It sounds like a name for a cow." She reached over and stabbed the piece of ham I had just cut off and then proceeded to eat it. Something she would only do when we were alone and able to be ourselves. Thankfully, she knew the decorum when others were in the room.

"I happened to like the name Bessie. It was on my short list of names for girls," I lied knowing it would get a rise out of her.

"Dear God! Why would you do that to a child? Can you even imagine? Baby Bessie? That's like child abuse."

We kept teasing each other and having an easy fun conversation until Bennett came through the door looking apprehensive.

"My apologies for disrupting your breakfast, Your Highness. Doctor Molina is here and said that it is pressing that he speaks with you both," Bennett said.

Bella looked over to me with worry clouding her eyes. I gave a small reassuring smile hoping it wasn't anything that couldn't be worked out. I'm sure that the doctor just needed to go over some information. Nothing too serious.

"It's okay, Bella," I began to stand and place my napkin down. "Are you finished?"

She nodded and followed my lead. I reached out to take her hand and we followed Bennett to the exam room. I could feel the tension in Bella's hand and I wished I could make her feel better but as we walked closer, I too began to worry as my mind flooded with every possibility I had seen on Google.

Doctor Molina rose from his chair upon seeing us and gestured for us to take a seat across from him. Bennett closed the door behind him, giving us our privacy.

I kept Bella's hand tightly in my own as we waited for the doctor to tell us why he brought us here today.

"Your Highness…and Miss Swan," Doctor Molina began and then sighed before opening his folder. "I am afraid that I have grave news. Your blood test results came back from the sample I had taken on Friday. It seems that combined with your first-trimester blood screening that the fetus has tested for a ninety-nine percent probability for Down Syndrome."

The doctor paused allowing us to take in the information. I could practically feel my heart stop at the words. Out of my peripheral, I can see Bella taking the same reaction I was having. I knew I needed to ask questions, but my mind must have turned to mush.

Down Syndrome. One of the phrases that every couple never thinks they will hear come from their doctor's mouth. It had been one of the pregnancy possibilities that I had looked into when I had researched a couple of weeks back, but I glanced over it because I never thought in a million years it would happen to us. How was this happening to us? Hadn't we been through enough? Did we really deserve this?

"At nineteen weeks, we are still within the window for termination. I can set it up and we could evacuate the fetus as soon as you like," The doctor continued.

"What?" Bella gasped. "What….what…that…no…I…"

She couldn't form a proper sentence but at least she was attempting to speak. I sat there lamely unable to do even that. My mind attempting to remember any and everything I may have read about Down Syndrome, but I hadn't read much. I, however, knew just in passing what it was. Completely ignorant to the overall disorder but I had seen children and adults in passing inflicted with the handicap.

"Miss Swan, I understand that you may need a couple of days to process this information but, having a baby with severe mental and physical disabilities can be too much to handle. I urge you to think hard and long about this decision. Don't you think it would be best to terminate under these circumstances?" He asked.

"Why? Your parents didn't. And maybe they should have since you obviously lack compassion," Bella snapped. She looked over to me hoping that I would say something, but I was still reeling from the information. She scoffed and got up from her chair and made a hasty exit.

"Your Highness…take the next few days and think this over. How about we meet next Monday and you can tell me how you want me to proceed," Doctor Molina said.

I nodded slowly, still unable to find words and sluggishly rose from my seat. I walked out the door and wandered aimlessly around the palace lost to my own thoughts. I knew I should go and be with Bella. She obviously needed me, but I was of no use to her like this. Instead, I found myself wandering over toward my study and finding my place behind my desk.

I took a deep breath in and tried to clear my head. No longer were their fantasies of my beautiful brown-haired doll running at me and twirling her in the air. The moment that the doctor said those two words, all fantasies I had turned black and vanished.

I pressed the button firing up my computer and waited impatiently for it to load. I needed to research. I needed answers to all the questions I was unable to voice to the doctor. I needed to know how to convince Bella that maybe our doctor was right. Maybe, we should let this fetus go.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reviewing and reading. I wrote this whole story to get to this point.**

 **Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**You know it's serious when I put an author's note at the beginning. I know that many of you will hate this chapter. Please understand that every person reacts differently to this diagnosis. Every person has a right to work through their feelings in their own time. Have faith. If you need reassurance read the very beginning once again and hopefully you will stay to the very end.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR MY DS COMMUNITY AND PARENTS OF SPECIAL NEEDS!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 _Down Syndrome. A wide range of developmental delays and physical disabilities caused by a genetic disorder. More than two hundred thousand US cases per year. Requires a medical diagnosis. Lab tests or imaging often required. Treatment can help but this condition can't be cured._

 _Below average intelligence and set of life skills present before age eighteen._

 _Trisomy 21 is usually caused by an error in cell division called "nondisjunction." Nondisjunction results in an embryo with three copies of chromosome twenty-one instead of the usual two. Prior or at conception, a pair of the 21_ _st_ _chromosomes in either the sperm or egg fails to separate._

When you type Down Syndrome into the Google search engine, this is what you would find. Every piece of information was clinical and exact. Within seconds, those two words, Down Syndrome would cause me to abandon every promise I had ever made.

The more I read, the worse I felt. At one point I was sure that my breakfast would coat the waste basket near my desk, but hours had passed since our happy breakfast and there was nothing more in my stomach to purge.

The room had turned dark from the long hours I had put in sitting in front of my computer. I could feel my body begin to shake. Over and over I thought, how could this happen? From what I read, it usually was inflicted upon older mothers. Bella and I were barely twenty. This wasn't fair. What if James was the cause. His horrible genes messing everything up. But from what I read, unless that fetus had Translocation Down Syndrome, which in some cases was hereditary, it couldn't be pinpointed to who was at fault. Translocation Down Syndrome only affected less than five percent of the Down Syndrome population. So, our chances that James was the carrier of the gene were low. Then again, what if it was Bella's genes that caused this? Did that mean that we would never be able to have more children? What if all of Bella's eggs were compromised? It could be dangerous for us to try and have more children. I would make sure to get Bella tested.

What if Bella carried the gene? We could never have children.

We could never have children.

No children.

No heir.

My heart broke over and over from this news and I found myself on my couch in the study curled up and crying. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate at the very thought. My whole world was ending.

I managed to calm myself down thinking of how we had a very small chance of Bella having the gene. Perhaps the fetus only had Trisomy 21 which affected ninety-five percent of the Down Syndrome population. The other one percent was something called Mosaic Down Syndrome in which the extra chromosome only affected a percentage of cells. Perhaps not all hope was lost for our future children.

I stand up and walk about the room wondering what I should do next. I knew I needed to do more research. If I was going to see Bella and talk through this with her, I needed to be prepared with my knowledge just in case she wasn't amenable to termination. I don't foresee having too many issues talking to her about it because there were a couple good reasons why this was the best solution. First being that this was James's biological child so, it would be easier to terminate it. It was a mistake in the first place. Something that should never have happened.

Oh god! I sighed and clutched my chest. This was all my fault. The Halloween party would forever be my fault. I could have stopped Bella. I could have been kinder to her that day. I could have done so many things that would have changed this whole outcome. This Down Syndrome baby was all my fault!

I see a decanter of my good Brandy sitting on the side bar and a glass is what I needed. I begin to pour the contents, hearing the clink of the glasses ringing out in the silent room. I took a small sip first and then reason states, I should just slam the whole thing back. I pour another glass and go and sit back down at my computer. I take this glass a little slower than the last. My stomach begins to turn from lack of proper nutrition in my body to soak up the alcohol.

I place my fingers on my keyboard and I have a flash in my mind of my previous silly dream of my daughter. I quickly shake the image from my head knowing that she was gone. I take the glass and finish the contents once more.

I begin to type, _down syndrome abortion_. I quickly backspace the word abortion and replace it with termination. For some reason the word offended me. Termination sounded more clinical and therefore made me feel better about what I was researching.

… _due to abortions, only one or two babies with Down Syndrome are born each year in Iceland._

Really? Wow, Iceland managed to nearly eradicate Down Syndrome. So…this is good. I mean, if a whole country could manage that feat, then maybe we were moving in the right direction with the world.

It was well past midnight when I finally went to my bedroom. I wondered if Bella would still be awake. I was relieved when she wasn't. I pulled back the covers and notice that she is sleeping, not in the fancy lingerie that I had become accustomed to but in that damn ratty t-shirt she used when we were back in Washington.

My eyes traveled towards her stomach and I see her premature bump. I shake my head and quickly pull the covers back on wanting to hide it. I sighed and turned back around and leave. I couldn't sleep next to her tonight. I needed some space.

I find solace on my leather couch back in my study. I think about Bella sleeping in the bed and I hate myself a little more. I knew I was being a horrible fiancé. I was being a horrible everything. I knew she needed me. I couldn't give her anything. I couldn't give her answers for why this was happening. I couldn't give her comfort because I could barely manage to hold myself together. If I saw her tears and pain, I would surely make the situation worse.

The next morning, I felt horribly achy from the couch I slept on. I wanted to take a shower but was afraid I would find Bella in our room, so I headed towards our gym and found clean workout clothes there waiting for me. But instead of the shower, I decided to go for a run. Maybe a run would help relieve me of my suffering.

I was just about to leave when I saw Jasper standing at the exit door.

"Hey…" He said softly. "I heard. I…if you need someone to talk to…"

I shook my head and placed my headphones in my ears.

"Don't worry about it. I just need space," I replied. I pressed the button on my phone and my music started up. I walked past him and continued on with my jog leaving Jasper behind. I left behind Jasper and his…help. I left behind the palace. I left behind Bella and all my problems focusing on the banging drums as my song began to scream in my ears.

I don't know how long I was able to run but I found myself outside a small park on the east end of Odesa. I could see children running around and playing, happy and ignorant of my whole world crashing down. I stopped my jog and watched as the small bundled up kids played on the swings and slide. Watched and pretended that one of the kids was mine. Perfect and without Down Syndrome.

When I had enough of my disgusting fantasies, I headed back to the palace. I found myself feeling more and more weighed down the closer I came to the perfectly designed structure. When I entered, Bennett stood beside the door.

"Your Highness, your parents would like a word."

I feel more weight being added.

"Tell them I'm taking care of it."

I knew by now they would know. If Jasper knew, my parents would know. I didn't want to hear their lectures on our family and the level of perfection we needed to preserve. I knew my expectations. We were held to a higher standard. I would make sure that Bella understood this. I couldn't even manage to have a conversation with Bella, how would I even consider a conversation with my parents at this point.

"Your Highness…" Bennett tried fruitlessly to get me to grasp what he needed me to do.

"I told you to tell them that I am taking care of it!" I roared.

Bennett backed away almost immediately.

"Yes, Your Highness," He whispered.

Once again, I could feel the weight push down a little more.

I didn't know where to go. I just wanted to be left alone but knowing my parents, they would send someone after me and pester me until I indulged them with their conversation. I found myself in the Zenvo car sitting in our parking garage. I turn the key and the space car lights up and hums softly. I don't know exactly where I am going to go but as long as it was anywhere but here, it would be preferable.

I didn't take the car anywhere exciting. I drove it toward this orchard I knew was nearby and sat in it as I imagined the picnic I had planned to take Bella on if she had agreed to leave the palace. Even though it was still rather chilly, I had everything perfectly planned out. Now it seemed silly to worry about the cold.

I didn't eat anything that day. Instead I took my time before heading back to the palace after nightfall. This time when I entered my bedroom, I had every intention of attempting to speak with Bella. But she wasn't there in our bed. It was well past eleven and I was sure she would be here. I walked cautiously around the room and didn't find her anywhere within. I see the door to the Chesterfield suite shut closed which I thought was curious because since she had practically moved in, she kept it open in case she needed to dash next door for something to wear.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Bella wasn't in my bed because she had chosen to sleep in the bed inside the Chesterfield Suite. I sighed and my body sagged from the weight I had been holding onto all day. I see her sleeping in the bed and I want to join her or wake her up and bring her back to my bed, but I don't because it is clear. She is upset with me. She is sleeping away from me for a reason and I deserve her absence.

I didn't speak to her until Sunday. Only then because I knew we needed to meet with the doctor the next day. I had managed to ostracize myself from everyone that week. I was angry and upset and thankfully after the first few days, the people around me knew to steer clear.

I sent Bennett with a request to meet with Bella in the Crimson Room. I wasn't sure if she was even going to come seeing how I had treated her. But, Bella was far more mature than I and she did come. She didn't even have an angry face which I had prepared for.

"Thank you for coming…I wasn't sure that you would," I began softly.

Bella held her breath and licked her lips shut but she didn't reply.

"Tomorrow, Doctor Molina is coming by and he needs to know what we have decided. I think we both have done a lot of thinking..."

"Yeah...a lot of solitary thinking," She awkwardly insinuated.

She took to biting on her inner cheek. I knew what she meant with her comment, but I couldn't give her what she need right then. So instead I offered her a lie.

"I just thought it would be best to think through what we both wanted...and then come together so that at least we knew where we stood individually without being pressured by what...the other person thought."

"Awe...I guess that makes sense. A decision this big is probably best to be not made together."

"That's not what I said." I tried to keep my tone calm. She had every right to call me out on my bullshit, but I couldn't take hearing it.

"Are you sure? Whatever Edward." She replied rolling her eyes. "What did you decide?"

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest and stared at me passively. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch complimentary to her and tried to find the right words without offending her.

"Well...seeing how this baby wasn't supposed to be...and given all the health risks. I think it would be wise to terminate."

It was out. Half the battle. Saying it loud, however it did cause my soul to hurt. I was doing the right thing. After all my research and deep contemplation, this was the right thing. We could go on and have more babies. Dozens if it made her heart content. And they would be our true blood. She had to know that this was the best option in our position.

"Oh okay. Umm...I'm just curious, what did the doctor tell you because, as far as I knew. There hasn't even been a heart problem detected yet so what health risks?" She asked.

"Nearly 50 percent of these babies are born with heart defects. And that's not all. Many need long exhausting NICU stays. NG tubes. Feeding issues. Physical therapies needed. Speech therapies. The list is endless."

"Well, so do a lot of babies. When you get pregnant you roll the dice on the many complications a baby could have. It doesn't necessarily only apply to Down Syndrome. As far as the heart issues we have a fifty fifty chance at this baby being born with no heart defects," she argued.

"Well the odds haven't exactly been in our favor," I muttered sitting back in my chair.

It was clear that Bella and I were going to see differently on this. I had hoped that she would attempt to have a clear head about all of this. That she wouldn't let hormones determine our future. Why couldn't she see that I what I wanted was best?

"Look, I understand you're grieving for the baby that you thought we were going to have. It's okay Edward. It's to be expected and every person takes the time they need to come to terms with this. I understand you're scared because it's the unknown. You googled Down syndrome and of course you were given the doom and gloom and instead of using all this time to not speak with me, you could have been talking to people who actually have children with Down syndrome to paint a more realistic picture as I did. And I'm not going to say that having a child that could have a physical or mental impairment isn't a challenge. That having a baby or child with Down syndrome is puppies and rainbows. There are challenges just as there are with typical kids. I'm sure your own parents can attest that you weren't always a dream to raise. But...please find a support group and talk to people who have been where we are before you completely write off this child. Believe it or not, this baby has a right to live and be happy and be productive just like every other human being on the planet. And if you think that I would just...get rid of it because this baby isn't your definition of perfect or good enough then you don't know me at all."

I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead hoping to apply enough pressure to cause my headache to leave.

"This is not the life I had envisioned for myself," I all but whispered.

"Oh and what? You think that this was the life I had envisioned for myself? To be a nothing more than the wife of prince who spends her days planning charity balls and tea parties. Making sure that I am properly prissed at all times and to be so busy that I don't even get to enjoy what I love in life. Do you know the last time I had a chance to pick up a book? But I do it because I love you. I guess I believed you all those times you said you loved this baby and would do anything for her. Silly Bella. Silly stupid Bella."

She gets off her chair and walks away from me to go and look out the window. Her words stung. She was right because I did make all these vows and now this child's DNA was causing me to be sick. I wanted to attempt to picture her but all I could see was everything that was going to be wrong with her. I imagined Bella sitting beside the little pod in the baby intensive care wing at the hospital crying her eyes out as the baby lied with tubes sticking out all over her. I see a future where Bella is stressed because our child can't read or do the simplest tasks.

"Bella this child could have severe handicaps," I begin to try again. "It would be a kindness to put her out of her misery."

Bella turns around and now I see she has tears in her fiery eyes. "Put her out of her misery or put you out of yours?"

"Bella…"

"No! Do you even understand what it is that you are asking of me? I know that you are heartbroken because I too was there a few days ago but...as I sat on the bathroom floor alone...crying my eyes out for the child I thought I was having, she moved in me. She moved and kicked me, and I felt as if she were saying, what mommy, am I not good enough for you? And that is a guilt and something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"We can make another baby!" I exclaimed.

"And what happens if that baby isn't perfect enough for the crown? Will you push me to terminate it as well? And then next baby and the next? Perhaps you should just Henry the Eighth me and have me beheaded for not giving you your perfect heir!" She snapped.

"Stop it!" I shouted back at her.

"I figured it was only a matter of time before you were going to start spouting off my expectations once again."

"Have you ever considered what life she would have? She'll never get married. Never have a chance at more. Never sit on the throne!" I declared walking towards her.

"You don't know that!" She barked. "Don't ever tell me what my child can or cannot do! As far as your throne, I would say that would be a blessing right about now. How could I ever want her to sit there if this is what it would turn her into."

"You're just ready to jump into the fire and raise a retarded child," I spit.

Bella pulled back and smacked me straight across the face. I stared at her in utter shock unable to comprehend what just happened. Bella's chest rose as her breaths came hard and fast. Tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you ever call my child retarded," She lethally whispered.

I could still feel the sting upon my face and I welcomed it because I began to realize what line I had crossed.

"Bella..." I whispered back.

She turned and went to leave the Crimson Drawing room. I needed to say something. She was surely going to leave me now.

"Bella…" I tried once more a little louder. My face etched in agony at the sight of her turmoil I had caused. She finally stopped and turned to me.

"Nothing scares me more than a person who thinks they're right… when they are so clearly wrong," She said. Then she turned back around and walked out.

I sat back down and my hands swallowed up my face as I tried to find any reason to leave that room. My heart hurt. My head hurt. I didn't think we would ever come back from this. We obviously had two very different opinions and it would cause the dissolution of our union.

I see Jasper slowly walk into view almost afraid to be seen but I welcomed it. I needed someone to speak with.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," he replied walking into the room and sitting down where Bella had been only moments before. "Thought you might finally like someone to talk to since you've pretty much cut everyone out since you were given the news."

"I wanted to make this decision without outside influences," I said giving him my standard lie. "I researched and have thought of nothing else since the doctor told us."

Jasper seemed to have a simple grin on his face as he looked around in disbelief.

"Edward, you made your decision the moment the words came out of the doctor's mouth. It's easy to find the evidence one needs when they only want to look at part of the picture. What has you more worried that she isn't normal by society standards or by yours?"

I huffed and got up from my seat. I feel a fight coming on again, so I feel the best position I can be in is strong and stable on my feet.

"Am I the only one who is thinking clearly? Iceland boasts about how they've managed to practically rid the country of Down Syndrome and yet, I voice a similar opinion and I'm the villain."

"And you think it's okay to eradicate a whole group of people?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, come off it Jasper. That's not what I meant," I snapped.

Jasper sits back in his chair clearly relaxed and seeing me pose no threat.

"Well, I guess I'm confused. Have you ever for one second tried to imagine that Down syndrome isn't a horrible plight and that your child might actually be happy? Have you even allowed for that notion?" he asked.

"She would never be accepted," I explained. "I am the crown prince. We are held to higher expectations. The people...they would never accept us to raise a child like this!"

"And for this crime she should die? Being born into the crown prince's family?"

I scoffed and turn away from him. Once again, Jasper had it so easy in life. Even though he grew up with me, he was never given the same life I had been born into. How could he not understand my point of view when he found me countless times unable to do certain things, act a certain way because of my status.

"So of course, you would take Bella's side," I replied.

"No, I think I was taking the baby's side," he said.

"Bella...She won't listen to reason," I said softly, talking to myself and walking back over towards the window hoping that the picturesque scene outside would calm me.

"Reason? You're talking about killing an innocent child!" Jasper exclaimed.

I didn't know how to respond so I just kept staring at the pond down below. I hear Jasper stand up from his chair and for a moment, I felt I should be worried about leaving my back open for attack, but I don't care.

"Edward why did you go to the U.S.?" Jasper asked rhetorically. "You told me you wanted to know what kind of man you would be without your crown. I think you finally found out."

I hear him leave and am lost in thought. I think back to plain old just Edward and wonder what he would have done if he was given the information. What I would have done if I didn't have the weight of the crown holding me down. Washington Edward. Would he think differently? No. Because we were the same person. My choices would have been the same. So, what does that tell you about me? No matter who I was, in the end my heart was selfish. It would take another selfish person to put me in my place.

* * *

 **AN: Posting early because I will probably be very tired tomorrow and I don't want to disappoint all those waiting anxiously for the update. A special shout out to pcctwiff231! Your review I kept in my inbox to help me continue this story with purpose. Of course there were a couple of negative GUEST reviews that I knew I would get when I decided to begin this journey. I knew this subject line would be unwelcome in some circles. Thank you so much for your positive words!**

 **Yes, I wrote this to honor my daughter. I hope that with the countless hours I have put into this story, that someone will walk away feeling differently about DOWN SYNDROME. It is Down Syndrome Awareness Month and this is a small way I can try and make the world a better place for my daughter. PLEASE UNDERSTAND that I would not change my daughter for the world. I will change the world for my daughter and that is the TRUTH whether you want to believe it or not!**

 **Until next time. For all those who wish to continue...See you next week!**

 **DISCLAIMER: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

I eventually found the strength to leave the Crimson Room. On the way back to my office, I found Bennett and asked him to contact Doctor Molina and request to push back our appointment. I would contact him when we had made a decision.

Once again, I found solace in my study. I had the Founder's Ball to plan for after all. I had wasted enough time and effort on the situation. That is what I referred to Bella's and my impasse. With the ball only two more weeks away, it was the perfect solution to focus my mind on, so I wouldn't have to think about the "situation."

I didn't see Bella for three days after our argument. Taking to sleeping in my office, having meals brought to me and showering in the gym, I managed to avoid her. If I hadn't received updates from Bennett each morning, I wouldn't have even known if she were still here. I felt that she was already gone, and I hated myself for not swallowing my pride and going and begging her for forgiveness.

When I did finally see her, it was an accident. I was walking back from the gym when she was walking down the hall. Our eyes met and for a second, I contemplated running in the opposite direction, but I felt that if I did that, she would definitely leave. I felt it in my bones so instead I took a breath and walked in her direction. My eyes searched hers to see if I could gauge how this conversation was going to go but she looked as uncomfortable as I.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Hey…" She copied back.

We both stood there not sure what we should say next. Bella's eyes gazed off to the side and looked as if she were about to leave.

"I'm sorry. I am being an asshole. I know you probably think the worst of me and I don't blame you. I…I'm trying but…"I stopped unable to finish.

Bella breathed out a sigh.

"Do you have anyone…to talk to?" She asked softly.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I just…need to figure this out."

"You need someone to talk to…someone to be there for you. You don't want that person to be me…I get that, but you need to find someone. You can't do this on your own. You'll just drive yourself crazy," Bella said.

I nodded slowly.

"What about you? Do…you talk to anyone? Alice? Emmett?"

Emmett hadn't gone back to the United States. Like everyone else, I hadn't seen him, and lord knows I didn't want to. I was sure he would punch my lights out for how I was treating Bella. I only knew he was still here because of Bennett.

"Yes…actually, I have been talking to Rosalie. She has been great. She has been super sweet about everything."

"Rosalie?" I said her name in repulsion.

"Yes, Rosalie. She has been supportive. She even knows that when you tell a person that your baby has Down Syndrome, you're not supposed to apologize to them. You should say, congratulations because contrary to what you may think, down syndrome is not a death sentence. It isn't an infliction. It is a beautiful thing."

I scoffed.

"Bella, Rosalie is screwing with you. Her above all people don't think that Down Syndrome is a beautiful thing. Think about it. She is the picture of perfection and wants the crown to remain the same. She would never be happy for you. She is just saying all that to turn us against one another. She knows that supporting you would make you want to hate me for not being able to do so myself."

Bella looked at me and folded her arms across her chest with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Wow! You are so…arrogant. My god, what happened to you?" She asked rhetorically.

I could feel my whole body burn with anger.

"I've known her longer, Bella. If you want to pal around with Rosalie, don't say I didn't warn you when you get burned," I spit and then charged off in the opposite direction.

"I'm pretty sure that's your job," She replied.

I stopped in my place but then calmed myself enough to not give a rebuttal. I swear that Rosalie was nothing but trouble. She probably sensed that this was the only move she could make. If she managed to split Bella and I up, then it would mess with my head enough for me to consider giving the throne a pass. I would take my place out of spite if nothing else.

I was so angry that I couldn't return to my office so once again I find myself back in the gym but instead of going for a run to let some of my pent-up anger out, I decide to put on some gloves and take my frustrations out on the punching bag instead.

I am so focused on the bag that I don't even realize that I have an audience. I practically jump out of my skin when I turn around and see Rosalie sitting on a leather couch nearby with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Apparently, the punching bag wasn't the miracle worker I had hope it would be.

"I wanted to talk to you. You seem to…have such a low opinion of me since you're telling Bella that I have a hidden agenda," She said.

"I know you do. Princess Rosalie doesn't do anything that won't benefit Princess Rosalie," I spit using her title as a dig against her. "You know what is expected of us. You buy into more than anyone I know. We are the royal family and with that…it means we have no margin for error. You would never think that a child with Down Syndrome should be anywhere near us. An embarrassment to our throne."

She looked at me and then rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly. I stood there waiting for my breath to calm from my workout. Waiting to hear what the great Rosalie was planning on saying to me. In the past, we were famous for our arguments. I was counting on her to give me just that. How I yearned to have a verbal sparring match at this moment and Rosalie was the perfect target to give me what I wanted.

"You know…you and I were friends once upon a time," She started softly. I wasn't expecting it, but she seemed to not want to play the game I had in mind. "I would come here every summer and we would play and…I practically thought of you like a brother. Every holiday…we were happy."

She took a breath before continuing and I felt my guard come down only slightly as she stared out the window to our garden. I replayed images in my head of the moments from our past and she was right, once upon a time, we were happy. Friends even.

"Then my mother left and…she took a piece of me with her. My father died…and I stopped coming here because I was angry…and jealous of you. You had a dedicated mother. You had a father who was still living. Then a year ago, they told me that…" She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw, "I would never have a baby."

I see her fight to stay strong. I see her arms rigid as she breathes slowly and shakes away the thoughts.

"I didn't have anything left. But I have this title," She said looking to me. "I poured everything into this…all of this. I could be a princess. The perfect princess that could run circles around you if ever given the chance. I could throw away all the hopes and dreams I once had of my future and do this."

I see her take another breath but this time the war of fighting her tears was lost.

"You have baby…an amazing baby. She's not an embarrassment. She is a miracle, Edward. She is a miracle…I'll never have. And you don't deserve her."

"You above all people I thought would understand. They expect perfection! We are held to a higher standard!" I barked.

"Yes, we are! You are held to a higher standard," Rosalie snapped back. "So why don't you start by raising the bar and show the world that there is beauty in all people! Ability. Disability. Every soul has worth and who better than the next king of our great country to show everyone that we accept all. That we are better for it. You want to make your mark in history and here you have this opportunity fall into your hands and the way you have acted, you should be ashamed. You will not make a great king if you are able to dismiss a whole group of people so easily."

I stood there with a lesson coming from Rosalie on compassion. I don't know what I hated more. That she was right or that she was better than me? I waited for my brain to come back with a rebuttal, but I was failing this debate. Now I hated that she was winning. I searched my argument for something I could fire back at her, but nothing came.

"I'm going to say something…and I know that I will probably regret it but…you're losing her. Bella. She has been so loyal to you and she struggled with what we are, but she always said over and over that she loved you and that…you loved her. You…would have her back and therefore, she had yours and so she put on the dress. She memorized what she needed, and she changed herself for you. I see it more because I know the girl who I started with and who she has become. She will make a far better queen than I ever could but…at this point, you'll be lucky to talk her into marrying you, let alone be your queen. Because I guess I was right. All those weeks that I told her that her loyalty was silly…I was right. You turned your back on her the second it got hard. Didn't take much and I hope that you feel it every single night when you go to bed, and she isn't there. I hope you know that you are the reason for your pain and suffering. Not me and certainly not some baby. You don't get to blame God or this baby for that. You did this."

She turned and walked toward the door.

"Have a nice reign," She taunted.

I pull off my gloves and throw them hard not really caring what they hit. They make a loud thump, but nothing breaks. I throw my towel of sweat down and then see the punching bag taunting me. I start with one jab and when that isn't enough I keep going and welcome the pain my bare hands endure.

Rosalie was right.

Throwing the "situation" aside for a moment, she was right. If I stayed here and never pushed myself to go after Bella, she would leave. I had to decide, what was more important. Down Syndrome or Bella? Could I raise a child with disabilities with Bella? Could I do that for her? Love this child? If I couldn't find it in me to love this baby, it wouldn't be right to keep Bella here. She would surely see through my charade and how could I expect her to marry a man and love a man who couldn't love her daughter?

I stop pounding on the bag and look at my knuckles that bared open wounds. I wipe the blood off with my shirt and manage to find my way back toward the showers. I must have been sitting in there for nearly an hour. The steam calming me down in a way I hadn't found before.

I need Bella.

Rosalie was right. I would need Bella by my side if I was going to be king. I love her. I can't do this without her. I feel my whole body convulse as I retch up the trivial contents of my stomach all over the shower floor. Even though the shower sprays are raining down hard, I know my own tears are mixed in.

My body sags as I contemplate how I can ever find a way back into Bella's heart.

Slowly I pull myself from off the ground and go through the motions of drying off and redressing. I leave the gym and vow to not use any room as an escape from this point on. My father was right. I ran from my problems. I was sure he was disappointed in me now. However, I briefly wondered if my mother and he would feel as I did about the "situation." Not only was I going to have to fight to want to do this for Bella, but I would need to fight my own parents and make them believe that Bella keeping this baby was for the best.

"Bennett, where is Miss Swan?" I asked catching Bennett a little off guard. I see him visibly shrink and I know it is due to how I have treated him and the entire staff.

I see him clear his throat and take a breath.

"I'm…not sure, Your Highness," he began. I already feel my body break out in a sweat at his words. "She never leaves the palace but…she is nowhere to be found."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I hissed.

"Uh…I…I believed that you wanted to be left alone, sir. I will let you know the moment we find her."

I feel my breaths coming fast and short as I begin to think of where she would go. I gave her back her passport. Maybe she decided to use it. I run away from Bennett and fly up the stairs toward our room. I barge through the door to the Chesterfield Suite and began to frantically look around for any sign that she left. I go over to her drawer on the nightstand and pull it open vigorously causing the contents to scatter about the room. I look around and try to locate the passport, but I don't find what I am looking for.

I run over to the closet and see the clothes are all still there but knowing my Bella, she wouldn't take them with her if she were to leave so I head towards the bathroom and see all her toiletries still there, but this proof doesn't give me hope. I was about to search about her room some more when she walked through the door with her purse in tow.

"Edward…what are you doing?" She asked looking at my frantic state and seeing her personal belongings lying all over.

I breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of her and then look around for an answer.

"I…I thought you might have left."

"I…did. I went to town to…" She stops herself not really sure if I want to hear her explanation.

"You went to town to do what?" I asked hoping she wasn't trying to find the fastest plane, train or automobile that would take her away from me.

She sighed and went to sit on the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked softly.

I nod, and I already fear the worst. I prepare myself to hear the next words come from her mouth. My mind in turmoil on the proper words that will get her to stay with me.

"I found a doctor. Another doctor. I…don't wish to see Doctor Molina again. I found a great doctor who supports my decision and she was giving me a full workup."

I feel my heart begin to slow. She was looking for a doctor. Which meant that she was planning on staying because if she wanted to leave, she wouldn't go to a Caldonian doctor.

"Oh…uh…you should probably have her sign a non-disclosure agreement…I mean, I know she isn't allowed to divulge anything but in Caldonia an NDA can have the power to earn a life sentence if broken against the royal family. It's the very best way of protecting yourself."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"I know. Your mother gave me one. It's signed."

My jaw dropped unconsciously at this information. My mother would never give her that form unless she was okay with Bella seeking other medical advice.

"You talked to my mother?" I asked.

Bella nodded once again.

"Yes…she…" Bella can't seem to find the words. "She's been very supportive. She…has been very kind and motherly. Not that I would necessarily know what that is like but…I imagine that she has given me something to look up to. I talk to her everyday…"

I still can't fathom that my mother is okay with all of this, so I press some more.

"She knows about the diagnosis and she is…okay with it?"

Bella sighed and begins to shake her head slowly.

"Let me guess, she too has a hidden agenda. She is only being supportive because she secretly wants us to break up, so I can take my spawn as far away from the royal family as I can get it," She spit.

"No…I…"I attempt to speak but it seems as if I have awakened the warrior in Bella.

"What is it, Edward? Why are you here? Come to bring me more information from Google that will magically make me forget all my principles and side with you and get rid of this baby. God, I swear!"

"That isn't why I am here. If you would just give me a minute to try and speak with you," I huffed.

"A minute? You have had about ten thousand minutes to speak with me and not only did you not do so but you left me. Alone. Alone at one of the scariest moments of my life. I understand that you are having a hard time with this. I didn't expect you to just jump on the Down Syndrome pride parade and embrace this happily. I expected that you would keep your promises to me. I expected that you would love me and respect me enough to tell me that you are having a hard time and needed moments to yourself. Not to abandon me and find every way possible to avoid me and treat me like crap."

Her face was red, and her tears were angry. I didn't even know if what I could find in her eyes a hint of love for me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized lamely.

She folded her arms back over her chest and her shirt pulled to reveal her growing stomach.

"I don't know what you want from me, Edward other than an abortion I can't give you. I…do you want me to stay…go? I feel like my life is in a holding pattern waiting for you to make a decision and I hate it. I hate myself for it because if I had any self-respect, I should leave and get as far away from you as possible. But I stayed…because stupid Bella believes that you are the kind of man who will rise to the occasion."

Silence as I find the right words.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered.

Bella nodded and chews some more on her lip.

"But, you don't want to raise this baby," She stated.

I sighed and sat down on the couch knowing I should keep my distance from her.

"I haven't been around because I needed some time to wrap my head around this. I know I should be here holding your hand and telling you that it will be okay. We are going to love this baby no matter what…I wish I could give you that lie but I…"

I shake my head.

"Do you want to raise this baby with me?" She asked more pointedly.

"Bella, it's not that simple."

"Do you want to raise this baby with me?" She asked again.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" I asked with the same ferocity she had displayed.

"Are you planning on disappearing on me again? Am I going to have this baby and you treat it like the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Push me to shove it into a sanitarium like so many royals who came before? Look at me every single day with hate in your heart for something you felt I made you do?"

"Bella!" I snapped.

"Do you want this baby? It's a simple question. Do you want this baby?" She yelled.

"NO! I don't want it!" I screamed back.

Bella sat back on the bed and sighed.

"I guess I have my answer," She replied.

"No! You don't. You don't get to tell me that it is a simple question. It is not a simple question and how dare you for thinking it so! I want you! I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for…it."

"Please just get out. I can't…I just can't take anymore from you," She whispered dejectedly.

"Bella…please just…work this out with me," I tried again.

"You're right, Edward. This isn't a simple question. I'm sorry. I have been thinking and going about this the wrong way. Let's just get this out in the open. Right here and now. Let me be brave enough to say it," She said.

I wondered where she was heading.

"This baby…is not yours. I put that on you. Granted, you agreed at the time that you wanted it, but you weren't given all the facts to be able to make a valid decision. So, let's pretend that we are just Edward and just Bella and I am standing in front of my father's house in the middle of winter and I say…Edward, I am pregnant. This baby has Down Syndrome. You probably should get back in your car and go home. I am giving you a get out of jail free card. I won't be upset with you. You should not feel guilty. Please just…take it."

I slowly shook my head. She was right. I had every right to walk away because this wasn't my baby. It may have been my words that hurt Bella to cause her to go to that party. It was my actions of not pulling her out of that room when I knew very well that I could have stopped her. But, in the end, she made a decision and now a baby was the price she had to pay.

I can't think of any response. She gave me an out. I could walk away and be done with it all. But walking away from this baby would mean that I would need to walk away from Bella. I couldn't do it.

"I need more time…"

Bella got off the bed and picked up her purse.

"Take all the time you need, Edward. When you finally figure out what it is that you want…I'll be at Alice and Jasper's."

She stiffly walked out of the room leaving everything behind, including me.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

 **STORY IS MINE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Since I had spent so much time apart from Bella after receiving the diagnosis, it hadn't set in that she left until a few days after. I played our greatest hits through my mind. I remember the first time I saw her and how it took my breath away. I remember how her eyes would narrow at me as she would rebuke me over and over in our first conversation. I remember kissing her on the washing machine and when we first made love…baby and all. My hand placed on her stomach as I assumed the role of protector and father. The moment I had decided that my love for Bella was far more important than the rightful heir to Caldonia. And now it was all gone because I went back on my promises.

I laid in my squishy bed forcing myself to think of it as my bed because she was no longer here. I look over to the pillow and imagine that she is lying beside me, the light playing with the color in her eyes causing the browns to sparkle as a smile plays on her lips. I reach over to place a stray hair back behind her ear and my hand drops down and runs along her side until it rests on her stately bump. But it wasn't real, and my hand has nowhere to go.

I need her back. No matter the cost. I needed Bella.

I begin to rack my brain for any ideas that would cause her to want to be with me after how poorly I treated her. I didn't think there was anything I could ever do to make up for my actions. I wonder if now is the time to seek outside help.

I find my way to my parent's room and cautiously knock upon the solid oak door. I haven't seen either of them and I was sure that they were probably just as mad as Bella at this point. I hadn't fully abandoned my duties for the Founder's Ball, but I hadn't gone with my father to work since I found out. I'm sure he would be disappointed in my lack of regard for my future government position.

The door opens and my mother's servant steps back to allow me entrance. I can see my mother's face a little shocked at my appearance and then it turns to a look of consternation. I look around for signs of my father and I don't find any.

"You may leave us, Irina." My mother dismissed her lady's maid, so we may speak in private.

"Edward," My mother says my name as if she is allowing me the chance for a proper explanation.

"I…" I began but my voice trails away as I wonder what I will say. "I need help, mother. Bella left. I don't know what to do…"

She sighed and then goes and sits down on her gold and white armchair.

"I think…you should have come to me sooner," She replied.

"I needed time. I was having a hard time…"

"You were having a hard time?" She asked incredulously. "I had no idea. I know Isabella was having a hard time. Every single day I would stop in and see her…fighting to hold back tears. Believing that if she showed weakness, it would be outside our expectations for her. I tried my best to explain that the son I knew and raised would never abandon the women he claimed to love. Imagine my disappointment to find out how wrong I was."

I allowed each and every attack she made. I wanted to hear it. I needed to hear it. I would take it for the rest of my mother's life if it meant she would help me figure this out.

"What happened, Edward? We failed you. As parents, your father and I failed you. To turn out to be the kind of man who would walk away from his family so easily."

"Easily? I haven't walked away. I needed time. I…I thought you and father would want me to talk Isabella out of having this baby. You really want the next painting of the royal family to include a child with…this baby?" I could no longer say the words, but she knew what I meant.

My mother looked around and her lips became thin as she mashed them together.

"I would have hoped that the next painting to line the walls of our palace would include a man I would have been proud to call my son and the wife who has shown far more faith, allegiance and compassion than he deserves with their child, no matter what his or her chromosomal count may be. Your actions are the proof of the poor job your father and I did raising you. I hope that if you should be lucky enough to have a child in the future, you will learn from our obvious mistakes and teach them love and respect for humanity."

I feel myself take short breaths as I try and swallow the anguish I feel inside. I briefly wonder if my mom would have the same beliefs if she knew that this child was not biologically mine, but I shake those thoughts from my head because that was one promise I would not break. When I decided to take responsibility for the ruse, I would never out Bella for something I had chosen and talked her into. As much as I stood behind the lie of needing time to process this diagnosis, I could not continue to lie to the ones I loved. Now I would need to come clean and hope my mother would take mercy on me.

"I failed, mother. It was my job and my promise when I asked Bella to marry me…I promised to always respect, love and give everything of myself to her and our family. To be a man she could be proud of and now I failed. I went back on every word I ever said to her. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make her see that I love her and…I will do anything for her even if that means raising this baby. I would do that for her."

My mother softened and breathed out a small sigh.

"Edward, that is very sweet, but you can't see this as something that you're going to do for her. It may cause you to resent her and she doesn't want to raise a child with a man who is just doing it for her. You have to figure out how you can do this for you as well. You going to have to look at that baby and see her every single day of her life and if there is anything less than love in your eyes…then if you love Isabella, as you say you do, you will let her go and find someone will look at her daughter with more than pity or disgust. To find a man who will give her what you cannot."

She was right. Bella deserved far more than I was offering.

"How do I get there?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"First you have to open your heart…and allow this child to be a part of it. You are a good man. Even though you have handled this situation poorly, you are a good man. I have faith in you and so does Isabella. If she didn't, she would have left the country."

"You really think she can ever forgive me? I failed her over and over," I said.

My mother stood up and walked over to her side table. She pulled open the drawer and moved some papers around until she found what she was looking for. She came back over to me and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Not long after you returned from the United States, we received this," She smiled and handed me the paper. I opened it up and saw that it was my grade report for the classes I took at Western Washington University.

I had never received a less than perfect grade before and now there were three "B's" and the literature course I had taken with Bella was the only course that resulted in a different letter. A "D." I felt a tad embarrassed.

"I'm going to make an assumption that this was the class you took with Isabella," My mother said pointing to the "D."

I felt my face flame up as I nodded.

"A "D" Edward, did you even attempt the coursework?" She teased." You have had many great accomplishments, but I believe that finding a woman like Isabella may just be your greatest accomplishment. Your greatest accomplishment came from a failure. I think if anything it shows you can come back from this. Besides, Isabella was never the kind of woman to walk away from a challenge. If she was, she would not have been with you."

I crinkle my forehead at her disparagement but knew better than to say anything.

"You are so wise…do you have any idea what I can do to get her back?" I asked.

My mother smirked and rolled her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. But I believe that if you are ready to truly do whatever it will take, you will find help in a place you will hate to have to go. Rosalie's council is who you should seek."

I could already feel my body crawl in disgust at her suggestion.

"I mean it, Edward. Swallow your pride and go find Rosalie. She will know what to do."

I sighed and then stood up from the couch. I looked back to my mother and proceeded to hand her back my grade report.

"Oh, no. Please keep that. Do you think I want to hold onto that dismal report? Damn you millennials and your loosey-goosey ways!"

My mouth dropped in shock. I remembered the day when Bella had met my mother for the first time and teased that my mother would ever think those exact words.

"How…" I sputtered.

"You haven't spoken to Isabella in weeks! Who do you think picked up the slack while you were drowning your sorrows elsewhere?"

I turned around and headed for the door, shaking my head as I went. If the situation were funny, I would have taken far more humor in my mother's words. I can't believe Bella told my mother about that conversation. I played my mother's silly words over in my head and for a second, I thought about rushing back to the room to share with Bella my mom's momentary lapse in decorum, but it took only a second for me to remember that she was no longer here.

I paused before I reached out for the handle. "How…upset is father that I haven't gone back to work with him?"

My mother sighed.

"Your father understands that what you and Isabella are going through…is more important than work. He is not upset with you for that. However, when you do finally have the courage to speak with him, you will find him most upset with how you have treated your fiancé. You brought a woman into this home that we never thought could meet our expectations. Isabella is someone who far exceeded our expectations and we love her dearly…your father is taken with her. That is what you should worry about."

I left my parents room feeling the weight of their disappointment. One more thing I would have to fix. I felt my body go rigid at the thought of what I planned to do next. I took a calming breath before heading off in the direction of the East Wing. I only hoped that when I found Rosalie, Emmett would not be near her for my own safety.

I attempted to put my ear on the door in hopes of hearing Emmett's voice. If he was inside, I would come back later. Not that he would magically disappear within the next few hours, but I had hoped to see Rosalie without getting my face pummeled by Emmett.

I couldn't hear anything within, so I held my breath and knocked softly upon the door. I waited as my heart began to race. If Emmett did answer the door and knock my lights out, then at least I wouldn't have to deal with Rosalie quite yet.

Rosalie opened the door and look taken aback. Then her interest waned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Your Highness," She mocked.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly hoping she would understand that I wasn't there to pick a fight.

Rosalie looked around and seemed to contemplate my question.

"Please Rosalie." It took everything in me to say those words. Begging Rosalie was never something I imagined I would have to do.

She sighed and opened the door to allow me entrance. I walked in and saw that her room was impeccably kept. She walked towards her sitting room and I followed along after. I went through the door and she came into the lounge on one of the settees.

I let out a slow breath and looked around while I contemplated what I was going to say.

"You must be desperate to come and see me of all people," Rosalie began.

"I need your h…" I couldn't even finish the word. I sighed and began once more. "Bella left…as I'm sure you are aware. I know that deserve it and I also know that I have no right to come to you….to ask you for…"

"God, you can't even say it. Say the word. You are so pathetic. You're going to have to do better than this when you finally grow a pair and go off to grovel at Bella's feet. She may be nicer than I am, but it will take a lot more than half-sentences and muttering under your breath to get her to come around," she said.

"I need your help!" I said with vigor.

"Was that so hard?" She asked rhetorically.

I shook my head looking around in disbelief.

Rosalie sat up a little straighter and began to play with her fingers before running them through her long golden locks.

"Can you help me or not?" I asked softly.

"Can or will?" Rosalie asked. "I can help you…I will try to help you, but you always think I'm so horrible. Why would you trust to take my advice?"

I looked her in the eye and sat a little straighter myself.

"I have no choice. I am prepared to do anything I can to get Bella back. Even if it means…swallowing my pride and begging you for help and hoping that you will be honorable and genuine."

Rosalie pressed her lips together and looked up towards the ceiling before giving a slow audible sigh.

"What do you think you will have to do to get her back?" She asked.

I began to think about it. Even though it was something that ran through my mind over and over, I had just imagined finding the right combination of words would do the trick.

"I imagine that I would need to ask for forgiveness and tell her how much I love her and…."

"That is so not going to be good enough anymore. Maybe if you had done that within days of finding out but you went…weeks without talking to her. You really think that giving her a bunch of apologies and promises is going to do it? You've apologized. Your promises are worth anything anymore. You broke all your promises so what makes you think that she will ever believe you again?"

God! She was so right. There were absolutely no words that would fix this.

"So, what do I do?" I implored. "Just tell me what to do."

Rosalie shook her head slightly.

"Actions speak louder than words."

I ran my hand through my hair as I processed her words. What the hell was I going to do to prove to Bella that I was able to do what she needed me to.

"First, you need to come to terms with this baby." Rosalie began seeing me struggle so much with finding the right path to take.

"You think Bella was over the moon when she heard Down Syndrome? Did you believe that she left the doctor and skipped down the hall, happier for the news? She struggled. She cried. She grieved and felt the loss of what she thought her life would be. And she had no choice but to do that all by herself because you were off…where? But then…Bella got up and forced herself into research and she didn't go to Google and type Down Syndrome into a web search. She went and found support groups and talked to people. She created a Facebook account and joined Down Syndrome groups and asked questions. They celebrated with her and told her that everything would be alright. They gave her comfort and shared with her that this baby was a blessing. Maybe…if you had been there, you might have found comfort instead of outdated clinical articles. Instead of abortion, you might have been open to more progressive ideas. Doctor Molina is an asshole. Well…he did what most doctors do. Did you know that most women who are given the news by their doctors are also given the option right then and there for abortion? Do you even realize how behind the times the medical community is?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked perplexed.

"Well I didn't use Google for starters," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

Okay, join a support group. It was what Bella had said I should do when we had our big blow up. She hoped that it would open my eyes.

"What else should I do?" I asked.

Rosalie's lips tightened.

"Why don't we start with that and see where that gets us."

"Why don't you just tell me what else I have to do!" I snapped. "I don't have time for all this crap! I have the Founder's Ball in less than a week."

"Oh…so you're only doing this so that Bella will agree to be your date. Can't have people asking questions on the future queen consort's whereabouts when her supposed fiancé is hosting the damn thing."

I let out a loud groan of frustration.

"This is more than a silly ball. I need her back. I need this to happen as soon as possible," I said slowly attempting to control my anger.

"Then I suggest you stop wasting time and go and do what I told you to do," She instructed.

I stood up from the couch unable to look at her. I felt my anger subsiding as I walked toward the exit.

"And in the future, I suggest you keep your cool with me. If you piss me off, where will you be then? I know I must be your last resort so perhaps you should treat me with more respect!" Rosalie spit.

I paused but didn't turn around to face her. I knew she was correct. Rosalie was definitely my last resort. However, if her suggestions worked, I would be forever in debt to her.

I left Rosalie and headed toward my study. If she wanted me to join a bunch of Down Syndrome groups to see the big picture, then that was what I was going to do if it meant that she would give me the next step on my road to having Bella back in my life.

I tapped away at my computer. First, she said that Facebook had a few groups I could look into. I would need to create a fake profile which took a lot longer than I was wanting to spend but as I began to navigate my way around the site and figure out just how to use it, I found myself impatient at how long the process was taking. Maybe there was someone on staff who knew how to make this work. I didn't know the first place to look. There were so many icons and pictures, but it wasn't like there was a button for Down Syndrome.

Like God had answered my unsaid prayers, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Jasper walked through. I could feel myself want to ask him a million questions.

"How's Bella?" Was my first.

Jasper sat down in the chair across from my computer and sighed.

"Managing."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped.

Jasper pushed back a little and held up his hands.

"Careful Edward or this attitude will cause you to lose a lot more than just Bella," He warned.

I focused my eyes on the engravings along the polished cherry wood of my desktop and took a calming breath.

"My apologies," I managed with a hard swallow.

"I came by to see if you needed anything. I know you must be about as wreaked as Bella is, but she has Alice and Rosalie. And Emmett….and your mother and…well she actually takes the help that is offered to her," Jasper said.

"I need help," I replied softly. "So desperate for it that I even asked Rosalie for it, but she told me to join a Facebook support group and I can't even figure out where to find one on this blasted computer," I barked slamming my fist down on my keyboard.

"Would you like me to show you?" Jasper asked.

I nodded solemnly, and he got up from his chair and came around to my screen. He began to explain the various icons and suggested that I attach a photo to my profile. Even a fake photo would do the trick. I obviously couldn't upload an actual photo of myself, so I picked an image of Mozart. Jasper seemed to be confused on the joke but didn't ask.

Then he showed me the search bar to find the groups I needed. He typed Down Syndrome and thirty or so groups popped up. Everything ranging from support for families. For mothers specifically and one for fathers. There was something called a Down Syndrome Diagnosis Network. Thousands of people belonged to each of these groups.

I told Jasper to click on one and it loaded with pictures of babies and children and even adults who had Down Syndrome. Most people posted pictures to brag about their child's accomplishments. Some did so to ask a question. Questions ranging from milestones to programs for government assistance. I sat there scrolling through and Jasper walked back around and sat back down opposite from me.

"Listen to this," I said as I began to recite a posting I was reading. "Hello, I am new to the group and was given a positive on the Harmony test. My husband is having a hard time with it. Mostly because he doesn't want to bury a child and then he also believes that this baby will not have the same opportunities as her sister. Has anyone experienced a scared hubby? Were they ever able to work it out? Any advice I can tell him, so he won't be scared or sad? Thank you."

"So, I guess you see that you're not the only one who has these feelings," Jasper replied. "What advice did they give?"

I scrolled through and skimmed the comments. Most gave the same advice and stated that this woman's husband would come around. That women bond with their baby from the beginning and men bond with the baby after it arrived.

"A couple of people told her to see if her husband was comfortable with joining the group for fathers. Seemed like it really helped them out. Mostly, that husbands usually came around. No one said anything horrible though. Didn't advise her on dumping the husband. I guess Bella was right. Everyone has to process this in their own way."

"I don't think Bella is upset that you are processing this information. I think she is upset that you wouldn't talk or work this out with her. You unilaterally decided something and just expected her to get on board," Jasper replied.

I nodded my head slowly and kept reading on.

"Do you think you can give me some time….alone? I want to focus on this," I said to Jasper.

He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"If you need anything…all you have to do is ask," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely.

I turned back to the computer and began to add various groups to my selection. A few of them asked questions before allowing me to be approved. They asked who I knew with Down Syndrome. I stared at the question and took a deep breath before tying, _My fiancé is pregnant with our first child. It's a girl. My daughter has Down Syndrome._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

I spent two days at my computer reading post after post and trying to get a better idea of what my life would look like with this child in it. The fears parents shared openly with the community on upcoming surgeries or procedures. The love and pride shared for even the simplest task accomplished by their children. I watched videos and read countless accounts of what and how Down Syndrome changed their life.

There were some posts that were nearly hard to read for someone like me who was already worried about the future. There were parents who struggled every single day. Whether it be over their nonverbal child and the struggles they had or parents who had to constantly fight for equality. It blew my mind how all over the world, people had to fight to even have the most basic respect for their child to be given due. Parents spent all their energy to fight in the face of discrimination for uncomplicated requests.

I began to ask questions on various sites always stating that I was a new parent and needed help and guidance. In a way, knowing that no one knew who I was, helped. It gave me freedom and with that freedom, I was able to ask all the questions I had been afraid to say out loud to my own family. And Bella.

I remembered the words that Rosalie said to me about showing the world what kind of people we were and having an opportunity to shed a positive light on Down Syndrome. There was so much that we could do in our position of prestige and power. It was finally making sense.

I searched out Rosalie on the Thursday before the Founder's Ball and shared with her everything I had learned. The more I read, the more it calmed me. Don't get me wrong, there were still plenty of worries in the back of my head but this time I planned on sharing those worries with Bella and hoped that by opening up to her and having an honest conversation, it would show her that I was growing.

"So…I guess…what should I do next?" I asked.

Rosalie stared into my eyes for a while and it made me nervous, but I never broke my gaze. She picked her fork back up and proceeded to take a bite of her fruit. She swallowed it and then sighed.

"I'm trying to decide if you are sincere. You aren't just telling me what I want to hear?" She inquired.

"No!" I shook my head emphatically. "Look, I know that I still have a long way to go and I'm not going to lie to you, I still have a lot of things that worry me. I mean…you should see how many of these babies are stillborn. If that happened…it would crush Bella. It would crush me…because…look, I still have a lot to research, but I promise that I am learning," I vowed.

Rosalie softened and placed her fork down.

"Okay, I guess you are ready for the next step."

I waited in anticipation for her instructions.

"You need to show Bella that you want this. You have the information so that when she finally does speak with you, she will know that you aren't just a bag of hot air spewing promises and apologies. You can now have an honest intelligent conversation with her, but you need to do something major to show her that you are on board with this baby," Rosalie said.

I let out a deep breath as I waited. I began to think of a grand gesture and I kept coming up blank. Normally when a man screwed up they would have to buy something fancy and expensive to get back in their woman's good graces. But Bella wasn't the type for overpriced sparkly jewelry.

"Bella isn't really the flashy jewelry kind of girl," I replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course, she isn't. Can't you think of something that you could give her that would show her that you are ready for this baby and everything that comes with it?"

I flopped back into my chair and stared at the empty plate in front of me. If you would have told me that Rosalie and I would voluntarily share a meal together, I would have told you to have your head examined. But here we were. Breakfast and all and not one word was said to cause either of us to rival. What could I give Bella to show her that I was all in? Bella wasn't a person that wanted expensive items to appease her. What could I give her? Something for the baby? Some kind of crib?

I looked up at Rosalie and I was sure my face showed my epiphany.

"Finally work something out over there?" Rosalie asked with the lazy raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes…I think I have. I got it! I must hurry. I need to go and meet with my parents straight away!" I jumped up from the table and nearly knocked my chair over. With two days until the ball, I was certain that my parents would not be happy with the discussion we were about to have. I checked the time and saw that my father wouldn't be home for another six hours. I couldn't wait for him, so I needed to seek out my mother's permission.

"Bennett, I need to know where my mother is," I quickly ordered on my way towards the kitchen.

"Your Highness, she is in town."

Crap!

"When do you expect her back?" I asked.

Bennett shook his head slightly and took a small step back, "Not for a couple of hours."

I nodded and knew I should wait but there was no time. With everything that was happening in the next couple of days, I couldn't wait for my parents' permission, so I made a bold yet slightly moronic move.

"Bennett!" I stated. "I need a sledgehammer!"

Bennett took another step back and gave me a wavering expression.

"Right now!" I ordered.

"Uh…yes, Your Highness."

Bennett left and returned ten minutes later with the desired object in his hands.

"Okay…if my mother asks, I will be on the third floor."

I took the sledgehammer in my hands and headed to the top floor. I went down the row of rooms on the West Wing and opened the door to one of the more grander suites. I walked toward the wall and pulled the framed painting from off it and placed it gently down on the opposite wall. I went through the door to the opposite side where there was a sitting room and pulled the framed artwork off the wall and then took a momentarily step back to prepare myself.

I took a breath and then grabbed the sledgehammer with my bare hands and after a few silent seconds I pulled back and with a loud grunt I slammed the sledgehammer into the wall with remarkable force. A few pieces of the décor came splintering off in my direction and I attempted to shield my eyes with my arm never letting go of my hammer.

Bennett came running through the door while I appraised the small hole I managed to make.

"Your Highness…." He began to sputter. "Please…please don't do this."

"It's okay, Bennett. This is going to be my daughter's nursery," I replied probably a little too calm. I believe he wondered if he was witnessing a royal mental breakdown. In my head, things were going along right but I imagine from the outside, others might see things a tad differently.

I began to pull up the sledgehammer once more and Bennett gave out a yelp causing me to stop.

"Would you at least be amenable to a pair of safety glasses, Your Highness?" Bennett asked.

I sighed and said, "Sure, find me a pair and I will wear them."

Bennett scurried off and out the door and I took that time to continue with my task. I don't know why but wielding that hammer gave me such clarity that I hadn't experienced in a very long time. It was during these moments I began to figure out my next step. I knew that the nursery wouldn't be done by Saturday. Besides, I had bigger problems on my plate. I needed to figure out a way to get Bella here to even see this and talk with me. I know that she said when I figured out what I wanted, she would be waiting. I wasn't naive enough to think that calling her up on the phone and telling her that I had a breakthrough and I was ready to have her come home would do the trick.

Jasper said Bella was managing which in translation meant that she was hurting. I momentarily put the sledgehammer down and begin to think of what I will say to have her meet me at the ball. Balls were already something on Bella's dislike list.

Bennett came rushing back in and appraised the larger hole in the wall before tiptoeing over to me with the glasses. No doubt that the extra time he took was to make a call to my mother.

"I need you to send Miss Swan an invitation to the Founder's Ball and include…. a dozen red roses with it," I commanded.

"Is there anything you would like me to put on the card, sir?" Bennett asked.

I thought of something to say but what could I ever begin to write that would have her want to come. I shook my head trying to find the right words, but nothing came. I thought over everything I had read the past few days and then it hit me. If she got it, then it would be great. If she hadn't read the poem, it would be a disaster.

"No, scratch the roses. A dozen tulips and put on the card…I am ready to go with you to Holland."

Bennett gave me a questioning look but nodded and then walked off leaving me with my hole. I walked backward and sat down on a chair behind me as I looked around the room. I thought about the card I was sending her. There was this story that seemed fairly famous in the Down Syndrome community called, _Welcome to Holland_. It told about a person who was planning a trip to Italy and somehow ended up in Holland where they didn't know the customs, language or anything. It was a metaphor on how we all believe we are going to have a typical child and we prepare for that but then life gives you Down Syndrome and suddenly you must adjust your expectations.

My parents were a tad upset with my sudden need to renovate the upstairs wing. I told them that it was my grand gesture to get back in Bella's good graces. That seemed to calm them momentarily with the promise I wouldn't do any of the work from here on out myself. So, thankfully a small crew arrived on Friday morning and began demolition.

I hadn't heard back from Bella whether she would be at the Founder's Ball. I had no idea what I would do if she didn't show up. Either it meant that she got the card. Read the card and had no idea what I was talking about or worse, she got the card and decided against coming. It took everything in me to not call up Jasper but a large part of me was afraid of his answer.

I had one small backup plan for the Saturday evening if Bella did manage to come. It was a Hail Mary of a backup plan, but it was the only thing I could think to attempt if she did not seem amenable to listening to what I had to say.

I walked around and greeted my guests as I nervously awaited Bella's arrival. It seemed that I was able to master a pretty good fake smile as I continued to walk around and speak with people asking them to make weighty donations for a good cause. After all, that was what I was in charge of making the Founder's Day Ball all about.

The Prime Minister sought me out to give me compliments on my job well done and asked that we meet in a few weeks to discuss plans to help lower-income families.

"Actually, sir. I have been thinking. As much as I want to work on a program for those families…due to my own personal circumstances…I was hoping you would be open to allow me the opportunity to promote a program to help families who have children with special needs. My fiance and I recently learned that our daughter has a high chance of being born with…special needs," I hated that I still had trouble saying the words. "I know that Isabella and I have more opportunities to help our own child be successful because we have infinite resources at our disposal. But, there are many of our own citizens that I'm sure are struggling with necessities. I would very much like to establish a center where families could come and take classes or therapies and obtain help."

The Prime Minister looked at me in surprise.

"Your Highness, I mean there were rumors that your finance and you were expecting but I know you hadn't made an official comment…"

Crap. I had forgotten about all of that in the midst of what we were going through.

"I believe that we are planning to make an official comment very soon. We've…been going through some tough…times," I trailed off.

Benjamin reached out and gave my shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"I understand, Your Highness. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help with your endeavor."

I looked up from speaking with the Prime Minister and there she was. Dressed in royal blue satin. I feel my heart skip and then pound quickly as I take her in. Our eyes meet, and I dismiss the Prime Minister probably not doing so properly but I don't care because she came.

I slowly walk toward her and take a deep breath in. I see her cheeks begin to flush as she chews on her lip as I approach.

"You came," I all but whispered.

She looked around uncomfortably and then shook her head softly.

"I…didn't know if you had the power to throw me in the dungeon. I imagine that denying the Prince's wishes would bear a great penalty."

I'm not sure if she is joking but I certainly hope she is.

"Bella, I want to fix this problem," I said.

She sighed, and I see her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"That's the difference between you and I. You see a problem and I see a person," She replied.

"No! That's not what I meant," I said probably a little too harsh.

"Whatever Edward. Look, you have work to do and…I don't know if I should even be here. I know it is in my expectations to plaster on a smile even in times of grief, but I guess I am just not that good of an actress. We can talk another time. I can't do this…I can't…" She doesn't finish. Instead, she turns to walk away.

I look towards the string quartet and give the signal.

The music begins, and Bella is only a few steps away from me before her feet cause her to falter. She freezes in her spot. She doesn't turn around but instead waits as if she can't believe what she is hearing. I see her slowly begin to turn and I walk forward to meet her.

"Would you do me the honor of one dance before you go?" I asked.

She nods slowly, and I take her hand walking her toward the middle of the room. I never let go of her and even manage to hold her gaze. I pull her to me and we begin to move to the instrumental Bryan Adam's song, _Please Forgive Me_.

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk my mother into pizza rolls, but she wouldn't allow for that," I said.

"You spoke to your mother?" She wondered.

"I did…and if you can believe I have even been getting help from Rosalie."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"I don't understand," Bella whispered.

We kept swaying to the music. Alone in our own little bubble even if there were a hundred or so people staring at us.

"My mother thought that she was the only one that could help me…I'm sure you can imagine, I was pretty desperate but…it has been going pretty well," I attempted to explain.

"Help you…with what?" She asked guarded.

I sighed and took another deep breath.

"Would you please come with me for just a few minutes," I implored.

I see her look around a little.

"Edward…your ball. We can't just leave. You have guests to attend to," she replied.

I shook my head, "I don't care about them. Please…just come with me?"

This time she sighed but she nodded softly, and I let her go, never releasing her hand. We walked out of the ballroom thankfully uninterrupted and I took her towards the stairs as we climbed up to the very top floor.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. She was surely confused as to why I would need to go to the very top. She probably thought I was going to take her back to my room.

"You'll see," I said.

We finally made it to the West Wing of the palace and took her and stood in front of the double door.

"I know that I hurt you. That I…broke so many promises I made to you. There isn't anything I could say to ever repair that damage, but I need to try because I need you in my life and I am so sorry that I hurt you. This past week I have done what you asked me to do. I have asked for help, guidance and researched everything I could to prepare myself for this baby."

I nodded my head towards the double doors, "This isn't even close to being done but," I said opening the door, "I hope you will reconsider and be a part of my life because I very much want you and this baby. Sorry, it's a mess but I know have a great imagination so…"

"What is this?" Bella asked.

"It's a nursery. For our daughter," I replied tentatively.

I could feel my body tense as she slowly walked in and appraised the room. The construction crew managed to get the wall fully knocked down, so the room was now nearly double in size. The walls were stripped down to white and the electricity was out so the only light in was from the full moon.

Bella turned around to look at me.

"This is a really big room. You do know that there's only one baby in this stomach?"

I let out a small laugh feeling a little of my stress leave the body. At least she was making a joke. But then she sighed and sat down in the chair. I cringed because I imagined that even though the chair was covered with a cloth, it would have construction dirt or dust and now it would be all down the back of her lovely blue dress.

"I'm sorry. I have to take my shoes off. My feet are already swelling. I don't know what I was thinking of attempting heels tonight," She said pulling her dress up and revealing her sparkling gold two-inch heels.

"You wore heels?" I asked shocked. I went to her straightaway and crouched down to help her. Her stomach which was suddenly visible when she sat down and caused the fabric to tighten seemed to have grown double in size. The solid bulge caused her to struggle as she tried to loosen her shoes herself.

"I know. Stupid right?"

I released her feet from their confines and placed the shoes beside her. I was still kneeling down in front of her when I finished my task and was ready for what would come next.

"Look, Edward…" She began, "I know I told you that I would be at Alice's when you finally made up your mind and I want to believe the sincerity in your words but…you have the ability to change your mind a lot. You think you want this and then next week, who's to say you won't begin ignoring me again."

"I…I won't," I vowed.

"No, you don't seem to get it. I don't know how to trust you. These past few weeks have been the worst weeks of my life. I thought my dad dying was hard but…having you walk away from me and believe that abortion was the answer and the way you talked to me and talked about this baby…it was far worse anything I have ever had to endure."

"I know, and I don't know what to do to make it up to you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I am begging you for one. I will do whatever it is that you need me to do. Please, Bella. Please. Please give me this chance. I love you. And…I love her too," I said placing my hand on her stomach. "Please give me the chance to show you with actions."

She didn't answer. She sat there appraising me until she reached out and took my hands and placed them on her stomach and pressed them tightly to her. I didn't know what she was doing but I willingly let her continue until I felt it.

I gasped and pressed on her stomach a little harder as the little girl inside began to kick around. Bella said in our fight that she had felt the baby move but I never had the chance to feel it for myself. I never let go of her stomach and laid my head in her lap as I begged for my second chance.

"I need time, Edward," She replied softly.

I looked up and into her eyes hoping I would find some answers.

"I…will agree to move back into Chesterfield. You stay in your room. I need time, but I know that if we are going to fix this, we should be close, but I can't…sleep with you just yet."

I began to nod.

"That's okay. I understand. Thank you," I said letting go of a breath that seemed to carry a lot of my weight. I felt my body begin to sag but at least this was a step in the right direction.

"If we go through with this…having a baby together…getting married…and so on, we need to promise one another that we will never abandon each other again. That we will work out whatever problem our future may hold for us. Because this is not the worst thing that will ever happen to us."

She was right. It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to us. Nearly a year and a half later our lives would bear far worse but, it wasn't me who broke the promise.

"Absolutely. I promise."

"And…I want to talk to you. About…Down Syndrome but I think I have already taken a lot of your time and you really do need to get back down there. I don't think that I can…go. I'm sorry."

I looked at her confused and then it dawned on me what she meant. I had completely forgotten about the three hundred or so guests' downstairs.

"Oh...I forgot about that."

Bella allowed a small laugh to escape and it felt like pure oxygen. To hear that sound come from her was a light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

"Will you allow me to escort you back to your room?" I asked for purely selfish reasons.

She seemed to think about it but ultimately nodded her head. I didn't hold her hand. I was worried that she would think it was too much. I knew that I had a long way to go. I would have to go slower this time around than when I was courting her in Washington. Even though she was disgruntled Bella in Washington, hurt Bella would always be worse.

We began to walk down the steps toward the second floor and Bella slipped on her dress. Thank the Lord I was there. I easily reached out and caught her. I could feel my heart about near to pound straight out of my chest. I'm sure it was written all over my face.

"I know. I know. I'm clumsy," Bella sighed.

"Some things never change. Perhaps I will ask my parents about installing an elevator. It was stupid of me to put us on the top floor. What was I thinking?"

"You were probably thinking; how great my wife's claves will look. Plus, it will help with taking that baby weight off," She joked.

"No! I would never," I protested vehemently.

"I know, Edward…it was a joke," she replied awkwardly.

She pulled up her dress and went to take another step, but I put my hand out to stop her.

"Please, just let me carry you."

She batted my hand away and said, "No, that's ridiculous."

"Please Bella," I pleaded.

"I will be fine. I took off the heels and pulled up the dress…"

"Bella! Please. You have no idea the number of women I have seen this week to have stillborn. I…if you would just let me…" I trailed off hoping that my pleas wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

I see her soften a little and she let go of her dress. I took that as consent and reached down to pick her up. Her eyes never leave mine as I carry her, big dress and all down the steps. We don't even realize that I am still carrying her until I reach the door to her room. I gently place her back on her feet but I keep close to her. She opens the door to her room. I don't want to go back to the ball. I want to stay here with her. What if she changes her mind and leaves.

"Go have fun…I'll be here. I promise," She says as if she can read my mind.

"I can stay…" I attempt.

She places a gentle hand on my chest and sighed.

"You know I never took off this ring. I know you, Edward. I have faith in you…even when you lose your faith in us. I promise I will be here. You need to go. This night is important. We can talk tomorrow."

I let out a long sigh and back a little away.

"Okay," I acquiesced. "Sweet dreams."

I turned and headed back toward my duties. I don't even know why I am going. I will never be able to concentrate knowing that Bella is alone. I was so unfocused, I didn't even hear how much my Zenvo car went for. I was suddenly glad that all those years I was forced to keep a pleasant smile on my face and participate in the idle conversation had prepared me for moments like this.

The second I was able to leave, I practically ran back to my room. I pulled off my tie and dropped my coat to the floor as I headed toward the door that adjoined our rooms. I cautiously open it and whispered Bella's name. I see a ball in her bed and breathe out a sigh of relief at the sight. I backed up slowly and slide down to the couch in her room never taking my eyes off her. Wasn't it customary for the man in the relationship to sleep on the couch when a couple was quarreling? I didn't know if Bella was going to allow for it but I didn't care. I flipped off my shoes and dress socks and slide to rest on the firm couch. I replayed the feeling of the baby kicking in Bella's stomach and fell asleep, the most relaxed I had been in weeks.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

 _79 percent of parents report that their outlook on life is more positive because of their child with Down Syndrome. 94 percent of siblings report feeling pride about their siblings with Down Syndrome. 99 percent of people with Down Syndrome report they are happy with their lives._

"If all I ever wanted was for my children to be happy and healthy, then...I feel like I hit the jackpot. I know that being a public figure and how many expectations come with being a part of this family and we both know that if this baby does indeed have Down Syndrome, she will never be able to take the throne. I'm not naive. I do believe that she can do...nearly anything. You said that she would never marry but that isn't an absolute. People with Down Syndrome do get married. People with Down Syndrome have jobs and lives. Don't count her out. I know she will amaze us," Bella said rubbing her stomach.

We had breakfast brought to the Chesterfield Suite the next morning, so we could finally talk. Bella didn't say anything against me sleeping on her couch. A decision my back was surely hating me for but when I awoke early the next morning, a blanket had been draped over my body.

"It was probably destiny interceding anyway. Destiny knew that this child was never your rightful heir. At least we don't have to worry about that," Bella continued.

"Bella, can we please just leave out all of this...royal stuff for now?" I implored.

Bella gave me a look and slightly shook her head, "This stuff...I don't think we can ever leave it out. As much as we like to play the game of just Bella and just Edward, you and I both know that your status in this country is not something we have the luxury of dismissing. I mean...we aren't even given free will to name our child. This stuff is the very foundation of everything. On an interesting side note, did you know that there was a royal princess with Down Syndrome that wasn't hidden away from society? Princess Alexandrine of Prussia. It is a fascinating article you should read. Also, Charles De Gaulle's youngest daughter, Anne, also had Down Syndrome."

"Wow, you have definitely done far more research than I," I replied.

"I've...had a lot of time on my hands and needed to put my focus on…" She trailed off and I knew exactly what she meant. She needed to focus on the baby and not on her shitty fiancé.

"I'm sorry…" I began once again.

"Can you just not… I mean, I don't need to hear a thousand apologies. I... anyway… I have been doing all the talking. Why don't you share some things with me."

This was what Rosalie meant. She knew Bella would take me back, but she would need to hear my sincerity shown through what I have learned rather than lame useless apologies.

"I have read a lot. Not from Google but through the Facebook groups I was able to join. I still have worries about the future. I wanted to share those with you. I…"

I looked out the window and down at the pond. I replayed the first day we arrived and feel as if it were a lifetime ago. My biggest concern is my parent's reaction to Bella and our baby.

"I'm scared. Not about the Down Syndrome but what could come with it. I worry about health issues. I can't see her struggling to live, held up in some intensive care unit awaiting heart surgery. While I was researching I found out so many things that I couldn't fathom. Did you know in the United States, people with Down Syndrome aren't even given equal consideration on the organ transplant list. We have to find out the law here and change it if we too are being discriminatory.

I found myself being able to say the words. Bella would see through me in seconds if I cringed at the words or seemed unable to say them. I think I must have said them over in my head a thousand times. Down Syndrome. Down Syndrome. Down Syndrome.

"If it makes you feel any better, my new doctor did a high definition ultrasound and so far, her heart looks good. So far...she is a picture of health. I'm not a religious person but lately, I have found myself praying for the health of this baby. Pray for her to be healthy not to come out without Down Syndrome. If that alleviates any of your fears," she replied.

I find my fork playing around with my eggs as I prepare my next question.

"Do...you think I can come with you next time to meet your doctor?"

"Of course," Bella said confidently. "This is...your baby too…"

She didn't seem to be all that sure.

"I mean...if you want this," She finished.

I put my fork down and reached out to grasp her hand.

"Yes, I am sure about this. I know you don't want any apologies for my momentary lapse in judgment, but I do want this, Bella. I never told anyone, and I don't plan to. She is mine and I am prepared to take full responsibility, raise her as my own and no matter what her future holds, I will not abandon her again. I know my promises seem empty. I am trying. I will earn your trust back," I vowed.

She nodded sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. My mind is all over the place. I belong to one of these groups on Facebook. I had to stop following it because…ugh, nevermind. I'm just trying to tell you that my mood isn't all you," She said shaking her head and looking back down at her breakfast.

"What's the group? Maybe it is one that I follow," I asked.

"Um…it's called Down Syndrome and the Horrific Truth. I mean they don't sugarcoat anything but a lot of the people on the group seem very pessimistic and I am trying to remain optimistic, so I had to stop following it. I know that there are going to be challenges ahead. I feel bad for some of the people on there because a lot of their problems could be solved with better therapies or programs in place. Being here with you…gave this baby a far better shot at a good life than if I would have stayed back in Washington. I know that. I sometimes feel guilty for everything you have given me, but I can swallow my pride if it means a better life for her."

I knew what group she was referring to. I had joined it as well. For new parents or people like me who had trouble dealing with the diagnosis, it wasn't probably the best group to be a part of. It was the group that clued me in on a variety of scary notions. Toilet training apparently was difficult for a child with Down Syndrome and sometimes it could take years and years! The nonverbal or dual diagnosis scared me too. To have Down Syndrome was hard enough but to couple it with autism, it was another worry of mine.

"I know the group. I should probably not follow either," I began. "But, you shouldn't feel guilty for all of this…I mean what's mine is yours and all of that. At least officially it will be a few months if you still wish to marry me."

We hadn't really talked about where we stood with the wedding. I didn't know if she was still willing to marry me even if she hadn't taken the ring off. I couldn't afford to be presumptuous.

"Well, you are more than welcome to take half of what I own too…although its barely two grand and my dad's house so...anyway, um…we never really spoke about prenuptial agreements but perhaps now is the time."

Whoa, where did that come from? My head was practically spinning from hearing those words trip off her tongue. There was a reason we never discussed it. I wasn't planning on having her sign anything of the sort.

"Absolutely not. There will be no agreement. I don't care…if something were to happen, you could take whatever you like," I declared.

She wouldn't look at me. She took great effort in focusing on the pattern of the table cloth.

"I don't think it is really an option. I already agreed to sign one and I have no problem…"

"Who did you agree to? It wasn't me and I can tell you that whoever told you that you would be signing something is about to have words with me," I snapped. "Who was it?"

Bella sat back a little in her chair but would not reply.

"Bella!"

"Don't get crazy with me. I'm not going to say because it's obvious that it will spark another fight. Forget I said anything."

Bella stood up from the table and began to pick up the breakfast service to arrange it so that it would be easier to take away. I closed my eyes and meditated for a small minute knowing I would need to let go of the anger I felt. I wanted to do that for her, but images flooded my head of possible suspects. I was quickly losing the battle to find calm. It wasn't until Bella took my hand that I relaxed a little.

"You okay?" She asked standing next to my chair. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. I let go of her hand and instinctively place my hand on her stomach.

"She's super active. I don't even have to worry that something is wrong because she moves around so much that I always know that she is fine," She said. She placed her hand on top of mine as I felt the baby kicking around. "I worry about the stillborn thing too. The doctor even said she might induce me at thirty-eight weeks. I guess there are sometimes issues with amniotic fluid leaking or the cord breaking down."

I couldn't believe everything that I had missed. Bella was already twenty-three weeks along. In only fifteen weeks we could have a baby. I could feel my heart begin to speed up. I would need to make sure our room and the nursery would be done in plenty of time just in case.

Bella and I continued to work with one another weeks after she had agreed to move back into the Chesterfield Suite. I went to the doctor with her and met the woman who would be delivering our baby. Dr. Rebecca Black seemed to understand all my fears and did her best to alleviate them. She answered every question and seemed confident that we would have a healthy delivery.

I never did find out who told Bella that she would need to sign a prenuptial agreement. I decided to wait until the pressuring party came forth. Bella didn't say any more on the subject, so I guess it would only be a matter of time.

When Bella was about thirty weeks along, she moved back into my room and agreed to sleep beside me, but it was only after a difficult day that she did so. I had taken a day off from work because the construction crew was finally done with our room and I wanted to spend the day with Bella as we choose out our décor. We had the option of moving to a more private residence but with my father's health being up in the air, Bella said it would be best if we stayed close by.

We had a public event to attend later that day. A groundbreaking. I had told Bella it was for a school, wanting to keep it a surprise. Bella knew that we were planning to publicly announce the pregnancy. She was most definitely showing now but since she never left the palace, the public had no idea. We couldn't wait any longer.

We had stopped for lunch after spending the morning in our new suite. We would need to leave in an hour for the groundbreaking, but we would need a quick bite. We went down to the main dining room where Rosalie and Emmett were already partaking in the set meal.

"Guess what?" Rosalie said the minute we walked in.

"The ghost of Christmas Past visited you and now you have a new-found respect for us and life?" I quipped.

Bella smacked me in the arm and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. We had been on rather good terms since Bella had come back. Good terms meaning that we tolerated each other with light teasing every chance we got.

"No…dumbass," Rosalie replied.

"What is your news?" Bella asked sitting down at the table. I looked over toward Emmett as I went to sit. He was still a little upset with me for how I treated Bella. He pulled me aside one day and told me that if I ever hurt her again, he wouldn't wait for Bella to kick my ass, he had dibs and he would make sure that Bella would have nothing to do after he got done with me. I guess I was lucky that all I received from Emmett was a threat.

"I'm moving to America!" She exclaimed.

I imagined that Bella and my jaw dropped at the exact same time.

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

"Emmett wants to finish up his last year and I figured…why not? I mean, I know it will be a bit of a comedown from here but maybe that's what I need. To get away from all of this. We plan to leave after the baby is born but don't worry, we wouldn't miss the wedding," She explained.

"That's…great, Rosalie. Congratulations," Bella said beaming with honest joy. "Oh, and by the way…it's the United States. Just a quick travel tip."

Rosalie gave Bella a confused expression. I, however, still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Did you speak to my father about this?" I asked.

I don't know why this was upsetting to me. Getting Rosalie out of my life had been the dream. I tried to imagine Rosalie wandering around the streets of the U.S. and kept drawing a blank. Plus, she was planning on running off with Emmett. Was this relationship that serious that she would willingly turn her back on our country to chase after some American?

"Yes, of course, but you do know that this is my life. I don't need anyone's permission, especially not yours!" She snapped.

Bella tugged on my arm a little and I tried to erase the scowl from my face.

"This is good news, Edward. We want Rosalie to be happy and Emmett makes her happy," Bella said with a warning eye.

I nodded and didn't say another word on the subject. Bella began to rattle off all the things she thought Rosalie would like to see when she was off living abroad. Emmett rattled off all the things he wanted her to eat when they got back to…America. I sat lamely by not saying a word. Attempting to understand why this news would bother me. I nearly laughed out loud when I thought, Princess in the Sticks. A follow-up documentary for the one Jasper used to pitch. Suddenly images of Rosalie in Washington brought a warm glow to my face.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked me as we left the dining room and headed back up to the bedrooms.

I nodded but didn't give a verbal response.

"Why…are you upset about Rosalie leaving?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess…it just caught me off guard. I still can't believe that she is with Emmett. I still cannot believe that she is going forward with this relationship. She has always been so keen on her duty as a princess. To leave Caldonia and run away with Emmett is just not something I would ever have imagined that she would do."

Bella stopped and turned to me. She walked forward and ran her hand through the hair on my left side with a small smile playing on her lips.

"It will be okay, Edward. I think it's nice. I know it must seem scary to you. Since I have been here, you have struggled most with the expectations you have grown accustomed to and now…people are changing those expectations. You never thought your parents would approve of a poor common American. That they would never approve of a baby born out of wedlock. A child that has special needs. That Rosalie would ever allow herself to fall for a poor common American herself. Your whole life, I imagine must feel out of sort. People are growing and changing…moving on. It will be okay, Edward."

She was right. So much that I had prepared myself for when I returned home had changed. The monarchy was changing, and it was funny that I was so afraid of it changing when it all started with me leaving. It wasn't a bad change. It was a different change. Caldonia was moving into a different era. I guess it made sense that the soon to be king, be the reason.

I squeezed Bella's hand and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon her head.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely. "Exactly what I needed to hear. You always know just what to say."

She laughed softly.

"I know. Because I'm smarter than you," She teased.

"I have no doubt," I said. I turned, and we continued to walk toward our room to get ready for our event.

Bella was set to wear a conservative navy dress with a low heel. I was made aware of her wardrobe the night before. This was, after all, a very important event. Announcing to Caldonia that we would have a child in just a few short months and expecting that the citizens take the news well, even though we weren't scheduled to be married until September. I could see the stress of the event written all over Bella's face as she stepped into my room from the Chesterfield Suite. She had worn a conservative dress that we had provided since she arrived but to see Bella dressed for this event, it was the first time that she looked like the role she had been preparing for. A true princess.

"What? You…are appraising me. It's making me feel even more nervous," She said beginning to fidget.

"No…I am not appraising. I am praising. I mean, you look the part. You look…royal," I clarify.

She began to bite on her lip and let out a small laugh.

"Then I guess the last few months haven't been a complete waste of Rosalie's time," She quipped.

I took her in my arms and pulled her as close as I could get. Her bump causing more distance than before.

"Rosalie may have helped but you did it. You not only survived Rosalie. You are amazing Bella. You survived me and all my nonsense. I truly hope that you will be proud of today. This day…is for you," I said.

She didn't know what exactly was going to happen. She wasn't aware fully of our participation in the event.

We arrived at the location just on the outskirts of the main city and there was already a full press corp. to get through. I held Bella's hand tight in my own as the moment she stepped out of the car, the people raced to get pictures. Her stomach was something that wouldn't be missed from every newspaper's front page tomorrow.

They began to shout questions in our direction, but I did my best to hold my hand up to stop all the yelling. I could feel Bella's hand tightening on my own. I tried to squeeze it back for reassurance. We walked up on the stage and I stood at the podium that had been provided. Bella at my side.

"My lovely fiancé and I wished to thank you for taking the time out of your schedules to be with us today. As I'm sure you can see…we have something to share with you," I began.

There was scattered laughter from the people below us.

"I know that there must be a thousand questions you would like to ask. We are going to release a detailed press release after this event and hope it will appease you. However, we will not be taking questions at this time as I would much rather like to focus our time speaking about what it is that we are actually doing here today. To break ground on this particular center which will be a project that Isabella and I will directly oversee."

I looked over to Isabella and I could see the slightest hint of confusion on her face however in true royal fashion, it was hard to tell from a commoner standpoint. I only could see it because I knew her so well.

"Isabella and I are happy to announce that in a few short months, we will have the honor of becoming parents to an amazing little girl. A new Princess of Caldonia. We hope that you will honor us with your blessings and happy thoughts as we prepare for this. Today we will break ground on a building that I hope will come to have an enormous impact on our citizens. Across the country, it is our mission to see many more centers like the one that will be here in just a few short months, flourish and provide services for families in need. This center will be responsible for ensuring that parents, friends and family members of people with special needs can come and seek therapies and education and…acceptance most of all."

I took a pause to take a small breath.

"I know that some of you may wonder, why is this important? I can tell you from personal experience that I was once eyes were closed, and I never even realized it. I went through life and never knew what it meant to have "special needs." Isabella showed me and opened my eyes to a world that doesn't seem to get a lot of consideration. It is our hope that with these centers, we can open a lot more eyes. To make the world a better place. To ensure that the world is a better place for people with special needs. To change the world for our daughter…with Down Syndrome. I hope that you will be a part of that and join us. Thank you for being here today. It means everything to Isabella and me."

I stepped back and reach out to look toward Bella as I take her hand. I see her eyes hold back the tears and she squeezes my hand. We watch as the groundbreaking takes place and then we head back toward our car.

I help her in and then go around to my side attempting to forget all the questions that are being shouted at me. The moment we are out of range of the photographers, Bella smacks me in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I was trying to be…royal and you didn't give me a heads up. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not cry. Damn you, Edward!" She huffed wiping under her eyes just so to ensure her makeup wouldn't perish.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I said confidently. "I want you to be proud of me."

She sighed and looked back over to me.

"I am. I…these last few weeks have been…" She trailed off, "I've never been prouder."

Her eyes narrow as if she is making out a complicated math problem.

"Can we be… just Edward and just Bella for a second?"

I nodded wondering where this was going. She launched herself into my arms awkwardly being in our position in the car. Her stomach pressed up against me as she pulled my head towards hers and kissed me so strongly that I forgot who I was for a moment. Our driver hit a rough bump in the road causing us to break apart.

"You…you should be wearing your seat belt," I rebuked.

She laughed and sat back in her chair while I reached over to pull the belt across her body.

"Just Edward would never have scolded just Bella. He would have welcomed my lips and pushed for more…" She said suggestively.

My heart began to pound a little faster. Was she talking about what I think she was talking about? We hadn't made love in so long or spoken of it since we made up with one another. What I wouldn't do to have that feeling once again.

"Is…just Bella ready for something like that?" I asked tentatively.

"I think just Bella would blow your mind with her dirty thoughts at the moment. Is just Edward…going to be able to handle just Bella?"

I instantly released my seat belt and pulled myself to her in one swift movement and had my lips attacking hers within seconds. She pulled back to stop me after a couple of seconds.

"Now who isn't wearing a seat belt?" She teased.

"I'll take my chances. The monarchy can survive without me," I replied before pulling her back in for more. It was a good thing our car ride ended when it did or else the staff might have found us in a rather compromising position.

"Upstairs?" I asked, and she quickly agreed.

The door opened and we both stepped out. I took her hand and was ready to push past anyone who would get in our way.

"Your Highness!" Bennett exclaimed racing to catch up with us. Bella stopped me from going further and I begrudgingly stopped as well.

"What?" I snapped.

Bennett looked between Bella and me before gathering up the courage to continue.

"Your mother is here…"

"So, what? If she needs me, she can wait," I said and turned to leave.

"No, Your Highness…Miss Swan's mother is here."

Bella's mouth dropped, and I was sure mine did as well.

What was Bella's mother doing here?

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **story is mine. characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

I can see it written all over Bella's face. Her heart must have felt like it was pounding directly in her ears. Her body began to tremble. It didn't look like she would hear me if I said one word to her, so I shook her softly and told her to take a breath.

She did so, and it reanimated her.

"No…no…she…she…" She stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked Bennett.

For all we knew, it could have been an impostor.

"She has identification and pictures…a box full of old photographs," Bennett confided.

Bella slowly backed up and looked around for the nearest chair. I led her toward one and she sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"Bennett, please give us a minute, "I said dismissing him.

This was something we needed to do in private. I waited for Bennett to leave and thought it was best to give Bella a few minutes of quiet contemplation before attempting to figure out what we should do.

"Bella," I began.

Her eyes shot up to mine and she looked almost like a lost child.

"What is she doing here?" She whispered. I haven't seen her in…sixteen or so years. What?" She began to breathe deeply, and I could tell she was about to lose it.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. "Look at me."

I waited until she listened to my command.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to. You don't owe her anything. You don't have to do this. We can dismiss her."

Bella nodded slowly but focused her gaze upon the carpet. I continued to keep her hands in mine while I waited for her to decide what we were going to do. We stayed like that for at least five minutes. In silence as she took the time she needed to ponder.

I didn't know very much about Bella's mother other than she left voluntarily when Bella was just four. She never even told me the circumstances surrounding her departure, but I couldn't imagine what excuse this woman could have that would be decent. I did, however, know of several reasons why she would be suddenly popping up now. You better believe I would do everything in my power to keep this woman away from Bella if I felt she was here for dishonest reasons.

"I'm ready," Bella said softly.

"What do you want to do? How do you wish to handle this?" I asked.

"I want to see her," She replied looking up at me. "I need to do this."

I sighed and helped her to her feet. I had hoped that she would tell me that she was ready to move on and forget about her, but I understood what she needed. Bella was kind. I was sure she would give her mother the chance for an explanation. I found Bennett and he told me that he had placed my mother with a guard in the lower east drawing-room. I could feel the tension roll off of Bella in waves as we slowly approached.

I would never have picked this woman out of a line up to be Bella's mother. She had the same brown hair but other than that, looked nothing like Bella. She wore a tight white dress with clunky jewelry and high high heels that I knew Bella would never be caught in. She clapped her hands upon seeing us enter, her jewelry making loud obnoxious sounds as they clanged stopped at the sight of her and allowed her mind to take in the sight.

"Isabella!" The woman squealed as she walked forward with her arms open. "My god! Look at you! I mean…you're a lady. A lady with a big bun in the oven. They didn't say anything about you being knocked up in the magazines."

She pulled Bella in for an awkward hug and then this mother stepped back after a short moment and turned to me.

"Prince Edward! Your Majesty! What a pleasure it is to meet you. I am Renee Dwyer."

I tried to keep my face passive as her words irritated me. Your majesty was a term that I wanted to keep for Bella and Jasper. They were the only ones allowed to get away with calling me that. I knew I was being ridiculous. This woman obviously had no clue what her faux pas was but it still bothered me.

She held out a hand toward me and I felt obligated to take it.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked pointedly.

Renee stepped back from me and seemed a little put off from her daughter's obvious hostility.

"I mean…of course I am a lady. I'm all grown up, so the hard part is over for you. Is that why you're here?" Bella asked.

Renee laughed and slightly shook her head.

"Isabella…."

"It's Bella! I hate Isabella. Always have," Bella snapped.

"That's funny since that is what they are calling you in America. I mean…it's all over every newsstand and television outlet there is. Isabella Swan, Washington's own princess," Renee said.

"Yes…and now thanks to you, I'm stuck with that lousy name for the rest of my life. Maybe instead of watching soap operas you could have had the decency to pick up a book every once in a while and find a better name," Bella snapped.

I could not believe how Bella was speaking to her mother. I couldn't believe it, but I was certainly cheering on the inside.

"I didn't even know where you were until a month ago. I mean…color me surprised when a girl shows up on the cover of nearly every magazine and it just so happens to be my daughter. I couldn't believe it to look at you. You look so much like your father…I knew you were my Isabella," Renee replied harshly.

Bella laughed.

"I haven't been your Isabella for nearly two decades. What did you think was going to happen when you showed up here? What? Did you think I would want to sit down and share a tea party with my dolly and bear so you could pick up from where you left off?"

Renee let out a long sigh and stepped back a little.

"I…don't know what I was expecting. I guess a little patience to allow me to talk with you and perhaps explain myself. You have to understand that it wasn't you…it was…your father…"

"No! I don't want to talk to you. I don't need to hear apologies or excuses. The only reason I came in here to speak with you is to tell you this. For so long I was afraid to even consider having children. Stupidly, I thought I would turn out like you. Like genetics would play a part. Recently I had to fight so hard to even have the man I love to find value in this baby and it was because of this…trying time in my life that I realized that I am nothing like you. I don't run away from my problems. I am strong. I am stronger than you. It took this baby to show me what a true mother is. I don't know what exactly you expected to get from coming here but please, find your way to the door and never come back here again."

Bella turned around instantly and marched straight out of the room. Bella's words caught me a little off guard, so it took me a couple of seconds to leave. I didn't need to say anymore. The guard that had been placed at the door took over for me as I hurried to catch up. Bella had made it to the staircase and began to take the stairs too quickly.

"Bella!" I hoped that she would wait for me.

I wasn't close enough.

Bella slipped on a stair and fell directly onto her stomach. I tried so hard to catch her, but I wasn't close enough. I could feel my heart drop to my feet as I scrambled to get to her. I turned her toward me and she was frozen in shock. She looked into my eyes and she broke.

"CALL FOR THE DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY!" I screamed.

"It's going to be okay," I chanted in her ear as I picked her up and began to descend the stairs to take her to our medical facilities. Her breathes were coming too quick as she sobbed into my chest. I wanted to cry with her but knew I needed to keep a calm head.

"You must calm down. She will be fine but you're stressing too much. Please, honey, calm down."

"I don't feel her. I don't feel her anymore," Bella whispered.

The half-hour it took for the doctor to arrive was the longest of my life. I held Bella tightly and tried to get her to calm. The stress that Bella was feeling was only making it worse. We didn't know that there was a problem yet.

Bennett alerted me of the doctor's arrival, so I placed Bella down on the bed and waited for Doctor Black to show. I wished I knew how to run these stupid contraptions myself, so I could attempt to alleviate Bella's fears.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Doctor Black directed the second she stepped foot through the door.

"Bella was running up the stairs and missed a step and she landed on her stomach," I said taking over.

"Okay, let's see what is going on here."

Doctor Black fired up the machines and I helped pull Bella's dress up, so Doctor Black could get a proper ultrasound. She ran the probe over Bella's stomach for minutes without saying a word.

"She's dead…isn't she?" Bella sobbed.

"No. She isn't," Doctor Black stopped and looked up at Bella. "She is alive and fine, but I am a little concerned about the amount of fluid I am seeing. It does seem to be decreasing."

She stopped what she was doing and came around to place the cuff on Bella's arm. Bella' slowed her breathing and laid back to relax.

"You see. She's alive. She's going to be fine," I said petting Bella's hair.

"Isabella, your blood pressure is concerning me as well. With the lower fluid and high blood pressure, I am going to strongly suggest bed rest from here on out."

Bella groaned loudly and softly banged her head on the back of the examination table.

"It's not the worst thing and if it will keep you off the stairs…" I began to say.

Bella smacked me in the arm.

"I mean it, Isabella. I am trying to cook this baby as long as I can. You need to stay off your feet," The doctor ordered.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," I said shaking her hand. I was relieved that the doctor could be stern where I could not. Bella would listen to a doctor. She would never listen to me if I had asked her to stay in bed.

Eight weeks of bed rest before the doctor wanted to induce. Eight weeks! At first, it was easy. It was times like now when I was so incredibly thankful to be in the position we were in. To have servants bring anything Bella's heart desired so she could focus on doing what Bella was supposed to do. Rest.

It was during those weeks that we took advantage of reinvigorating our communication with one another. I used to think that it was during this period that saved my marriage. We weren't married yet. I knew that, but I often wondered after the way I had acted when we found out our daughter's diagnosis if Bella could ever love me the same way again.

On the grand timeline of things, our relationship had happened so quickly. Even though it took months to get Bella to agree to date me, we only had been together a few short months before she agreed to marry me. Within a year of meeting her, we would be married and have a child together. Which is why those couple of weeks we had was so important.

"Give me the countdown," Bella asked once again for the third time that day.

I sighed and gave her a look.

"It hasn't changed since the last time you asked me," I replied.

"GOD! Would you just give me the countdown! I am going crazy! I have been stuck in this room for weeks!"

She was being over-dramatic. She hadn't been stuck in the room for weeks. Every day I would carry her down the steps and to the garden where she could have lunch outdoors to enjoy the fresh air. Alice and Rosalie would come by often to have lunch with her to give her a change of company. My mother would join her for tea every couple of days. She didn't have it as bad as she made it out to be, but I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to correct her.

"Ten days. In ten days…we are going to be parents," I replied.

We hadn't moved to our new room yet since it was on the third floor. We decided to save it for after the baby had come. I had spoken about installing an elevator in the house. They weren't very happy with that conversation, stating that it would mess with the structural integrity of the palace and perhaps the next time I decide to renovate, I could sit down and speak with them first, so they could point out all the flaws with my plans. Apparently, they would have been okay with me renovating the whole second floor West wing rather than go to the third floor. It was something I thought about more and more when I would think back to Bella's fall. There was no way she would survive three flights of stairs while we resided here.

"Would you care to discuss names again?" I asked hoping it would take her mind off things.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't think I will know until I see her. I just want to see her so badly! I just want to hold her and know that everything is okay. That she is alive and safe," She said.

The closer to the birth we became, the more nervous we were. I finally requested that we stop following our respective Facebook groups because we needed to stay calm and positive and it felt that every day someone posted something worrisome on our groups and I didn't want to spend the rest of our time fraught with worry.

"Bella…have you been on Facebook?" I asked. She was acting more nervous than usual.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Maybe just a little."

"Bella!" I reprimanded. "We agreed. The doctor even agreed with me. She said that your blood pressure has been down and now you went and opened Pandora's box!"

"I couldn't help it. Sarah was having her baby this week. I knew she has been worried and I just wanted to know that everything turned out okay. I just needed to know," She defended.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed beside her.

"And? Did she have the baby?" I asked.

Sarah was this girl who was due a couple of weeks before us. She had trouble from the beginning. Since finding out with a prenatal diagnosis, her doctor tried to drop her because she refused an amnio. She lived in California and of course, the Down Syndrome Organization in Los Angeles was all over her because the doctor was in violation. Sarah finally found a new doctor and then that doctor too began to give her problems. I felt like my eyes were opened to this whole new world because of my daughter's diagnosis.

"She did," She replied solemnly.

I waited.

"Baby is in NICU. Fighting."

I pulled her to me and placed my hand on her stomach, so I could feel our baby move around and said the prayer that I had said in my head over and over the past few weeks. Please let this baby be born healthy.

I tried to picture her, but I still couldn't. I wanted to see the scene that I had in my head before we had found out her diagnosis, but it wasn't right. I wanted to imagine our future but it felt like something was blocking me from it. It made me anxious. Made me wonder if it was a bad omen. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Bella and I would survive this if our baby didn't. I didn't want to tell Bella my fears. I needed to remain calm, so she would do the same and we could hopefully have a healthy baby.

"Sarah knew that there were going to be complications. We…haven't had any indication that our baby will have complications. We could be lucky. We have to stay positive," I finally said.

I felt her nod her head, but she didn't respond which meant that she was still thinking about Sarah. Maybe I could ask my parents to kill our WIFI until after the baby was born.

"Give me the countdown."

"Ten days," I replied without giving her trouble for it.

Ten days and it seemed to move slower than the previous weeks. Every day, we were closer.

"Give me the countdown," Bella asked the moment we woke up.

"One day," I laughed.

Bella flopped down on her pillow and let out a happy groan.

"One day! I…can't believe it."

She rolled over toward the edge of the bed and I do mean rolled over. She had a little trouble pulling herself out of the bed and I knew she would kill me if she knew that I enjoyed that part of my day. Of course, if I offered her help, she would slap my hand away and growl that she could do it on her own which is why I took so much pleasure in watching her struggle. She just had to be stubborn and refuse help.

I see her waddle off towards the bathroom and as soon as she is gone from my sight, I settle back down on my pillow and think about what tomorrow would bring. Everything I had read about labor with Down Syndrome babies were going through my head. Most people stated that their labor with their babies with Down Syndrome came much faster than their typical children. We were being induced so it could mean that we would have much quicker labor and that was fine with me. Bella already said she wanted an epidural, so the doctor was prepared.

"Edward," Bella called out to me.

I jumped from off the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room struggling to wipe the floor with her foot.

"Did you take a shower?" I asked wondering how long I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"No…" She said in the tiniest voice.

I looked down at the watery mess on the floor utterly confused. I looked back to Bella and then it clicked.

"Uh…but…you're going to be induced tomorrow," I said stupidly.

Bella sighed in frustration.

"I don't think that is the plan anymore."

I just stood there not able to process what was happening. My mind ran rampant with thoughts on labor. I had been so prepared to drive into the hospital with my wife and calmly help her into her robe while the doctor had the nurse prep her properly. We would hold hands and smile at the miracle that was about to unfold while we waited for the drugs to kick in and work their magic. Bella would push a couple of times and then she would be here. Little Princess….whatever we named her.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed to snap me out of my delusional fantasy.

"Right!"

I scrambled off to the bedroom to find the phone, so I could get a car here as soon as possible. I saw Bella's case with her clothes for the hospital sitting in plain sight. We had debated over that damn case as I told her she needn't pack since we could have someone bring her whatever she needed to the hospital, but she insisted because she wanted to feel normal. I ran over and grabbed the case and then dropped the case down realizing that I wasn't dressed. I ran off toward my closet and began toshed my dirty boxers and find something respectful to wear. I grabbed the first clothes I could find and hopped out of the closet attempting to pull on my dress socks.

The case was gone and so was Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled.

I ran over to the door and it flew open with a loud bang from the force I used. I see Bella a few feet down the hallway and I ran to catch up with her.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be running off by yourself!" I scolded.

"Well you seemed a little busy, so I thought I would just meet you there," She replied.

"Very funny," I huffed.

She stopped walking and took a breath.

"Edward, you're not even dressed. Where are your shoes? I have to get going. I can already feel some contractions and I'll be damned if I don't make it to the hospital in time for my epidural. I will see you soon!"

I stopped her.

"Now who's being ridiculous. You're not even dressed! At least I have some clothes on."

She was still wearing her long nightgown and slipper shoes.

"I don't care! I have to go!" She said frantically.

I grabbed ahold of her shoulders.

"Bella, calm down. We have time. We have enough time to both get dressed properly and we will have enough time to get to the hospital and we will have enough time to get your epidural," I said and then took a calming breath.

Well, two out of three wasn't bad.

Bella took a calming breath and then pointed a threatening finger in my face.

"You have two minutes and then I don't care if I have to leave on out of here on horseback, I will do it, Edward," she threatened.

I told myself to calm down and then hopefully Bella would follow suit. We went back to my room. I called to have the car brought around while Bella went to find something appropriate to wear to the hospital. I managed to find my shoes and also a different shirt, so I wouldn't look so completely frazzled by my wardrobe choices.

I grabbed Bella's case as she came out of the Chesterfield Suite in a soft yellow dress and this time around, our take two, was much better. I took her hand and we walked toward the door, but she squeezed my hand and halted before we left.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"So am I," I confessed.

Bella let out a soft breath.

"I don't want to come home until she is with us," She said.

I nodded and turned her to me.

"Then we won't," I replied.

I pulled her to me and gave her a long deep hug and she allowed It even though moments before we were both losing our minds.

I hear her groan into my chest and begin to double over and I know she is having another contraction.

"We have to go!"

I pick her up and carry her out of the door and through the hallway and down the steps to the car out waiting for us. And then it was all a blur. Bella squeezing my hand with all her might as we grew closer to the hospital. Calling to make sure the doctor would be there when we arrived. The wheelchair at the side entrance already there when we pulled up and my mind so lost that I did not remember to bring in Bella's case after all that work.

In the time that it took for Bella's water to break to when she gave that final push was less than two hours. Not enough time for an epidural. Not enough time for this perfect little picture I had in my mind of how this day was supposed to go. All of it was a whirlwind. No, that's not right. At the time, I thought I would remember every detail of that day but then she came.

My daughter.

Born on July 16th at eleven fifty-one a.m. Six pounds. Six ounces.

She came out and they wrapped her up after checking her over and placed her directly in my arms where I sat right next to Bella's head.

They placed her in my arms and all the pictures of the future rushed back into my mind as I looked down at that small ball of perfection. Her eyes were brown and almond-shaped. Her nose was small and a little flat. Her lips were just her mother's. Her hair was full and slightly curly. I took in every single piece of her and I could see it. I could see her running to me as I twirled her in the air. I could see our future and it wasn't scary and dark. It was perfection.

"I was thinking…Anne. I read that it's better to give kids with Down Syndrome short easy names to say because of the low muscle tone with their mouth. I like Anne. Besides, if it's good enough for Charlie," Bella teased.

I knew what she meant. Charles De Gaulle's daughter was named Anne. It would be a nice homage to her.

"Anne. Princess Anne. It's perfect," I replied giving Bella a kiss before handing my daughter off to her.

Bella took Anne and began to hum softly while my baby looked up at her mother and gurgled. Bella was brilliant. From start to finish. When I first met her, I would have said that her stubbornness was something I wouldn't have minded changing, but it was her stubbornness that would make someone like me change for the better.

Bella began to sing.

 _Perfect girl. Amazing girl. Every morning you greet me._

 _Small and bright. Perfect girl. You look happy to see me._  
 _Every morning I love you more. Love you more. Forever._

 _Perfect girl. Amazing girl. I will love you forever._

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

 **STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	31. Chapter 31

**EPILOGUE**

The Throne Room was decorated expertly for the coronation that was to take place that day. It was Anne's thirteenth birthday and all she wanted was a true Princess party complete with a coronation. The room was filled with fresh flowers and the royal red carpet was rolled out. Our family was preparing to take their places exactly where they would have been had this not been a charade.

Emmett and Rosalie wrestled their twin boys to their seats and tried to make sure they wouldn't disrupt the ceremony. After her time in the United States, Rosalie and Emmett spent a few years travelling around the world before becoming engaged. After a brief honeymoon period, Rosalie was ready to find another way to become a mother. Emmett and Rosalie eventually adopted. Twins. They moved back to Caldonia so their kids would grow up with our kids.

Jasper and Alice were married the summer after our wedding took place. Alice was immediately pregnant and wasted no time. A boy first and then a girl came along four years later.

My son walked up dressed impeccably in his suit that matched my own. Born twenty-six months after Anne. He was a miracle that came from my wife and I being reunited during the hardest period of our lives.

"Son, I wanted to talk with you a little before this was to begin. It is important that I do so now," I put my arm around him and steered him towards the throne. It was still a few minutes before the ceremony was to begin.

"I need you to listen. That throne is reserved for the ruling kings and queens. Since the beginning of Caldonia, only the ruler of the kingdom may sit upon it. Reserved for our bloodline since we broke off from the United Kingdom. I tell you this now because, soon you will have the honor of sitting there and ruling over all of Caldonia. Today, we are playing…a game. Your sister, already a princess in her own right will never truly go through this ceremony but you will. That throne is reserved for you and you now have every right to decide that Anne…shouldn't sit there. For fun and otherwise. If that is what you wish."

My son looked back up at me with that expression that I would often find upon my wife's face. Stubborn through and through.

"She may sit there whenever she like."

I knew he would allow it. My son had an enormous heart. I don't believe there was anyone he loved more in this world. So many people who went through what we have gone through have worries and fears of their future. Mostly worried about what will happen to their precious children after they pass. I always knew that Mason Carlisle the third would always be there for his sisters.

"Come on, it's almost about to start," Bella comes up to me hand in hand with Charlaine my youngest daughter and pulls me toward our places. My mother gives me a kind smile as we pass by her. She wouldn't miss this moment for anything and demanded that her chair be brought around for her, so she could bear witness to this moment.

I sit and watch my eldest daughter stands radiant as a crown is placed upon her head. Isabella smiles at me and I think back over our journey. It was because of her unwavering faith that we were lucky to witness this moment.

I feel as if we are the only ones here. Having witnessed many coronations throughout my life, I know the number of people who would show up to an event like this. There would be a full church with very few places to stand. The streets outside would be filled, and the people would be waiting to take their first glance at their new queen.

My daughter was special. Born special and perfect in every way.

The End.

* * *

 **AN:** **I cannot begin to express how much I have appreciated your loyalty to this story and kind uplifting words. Like I said before, this was a very personal journey for me and I sincerely appreciate all of you!**

 **Please keep an eye out for the sequel The Unfair Air which I will hopefully begin after the new year. Next up is to finish Loathing You. Please check it out and get up to date. Will post a new chapter before the end of the month. Also I plan to begin another story after the new year called Degrees of Deception. It will be a very different Edward but I am already having a lot of fun writing it in my head so I hope you will check back on that. I hope you have enjoyed this story and will continue to follow me in the future for many more rabbit holes I plan to take you down.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: STORY IS MINE. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	32. Chapter 32

I am super honored to be nominated this year for the TWIFICFANDOM AWARDS in the following categories. It would mean the world to me if you could pop on over and show my stories some love. I love writing and entertaining you and this year has been exceptional for my muse.

Thank you again and super thank you to anyone who nominated me!

 **FAVORITE ALL TIME FIC - The Governess**

 **FAVORITE DROP EVERYTHING FIC - Degrees of Deception**

 **FAVORITE LMFAO FIC - Degrees of Deception**

 **FAVORITE MY EMOTIONS FIC - The Fair Heir**

 **FAVORITE UNDISCOVERED FIC - Degrees of Deception**

 **FAVORITE VETERN AUTHOR - IBACULLEN**

Once again Thank you and congratulations to all the nominated authors, artists, fans and owners.

-IBACULLEN

twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com


End file.
